


Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts (Traducción)

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Bottom!Bucky, Class Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild S&M, Recreational Drug Use, Spanish Translation, Terminal Illnesses, head of the household, steampunk setting, top!steve, traditional marriage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la Casa de Barnes es dejada en una masiva deuda después de la muerte de George Barnes, su hijo mayor y heredero, Bucky, es forzado a sacrificar sus propias esperanzas y sueños y a entrar en un matrimonio arreglado con Steve Rogers. Steve parece lo suficientemente amable, tiene un empleo prominente en el gobierno, y fue votado el Mejor Partido de Sociedad. Pero la Casa de Rogers es significativamente más importante en cuanto a status que la de Bucky, lo que significa que Bucky se casará con alguien por encima de él en Sociedad, lo cual conlleva no solo recompensas, sino además ciertas… expectativas y pérdidas—algunas de las cuales Bucky haría lo que sea por evitar. Y dichas oportunidades podrían venir hacia él.</p>
<p>A menos, claro, que comience a enamorarse de verdad de su nuevo esposo…</p>
<p>(Traducción al español del original de Kellyscams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421641) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



“Por favor no me hagas hacer esto.”

La voz de Bucky se escucha débil y quebrada. Apenas y puede llenar la poco acogedora habitación. Es una mala habitación, en su opinión. Las paredes son muy oscuras, la alfombra rasposa bajo sus pies descalzos, y la iluminación es mala. Pero en cuanto a Capillas se trata, ésta podría ser peor.

Su madre suspira al levantarse del asiento del tocador apretado contra la pared más alejada a él y se acerca. Winifred Barnes está vestida con su mejor atuendo para la ocasión. Un largo y sedoso vestido—color champaña, la misma bebida que Bucky usará esta noche para ahogarse a sí mismo si las cosas van de acuerdo a los planes de su familia—con una larga abertura del lado izquierdo, revelando su larga y lisa pierna. Debe haber tomado gran cuidado en apretar su corsé ese día, considerando que su cintura se ve un poco más pequeña.

“Debes hacerlo, James,” Le dice, por, según Bucky, millonésima vez desde que llegaron a la Capilla. “¿Quieres ver a tu familia sin hogar? ¿A mi trabajando como costurera? ¿A tu hermana echada del colegio?”  
“Sabes que no… Eso no es…” Bucky no encuentra las palabras. “No es justo.”  
“Tu padre nos dejó un buen nombre y una pila de deudas.” Explica ella como si este hecho no hubiese sido taladrado en su cabeza desde apenas unos días después de que muriera su padre—solo hace unos meses. “Si no te casas con este chico, entonces todos nosotros sufriremos.”

Un dolor aprieta su pecho. Tiene razón. Para aliviar el sufrimiento de su familia, es Bucky quien debe tomar la iniciativa y sacrificarse. Winifred no puede. Está de luto—el hecho de que no esté usando negro no es otra cosa más que ella rebelándose a su modo—y no puede aceptar ningún pretendiente hasta dentro de un año. No sería adecuado, la gente hablaría, habría rumores de escándalos y un romance. El apellido Barnes sería arrastrado por el lodo.

Aunque ha sido persistente e implacable cuando se trata de encontrar cónyuge para Bucky, ahora mismo, un destello de compasión pasa por sus ojos. Pone sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello y besa su mejilla.

“Tienes razón.” Admite ella. “ _No_ es justo. Pero el mundo en que vivimos no siempre es amable con quienes viven en él.”

Su madre roza su brazo izquierdo con sus dedos. Está cubierto por el momento, la manga de su camisa negra llega hasta su cintura, pero su mano aún es visible. Brazo y mano hechos de metal.

“Lo sé.” Dice Bucky en un susurro, llevando su mano detrás de su espalda.  
“Y tratándose de pretendientes, esto no parece una mala elección.” 

También tiene razón respecto a eso. Los Rogers tienen un buen nombre, tienen una gran fortuna detrás de él, y de acuerdo a sus vidas públicas, son realmente buenas personas. Lord y Lady Rogers tienen asientos en el Parlamento también—son dos voces muy conocidas en el gobierno.

Steve Rogers, el único hijo y heredero de su fortuna y posición, es quien será su marido. En menos de una hora. La idea aún marea a Bucky y hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Su esposo. Steve Rogers.

Es un muchacho bien parecido, ese Steve Rogers. Desde que su madre le anunció que los Rogers aceptaron la propuesta de casar a sus hijos, Bucky había investigado tanto del hombre como pudo. Aunque fuera en fotografías, se notaba que tenía ojos de un azul tan profundo como el océano, que sonreía a las cámaras como si fuera en serio, mechones de cabello dorado oscuro que no siempre se quedan de forma ordenada en su cabeza. Bucky ha visto las entrevistas que hace—el hombre fue elegido el Mejor Partido de Sociedad hace tres años así que hay bastantes entrevistas—y Steve Rogers parece bastante amable. Se incomoda frente a las cámaras, Bucky está seguro de ello, pero no es malicioso al respecto, respondiendo preguntas como si no le molestara en absoluto. De hecho, Bucky no está seguro de haber visto a nadie que _riera_ tanto. Su futuro esposo parece ser una persona feliz, agradable y, bueno, _amable_ , solo algunas de las razones por las que la Sociedad lo denominó el Mejor Partido. Es solo que… Bucky no… El no…

“No lo _conozco._ ”

Su madre está comenzando a perderle la paciencia. Lo sabe por la forma en que sus labios se tuercen, como si sus labios le estuvieran advirtiendo que tuviese cuidado.

“Ya lo has conocido dos veces antes,” Dice ella, como si eso fuera un consuelo. “Dos veces _más_ de las que yo conocí a tu padre.”

Bucky no tiene un solo argumento, además del hecho de que no quería hacer esto. Seguía siendo su decisión. Podía negarse a hacerlo. Pero ¿dónde quedaría él entonces? Olvidado por su familia para empezar. Viviendo en las calles con nada más que un apellido mancillado. Nadie que fuera olvidado por su familia era bienvenido de forma agradable en Sociedad. También, y Bucky no era lo suficientemente egoísta para no aceptar que más importante aún, dejaría a su hermana, de _dieciséis_ años, en su lugar.

Eso no era algo que él iba a permitir. No podía imaginar a Rebecca ahí dentro, en el vestidor de la Capilla #107 de Sociedad, vestida toda de blanco, con un velo sobre su rostro, siendo presentada a un hombre que ella no conocía para que fuera su esposo. Bucky le daría la oportunidad que él nunca tuvo. Como heredero, el primer hijo, un matrimonio arreglado era, con toda seguridad, su futuro. Después de que un Barnes se echara para atrás en una boda, los pretendientes tampoco estarían tan deseosos. Sería mucho más difícil, y las ofertas serían menos de las que Rebecca se merecía.

Y _ya_ había conocido a Steve dos veces, como su madre le había recordado tan amablemente. Una vez, hacía un mes, cuando su compromiso fue anunciado y una segunda vez en el ensayo de la cena—que fue más cena que ensayo—hace dos días. No se dijeron mucho, no hubo suficiente tiempo, entre discursos y saludos a las cámaras, pero Steve era todo sonrisas, como si estuviese feliz con la idea de casarse con Bucky.

La verdad, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Los Rogers tenían una posición más elevada en Sociedad que los Barnes, Bucky no sabía exactamente qué _tan_ elevada, pero cualquier cosa haría una diferencia. Bucky se casaba bien*, y por ello ciertas… expectativas se esperarían de él.

“¿Fue difícil, Madre?” Bucky pregunta.

Es la primera vez que lo pregunta. Nunca lo discutieron antes, pero su madre entiende.

“Lo fue…” Los ojos de ella miran hacia el chaleco de seda de Bucky y pasa sus manos por él como si se le estuviese levantando. “diferente. No… bueno… casarse bien tiene sus recompensas, cariño.”

Eso, Bucky ya lo sabe. Mejores oportunidades, más glamour, incluso más respeto, por mencionar algunos. Pero para obtener todo eso…

“¿Padre siempre fue bueno contigo?” Se pregunta Bucky, tirando ligeramente de su oreja.

Hace veinticuatro años su madre estuvo en la misma situación y luego lo tuvo a él un año después. Se casó bien, no por los mismos motivos, sino por tradición, con el padre de Bucky, George. La luz que entraba por la ventana se atenúa. Una nube pasando por el sol, tal vez. O un presagio. Bucky casi se echa a reír.

“Si, lo fue.” Su madre va hacia donde la chaqueta del traje está aún en su gancho. “No fue un cambio difícil. Aprendí rápido.” Le lleva la chaqueta y la extiende sobre el diván al lado de Bucky. Es feo, el diván, y el traje se merece algo mejor. “ _Aprenderás_ , Bucky. Y bueno, estoy segura que Steve Rogers es un hombre muy comprensivo. Te está _dejando_ quedarte con tu apellido.”

No era inusual, pero tampoco muy común. Y Steve no se opuso en lo absoluto. Al menos eso le daba razones para estar esperanzado.

Alguien toca la puerta, la interrupción fue el tipo de sonido que asusta a Bucky lo suficiente para hacerle saltar. Winifred lo calma, poniendo una delgada mano en su hombro.

“¿Sí?” Responde por él.

La puerta se abre lentamente, los goznes chillan cuando lo hace. Bucky puede escuchar la compasión que le tienen los goznes a él y a todos los que han estado en esa situación. Deben haber escuchado muchos suaves llantos en los cientos de años que han estado ahí.

Una de las prioras asoma la cabeza adentro. Bucky espera de forma egoísta que esté ahí para decirle que Steve cambió de opinión. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad después de todo. Podría al menos empezar a _conocer_ a alguien antes de que su matrimonio fuera negociado. Pero su tonta esperanza fue mentira.

“Lady Barnes, es hora de que vaya a dar la bienvenida a la familia.” Le recuerda la priora.

Winifred necesitaba ir afuera y dar la bienvenida a los Rogers, agradecerles por venir y por aceptar a Bucky. Lo cual significaba que Steve estaba ahí.

Los Rogers, siendo la familia que acepta, podrían ser los anfitriones en este pequeño asunto, pero los Barnes son los que transfieren. Una generosa suma, la dote de Steve, ha sido ya depositada en la cuenta de los Barnes. Y de acuerdo a las negociaciones tradicionales, Steve pondría un monto adicional de dinero en su cuenta mientras estén casados. Hace que Bucky se sienta como un objeto a la venta, lo cual, en cierto modo, es exactamente lo que está pasando hoy. Steve Rogers lo estaba comprando. Ese no es el modo en que se supone que lo vea, por supuesto. El dinero es para ayudar a la familia que perdió un miembro que puede cuidar de ellos. Con Bucky fuera, es una fuente de ingresos menos. El dinero de Steve compensará por algo de eso.

“Estaré ahí en un momento.” Responde Winifred a la priora, que asiente una vez y desaparece de nuevo. Posa sus manos en las mejillas de Bucky por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, Bucky está seguro de que ella en verdad desea cien por ciento que pudiera salvarle de esto. Abre su boca como si fuera a decirlo, y luego cambia de parecer y en lugar de eso dice, “Puedes hacerlo.”

Su apoyo no suena tan significativo como ella esperaba que sonara. Aun así, Bucky asiente y luego está solo, en una habitación que lo odia tanto como él a ella, a punto de casarse con alguien que no conoce. Después de colocarse los zapatos, Bucky se pone la chaqueta negra de vestir. Se adecúa a su cuerpo como un abrazo, aunque el abrazo es vacío y sin significado.

En el tocador en que su madre estaba sentada, Bucky posa sus manos en la superficie, viendo al espejo. El reflejo apenas y luce como él. Necesita controlarse. _Estarás bien_ se dice a si mismo. _Así es como han sido las cosas por años y años_ su mente dice. _La sociedad no va a cambiar por tu soñador y romántico corazón._

La gente de Sociedad no se casa por amor, no usualmente. Aun así, era el sueño de Bucky enamorarse perdidamente de alguien, alguien que hiciera nudos en su estómago apenas mencionan su nombre, alguien que lo viera _él_ como si fuera el sol de su día. Pero era un tonto sueño, siempre lo fue.

Sus manos están temblando cuando las acerca al toque final de su tuxedo. Su botonier. Es un clavel rosa—se supone que significa gratitud. Steve tendrá una rosa rosada por aprecio. Esta vez Bucky _sí_ que ríe fuerte. Se supone que agradezca a Steve por aceptarlo y Steve se supone que lo aprecie por preguntar, todo esto demostrado en las flores prendidas del pecho de ambos.

Por solo un loco segundo, Bucky piensa en apretar la flor con la mano izquierda, piensa en la satisfacción de ver los pétalos rotos contra las placas de metal de la palma de su mano.

_No es buena idea._ Su mano le recuerda, un sonido de aire saliendo de ella mientras las piezas se mueven como los músculos de su mano derecha.  
 _¿Quién te preguntó?_ Le grita Bucky. 

Sin embargo, la escucha. Eso sería tomado como un insulto y Bucky no planea insultar a los Rogers. Así que en vez de aplastarla, Bucky abre el contenedor de cristal en donde está—un objeto permanente en el tocador, claro, con una tapa con goznes—y la saca despacio. Hay algo más ahí. El corazón de Bucky late con fuerza cuando ve el papel doblado con su nombre escrito cuidadosamente en él, la escritura extrañamente formal, sin embargo, aplicada graciablemente como una obra de arte.

Antes de ponerse el botonier, Bucky toma el papel y lo desdobla. Su estómago da un vuelco, pero la nota alenta su corazón a un latir similar a lo normal.  
Hay un corazón dibujado en ella, no solo un garabato, un corazón con profundidad y sombras y color. Debajo de él, _Creo que podemos ser felices. Por favor no salgas si no estás de acuerdo. No hay rencores. –Steve_

Steve le está ofreciendo una salida. Bucky no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, le da a Bucky la nueva oportunidad de no insultar a nadie—considerando que Steve esté diciendo la verdad acerca de no rencores. Si él, Steve, es el que declara el matrimonio, o compromiso, como era actualmente, terminado él mismo, entonces no habrá nada en contra de Bucky o su familia. Por otro lado, la tradición dicta que la dote sea reembolsada, y Bucky estaría de vuelta en el paso uno. Seguro, habría más oportunidades de al menos _intentar_ iniciar algún tipo de relación, pero eso no significa que pasará. Además la única persona que alguna vez ha considerado para casarse ya se prometió con alguien más. Y tiene suerte de ser amiga de ese hombre.

No. No hay marcha atrás en esto. Bucky saldrá por esas puertas, con la frente en alto como la Sociedad lo exige y espera de él, y se casará con Steve Rogers. Puede escuchar el órgano comenzar a tocar, se da cuenta de que la nota y la oferta de Steve le han distraído suficiente y debe apurarse y ponerse la estúpida flor y meter el mensaje en su bolsillo. Si alguien lo encuentra, Steve quedaría mal, y el gesto por si solo es suficiente para que Bucky no quiera causarle a este hombre, su prometido, su casi esposo, ningún problema.

Bucky sale a prisa de la habitación que ha tratado de sacarlo desde que entró en ella. Dos prioras lo esperan afuera. Las dos se ven molestas con él por salir tarde, aunque ninguna de las dos fue a buscarlo. Sonríe forzadamente como disculpa mientras lo llevan por el largo y mal iluminado corredor. Se detienen delante de dos gruesas puertas de madera. Las puertas lo observan, burlándose de su suerte. Detrás de ellas está su futuro.

Mientras Bucky se queda ahí de pie, conteniendo la respiración para que sus temblores se detengan, toca su bolsillo donde está la nota de Steve. Es… extrañamente aliviadora, la promesa que Steve le hizo, guardada como un secreto entre ellos. Bucky deja de temblar, justo cuando se abren las puertas.

 

~~

 

“Estoy nervioso.” Admite Steve. “¿Tú estabas nerviosa?”  
Su madre, Sarah, palmea su pierna. “Si. Un poco.”  
“Pero Padre te cortejó. Y ustedes se casaron justamente.*” 

Mientras Sarah se sienta a su lado, su padre, Joseph, está del otro lado de la habitación, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Sonríe a su hijo y luego a su esposa.

“Así es, cortejamos.” Aceptó él. “Y luego mi familia pidió su mano en matrimonio a su familia de mi parte. Las negociaciones salieron bien, y veintisiete años más tarde, estamos aquí para la boda de nuestro hijo.”  
“Respecto a casarnos justamente, si, lo hicimos.” Continúa Sarah. “Pero estoy segura de que él no te dará problemas.”  
“Eso no es…” Steve carraspea. “No me preocupa eso. Pensaremos en algo. Es que… ¿qué tal si no le agrado?”  
Joseph ríe de buena gana. “A todo mundo le agradas." 

Steve sonríe, un poco de color tocando sus mejillas, y baja la cabeza. Da un vistazo a la habitación y hace una mueva. Esta es una habitación mala. Es ruda y cruel hacia sus ocupantes. Demasiado oscura, dando poca esperanza a quien sea que esté ahí y que podría ser infeliz. Espera que James Barnes encuentre un poco de esperanza en la habitación en la que está.

Este arreglo, tanto inesperado como repentino, no es lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que los Barnes los habían contactado respecto a la posibilidad de que Steve fuera un pretendiente de su hijo, se sorprendió. Los Barnes eran una familia muy notable, y el jefe de la casa, George Barnes, había muerto hace unos meses. No era difícil de entender por qué había súbita prisa para que Lady Barnes encontrara un pretendiente para su hijo. Dinero. Necesitaban una dote.

Lo único que Steve podía pensar era que alguien tomaría ventaja de la situación, de James—quien se llamaba a si mismo Bucky—debido a esto. _Especialmente_ si iba a casarse bien. Alguien podría abusar de él, tratarlo mal por cualquier motivo, solo porque Bucky necesitaba hacer que el matrimonio funcionara para que su familia se quedara con la dote y el pago anual. Bucky se está casando bien, perdiendo una gran cantidad de autoridad sobre su propia vida por ello.

Steve no dejaría que eso pasara. Estaba mal—y sabía que en Sociedad esto pasaba con más frecuencia de la que la gente quería admitir—y considerando lo que Bucky había hecho por él hace años, haría lo que pudiera para pagárselo.

Con todo, Steve está feliz con el arreglo. Bueno, está _de acuerdo_ con él. Él es, después de todo, con quien se van a casar bien. Steve se va a casar por debajo de su status, lo cual le da derecho de ser el jefe de la casa. Bucky deberá adecuarse a las reglas y costumbres de la familia Rogers, vivir su vida de cualquier modo que su jefe le diga. Adoptará su escudo—una estrella blanca con fondo azul y rodeada de cuatro anillos rojos y blancos. Pero a Steve no le importa nada de eso. Demonios, si por él fuera, _él_ adoptaría la forma de vida de los Barnes si eso significaba que podían amarse uno al otro.

Steve siempre estuvo interesado en enamorarse, en ser feliz y compartir su vida con alguien que también lo amara. _Intentó_ casarse con su mejor amiga, Peggy Carter. Los dos eran amigos de la infancia, y sus familias inicialmente habían arreglado su matrimonio. Se habrían casado justos y Steve tiene total confianza en que habrían sido felices para siempre.

Bueno, _tal vez_ Steve era demasiado romántico. Pero él _sí_ estaba enamorado de Peggy y ella de él. Solo que, cuando tenían diecisiete, un año antes de que las Casas Rogers y Carter pudieran anunciar el compromiso sin ningún rumor, Peggy conoció a Gabe Jones. El minuto en que le puso los ojos encima, Steve supo que ella había quedado completamente prendada. Peggy lloró a mares cuando le dijo a Steve que quería casarse con Gabe, le rogó que la perdonara—como si Steve necesitara que ella se disculpara por ello.

“Peggy, te has enamorado.” La consoló. “¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo por eso?”

Dos años más tarde, Peggy y Gabe se casaron, y ahora tenían una hija de seis años, Sharon, quien afectuosamente llama a Steve, Tío Steeb.

“¿En qué piensas, querido?” Pregunta Sarah, devolviendo a Steve a la implacable habitación.  
“Solo pensaba en la Casa de Jones.” Admite, con una tímida sonrisa. “Lo siento.”  
“No lo hagas,” dice Joseph mientras avanza hacia ellos, dejando el vaso en el tocador. “Solía pensar que Peggy y tú harían una excelente pareja. Pero le ha ido bien con Gabe.” 

Steve no responde eso salvo por un asentimiento de la cabeza. Se pregunta si podrá decir lo mismo sobre él y Bucky.

Bucky ha estado bajo los reflectores por años. La forma en que maneja el público, lleno de confianza y rodeado de un aire de elegancia y galantería, asombra a Steve. Y porque ha salido tanto, apareciendo en todas las galas, y fiestas, y estrenos, siempre con alguien de su brazo, siempre educado y gracioso, las cámaras lo aman. A diferencia de Steve, Bucky no parece tímido respecto a estar expuesto de ese modo. No puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su valor y su naturaleza extrovertida.

Hace dos años, Bucky fue nombrado Novio de Sociedad. Con solo esos grandes, irresistibles ojos azul metálico y sensuales labios, Steve está seguro de que si fuera posible, habría sido Novio de Sociedad múltiples veces. Ese fue el mismo año en que a Bucky le midieron su nuevo brazo de metal. Mucho rumores circularon sobre cómo perdió el brazo algunos años antes en primer lugar, pero ninguno fue confirmado. Bucky salió de cirugía y rehabilitación con el nuevo brazo como si fuese con el que había nacido. Nunca pareció dar la impresión de que estaba molesto por el cambio en su cuerpo. La prótesis, cortesía de las brillantes mentes de la Casa Stark—una de las más viejas y más influyentes Casas de Sociedad—es hermosa. Por supuesto, Steve solo ha visto fotos antes—mangas largas la han mantenido cubierta la dos veces que se han conocido—pero la manera en que las placas embonan perfectamente una sobre otra, la forma en que el metal se mueve orgánicamente, la simetría en conjunto—es sorprendente. Bucky tiene el emblema de su familia en el hombro de esta—una estrella roja—y su sello— _Del Sacrificio Viene la Gloria—_ alrededor de este. El estómago de Steve se aprieta al pensar en que Bucky deba cambiarlo por el emblema de los Rogers.

Ha visto a Bucky bailar, también, y como se mueve en la pista de baile como si fuera _suya_ y de nadie más vuelve loco a Steve. Steve, ciertamente, ha tenido al chico en gran estima desde mucho antes de todo esto de cualquier modo, desde una aciaga noche cuando eran niños, un momento en la vida de Bucky que él probablemente ni siquiera recuerda.

Así que Steve tal vez _sí_ está un poco emocionado hoy. El hecho de que los Barnes hayan pensado en él aún lo llena con algo de emoción. Había cientos de personas que podrían hacer aceptado ser su pretendiente. Tal vez otros lo hicieron, Steve no estaba seguro. Tal vez los Barnes lo escogieron a él de entre varios, tal vez _Bucky_ lo hizo personalmente. De cualquier modo, Steve está aquí hoy, y nadie más.

“Estará bien, Steven,” le asegura su madre. “James tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.”

Steve está a punto de decirle que está seguro de que es de modo opuesto pero no logra hacerlo. Alguien toca la puerta.

“¿Sí?” Responde al sonido.

Una priora entra a la habitación. Sus ropas negras y blancas se ven incómodas.

“Lady Barnes está lista para darles la bienvenida.” Anuncia ella.

Un nudo—mitad emocionado, mitad nervioso—tira del estómago de Steve. Eso significa que Bucky sigue aquí. La nota que dejó en su botonier es muy poco ortodoxa, pero él _quiere_ que Bucky sepa que tiene la opción de negarse sin mancillar el nombre de la Casa de su familia. Bucky aún tiene algo de tiempo para tomarle la palabra. Si lo hace, Steve hará lo que esté en sus manos para que asegurarse de que los Barnes no tengan consecuencias por ello.

“¿Estás listo?” Pregunta Joseph.  
Steve asiente. “Tan listo como llegaré a estarlo.” 

La priora los lleva por un largo corredor de piedra, antaño iluminado por velas, ahora cableado con la nueva luz eléctrica. Sigue siendo bastante oscuro. A ambos lados suyos, sus padres ponen cada uno una mano en sus brazos. Cuando llegan a las dos puertas de madera, Steve inhala largamente y recibe dos tranquilizantes apretones en sus brazos.

Ambas puertas se abren ampliamente hacia la cámara principal de la Capilla. La Capilla #107 de Sociedad es una de las más antiguas en la Isla de Manhattan. Sus paredes y pisos son de piedra, el techo con campanario hecho de madera oscura. Una fría corriente de aire permea por el lugar, la marca del otoño ya llega. Hace que las velas—los cientos, tal vez miles de velas en la cámara—parpadeen un poco. Las pequeñas y bailarinas flamas crean una especie de brillo misterioso en la cámara. Todas las entradas y ventanas están arqueadas, las ventanas con vitrales, representando funciones tradicionales de Sociedad—bailes de presentación, galas, bodas. Las bancas de madera—hechas de la misma madera que el techo están llenas con las más grandes Casas de Sociedad, sus banderas cuelgan a los lados, algunas volando alto en postes.

Al frente, Steve alcanza a ver el emblema de alas de halcón—la casa de Wilson. Sam, su mejor amigo, tendría un asiento perfecto para la ocasión. Si no fuese por eso, Steve estaría tan incómodo con esta habitación como por la de preparativos. Esta cámara es atrayente, claro, pero da el mismo miedo, lista para espantar a cualquiera que realmente no quiera estar ahí.

Un órgano comienza a tocar. Steve no está seguro de dónde está el instrumento. A diferencia de otras Capillas en las que ha estado, no hay balcón en el que pudiera estar. Aun así, la música vibra por la cámara de algún lado.

Brillantes luces parpadean mientras Steve es escoltado hacia el altar por sus padres. Cámaras privadas, por supuesto. La prensa no tiene acceso a la ceremonia. Esperarán afuera, listos para echar un vistazo a los recién casados de Sociedad. El abanderado de su familia está parado justo frente al altar, una bandera con su emblema sostenida en alto. Del otro lado, está el abanderado de los Barnes, que sostiene el emblema de la Casa Barnes.

“Les doy la más cálida bienvenida a este feliz acontecimiento,” Lady Barnes saluda cuando Steve y sus padres llegan al altar. “A nombre de la familia Barnes, yo, Winifred Barnes, les agradezco a ustedes, la Casa Rogers, por aceptar a mi hijo James como miembro de su casa.”

Steve está muy ocupado viendo a Lady Barnes hacer el tradicional discurso de bienvenida para ver a sus padres asentir aunque está seguro de que lo hacen.

“El honor de agregar un miembro más a nuestra casa es nuetro.” Dijeron Sarah y Joseph a la vez. “Esperamos que la contribución de nuestra casa sea suficiente para compensar por la pérdida de un miembro de la suya.”  
“Que así sea en verdad.” 

Con las bienvenidas hechas y aceptadas, Steve se aleja de sus padres, da un beso en la mejilla de Lady Barnes, y se sitúa del lado izquierdo del altar. No es hasta que está parado ahí que se da cuenta de que las puertas se han cerrado de nuevo. Bucky, suponiendo que no se haya ido, estará parado justo detrás de ellas.

Steve contiene la respiración cuando la música cambia a la tradicional marcha nupcial. Desde su sitio en la audiencia, no lo ve, pero lo sabe, Sam está sonriendo radiantemente. Aquello calma sus nervios lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír levemente. Pero cuando las puertas se abren, y ve que Bucky, _Oh gracias a Dios_ , está ahí afuera, su corazón late el doble de fuerte.

Bucky luce absolutamente maravilloso caminando hacia él. Con un tuxedo negro con negro, el clavel rosa prendido de su chaqueta, esos ojos perforando todo a través del suave brillo de las velas—le roba el aliento. No está sonriendo, como Steve secretamente esperaba. Bueno, tomará lo que pueda tener.

Su futuro esposo es escoltado por dos prioras y luego presentado a Lady Barnes. Ella besa la mejilla de su hijo y se lo entrega a los padres de Steve, antes de tomar asiento en la primera fila a la derecha. Suponiendo que el resto de la ceremonia vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado, Bucky Barnes ya no es considerado su hijo. Será parte de la casa de Rogers, y en unos cuantos momentos estará legalmente unido a Steve. Los padres de Steve dan la bienvenida a Bucky, su madre incluso besa su mejilla—no es parte de la ceremonia, solo es como Sarah es—y lo llevan donde Steve.

Bucky bajó la mirada cuando fue entregad a Steve, incluso cuando este entrelazó su mano derecha con la suya. Steve quiere ver esos ojos desesperadamente, para ver qué está escrito en ellos. ¿Es miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Confusión? Empieza a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué tal si no vio la nota? ¿Qué si esta es la peor pesadilla de Bucky? El Abad dice cosas—ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero Steve apenas lo notó—y sus palabras apenas tocan los oídos de Steve antes de irse y nunca entrar del todo. En vez de eso, deciden simplemente desaparecer, dejando a Steve solo con su propio conocimiento en bodas para continuar.

Cuando las palabras súbitamente desaparecen, dejando de burlarse de Steve, se da cuenta de que se supone que él haga algo. Voltea a ver al Abad. El Abad casi rueda los ojos y mira las dos sillas del lado izquierdo del altar. Es verdad. Steve y Bucky deben sentarse ahí y esperar un poco mientras el Abad da su discurso sobre el lado sagrado y espiritual del matrimonio y la vida y esas cosas.

Su brazo aún está entrelazado con el de Bucky, del modo que debe ser cuando se levantan frente al Abad, así que Steve los guía a ambos hacia las sillas. Bucky está tenso y rígido a su lado, con la espalda derecha y los ojos sin enfocar a nada en específico.

Mientras el Abad divaga sobre el compromiso del matrimonio, la responsabilidad de hacerlo funcionar en las buenas y malas, Steve se acerca un poco y le dice a Bucky al oído, “No tienes que hacer esto.” Su voz debe asustar a Bucky, pues se sobresalta un poco. Solo sus ojos se mueven hacia Steve. “Lo prometo.” Steve continúa. “Puedes irte y me aseguraré de que todos piensen que fue mi culpa.”

Está claro por su expresión que Bucky está seriamente considerando tomarle la palabra. Eso lastima a Steve, aunque no sabe por qué. No conoce a Bucky, ni había planeado cortejar a Bucky tampoco, pero aun así duele. Pero Bucky inhala largamente y niega con la cabeza.

Responde, “No. Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto.”

Pero no quiere hacerlo, Steve se da cuenta de eso. Lo hace en contra de su voluntad, para proteger a su familia de bajar en la jerarquía de la Sociedad, y Steve nunca ha sentido más admiración por alguien en toda su vida. Como el sello de los Barnes dice, Bucky está dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad, dejar ir lo que en realidad busca, solo para proteger a su familia. Steve desearía que hubiera un modo en que pudiera demostrarle la cantidad de respeto que siente por Bucky. Incluso si lo intentara, no tiene la oportunidad. El Abad está envolviendo sus palabras en un lindo paquetito para que todos las lleven consigo—incluso si Steve apenas y las escuchó, y no estaría sorprendido de que Bucky tampoco lo hubiera hecho—y es hora de que ambos vayan a pararse frente a él de nuevo.

Bucky se levanta primero, un rápido, un nervioso movimiento que le dice a Steve que si no se apuran va a correr o a llorar o a desmayarse o algo parecido. Está esperando por Steve pues se supone que vayan juntos. Steve se levanta y camina con él hacia la larga banca de rodillas que fue puesta enfrente del Abad para ellos.

Parado frente a ella, Bucky luce inseguro, como si nunca hubiera hecho esto antes y no estuviera seguro de poder hacerlo sin caer al suelo. Si los Barnes no van a la Capilla, ese podría ser el caso, posiblemente nunca lo ha hecho, así que Steve lo toma gentilmente del brazo para asegurarlo. Al principio, Bucky parece desairado, como si la idea de necesitar ayuda para una tarea tan simple fuera indigno. Pero los tensos músculos bajo la mano de Steve se aligeran y, aunque Bucky ni siquiera le ha dirigido _una_ mirada desde que caminó al altar, asiente, aceptando la ayuda.

Se ponen ambos de rodillas, Steve fluido y con gracia, Bucky tengo y tambaleante, incluso con la ayuda de Steve. Sin pensar, Steve inmediatamente entrelaza sus dedos y pone sus codos arriba de la banda. Bucky lo hace también, pero le toma algunos segundos saber qué hacer con sus manos. Parece que no importaba mucho que hubiesen ensayado esto, Bucky probablemente no puso atención.

Cuando el Abad se acerca su banca con un frasco en mano, Steve no puede evitar preguntarse si Bucky está confundido. Los ojos de Bucky se abren bastante cuando el Abad toma algo del aceite para ungir y le pone un poco a Steve en la frente, luego contiene la respiración cuando le hace lo mismo a él. Steve baja la cabeza, Bucky hace lo mismo, pero solo cuando el Abad pone su cabeza contra la de Steve, y va a hacer lo mismo con Bucky.

“Benditos sean estos niños,” Dice el Abad, “que vienen a casarse hoy. Libres sean de todos sus pecados para que puedan entrar al sagrado matrimonio con almas frescas y limpias.”

Les da unas cuantas bendiciones más antes de pedirles que se pongan de pie y estén frente a frente. Steve se gira, también Bucky, pero Bucky mantiene la vista baja. Un fraile les trae sus anillos en un cojín de satín. Son negros, de plata, y tienen grabadas afuera las palabras _justicia, lealtad, perseverancia, verdad_ —el sello de la Casa de Rogers—al cual Bucky tendrá que adaptarse.

Steve toma el que es para Bucky cuando el Abad le dice que lo haga y lentamente, con calma, le dice sus votos a Bucky.

“Yo, Steven Grant Rogers, te acepto a ti, James Buchanan Barnes, como mi legítimo esposo. Con gran felicidad te recibo en mi vida para que juntos seamos uno. Mis votos me unen a ti con la promesa de que seré tu amado y fiel esposo. Siempre voy a utilizar mi superioridad sobre ti para mantenerte a salvo,” Hay una reacción visible por parte de Bucky cuando Steve dice eso, “Prometo a ti mi más profundo amor, mi completa devoción, mi más afectuoso cuidado. Y así a lo largo de mi vida, sin importar lo que nos espere, prometo a ti mi vida como un amoroso y fiel esposo.”

Steve duda. El anillo debe ir en el dedo de su mano izquierda, la mano de metal de Bucky. No está seguro si eso es lo que Bucky querrá. Pero Bucky la pone frente a él, extendiendo sus dedos de metal—la acción causa un silencioso sonido de aire—y Steve desliza el anillo en el tembloroso dedo. Puede escuchar la rápida ingesta de aire que viene de su casi-esposo y Steve ve sus ojos moverse de un lado a otro como si buscara algo y no está seguro de qué. Finalmente posa sus ojos en el anillo de Steve. Prácticamente lo arrebata del cojín y se prepara para decir sus votos. Su boca se abre y cierra unas cuantas veces antes de que un solo sonido salga de ella. Steve no puede evitar preguntarse si quizás las palabras duelen mientras tratan de salir de su garganta.

“Yo…” Traga saliva y se limpia la frente con el dorso de la mano. “Yo, James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve apenas y puede escucharlo y el Abad le dice que hable claro para que los testigos puedan escuchar. Bucky aprieta los párpados un momento y comienza de nuevo. “Yo, James Buchanan Barnes, te acepto a ti, Steven...uh...Grant Rogers, como mi legítimo esposo. Con gran felicidad vengo a mi nueva vida contigo.” Sus votos suenan mecánicos, un discurso que ha practicado muchas veces frente al espejo. “Del modo que has prometido a mi tu vida y amor, también yo felizmente te doy mi vida, y,” La voz de Bucky tiembla, al igual que su labio inferior, “con confianza...” Niega con la cabeza y tal vez debe forzar la siguiente parte. Steve casi puede verlo intentar tragarse las palabras, “me entrego a tu autoridad en nuestra unión. Voy a vivir primeramente para ti, amándote, obede...obedeciéndote, cuidando de ti y siempre buscando complacerte. La Sociedad me ha preparado para ti y siempre te fortaleceré, ayudaré, consolaré y apoyaré. Por ello, en la vida, sin importar lo que nos espere, prometo a ti mi vida como un... obediente y fiel esposo.”

Bucky trata de ponerle el anillo en el dedo a Steve. Pero sus manos tiemblan tanto que apenas puede guiar la joya a donde debe ir. Steve aleja su mano y gentilmente toma la mano de su futuro esposo entre las suyas. La mano de Bucky es suave, fría y sus dedos largos y delgados. Tal acto debe ser lo último que Bucky esperaba pues alza la vista, finalmente dando oportunidad a Steve de verlo a los ojos.

Están cubiertos de miedo, miedo que gradualmente se convierte en confusión. Parece que hay susurros y murmullos de la audiencia, pero Steve apenas y los escucha por encima del palpitar en sus oídos. La mano en las de Steve deja de temblar tanto.

Steve se acerca tanto a Bucky que sus frentes casi se tocan para decir suavemente, “Sigue siendo tu decisión.”

Los ojos de Bucky se cierran de nuevo, despacio esta vez, y Steve daría lo que fuera por saber qué imágenes pasan frente a ellos, pues cuando los abre, están mucho más tranquilos. Toma la mano de Steve con la que tiene libre—Steve no puede explicar la calidez que pasar por él ante el frío toque de metal contra su piel—y pone en anillo en su dedo.

Ahora que sus votos y anillos han sido intercambiados, el Abad está diciendo más cosas, Steve sigue sin escucharlas. Está demasiado perdido en el abismo de los ojos de Bucky. Son como hielo—hielo en el océano Ártico, frío y refrescante, brillando con la luz del sol y la promesa de algo nuevo.

No es hasta que el Abad dice las palabras ‘beso’ y ‘sellar’ y ‘para siempre’, que Bucky baja la cabeza de nuevo. Solo que en vez de miedo o nervios ahí, Steve ve, lo que él piensa que es timidez. Le parece raro, extraño incluso. Por lo que sabe de Bucky Barnes, no hay nada tímido en él. Steve posa sus dedos bajo el mentón de Bucky, haciendo suavemente que levante la cabeza. Bucky lo mira a los ojos, sus labios apretados suavemente bajo sus dientes. Un tirón tentativo en sus ojos. Es como si estuviera confundido entre querer besar a Steve y sellar sus vidas y alejarse de él y correr.

Steve se mueve lentamente, dando a Bucky la oportunidad de alejarse si eso es lo que quiere. Las paredes hablan, Steve lo sabe, esperan a que el matrimonio sea declarado. Tal vez Bucky también las escucha, porque cierra los ojos y se acerca, pegando sus labios a los de Steve.

El beso que confirma su matrimonio—además del anuncio del Abad, lo cual causa que la audiencia estalle en aplausos—es tímido y cuidadoso, pero Steve puede sentir algo ahí, aún más cuando Bucky toca sus caderas con sus manos. Pero Bucky se aleja, como alguien lo haría de un choque eléctrico.

Un beso. El primero de ambos, y fue por su boda.

Bucky se da vuelta para ver a la multitud, y Steve se da cuenta que la calidez en su mano es porque Bucky la está sosteniendo. Hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Bucky, pero no una que Steve haya visto en fotos o entrevistas, sino una profesional. Bucky está sonriendo mentirosamente, con experiencia y talento, mientras saluda a las familias y casas que están ahí para celebrar la boda, para celebrar el primer día de Bucky en la Casa de Rogers. La mano de Steve se alza, una respuesta automática al saber que Bucky está saludando. Pero no puede verlos a todos. Está muy ocupado mirando a su esposo pretender que sonríe. Porque es hermoso. Cada centímetro de él. Steve quiere que esa sonrisa sea real. Espera poder hacerla real.

Luego Steve mira la bandera alzada del lado de su esposo. Tal vez la sonrisa de Bucky es esperar demasiado. La bandera ha sido cambiada de la insignia de Barnes a la de Rogers.

La vida de Bucky en la Casa Barnes ha acabado oficialmente.

 

~~

*Casarse bien: Casarse con alguien por arriba de tu status social

*Casarse justamente: Casarse con alguien de tu mismo status social


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve escuchando el soundtrack de Downtown Abbey mientras traducía esto ;u; Es muy inspirador!

Bucky puede ver toda la ciudad desde donde está parado al lado de su esposo. Su recepción será en el salón abovedado encima del Ayuntamiento; más prueba de qué tan por encima de los Barnes están los Rogers en Sociedad. Las paredes y techos están todos hechos de vidrio, así que sus ojos pueden ver casi _toda_ la Isla de Manhattan. Edificios crecen del suelo, apretados unos con otros y de diferentes tamaños, una gran cadena urbana de montañas.

Vapor surge de las lejanas fábricas, largas líneas y gruesas nubes de humo blanco y gris que flotan por la ciudad. La torre de la Casa Stark se cierne sobre todo, los engranajes de bronce de la fuente de energía de la torre visibles para todo el que quiera verlos. Si Bucky aprieta su frente contra el vidrio, puede ver directo al suelo, ver a la gente en las aceras, los carruajes de caballos en las calles empedradas y los torpes automóviles maniobrando cuidadosamente alrededor de ellos. Lejos en la distancia está un globo aerostático de pasajeros, llevando a la gente fuera de la ciudad, algunos querrían ver el asunto de esta noche, otros no tienen interés alguno.

Nadie está ahí aún, salvo por Bucky y Steve y sus Casas. Lo cual no siguiere que el salón esté casi-vacío. Al contrario. Hay primos y tías y tíos de la Casa Rogers— _su Casa—_ y la casa Barnes también, y en ese momento una tía está ocupada hablando con Steve. Por la forma en que sonríe y asiente, pero no responde más allá de un “oh sí” o “Ajá”, Bucky está seguro de que su esposo no tiene mucho interés en lo que está diciendo. Si Steve es parecido a Bucky, seguro no sabe quién es esta persona. Tiene tantos tíos y tías y primos—o al menos _tenía_ como miembro de la Casa de Barnes—y apenas y puede recordarlos a todos. Aun así, Steve educadamente le da por su lado a la mujer mientras habla y habla.

Mientras su esposo continúa escuchando a una tía que puede o no que conozca, Bucky ve a los empleados alzar las banderas de las Casas sobre las mesas para las familias que asistirán. Conoce algunos de ellos personalmente. Está Barton, Hill, Romanov. Sus amigos Clint, Maria y Natalia estarán ahí, estaban en la Capilla de seguro, para apoyarlo. Luego están aquellos que solo conoce por sus emblemas—Casas con las que nunca se imaginaba que compartiría espacio salvo por alguna casualidad. Las Casas Fury, Rhodes, Stark, Foster—todas son lo más alto de la Sociedad. Bucky sabía que los Rogers eran de alto rango, pero no sabía qué tan alto hasta ahora. Algunas de estas Casas son las más antiguas y prestigiosas en todo el mundo, y estaban aquí para celebrar su boda.

Las banderas de esas respectivas Casas vibran cada una por un momento, cortesía del ventilador de engranes que sale de la pared al ser encendido, como si se rieran colectivamente de Bucky. No están aquí para él. Están aquí como invitados de los Rogers. A los cuales, Bucky supone que ahora técnicamente pertenece. Así que tal vez _sí_ están ahí para él, si lo piensa de ese modo.

Bucky observa su mano izquierda, feliz de que su lugar está del lado izquierdo de Steve para que su brazo esté lejos de él, y extiende sus dedos. El anillo en su dedo, satinado y negro, su nuevo sello grabado en él, se burla de él. Añade peso a su ya de por sí pesada mano, lo cual es una gran mentira que su cerebro le hace creer. _Eres un mentiroso,_ le acusa. Bucky sabe muy bien que el anillo no añadió nada, y que su brazo es ligero y movible y a veces mucho más útil que el real.

Luz de las altas y negras lámparas, focos largos y algunos parpadeando ante todos, se queda atrapada en sus dedos cuando los mueve. Bucky debe admitir que por sí solo, el anillo es hermoso y se ve lindo en su dedo. Las palabras— _Justicia, Lealtad, Perseverancia, Verdad—_ brillan en plata grabadas a la parte trasera.

“Se te ve bien.”

La voz está junto a su oído, una suave, tal vez hasta preocupada voz que asusta a Bucky. Se aleja un poco para ver que Steve ya no está hablando con su tía—o quien sea que haya sido—y ahora está mirándolo a él.

“Qué...” Bucky mueve la cabeza. “¿Perdón?”

Steve mueve la cabeza hacia la mano de Bucky, los dedos aún extendidos y separados.

“Dije que se ve bien.” Cuando Bucky no responde, Steve frunce el ceño. “Um, el anillo... él,” Steve trata de tocarlo y sin pensar, Bucky aprieta los dedos. “Quiero decir... Solo creo que se ve bien. Lo siento.”

Bucky parpadea una, dos veces, confundido por el hombre a su lado. Este Steve Rogers no es nada parecido al hombre que estaba frente a él en la Capilla recitando votos matrimoniales con gran confianza y luego lo alentó cuando no podía ponerle el anillo en el dedo. El Steve Rogers que está con él ahora es tímido e inseguro, pasando su peso de pierna a pierna y recuerda casi demasiado tarde que no debería pasar sus manos por su cabello.

Viendo el anillo y luego rápidamente hacia Steve, su esposo, Bucky sabe que debería decir algo. Sus labios están secos y deliberadamente trabajan en su contra.

“Gracias.” Logra decir finalmente. Bucky quiere decir más. Este hombre ahora es su esposo. Debería al menos intentar conocerlo. “¿Tú, um, los escogiste? Los anillos, digo.”  
Steve asiente. “Si, lo hice. Bueno, quiero decir, la inscripción no, eso es sólo...”  
“Tradición, lo sé.”  
“Si.”

Tradición. El grabado en el anillo, el cual se supone que nunca debe salir de su dedo, es su manera de mostrar que es parte de la Casa de Rogers. Si se hubiera casado bajo, el emblema de los Barnes estaría en los anillos. Si se hubiera casado justo incluso él y su cónyuge podrían haber tenido su propio emblema en sus anillos. Pero no. Bucky se casó bien, ahora es parte de la Casa Rogers. Y eso convierte a Steve en la cabeza de su matrimonio. La idea revuelve el estómago de Bucky.

No convierte a Steve en el _líder_ per se, pero si lo hace la autoridad final, y ultimadamente el responsable de la dirección y el estado de su matrimonio. Bucky debe ceder ante él. No se supone que Steve le dé órdenes, al menos no en público—tiene conocimiento de que esto ocurre en la privacidad de muchas Casas—pero Bucky _sí_ tiene la obligación de respetarlo como si él tuviera el derecho a ser respetado.

El pecho de Bucky se contrae y tiene la súbita necesidad de llorar. Así no es como las cosas debían ser. Su padre no debía morir tan de pronto y dejar a su familia sin dinero gracias a _una_ mala decisión de negocios, _un_ maldito error. Bucky debía heredar el sitio de los Barnes en el Departamento de Inteligencia Militar. No se debía casar bien, con un extraño, comprometido por su, ahora ex madre. Se suponía que se casara justo o bajo. Ya perdió el brazo. Ahora ha perdido mucho más.

Hay una tibia mano en su espalda, y Bucky se da cuenta de pronto que está cruzando la estancia, siendo guiado por Steve. Siente la obvia pregunta subiendo por su garganta, pero la traga de vuelta. Deberá acostumbrarse a respetar a su esposo ahora en vez de darle a Steve cualquier razón para anular el matrimonio tan pronto.

Steve lo lleva por una pequeña escalinata a una larga habitación lejos de los invitados. Cree haber visto las palabras “Suite Matrimonial” afuera de la puerta, pero por alguna razón, su visión está borrosa. La habitación está bien iluminada. Un candelabro de cobre cuelga del techo, cristales en forma de lágrimas caen en cascada a su alrededor, dejando caer muchos bellos arcoíris por toda la estancia.

“Toma.” Steve dice, sacando el pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. “Yo... No creí que quisieras que nadie vea.”

Al principio, Bucky no sabe por qué le entregan el pañuelo. Luego Steve se acerca, con un cauteloso, casi titubeante paso, y suavemente pasa el sedoso pañuelo por la mejilla de Bucky, justo bajo sus ojos.

“Mierda.” Murmura, su cerebro amablemente decidiendo llegar a la habitación en ese momento.

Bucky toma el pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas del rostro. Había empezado a llorar ahí mismo, en medio de salón. Y su esposo, la razón de sus lágrimas, es el que le ha salvado de ellas.

“Lo lamento, Bucky.” Murmura Steve y luego frunce el ceño, mirando a algo detrás de Bucky. “¿Está bien eso? ¿Puedo llamarte Bucky?”

Su pregunta llega a hacer reír a Bucky. Acompañado de un temblor y un jadeo quebrado, pero ríe.

“Bueno ese _es_ mi nombre. Y...” Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Steve. “Digo, _estamos_ casados.” Lo segundo suena amargo y frío, y Bucky ve que Steve retrocede con ello. “Lo siento, yo...”  
“No, no lo lamentes.” Lo asegura Steve. “Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto ¿verdad?”  
Sacude la cabeza débilmente. “No. Esto no es lo que yo esperaba. No es que seas _tú_ o algo...”  
“No tienes que explicarte. Lo entiendo.”

Pero no hay manera en que Steve realmente lo entienda. Aunque esto fue arreglado también para él, él no es quien se está casando bien. Él no es quien no tuvo opción. Con todo, parece que Steve _entiende_ el predicamento de Bucky. Lo suficiente para permitirle quedarse al menos con su apellido.

“Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí.” Le dice Steve. “Los invitados llegarán y no se supone que nos vean hasta que nos anuncien de todos modos.”

Eso sería su presentación en Sociedad como recién casados, cuando sus honorables invitados los verán como tales.

“De acuerdo.” Asiente, y ve a Steve mientras se sienta en la gran silla cubierta de cuero.

Steve sonríe hacia él, una sonrisa pequeña y tentativa, mientras abre un pequeño cajón al frente del brazo de la silla y pregunta, “¿Juegas?”

Dentro del cajón hay piezas de ajedrez, y Steve abre otro al pie de la silla, esta vez extendiendo un tablero del interior.

“¿Quieres jugar ajedrez _ahora_?” Bucky pregunta, alzando las cejas.  
Steve se encoge de hombros. “Bueno, si vamos a sentarnos en silencio incómodo, al menos deberíamos hacer _algo_ mientras nos quedamos aquí y pretendemos que no es incómodo ¿no?”  
“Supongo que tiene sentido.”

Steve asiente apreciativamente y comienza a poner las piezas en el tablero. Bucky toma la silla a algunos pasos a la derecha de Steve, acercándola un poco más y acomodándose en dirección suya.

“¿Blanco o negro?” Pregunta Steve.  
“Uh.” Bucky se toma un momento para pensarlo. La decisión obvia sería blanco, para darle la oportunidad de ir primero. Estratégicamente sería mejor que escogiera el negro, para ver el primer movimiento de Steve. “Tomaré el negro.”

Los labios de Steve se alzan, mientras él sigue viendo las piezas que ha terminado ya de poner en sus sitios en el tablero.

“¿Está bien eso?” Pregunta Bucky, preocupado de pronto de haber molestado a su esposo.  
“No, no lo está.” Ríe Steve. “Estás robando mi estrategia.”  
“¿Estrategia?”  
“Quieres ver mi primer movimiento.” Clarifica guiñando un ojo y carraspeando extrañamente lo cual intenta disfrazar con un falso ataque de tos.

Los hombros de Bucky pierden algo de la tensión que no sabía que estaba ahí cuando Steve dice eso. Solo juega con él. Las náuseas se alejan, retirándose a algún lugar oculto en su panza y hacen tiempo para después. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus bromas, Steve descubrió a Bucky. Esa _es_ la razón por la que quiere que Steve empiece.

“Me atrapaste.” Dice Bucky a la ligera, incluso aunque su garganta ha tomado la terrible decisión de cerrársele.

Steve alza las cejas una vez, las esquinas de sus labios vibrando con una sonrisa divertida.

“Esto es lo que me saco por casarme con un hombre militar.”

Se está burlando de nuevo mientras mueve un peón de e2 a e4. Bucky toma nota de lo que hizo Steve—su movida y su broma—y mueve su propio peón de c7 a c5. No parece que Steve necesite mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hará después y simplemente mueve su alfil a f3. Bucky decide mover otro peón lo cual Steve responde moviendo un peón suyo también.

“No estaba en la milicia, ¿sabes?” Bucky rompe el silencio que no era ni raro ni cómodo. Toma el primer peón que movió y lo mueve de un lado a otro entre sus dedos. “En caso de que pensaras...”  
“Oh lo sé. Pero tu familia...” Se detiene y mira a Bucky como si temiera haberlo herido. “Lo siento.”

Bucky asiente, el daño hecho y al menos aceptado, mientras pone la pieza donde quería que estuviera.

“Está bien.” Murmura.  
“No lo está.” Steve discute. “Sé que no querías esto, que no lo tenías en mente. No es exactamente del modo en que esperaba que fueran las cosas tampoco pero... Trataré de hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible. ¿Está bien?”

Bucky está mirando las piezas de ajedrez, preguntándose si están de su lado o el de Steve. O tal vez son partes neutrales. De cualquier modo no ayudan. Alza la vista para ver a Steve. Un lado de su boca se mueve un poco intentando sonreír. No funciona tan bien, pero es todo lo que Bucky puede darle por ahora. Steve debe entenderlo pues asiente.

“Te toca.” Bucky murmura.

Steve toma una bocanada de aire y mueve otro peón, el cual Bucky captura con la pieza que movió previamente. El juego continúa en silencio. Steve a paso rápido y Bucky yendo más lento. Está comenzando a frustrarse. Nadie le ha ganado en ajedrez antes y se está volviendo dolorosamente obvio mientras continúan que Steve podría ser un buen rival. No es como que Bucky nunca haya perdido, pero con la facilidad que Steve juega... es como si no necesitara tiempo para pensar antes de hacer su siguiente movida. Como si tuviera confianza de que lo que sea que Bucky haga, él podrá superarlo. Así que cuando Steve suelta un ligero “Jaque mate,” la reacción inicial de Bucky es “¡No puede ser!”

Pero mientras analiza el tablero, sabe muy bien que Steve le ha ganado justamente. Bucky suspira.

“Pues mierda.” Se queja. “Exijo una revancha.”  
“¿Exiges, eh?”  
“Oh...” Bucky no debería exigir cosas a su esposo. No le corresponde hacerlo. “Lo siento. Yo...” Se calla cuando nota la tensa sonrisa de Steve borrarse y suspira. “Estabas bromeando.”  
Se encoge de hombros. “Si. Y acepto tu exigencia. Tendremos mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente debe esperar.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Debemos irnos. Nos anunciarán pronto.”

Steve señala el reloj en la pared. Sus engranajes de metal y ruedas dentadas giran justo frente a él, haciendo que el tiempo se mueva más rápido aunque Bucky le pide en silencio que se detenga. Justo como sabía que pasaría, la náusea de antes comienza a volver, rápidamente pasando por sus venas y esparciéndose por su cuerpo. Bucky siente un escalofrío con su violento ataque.

Frente a él, Steve ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse de su silla. Está reacio, pero Bucky pone su mano en la de él. Posiblemente consumen su matrimonio más tarde esa noche así que no hay razón para evitar el contacto físico ahora. La mano de Steve es increíblemente tibia. No como si tuviera fiebre o estuviera muy caliente—solo es tibio. Sentir sus manos juntas hace que la piel de Bucky se estremezca.

“Podemos hacer esto, Bucky.” Lo consuela Steve—y posiblemente a sí mismo, Bucky piensa—y lo hace levantarse.

Cuando se levanta, Bucky se encuentra a si mismo pegado a su marido. Siempre supo que Steve Rogers era un hombre grande, casi una cabeza más alto que él, cuerpo amplio y hombros amplios, gruesos brazos y pecho. Bucky no es un hombre pequeño en absoluto, pero se siente chiquito comparado con Steve, como si su esposo pudiera tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo.

Sintiéndose algo insignificante, pero de algún modo reconfortado a la vez, las dos emociones luchan dentro de él y Bucky da un paso atrás, olvidando la silla justo detrás de él. Sus corvas chocan con la silla y se habría caído de vuelta en ella si las fuertes manos de Steve no lo hubiesen atrapado primero.

“Woah. ¿Estás bien?” Steve pregunta, su voz cubierta de preocupación y miedo.

Con esas manos suyas fuertes pero gentiles alrededor de sus brazos, Bucky se siente extrañamente a salvo. Pero se aleja de su agarre lo suficiente para que Steve le dé algo de espacio.

“Lo siento.” Bucky dice, pasando su mano por su brazo izquierdo. Steve ni siquiera se había preocupado al tocarlo, no ahora, no en la Capilla–nunca. “Yo, uh, normalmente no...” Cambia de parecer y piensa en otra cosa. “¿Nos vamos?”  
“¿Estás listo? Podemos esperar unos minutos más si lo necesitas.”  
Niega con la cabeza, incapaz de evitar que su estómago de vuelcos. “No. Solo terminemos con esto.”  
“Bueno.”

La voz de Steve es silenciosa, y Bucky no puede evitar pensar si su urgencia y sus palabras le molestan. Debe entender sin embargo, pues estira su mano hacia él sin preguntar ni decir nada al respecto. Como dicta la tradición, Bucky enlaza su brazo con el de Steve de nuevo y es escoltado de vuelta al domo.

Están en los escalones cuando la madre de Steve aparece en la cima de estos. El rostro de Lady Rogers se llena de alivio cuando los ve.

“¡Oh ahí están!” Casi exclama, pero logra mantener la voz baja. “Estábamos por enviar un grupo de búsqueda.”  
Steve ríe ante el chiste de su madre. “No es necesario. Ya vamos.”

Los hace detenerse antes de llegar hacia ella, haciendo que Lady Rogers esté más arriba que ellos cuando se detienen. Los observa una vez y sonríe amablemente a Bucky.

“Te ves maravilloso, James.” Dice a modo de cumplido.  
“Bucky.” Corrige él. “Mi nombre... Digo si eso... Puede llamarme James... Si quiere. Um..”

Se calla cuando la mano de ella cae en su hombro, sus dedos, suaves y lisos, justo contra su cuello.

“Está bien, Bucky.” Lo tranquiliza. “Lo estás haciendo bien.” Luego ríe. “Te ves tan nervioso como Steve lo estaba más temprano.”  
“Mamá,” Resopla Steve. “No estás ayudando.”

De hecho, y Bucky no estaba por decirlo en voz alta, escuchar que Steve estaba lo bastante nervioso para que tuvieran expresiones similares hoy _es_ de mucha ayuda.

Lady Rogers ríe. “Vamos. La Sociedad no esperará para siempre.”

El estómago de Bucky se comprime, sus entrañas moviéndose en su contra, cuando ella vuelve al salón. Justo como en la Capilla, comienza a temblar, como si ir ahí a ser anunciados solidificara aún más este evento—aunque, en cierto modo, lo hace. Una vez que sean presentados oficialmente, la Sociedad lo reconocerá como miembro de la Casa de Rogers. Como si Steve supiera qué pensamientos pasan por su mente en ese momento, aprieta un poco su mano en un modo casi protector. Acerca su otra mano y la pone sobre la de Bucky.

Al principio, el instinto de Bucky es alejarla. No es tan frágil, no necesita que este hombre con quien su única interacción ha sido un juego de ajedrez, lo protega del gran, malvado mundo. Pero si se aleja del gesto, justo antes del anuncio además, Steve podría tomarlo como él siendo irrespetuoso, y luego...

“¿Estás listo?” Gruñe Bucky.  
Steve toma su mano de nuevo en la suya. “Lamento mucho todo esto.”

Su corazón rueda los ojos ante Steve.

“Basta. No estás ayudando.”  
“Ok. Lo siento. Digo... lo...” Steve suspira. “Olvídalo. Vamos.”

Su voz es casi confiada, un poco autoritativa, y Steve inhala largamente antes de subir las escaleras de nuevo. Bucky lo sigue, su corazón haciendo todos los intentos por salir de su pecho. Se mueven rápidamente a las puertas dobles de vidrio mate donde dos guardias—con gran suerte de ser asignados a un evento tan prestigioso—esperan para abrirlas para ellos.

Steve les da el visto bueno tan pronto como están cerca y Bucky casi jadea con los cambios que han hecho en el salón. Pero se contiene. Años de experiencia y práctica en Sociedad toman su cuerpo y pone una sonrisa en su rostro, alza la mano izquierda y saluda. A su lado, Steve hace lo mismo.

Luces vienen de todos lados, la prensa con permiso en el momento para documentar el evento. Bucky está casi feliz de que estén ahí por una vez. Esto es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, gente corriendo a tener una foto suya y de su pareja—bueno, marido, en este caso—brillantes focos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de cegarlos, gritos y hasta silbidos. Todo le da un sentido de normalidad, de rutina, mientras Steve lo escolta al salón, pausando justo cuando están adentro.

Tras algunos momentos, con el ruido de aplausos aún sonando, un heraldo silencia a todos soplando su cuerno. Toma un momento, y otro sonido del cuerno, antes de que el lugar esté tan callado que el mínimo sonido será fuerte. El heraldo golpea su vara una vez y se aclara la garganta.

“¡Presentando en Sociedad.” Anuncia, su voz fuerte, clara, y cada palabra causando un poco más de dolor a Bucky. “De la Casa de Rogers, casados hoy en la Capilla #107 de Sociedad, Steven Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Rogers!”

Los ojos de Bucky se abren cual platos. Todo se congela—su mano saludando, su rostro, la habitación a su alrededor—todo se detiene en un instante. Se le dijo que podía quedarse con su apellido aun casándose bien en otra Casa. ¿Fue acaso una mentira? ¿Fue solo para hacer que el intercambio entre las familias fuera perfecto? Steve está en todo su derecho de quitarse su apellido, por supuesto, pero prometió que no lo haría. Con un nudo en la garganta, observa a Steve.

Pero Steve está gruñendo algo al heraldo y entre más habla, el hombre se pone más pálido. Cuando ha terminado, el heraldo se ve más asustado de lo que Bucky se siente. Batalla con su boca un momento, sus labios abriéndose, cerrándose, abriéndose grandes y luego cerrándose de nuevo, hasta que logra obtener un poco de control sobre sí mismo de nuevo. Se aclara la garganta y se para derecho mientras ve a los presentes de nuevo.

“Mis más sinceras disculpas,” Exclama. “Se me ha llamado la... la...” Que un heraldo titubee dice muchísimo. Steve debe hacer sido bastante serio y firme en lo que sea que haya dicho. “Se me ha llamado la atención al haber cometido un error en esta presentación, y el Joven Lord Rogers ha... Pedido que yo...” Se aclara la garganta de nuevo. “Esta presentación...”  
“Solo comience de nuevo.” Le dice Steve.

Bucky no sabe si está molesto o divertido o un poco de las dos, pero la cara del heraldo está roja y asiente.

“¡Presentando a la Sociedad,” Anuncia de nuevo. “De la Casa de Rogers, casados hoy en la Capilla #107 de Sociedad, Steven Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes!”

Toma un momento, un momento de sorprendido e inseguro silencio que casi dura demasiado, pero la concurrencia estalla en aplausos. Son silenciosos y educados al principio, pero cuando el rostro de Steve se suaviza y su sonrisa aparece de nuevo, se vuelve más fuerte y entusiasta. Así que Bucky aleja sus ojos de él para saludar junto con Steve, y Steve se mueve al frente de nuevo, llevándolos más adentro del salón.

Bucky realmente no puede creer que ha pasado. El heraldo no debía anunciarlos de ese modo, y cuando Steve lo escuchó, su reacción inmediata fue corregirlo, incluso si eso significaba causar una especie de espectáculo. Nadie ha hecho algo así antes, al menos no por Bucky.

Se detienen en medio del salón. Bucky no se había fijado en ello, pero aparentemente, Steve pretende tener un primer baile. No sabía que habría baile en esta boda pues no había sido involucrado en los detalles. Por supuesto, es lo que prefiere pues Bucky ama bailar. Cuando Steve se detiene, se aleja lo suficiente para girarse a verlo. Alza los brazos, claramente listo para tomar el control, luego los baja un poco como si no estuviese seguro de que eso es lo correcto. Como Bucky parece no molestarse por que tome el control, y se da cuenta que discutir por tal cosa en frente de las Casas más altas de Sociedad probablemente no se vea tan bien, toma la mano de Steve mientras puede, ignorando la inquieta sensación que corre por su cuerpo cuando su mano izquierda descansa sobre el hombro de Steve.

Tan pronto como están en posición, la banda—otro grupo de gente lo bastante afortunada de estar ahí—comienza a tocar. Bucky reconoce la pieza de inmediato y mira a Steve mientras este comienza a moverlos a ambos, rígidamente y con absolutamente nada de gracia.

El trovador comienza a cantar.

_“I’ve been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they’re real”_

“¿Te gusta esta canción?” Bucky pregunta y luego se queja cuando Steve lo pisa.

 _¡Auch!_ Grita su pie. ¡ _Ten cuidado!  
Calma._ Regaña Bucky. _No dolió._

“Mierda. Lo siento.” Steve mueve la cabeza. “Si, uh, me gusta.” Dice. “Pero es tu favorita, así que pensé...”

_“And we kissed as the sky fell in holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear”_

“¿Cómo supiste eso?”  
“Entrevistas.”  
Bucky sonríe. “¿Viste mis entrevistas?”  
Un sonrojo sube a las mejillas de Steve. “Sí.”  
“¿Después de aceptar?”  
“Um...” Steve luce avergonzado. “Después y... más o menos antes, también.”

_“Screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky”_

Aquello de hecho hace reír a Bucky. Se siente un poco halagado. Un poco nervioso, también, pero halagado aun así.

“He visto las tuyas, también.” Admite, no queriendo que su esposo se sienta tonto. “Tus entrevistas, digo. Cuando te escogieron como ‘mejor partido’ y luego cuando aceptaste el premio.”  
“Ah, entonces parece ser que tengo un poco de ventaja.”  
“No, en realidad no.” La voz de Bucky es más ligera de lo que pensó que sería hoy. Steve es, hasta ahora, muy agradable. “¿Sabes cómo es todo durante las entrevistas? ¿Decirle a la gente lo que quiere escuchar y eso?”  
“Oh, lo sé. Nunca dijiste que _ésta_ fuera tu canción favorita. Mencionaste otra. Pero estabas mintiendo.”

_“Hold for the last time then slip away quietly  
Open my eyes but I never see anything”_

Steve tiene razón. De hecho, Bucky está seguro de que sólo mencionó esta canción una vez. La banda que la toca es poco conocida, y bastante controversial entre la Alta Sociedad. Y aun así, Steve está haciendo que la banda la toque. Porque de algún modo sabe que _esa_ es su favorita.

“¿Cómo es que tú...?”  
“Te emocionaste al hablar de ella. La otra,” Steve niega con la cabeza. “No. No te interesaba. Estabas hablando para las cámaras.”  
Bucky hace la cabeza para un lado, mordiendo su labio. “Así que, tú, ¿tú elegiste esto para mí? ¿Porque sabías que me gustaba?”  
“Pues... sí, yo...” Aprieta los labios. “Quería darle a mi esposo algo lindo.

_“Looking so long at these pictures of you  
And never hold on to your heart”_

Hay un millón de cosas pasando por su mente—buenas, malas, temerosas, esperanzadas—ninguna de ellas ayuda a formar una idea coherente. Bucky no sabe qué decir, así que no dice nada y continúa dejando que Steve lo mueva de forma incómoda por la pista de baile.

_“There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casarse bajo sería casarse con alguien de menor status que uno :3
> 
> Espero que les siga gustando la traducción, dejen comentarios y kudos uwu
> 
> El tema que bailan Steve y Bucky es [_Pictures of you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8UR2TFUp8w)


	3. Capítulo 3

Su esposo huele a champaña. No le sorprende pues Bucky ha estado tomando copa tras copa desde que volvió de su viaje por la pista de baile. Steve ya sabe que Bucky disfruta pasarla bien, se entrega a la bebida y el baile y el sexo—son rumores, claro, pero Steve no es tonto. Sabe cosas de la gente, su lenguaje corporal y la forma en que hablan, lo que dicen y hacen versus lo que no dicen y no hacen—todo eso dice tanto de alguien.

Por lo que se ve, a Bucky le gusta tocar. Le gusta el contacto físico, tocar, ser tocado, Steve no tiene dudas de que se absorbe en atención física. Cada entrevista que Steve ha visto de él lo muestra tocando a alguien. Sea la persona que está con él o mover la mano para descansarla en quien lo entrevista, claramente obtiene más comodidad con el contacto.

Aunque sus círculos nunca han sido del todo los mismos, si tienden a cruzarse. Steve conoce a personas con las que Bucky se ha acostado, sabe que siempre salen de la experiencia felices y hablando efusivamente de lo lindo que había sido. Nada de eso molesta a Steve en lo absoluto. Y no es como si Steve no hubiese disfrutado de sexo casual en el pasado. Simplemente él no está en el ojo público del mismo modo que Bucky. Sus relaciones nunca han sido transmitidas.

Aun así, con todo lo que ha visto de Bucky, atestiguado de primera mano él mismo cuando han estado en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, Steve nunca lo ha visto así de ebrio. Steve había—tal vez tontamente—pensado que estaba un poco más relajado tras su primer baile. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de ello.

Tras su giro por la pista—bueno, era más como moverse de un lado a otro pues Steve tiene dos pies izquierdos—habían hecho lo apropiado e ido a todas las Casas a agredecerles por venir. Bucky había sido agradable con todos, sonriendo e incluso riendo al recibir elogios. Era todo mentira, por supuesto. Steve lo notó. El brazo de Bucky, enlazado con el suyo todo el tiempo que estuvieron andando, estaba completamente rígido. Su postura demasiado derecha, como si fuera incapaz de relajarse. Aun así, sonrió y aceptó felicitaciones amablemente como si esto fuese algo que había planeado. El único momento en que no respondió fue cuando estaban saludando la mesa donde los invitados de la Casa de Rumlow estaban. Eso no fue del todo sorprendente. Casa Rumlow es una casa bastante privada, y mucho más elevada en Sociedad que los Rogers. Tienen cierta reputación de ser rudos y tal vez hasta violentos. Dado su emblema—un cráneo con dos huesos cruzados—y su sello—Por Sobre Todo; Fuerza—no es sorpresa que Bucky se haya tensado a su alrededor.

Pero cuando se alejaron—Steve no se quedó ahí por más de unos minutos—Bucky se relajó de nuevo, incluso decidió hablar un poco cuando estuvieron sentados en su mesa privada.

“No sabía que los Pierce estarían aquí.” Bucky comentó. “¿Qué no tú, o... nosotros, o...?” Cerró lo boca e intentó de nuevo. “¿No es la Casa Rogers una especie de... rival de ellos?”  
“Si.” Steve suspiró, sin comentar la dificultad de Bucky para acoplarse a la Casa. “Papá no quería invitarlos realmente. Pero no quería arriesgarse a insultar a nadie. Ya sabes cómo es esto.”  
Bucky soltó una risita ante eso. “Supongo que no. Digo, no como tú.”  
“¿Qué quiere decir eso?" 

Sonrojándose, Bucky tomó un sorbo de agua de la copa que ya estaba en la mesa.

“Lo siento.” Dijo, aunque Steve no sabía del todo por qué se disculpaba. “Quise decir que... mi Casa...” Bucky se talló la frente. “Quiero decir, la Casa de Barnes está bien posicionada en Sociedad. Solo... Claramente no tan bien posicionada como la Casa Rogers. Nunca me di cuenta de qué tan bajo están los Barnes.”  
“No están bajos.” Replicó Steve. “Siguen siendo parte de la Sociedad.”  
“Si, pero no...” Bucky vio a su alrededor, ojos llenos de impresión como si apenas viera el salón por primera vez. “No Alta Sociedad. Pensé que lo éramos. Pero estaba equivocado.”  
“Están cerca de serlo.” Le dijo Steve, odiando el hecho de que necesitaba reforzar el que Bucky ya no pertenecía a la Casa de Barnes. Sería un tema delicado, un duro obstáculo que superar. “ _Tú_ fuiste votado Novio de Sociedad.”  
Bucky soltó una risa sin humor. “Votos de lástima.”  
“¿Lástima? Oh.” Steve notó que Bucky pasaba su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo. “No. Creo que son tus ojos. Tu sonrisa, también.” 

Bucky no se volvió a verlo, pero Steve supo el momento en que reparó en su comentario. Las palabras en si tomaron tiempo para abrazar una parte de él que necesitaba afecto. Sus ojos, aun mirando hacia otro lado como si estuvieran analizando todo a su alrededor, se humedecieron y brillaron con algo tibio, e hizo un intento desesperado por mantenerse serio, pero las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron lo suficiente para que Steve lo notara.

Se quedaron así por un rato. Callados, hablando poco de forma medio forzada, medio casual. Steve incluso preguntó su Bucky quería bailar, pero él se negó.

“¿A menos que tú quieras?” Se preguntó, inseguro sobre si eso estaba bien decir que no.  
“Oh no. Yo no...” Steve negó con la cabeza. “¿No te gusta bailar?”  
Bucky asintió, con un poco de entusiasmo. “Si, me gusta, es solo que... Hoy... No sé.”  
“Pues, puedes hacerlo si quieres.” Le dijo. “No tienes que bailar _conmigo_ tampoco. Puedes bailar con alguien más.”

Por primera vez en un rato, Bucky lo vio, mostrando una corta sonrisa.

“Eso sería terriblemente poco tradicional, Lord Rogers.” Se burló.  
“Si bueno.” Steve tomó algo de pan de la canasta puesta recientemente en su mesa. Estaba tibio y suave y prácticamente se derretía en su lengua. “Creo que descubrirás que soy menos tradicional que muchas personas.”  
“Hmm. Estoy empezando a pensar que se casó conmigo para usarme para algún escándalo social.”

Steve echó a reír por la broma de Bucky, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. Esa sonrisa, callada y suave como la caída de la nieve, hizo que el corazón de Steve diera un vuelco. Quería ver más de esa sonrisa.

La sonrisa se borró un poco cuando los ojos de Bucky se posaron en algo detrás de Steve. Steve vio por sobre su hombro y la sonrisa de Bucky se movió a sus labios.

“¡Hey!” Saludó al hombre que se acercaba.

Sam Wilson extendió los brazos a los lados mientras se acercaba y Steve se levantó a abrazarlo.

“¡Hey, amigo!” Sam rió, palmeando la espalda de Steve cuando se abrazaron fuertemente. “¡Pensé que si no te buscaba, nunca tendría oportunidad de verte hasta que se acabara la velada!”  
Steve se rascó la nuca. “Lo siento. Ha sido... Una noche atareada. Diferente, eso sí.”  
“¿Diferente malo?”  
“No, diferente... ¿interesante?” Steve no estaba seguro de si eso tenía sentido, pero Sam asintió. Luego sus ojos de movieron hacia el esposo de Steve, pasando sus dedos por el mantel de encaje. “Oh, Bucky,” Bucky alzó la vista, “Este es Sam Wilson, mi mejor amigo.”

Bucky se incorporó y extendió la mano derecha hacia Sam, quien la tomó como si hubiesen sido amigos de años y apenas se hubiesen reencontrado.

“Bucky, es un gusto conocerte.”  
“El gusto es todo mío, Lord Wilson.”  
“¡Wow!” Sam alzó ambas manos. “Es Sam, amigo. Nada de esas tonterías de Lord Wilson.”

Bucky sonrió tímidamente y asintió, luego se volvió hacia Steve.

“Um, dijiste que podía...” Sus ojos se movieron a la pista de baile. “Mi her—er—Rebecca me pidió que bailara con ella si había baile. ¿Está bien...?”  
“¡Ve!” Dijo Steve. “Diviértete.” La mirada de Bucky sugería que tal cosa era casi imposible para él esa noche. “Solo, no vas a escaparte de mí ¿verdad?”  
Recibió una sonrisa ladina por respuesta. “No planeaba hacerlo. Aun no, al menos.”  
“Pues si lo haces, avísame primero, ¿si?”  
“Lo haré.” Respondió Bucky, luego se perdió entre la gente que bailaba.  
“La gente hablará.” Sam dijo cuando estuvieron solos. “Preguntarán por qué los recién casados del momento no están uno encima de otro. Ya puedo ver los encabezados.” Paso sus manos por el aire. “¡Insubordinación en la Casa de Rogers, jefe destruido en una noche!”

Steve trató de reír, de verdad trató, pero no podía. No cuando se imaginaba las manos temblorosas y los ojos llorosos de Bucky.

“Que impriman lo que quieran.” Se quejó, dejándose caer en la silla con el rostro en las manos.  
“¿Estás bien?” Le cuestionó Sam.

Alzando la cabeza, Steve vio el salón. En verdad habían hecho un gran trabajo. Con tema otoñal para la temporada actual, las mesas estaban cubiertas de fluidos centros de mesa hechos de mini alcatraces—naranja quemado y de tonos flama que brillaban a la luz de las velas de las mesas— rosas de color borgoña, con bayas y agridulces viñas subiendo por entre los pétalos y tallos. Tiras de pequeñas luces colgaban delicadamente de pared a pared, de modo que cuando alguien viera al techo, luciera como si las estrellas estuvieran ahí, brillando suavemente contra el cielo nocturno, visible a través del techo de vidrio.

“¿Steve?”  
“No sé, Sam.” Admitió. “Es miserable. No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.”  
“¿Contigo? ¿O con el matrimonio que no puede controlar?”  
“¿Qué diferencia hay ya?”

Sam se tomó un momento para responder y cuando lo hizo, su respuesta cayó pesadamente en el corazón de Steve. Las palabras parecían ser sus enemigas esta noche.

“Ninguna. Supongo que ninguna.”

¿Qué más podía decir Sam? Nada. Porque simplemente esa era la verdad y nadie nunca acusaría a Sam Wilson de mentir para proteger los sentimientos de alguien. Siempre había rechazado a alguien gentilmente, pero casi siempre sabía lo que debía decir, y cuándo era mejor no decir nada. Así que no era sorprendente que se recargara en la mesa y sonriera con simpatía hacia Steve.

“Pero te escogió a ti.” Dijo. “Eso debe significar algo.”  
“Solo porque se casó conmigo no quiere decir que él me eligió. Su familia puede haberme elegido para él.”  
“O tal vez no. Me imagino que más Casas aparte de la tuya aceptaron. Tal vez estás con él ahora porque _él_ lo quiso así.”  
“Pero esto no es lo que él quería.”  
“Tampoco lo que tú querías,” Puntualizó Sam. “Pero... Mis padres son felices. Mucha gente termina siendo feliz, lo sabes ¿no? Aprenden a amarse.”  
Steve negó con la cabeza. “Nunca quise que alguien tuviera que _aprender_ a amarme.”  
“Lo sé.” Rio Sam. “Eres un romántico sin remedio.” Lo sabía, considerando todas las indirectas que se mandaron en el pasado. “No quiere decir que no pueda funcionar. Y no quiere decir que ambos no van a encontrar romance ahí.”

Era difícil aferrarse a ese sentimiento cuando su marido volvió un momento más tarde con una copa de champaña en mano y una fría y dura expresión en el rostro. Bucky se bebió—se trincó, más bien—esa y luego se consiguió otra. Y luego otra. Y después algunas más. Bebió durante su cena—Steve comió salmón, Bucky un filete.

La recepción casi termina, y Bucky está sentado ahí silenciosamente, con la piel enrojecida y los ojos adormilados, un manojo de borracha miseria.

“Tal vez no deberías.” Sugiere Steve cuando otra copa de champaña toca los labios de Bucky.  
Bucky baja la copa el tiempo suficiente para decirle bruscamente. “¿Vas a usar tu rango contra mí, esposo?”  
“Solo si debo hacerlo.” Responde, alzando la voz un poco ante la agresión de Bucky. Su respuesta hace que Bucky lo mire de lado. “¿Qué pasó?”

Steve no sabe si fue la amenaza de usar su rango o porque Bucky ve el valor de su sugerencia, pero su esposo baja la copa.

“Nada.” Responde demasiado rudamente para que Steve lo crea y tras un momento dice, “Lo siento.” Y _eso_ Steve _sí_ lo cree. “Normalmente no... esto no es... Solo lo siento.”  
“Si, has dicho eso ya. No importa.” Tuerce los labios, deseando tener algún conocimiento interno de qué pasa en la cabeza de Bucky. “¿Puedo ayudar?”  
“¿Quieres hacerlo?”  
“Si. De cualquier modo que pueda.”

Bucky se mueve en su silla de modo que está completamente de lado en ella. Hay una súplica en sus ojos cuando ve a Steve.

“¿No pienses muy mal de mí?” Le pide. “Este no soy yo, no en realidad. Y no es por ti tampoco. Lo juro.”  
“¿No quieres hablar de eso?”

Bucky niega con la cabeza y toma su copa de nuevo, un movimiento no pensado, pues cuando lo acerca a sus labios, debe darse cuenta de lo que está por hacer y en vez de beberlo, lo pone en la mesa de nuevo.

“¿Harías algo por mí a cambio?” Pregunta Steve. “Y no, por cierto. No pienso nada malo de ti.”  
“Gracias. ¿Qué quieres que haga?”  
“Al menos _considera_ hablar conmigo. No sobre esto, no si no quieres, pero... ¿en el futuro? ¿Cuándo algo te moleste?”

Parece considerar aquello por un momento, su gesto algo arrugado como si le doliera pensar en ello. Después de una cantidad decente de tiempo, suficiente para que Steve esté a punto de decir algo, Bucky suelta un quejido.

“Está bien.” Acepta, no de mala gana, pero sin interés de hacerlo tampoco. “Quiero decir, lo intentaré.”  
“Supongo que eso será suficiente por ahora.” Dice Steve. “Pero puedes confiar en mí. De verdad quiero ser un esposo decente para ti.”  
“Esposo decente,” Murmura Bucky. “¿Eso quiere decir que planeas ser un _jefe_ decente?”

Aquello fue dicho en un murmullo así que Steve no está seguro de si debía o no escucharlo. Independientemente, no piensa dejar la pregunta sin atender. Aunque nunca le ha interesado ser un líder, sucede que Steve es la cabeza de su matrimonio, aunque alguno de los dos no lo quiera.

“Mira.” Su voz hace que Bucky le preste atención de inmediato. “Tengo la impresión de que estás algo obsesionado con esto del liderazgo. Ninguno de los dos planeó esto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que _yo_ tengo que ser cabeza de esta pequeña unión. Y _sí_ planeo ser cabeza, por el bien de ambos.” Ambas casas se verían malamente implicadas si este matrimonio fallaba por falta de liderazgo, “Hablo en serio cuando digo que creo que esto puede funcionar, Bucky, y no tiene _nada_ que ver con ser cabeza. Creo que _nosotros_ podemos funcionar, _juntos_.”

Los hombros de Bucky están encorvados, sus cejas juntas como si sintiera humildad por las palabras de Steve y a la vez le molestaran. Palabras. Al parecer Bucky y él tenían un enemigo en común esta noche. Debe estar contemplando demasiadas cosas pues abre la boca no una, sino tres veces antes de ser capaz de responder.

“Todo esto es nuevo para mí.”  
Steve suspira. “Lo sé. Para mí también. Perdón si eso sonó... severo o algo. Solo necesito que sepas...”  
“No, está bien.” Dice Bucky. “Lo merecía. No has sido más que paciente conmigo todo el día. Lo siento. Steve yo...”

Steve no pudo escuchar lo que su marido quería decirle—pero notó la forma en que su estómago se contrajo de forma placentera cuando su nombre salió de sus labios. Su padre acababa de decirle a la banda que dejase de tocar y el salón estaba en silencio de nuevo. Steve y Bucky voltearon a donde Joseph y Sarah estaban, justo en medio del salón.

Joseph es quien habla primero.

“A nombre de nuestra Casa, mi bella esposa, Sarah, y yo quisiéramos agradecer a nuestros invitados por estar con nosotros esta noche para celebrar la boda de nuestro hijo, Steve, y dar la bienvenida a Jame...” Joseph se detiene cuando Sarah dice algo en su oído, “Ah, y dar la bienvenida a Bucky a la Casa de Rogers.”

Todos aplauden educadamente y la mayoría de los ojos están sobre los recién casados. Steve sonríe para todos, y parece que Bucky lo intenta.

Sarah continúa después de su esposo. “Mientras la noche se termina, y nos preparamos para decirle adiós a estos buenos caballeros de Sociedad, les pedimos que antes de que se marchen nos den unas palabras de despedida.”

~~

Más tradición. Como si no hubieran forzado a Bucky a seguir suficiente toda la noche. Steve y él deben decir sus primeras palabras al público como una pareja legalmente casada antes de irse a comenzar sus vidas juntos.

Steve se levanta, moviendo la cabeza en una leve reverencia mientras agradece los aplausos a su alrededor. Se supone que Bucky también se levante a decir algo. Pero su cabeza, su _cuerpo_ entero está nadando en champaña, y su boca está seca, su garganta tiene un nudo, le duele el estómago.

Para empeorar las cosas, este es su fuerte. Esto es lo que Bucky siempre hace. Habla al público, los hace reír, los emociona con ingenio y bromas. Por eso todos lo aman. Porque puede contar cosas increíbles como nadie, cortejar a las damas con su encanto juvenil y fascinar a los chicos con carisma tentador. Y ahora no puede pensar en nada qué decir.

Sabe por haber visto las entrevistas que Steve no está tan cómodo como él siendo el centro de atención. Sí, puede reír y sonreír y responder preguntas como todos, pero no es lo que le gusta. Prefiere estar al margen, participando en la vida y haciendo cosas buenas sin recibir atención por eso. Todos saben de su trabajo voluntario con niños en orfanatos y ancianos en hospitales y animales en refugios. Es un rumor común entre aquellos en Sociedad que Steve Rogers solo hace esas cosas para hacer que su casa y él mismo se vean bien. Bucky ya no sabe si les cree.

Ahora ambos están de pie—uno normalmente familiar y relajado con la atención, el otro no—como esperando que el otro comience. _Debería_ ser Steve el que hable, pues es el cabeza. Pero Bucky siente que _él_ debería decir algo para salvar a Steve de que lo haga. Comienza a entrar en pánico, las brillantes luces que antaño pensó eran hermosas ahora lo juzgan y esperan que comience. Pero Bucky no necesita hacerlo.

“A nombre mío y de mi nuevo esposo,” Steve comienza de pronto, rostro frío y tranquilo, como si hiciera esto hace años, “nos gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir hoy y compartir nuestro día especial con nosotros. Hay momentos en que es bueno estar rodeado de personas que son importantes para uno, y para nosotros, esta fue tal ocasión. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros y deseamos agradecer sus buenos deseos y apoyo.

Bucky está totalmente impresionado, no tiene idea de si Steve ensayó este discurso—por la forma en que sus ojos de mueven hacia un lado de tanto en tanto, está seguro que no fue así—y solo puede mirarlo.

“Debemos admitir, que nos impresionó mucho la cantidad de personas que se ofrecieron para ayudarnos a preparar todo para hoy, si no son mencionados por nombre, y la mayoría de ustedes no lo serán, por favor estén seguros de que Bucky y yo estamos muy agradecidos.”

No puede evitar sentir algo hervir dentro de él cuando Steve dice ‘nosotros’ en vez de ‘Yo’, como si considerara a Bucky importante en todo esto.

“A mis padres, me gustaría darles las gracias por darle un maravilloso comienzo en la vida. Han estado siempre ahí para mi, en buenas y malas,” su tono cambia un momento como si deseara decirle eso solo a sus padres y no a un salón lleno de gente, “Tantos altibajos, tantas veces, y nunca me abandonaron,” Bucky no está seguro a qué se refiere con eso. Nunca ha escuchado que Steve Rogers se meta en ningún problema. El tono de Steve sube de nuevo. “Esto realmente honrado y bendecido de tenerlos como padres y soy privilegiado por haber nacido en la Casa Rogers. Pero más que nada me gustaría agradecerles por aguantarme todos estos años, no puede haber sido fácil, yo lo sé, yo estaba ahí.”

Recibe unas cuantas risas, una pequeña de parte de Bucky mismo. Es entonces que Bucky ve lo tengo que está. Su brazo está prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, su mano apretada en un puño. Así que _está_ nervioso, horriblemente nervioso como Bucky puede ver. Mientras Steve continúa agradeciendo a algunas Casas individuales, Bucky lentamente pone una mano temblorosa sobre los blancos nudillos de Steve. El roce hace que Steve dude un momento, pero se recupera pronto, y cuando lo hace, deja que su mano se abra. Bucky entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y aprieta su mano en señal de apoyo, y su mano le dice a Steve, _Puedes hacer esto. Bucky está aquí_ , pero no sabe si Steve puede escucharla. Tampoco sabe de dónde viene, este ardiente deseo de apoyar al esposo que no conoce, y no tiene idea si a Steve le importa que esté ahí o no, pero Bucky quiere hacerlo. Necesita enmendar lo de esta noche, por las cosas que Steve no sabe—y nunca puede saber—sobre él. La tensión que hacía que los músculos de Steve apretaran sus huesos lentamente desaparece, y Bucky es recompensado con una rápida mirada de Steve y la más corta de las sonrisas.

Y luego Steve continúa impresionándolo con cómo termina su pequeño discurso improvisado.

“Y por último, yo, personalmente, quiero agradecer a la Casa de Barnes, por darme esta maravillosa oportunidad.” No puede estar diciendo eso, ¿o sí? ¿Agradecer a la anterior familia? Simplemente nunca se hace. “No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para usted, Lady Barnes,” Bucky observa las mesas y ve a su madre, con una mano en el rostro como si se limpiara una lágrima, “entregar a su único hijo a otra familia. Y para ti, Rebecca,” Bucky no puede verla. No importaría de todos modos. Sus ojos están demasiado húmedos para ver. “Ver a tu único hermano irse a otra familia y Casa. Pero les prometo a ambas, y a mi esposo también. Voy a cuidar de él. Voy a tomar las riendas de esta familia a algo bueno y feliz.” Steve se mueve para estar frente a frente con Bucky. “Y a ti, mi esposo,” Su voz es lo suficientemente baja para que solo los que están más cerca puedan escuchar también. Parece que va a tomar la otra mano de Bucky, pero se arrepiente. “Gracias. Bucky. Gracias por elegirme.”

Pero Bucky no lo eligió. El no eligió nada de esto. Nunca quiso nada de esto, y ahora no tiene idea de cómo se siente. El embate de emociones es demasiado y una lágrima sale de su ojo, arrastrándose por su rostro y dejando un camino de vergüenza tras ella. Bucky no sabe por qué llora, pero lo hace, y Steve decide limpiar la lágrima.

Sabe que Steve dice unas cuantas cosas más al público que hacen que todos aplaudan, pero Bucky ya no puede escucharlas. No debió beber tanto, no debió tratar de ahogarse en champaña. No ayudó de todos modos y ahora está tan ebrio que puede sentir el salón comenzar a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Nunca aprende.

Alguien tira de su brazo, y Bucky se da cuenta de que está caminando por el salón, su mano aún entrelazada con la de Steve. Ve sus dedos juntos como si eso fuera a separarlos de algún modo. No está seguro de qué está pasando. Y luego, de pronto, con un horrible tirón en el corazón, lo sabe.

Se están marchando. La fiesta ha terminado, al menos para ellos, y Steve se lo está llevando al sitio de su luna de miel, a donde sea que eso sea.

_No._ Piensa él. _Aún no. Por favor._

Bucky quiere despedirse. Quiere abrazar a su madre y besar la mejilla de su hermana. ¿Puede al menos pedir eso? Ya no son su familia. No debería ser problema. Rostros pasan rápidamente frente a él, la habitación le da calor y lo sofoca y lo encierra. Solo puede ver fragmentos de personas mientras salen, mientras deja atrás una vida para comenzar otra que le aterra.

Hay un parpadeo de cabello rojo, un par de manos deletreando palabras, una fuerte sonrisa...

...y dos ojos, duros y fríos que hacen que un escalofrío recorra su espalda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo escuchando el Soundtrack de Downton Abbey mientras traduzco esto uwu
> 
> Debería estar terminando un cosplay, amenme por dejar de lado mi trabajo por ustedes uwu
> 
> Y SALE SAM BEBÉ! *U*


	4. Capítulo 4

Bucky parpadea. Y se encuentra a sí mismo en un carruaje cerrado, los caballos al frente tirando de él a un rápido y recto paso.

“¿Vas a vomitar?”

Bucky mueve la cabeza a un lado. El mundo gira a su alrededor. Hay alguien a su lado. No sabe quién es al principio, no con la barrera borrosa a su alrededor.

“¿Bucky?”

Steve. Su esposo. La idea hace le revuelve el estómago y, sí. Sí. Va a vomitar. Quiere asentir y no sabe si lo hace hasta que Steve golpea con su puño en el techo.

“¿Conductor? Detenga el carruaje.”

Los clips y clops de las coces de los caballos gradualmente se detienen hasta que lo único que Bucky puede escuchar son sus bufidos.

“Vamos.” Steve lo toma con cuidado del brazo izquierdo, y Bucky se aleja sin pensar. Su esposo suspira, pero le ofrece su mano, así que Bucky pone su derecha en ella y acepta la ayuda para salir del carruaje.

Bucky de inmediato da trompicones mientras trata de llegar al lado del camino. De tierra por alguna razón. Está agachado, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras su cuerpo da arcadas, tratando de librarse de las toxinas que forzó sin piedad en él. Su estómago está molesto con él, y su cerebro, está seguro, se burla de él. Disfrutando su sufrimiento de ahora por no haberlo escuchado más temprano. _Haha_ , dice, _¿lo ves? ¿Qué te dije?_

_Cállate,_ le dice Bucky. _No estoy hablando contigo.  
Nunca me escuchas de todos modos._

Algo tibio y firme está en su cadera. Lo mantiene en pie mientras continua vomitando. Algo tibio está en su espalda también, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Se siente bien. Bueno y confortable. Lo mantiene en pie. Sus entrañas se revuelven y convulsionan de nuevo y la garganta de Bucky arde. Y ahí vienen las palabras de disculpa. Palabras que va a vomitar, también.

“Lo siento,” Dice, compungido y sentimental, el licor aun quemándolo. “Yo...” Escupe. “Lo siento. Steve.” Cierto. Steve. Su esposo. Evitando que caiga en su propio vómito. “Lo siento.”  
“Shh,” la mano de Steve sigue acariciando su espalda. “Te tengo.”

No debería tenerlo. Si tan solo supiera. Si supiera, abandonaría a Bucky aquí al lado de este camino sin nombre.

Las arcadas se detienen. Bucky se queda encorvado por unos momentos más antes de levantarse a duras penas. Un par de manos toman sus hombros. Steve debe estar preocupado de que vaya a caer al suelo.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?”  
“No. Si... un poco.”

Bucky mira a los lados, tratando de absorber sus alrededores. _Están_ en un camino de tierra, planicies de pasto a ambos lados. La ciudad se ve en la distancia. Aún puede ver las brillantes luces. Círculos que danzan contra el cielo oscuro. Pero no puede oler el smog. El aire es más limpio y fresco aquí. Bucky no sabe cómo llegaron ahí, no recuerda haberse _ido_ del Ayuntamiento. ¿Se desmayó?

Hay algo frío en sus manos. Un vaso. Y Steve lo acerca a sus labios.

“Agua,” Le dice él. “Escupe. Luego bebe.”

Hace lo que le dicen sin chistar. Mueve agua por su boca y escupe el horrible sabor del vómito antes de dar un sorbo más y sentir el frío y fresco líquido calmar el dolor de su garganta. Steve está cerca del carruaje, diciendo al conductor que pueden caminar desde ahí. El conductor le da una lámpara eléctrica a Steve. Steve gira el engranaje de cobre para encenderla, y el área a su alrededor se llena de luz. No hay nada hasta donde Bucky puede ver, pero el chofer hace girar el carruaje de todos modos y los deja ahí.

“¿Puedes caminar?” Le pregunta Steve después, como si la pregunta fuera una especie de reflexión. “¿O necesitas que te cargue?”

Bucky no sabe si está molesto con él o solo bromea. De cualquier modo, continúa dando un bufido de indignación y aprieta la mandíbula.

“Puedo caminar, gracias.”

_¿Quién lo dice?_ Preguntan sus piernas.  
_Yo lo digo._

Da unos cuantos pasos, aunque no tiene idea de si va en dirección correcta. Trastabilla un poco. Borracho y torpe. Sus piernas se burlan de él, apenas y evita caerse. Steve suspira, y Bucky sigue sin saber qué está pensando.

“Vamos.” Steve rodea su cintura con ambos brazos para ayudarlo a balancearse. “No está tan lejos.”

Bucky _quiere_ discutir. No quiere su ayuda. Pero, en verdad se siente bien que Steve lo ayude. Y quiera o no, necesita ayuda.

“¿Me vas a llevar a un claro para matarme por ser tan mal esposo?” Pregunta, medio en broma—respecto a la parte de ser mal esposo. Está bastante seguro de que Steve no va a matarlo.  
De hecho, Steve ríe. “No. No puedo matarte hasta que tengas tu revancha.”  
“¿Revancha? ...Oh.” Bucky ríe entre dientes. “Es cierto.”

Hace horas y horas y horas, jugaron ajedrez. Steve ganó. Bucky quería una revancha. Bueno, al menos sabe que su vida está a salvo por lo menos hasta entonces.

“¿A dónde vamos?”

Steve alza la lámpara. Si hay algo en la distancia que esperaba le diera una pista a Bucky, no tiene suerte. Bucky no ve nada más que un largo camino—por el cual sus pies le van a gritar más tarde.

“Um...”  
“Nuestra casa de campo.” Le dice Steve.  
“Tu...” ¿El ‘nuestra’ significaba que también es suya? “¿Una casa de campo?”

¿Cómo es que no sabe que los Rogers tienen una casa de campo? De algún modo, han logrado mantener una gran vida privada mientras mantienen un alto status social.

“Si.” Con la mano aun sosteniendo la lámpara, señala con el índice. “Justo en la colina.”

Lo único que Bucky ve es una gran y oscura sombra. Pero es algo en la distancia ahora. Sin forma. Haciéndose más grande.

“¿Hay electricidad?”

Bucky se siente tonto preguntando. No porque esté seguro de la respuesta, honestamente no lo está, sino porque está seguro de que lo hace sonar como un niño. La gente fuera de Sociedad raramente tiene electricidad, viven sin ella, sin muchos lujos que la Sociedad tiene. Él puede pasar un día o dos sin ella. Pero Steve ríe.

“Si, bobo. La hay.”

El ‘bobo’ ahí, Bucky piensa que puede ser un apodo afectuoso, pero Steve no dice nada más, y Bucky aún no está seguro de si está molesto con él o no. Debería. Bucky inhala largamente.

_Steve huele bien._ Su nariz puntualiza.  
_Así es. Lo noté._

De verdad lo notó. Bucky no está seguro de si es colonia o natural, pero sea como sea, es limpio y fresco. Como otoño y brisas frescas. Steve es tibio, también, como cuando estaban en el salón de la boda. Es un lindo contraste al frío aire otoñal, gentilmente golpeando su piel. El aire más fresco es lindo también, lo ayuda a sentirse sobrio, pero no lo suficiente.

Caminan en silencio el resto del camino. La terracería tiene bordes y es chueca, y Bucky está seguro de que intenta hacer el caminar lo más difícil posible. Pero, como Steve prometió, lo mantiene en pie, nunca lo deja caer no importa cuántas veces sus piernas tratan de hacer que lo haga. Para cuando llegan—en realidad no estaba tan lejos—sus pies cumplen su promesa de estar molestos con él. Como su estómago, han hecho equipo para hacerle la ley del hielo. Le harán saber su molestia pronto, probablemente en el momento más inoportuno.

“Hemos llegado.” Dice Steve mientras abre la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar, Steve se aleja de Bucky. El lado derecho de su cuerpo de inmediato llora por la pérdida de su presencia, de su calor y fuerza.

_Ya basta._ Bucky advierte a ese lado. _Solo estás ebrio._

Steve enciende el botón en la pared y las luces parpadean antes de prender por completo.

“Wow...” Murmura Bucky cuando ve el lugar por primera vez. “¿ _Ésta_ es una casa de campo?”  
Steve se rasca la nuca. “Si. Algo ostentosa, ¿no?”  
“Ya lo creo.”

El lugar es absolutamente enorme. Están frente a la sala—eso es lo que Bucky piensa que es—la suave alfombra de color crema les advierte que se quiten los zapatos antes de caminar en ella. Todas las paredes son acabadas en madera, también la mayoría del alto techo, pero no es para nada agobiante, especialmente en contraste con _todas_ las ventanas—y hay docenas de ellas, la lejana pared hecha enteramente de vidrio. A lo lejos, en la esquina izquierda hay una escalera de caracol que lleva al balcón del segundo piso (que tiene miradores hacia la sala), y probablemente a más del segundo piso. Por el pasillo a la izquierda, Bucky puede ver la cocina.

Rompiendo la ley del hielo por un momento, el estómago de Bucky ruge. Tanto él como Steve ven en su dirección. Bucky posa sus dedos izquierdos sobre su estómago, aun viéndolo. Habla de nuevo.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Pregunta Steve.  
Bucky asiente. “Un poco.”  
“¿Quieres lavarte?” Sugiere. “¿Quitarte el traje?”

Aunque no ha pensado mucho en el traje, cuando Steve lo menciona Bucky se da cuenta de lo incómodo que se siente.

“Sí.”  
Steve señala a la derecha. “La puerta está por allá. Habrá ropa en la cama para ti. Um, y el baño está en la segunda puerta a la derecha. Haré algo de comer."  
“De acuerdo.”

Pero se queda parado ahí, sintiéndose mareado y de pronto se pone nervioso. Steve comienza a ir a la cocina pero se detiene.

“¿Aún necesitas ayuda?” Pregunta.  
“¿Qué? Uh, no. No. Estoy bien.”

Es mentira. Bucky no está cien por ciento seguro de que pueda pasar por este largo corredor sin caerse, pero no necesita que su esposo piense que no puede hacer nada solo, incluso si de verdad está ebrio.

Bucky avanza por el pasillo, asegurándose de dar bien los pasos e ignorando el regaño de la alfombra cuando la pisa con los zapatos puestos. De algún modo, llega a la recámara. Como Steve dijo, hay ropa—pijamas de rayas blancas y azules—extendida en la cama para él.

Dejándose caer en la orilla del colchón—muy tentado a simplemente dormirse así nada más—Bucky se quita los zapatos. Dos golpes en el piso.

_¡Por fin!_ Sus pies gritan de alivio.  
_Lo siento._

Alza su pie derecho sobre su rodilla, tomándolo con firmeza entre sus dedos y masajeándolo para quitar el dolor. Tras hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo, Bucky se quita el traje, cambiándolo por la pijama que dejaron para él. Es cómoda, no va a negarlo, pero se siente extraña. Estas cosas no son _suyas_. Bucky no tiene idea si volverá a ver las cosas que ha dejado en su vieja casa. Tal vez eso es parte de lo que los Rogers hacen cuando se casan por debajo de ellos. No es una práctica poco común. Empezar de cero. De golpe. Todo ahora parte de la Casa Rogers. La idea le da escalofríos.

No hay nada que _necesite_ particularmente de su antigua vida. Pero hay cosas que de verdad _quiere_. Ciertos libros que tienen un lugar especial en su corazón, el reloj de bolsillo de su padre, la tarjeta que Rebecca le dio cuando salió del quirófano, vinilos que ha coleccionado, la foto enmarcada de él con Talia, Clint y Maria. Le gustaría tener su ropa, también, pero supone que podrá vivir con un nuevo guardarropa si es necesario. Sería la segunda vez en dos años, así que no tardaría tanto en acostumbrarse.

Una vez que Bucky cuelga su traje en el gancho vacío tras la puerta—no está seguro de que sea para eso, pero el traje ha sido bueno con él y es demasiado lindo para quedarse tirado en el suelo—se dirige al baño. Asegura la puerta tras de sí. No está seguro de por qué lo hace. Bucky no piensa que Steve vaya a entrar a menos que sienta que debe hacerlo. Tal vez está tratando de mantener otra cosa fuera. Algo que de igual modo lo sigue.

Su reflejo lo observa a través del espejo—el cristal enmarcado con herrería, el escudo Rogers en cada esquina–y lo juzga. Los dedos de Bucky se posan en su cuello, siente calor al contacto, recordando las manos alrededor de este. No sabía que él estaría ahí, no estaba preparado.

_No debiste dejar que pasara de todos modos._ Dice su cuello.  
_No fue mi intención._

Su único deseo era bailar con Rebecca. Y lo hizo. Ella lloró en silencio, con su cabeza posada en el pecho de él mientras se mecían al ritmo de la suave música en el impresionante y sorprendente salón.

“Ya te extraño.” Murmuró ella.  
Bucky la abrazó con fuerza. “Yo también te extraño, Rebecca.”

Su hermana lucía hermosa en su vestido de noche azul oscuro, con diseños intrincados de encaje en el torso. Rizos delicados caían alrededor de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos cafés lucieran aún más contra su piel pálida. Es mucho más pequeña que Bucky, siempre lo fue, y no solo porque era siete años menor que él. Incluso si pasaba el resto de su vida en un matrimonio sin amor, estaría feliz de que pudo protegerla de este destino.

“¿Steve parece bueno?”

Para ser honesto, Bucky realmente no estaba seguro. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón, para siquiera darse cuenta de cómo se sentía respecto a Steve, incluso en ese corto tiempo que pasaron a solas.

“Si.” Dijo para complacer a su hermana. “Lo parece.”  
“Espero que seas feliz, Bucky.” Su mano acarició el brazo izquierdo de él. “Te lo mereces, héroe.”

Viejas memorias tiraron de su estómago. Cosas que no quería recordar, cosas que trataba de olvidar. Frío. Nieve. Dolor. Culpa.

“No soy un héroe, Becca.”  
“Siempre serás mi héroe.”

Suspiró y no quiso discutir con ella. No hoy. Habían comenzado otro baile solo para ser interrumpidos.

“¿Me puedo robar este baile?”

Bucky y su hermana se animaron al escuchar esa voz. Parada a su derecha estaba la mejor amiga de Bucky en todo el mundo—la única persona que podía enfurecerlo y hacerlo reír hasta que su estómago dolía al mismo tiempo. La hija mayor de la Casa de Romanov. Con ella estaba su prometido, otro amigo cercano y personal de Bucky, Clint Barton.

“Natalia...” Dijo con un suspiro. “Estoy tan feliz de verte.”  
Le sonrió, empujando su sedoso cabello rojo detrás de sus orejas. “Como si me fuera a perder esto.”  
“No es exactamente una ocasión feliz.” Gruñó Bucky.  
“Pero igual no me la perdería. Por ti, James.”  
Bucky rodó los ojos. “ _James,_ ” Se burló y luego saludó a Clint. “Hola, Clint.”

Clint se llevó la mano derecha a la frente como un saludo y luego la alejó hacia el frente un poco. Sus labios formaron la palabra ‘hola’ mientras hacía la seña.

“ _¿Cómo te sientes?_ ” Preguntó Clint.  
Bucky se encogió de hombros e hizo señas mientras hablaba. “No lo sé. De verdad. No lo sé.”  
“ _Estamos aquí para ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_ ”  
“Si, yo...”  
Clint lo interrumpió, alzando su mentón con las manos. “No puedo leer tus labios si no me miras.” Le dijo en voz alta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había desviado la cabeza, o de que no hacía señas mientras hablaba. Se volvió un hábito desde que era niño y aprendió a hablar con Clint. Ahora era casi natural.

“Lo siento.” Dijo Bucky, con las manos y la boca.  
“ _Está bien._ ”  
“Estaba diciendo, si, lo sé.”  
“Pero no es lo mismo,” Dijo Natalia. “Entendemos.”  
“No sé cuándo... esperen...” Bucky vio a su alrededor. “¿Dónde está Maria?”  
“Justo aquí.”

Estaba detrás de él, y Bucky casi grita cuando lo supo. Todos rieron, y por un momento, Bucky olvidó sus penas.

“¡Maria! ¿De verdad _tienes_ que hacer eso?”  
“Definitivamente.” Se acercó y besó su mejilla. “¿Supongo que debo decir felicidades?”  
“Supongo.”  
“Entonces felicidades.”  
Bucky no respondió a eso directamente. “¿Quieres bailar?”  
“¿Estará bien?”

Se refería a con Steve.

“Uh, creo que sí. Me dijo que me divirtiera.”  
“Bueno, entonces en ese caso.” Movió a Rebecca del camino juguetonamente. Un brazo estirado, piel acaramelada brillando en la suave luz, guiando gentilmente. “Déjamelo un rato, niña.”

Rebecca rio y se excusó. Bucky supuso que le daría la despedida oficial más tarde. Bailó con Maria una canción o dos y luego con Natalia mientras Clint bailaba con Maria.

“No sé si podré hacer esto, Talia.” Confesó él. “Yo... ¿qué puedo hacer?”  
“Nada de lo que te diga lo hará más fácil.” Dijo ella. “Empezar una nueva vida es difícil.” Si alguien lo sabía, era Natalia, siendo adoptada por una familia de Sociedad tras vivir en un orfanato y en las calles. Cambio y adaptaciones. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a ello. “Lo único que te puedo decir es que seas tú mismo. Le agradarás. A todo mundo le agradas.”  
“No quiero agradarle.” Bucky negó con la cabeza. “No. No es eso. Digo, yo solo quería tener amor en mi vida.”  
“¿Quién dice que no te amará?”  
“Esta no es la forma en que planeaba casarme.”  
“Así es la vida, Bucky.” Le dijo. “Muchas cosas no van como lo planeas. Pero no significa que no pueda ser bueno.”  
“Lo siento. Estoy siendo un terrible compañero de baile.”  
“No. Está bien. Y lo tienes permitido. Solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?”

Bucky rio y bailó hasta el final de la canción, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía volver con Steve.

“Esto no es un adiós para siempre, Bucky.” Le dijo Natalia.  
“ _Seguiremos viéndonos._ ” Le dijo Clint.  
“Puede que no.” Bucky sintió escalofríos. “Siempre es posible...”  
“Steve Rogers ha ido a lugares a los que hemos ido antes.” Puntualizó Maria. “Esto no es un adiós para siempre. Es un adiós por ahora.”

Sabiendo que lloraría de nuevo, Bucky asintió, los abrazó a los tres y luego se alejó. Su intención fue volver a la mesa donde Steve aún hablaba con su amigo Sam, pero se movió hacia el baño primero.

Si hubiera tenido idea...

Pero no podría haber sabido. Pensó que estaba solo. No tenía idea de que alguien más estaba ahí cuando se recargó en el lavabo, mojando su rostro con agua helada. Una de las puertas de los inodoros se abrió y Bucky vio de reojo por el espejo. Su cuerpo entero se congeló.

“Hola, Bucky.”

Su voz ya estaba llena de implicaciones. La forma en que su boca se curvaba, la forma en que sus cejas se movieron hacia arriba, estaba todo en él.

“Brock.” Dijo. “No esperaba verte aquí.”

Brock Rumlow posó su peso contra el cubículo más cercano, con los brazos cruzados perezosamente sobre su pecho.

“Se rumora que este es el evento social más grande del año, no solo la temporada, el _año_.” Respondió, alejándose del cubículo y acercándose para poner sus manos en los hombros de Bucky. “Además, ¿de verdad crees que me perdería tu boda, muñeco?”

Brock se inclinó y chupó el cuello de Bucky, un nudo peligroso y lascivo tiró del estómago de Bucky.

_Anda con cuidado._ Le advirtió su cerebro.  
_Ya cállate._ Argumentó su pene.

“¡Basta!” Gritó Bucky y se alejó, su estómago chocó con el borde del lavabo. “Estoy casado.”  
“Y estabas comprometido el otro día. Y la semana pasada, y la semana antepasada...”  
“Te dije, ¿lo que sea que esto era?” Movió la mano entre ambos. “Se acabó. Ya no lo quiero. No debió pasar nunca.”

De eso estaba seguro. Bucky ni siquiera recordaba del todo cómo había comenzado. Una noche de ebrio dolor, justo después del funeral de su padre. De drogas y lujuria. Y despertó en la cama de Brock. Odiaba eso con Brock. Lo odiaba y lo amaba porque por al menos algunos momentos, todo lo que sentía era dolor y placer.

En los últimos meses, Bucky había estado entrando a los clubs nocturnos más oscuros y sospechosos, donde había éxtasis por montones. Brock estaba dispuesto y era rudo y justo lo que Bucky pensaba que necesitaba para superar todo. Pero Brock es todo lo que debió evadir. Lo único que hizo fue usar a Bucky para saciar sus propias necesidades y deseos sádicos. No le importaba Bucky, y la verdad, a Bucky no le importaba tanto él.

“Dijiste eso el otro día,” Brock ronroneó. “Y la verdad es que no se sintió así esa noche.”  
“Pues es verdad.”

Brock lo tomó con brusquedad por los hombros para hacerlo girarse y lo besó rudamente. Sabía a vodka y cigarros y sudor. Con la boca invadida por la lengua de Brock, Bucky primero adecuó sus labios a los suyos antes de tratar de empujarlo para que le soltara.

Lo logró a duras penas, y en el momento en que sus labios se separaron, la mano de Brock se fue a su cuello, apretando con suficiente fuerza para hacer que respirar fuese difícil. Con la sangre hirviendo, los ojos de Bucky se abrieron como platos. Muy mal. Todo estaba muy mal. Pero el cuerpo de Bucky traicionó su cerebro, y reaccionó por su cuenta. Su vientre se entibió, llenando su cuerpo con ardiente deseo.

“¿Crees que Rogers va a saber cómo te gusta?” Gruñó Brock, con la boca tan cerca de su oído, que Bucky podía sentir su respiración caliente en toda la cara. “¿Cómo dártelo bien?”  
“Brock...” Bucky dijo con dificultad, deseo y anhelo tirando de él en todas direcciones.  
“No te preocupes, muñequito.” Lamió la mejilla de Bucky y lo dejó ir. “Puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que soy yo.”

Los pulmones de Bucky le agradecieron por el delicioso oxígeno que finalmente llegó a ellos, pero no podía responderles. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus extremidades temblando y enojo finalmente apareciendo. Brock estaba saliendo del baño como si lo hubiera usado, lavado sus manos y no tuviera nada más que hacer ahí.

“Jódete, Brock.”  
“No, no,” Le dijo despacio. “Es al revés, ¿recuerdas?”

Lo único que Bucky pudo hacer es gritarle a la puerta. Pero no se molestó. No era culpa de la puerta.

Se enjuagó la boca y cuando estaba seguro de que se veía lo suficientemente bien para parecer calmado, un poco calmado, tal vez no tan calmado, se acercó de nuevo a su nuevo esposo. De camino, tomó su primera copa de champaña.

Con la mano aún en su cuello, el reflejo de Bucky no se atreve a verlo. Se siente del mismo modo que él. Cada vez que estaba con Brock terminaba sintiéndose así. Como una montaña desastrosa de vergüenza, y aun así por alguna razón, Brock casi siempre es capaz de meterse bajo su piel, lo cual siempre lleva a más vergüenza. Especialmente esta noche. Steve no ha sido más que amable y cuidadoso y comprensivo, y Bucky le hizo una promesa—una promesa que pretende cumplir por completo.

En este momento, Steve está consiguiendo comida para aplacar el estómago de Bucky, y Bucky sigue ebrio y pensando en Brock Rumlow. Bucky bufa, sintiéndose completamente idiota. Él es quien estaba teniendo una crisis antes, no quería tener nada que ver con Steve y este matrimonio, y aquí estaba ahora, necesitando que ese hombre cuidara de él porque se había hecho a sí mismo incapaz de cuidarse solo. Qué típico. Qué patético.

“¿Bucky?”

La voz de Steve, acompañada de un suave golpe en la puerta, asusta a Bucky. Se aleja del espejo como si su reflejo fuera a delatarlo.

“¿Sí?”  
“¿Estás bien?”  
“Oh...” ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí adentro? “Sí. Ya voy.”

Se mece de un lado a otro, removiéndose incómodo, se apresta a salir del baño, abandonando su tarea de lavarse. Abriendo la puerta, Bucky se encuentra con una cálida y preocupada expresión. Steve está lo bastante cerca de él para que Bucky necesite alzar la cabeza para verlo.

“Hola.” Dice Bucky, y de inmediato se siente ridículo por haberlo hecho.

Es el licor en él haciendo que las cosas salgan solas de sus labios. Pero Steve sonríe y asiente.

“Hola.” Responde. “Traje, ya sabes si es que todavía... deberías echarle algo a tu estómago.”

Steve lo mira con cuidado, y Bucky se pregunta por qué sigue estando tieso. Hasta que Steve estira el brazo y pone una mano en el hombro de Bucky. Lo hace dejar de mecerse.

“Vamos.” Le instruye Steve, y lo guía fuera del baño.  
“Espera... no vamos...” Bucky trata de preguntar por qué van de vuelta al dormitorio y no a la cocina.  
“No. No quiero que te vayas a caer de una silla y a lastimarte.”  
Su orgullo haciendo acto de presencia, Bucky insiste. “No me voy a caer.”  
“Apenas y puedes pararte derecho.”  
“Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.”  
“¿De verdad?”

Bucky está a punto de dar un buen argumento cuando se da cuenta de que su lado izquierdo está pegado a Steve. Quiere moverse, no quiere que su brazo de metal sea tocado, pero más que nada preferiría _sentir_ el calor de Steve de nuevo, y no puede, no con él de ese lado.

Por algún motivo parece tomar más tiempo cruzar el pasillo que llegar caminando a la casa. Cuando entran al dormitorio, Steve de inmediato sienta a Bucky en un lado de la cama. En medio de esta, hay una bandeja con comida. Hay queso partido y galletas, trozos de pan, uvas rojas y nueces de macadamia cubiertas de chocolate. Dos vasos de agua están en la mesita de noche.

“Come.” Dice Steve mientras se sienta del otro lado de la cama.

Bucky va por el chocolate y se lleva uno a la boca. La dulzura de este se derrite en su agradecida lengua y casi gime por el sabor. Toma un trozo de pan después, solo porque no quiere acaparar todo el chocolate—si le dieran la oportunidad, definitivamente lo haría—y luego pone un trozo de queso en una galleta y prácticamente la devora. Hasta que empezó a comer, Bucky no se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que está. Apenas decidió tomar una de las uvas, su mano moviéndose para arrancar una del racimo, cuando unos dedos chocan con los suyos.

Aparentemente, Steve también quiere una uva, y ahora ambos han saboteado sus intentos de obtener una.

“Lo siento.” Murmura Bucky, arrancando una uva y dándosela a Steve.  
Steve estira la mano para que Bucky deje caer la fruta en ella. “Gracias. ¿Tienes frío?”

Lo tiene. Debe estar temblando más de lo que pensaba. Eso o Steve también tiene frío. Bucky encuentra eso difícil de creer.

“Sí.”  
“Encenderé la chimenea.”

Una chimenea de hierro fundido está en la esquina derecha de la estancia, redonda y con una puesta bulbosa transparente y una cuba de cobre llena de leña a su lado. Bucky continúa picoteando la comida y en minutos, Steve ha encendido el fuego. Ya se siente más cálido. Los ojos de Bucky se pierden en las flamas que danzan. Un suave brillo satura la estancia, y de pronto cae en cuenta de que están en un dormitorio juntos, en su noche de bodas. ¿Steve planea consumar su matrimonio esa noche? Parece plausible—y _es_ lo que se espera de ellos.

Pero Bucky se está volviendo un manojo de nervios, y es la segunda—o la tercera o cuarta—vez esta noche que se pone a sudar ante algo para lo que normalmente es un profesional. Se siente terriblemente tenso en la habitación ahora que lo piensa. Tal vez es solo él, pues Steve está cerca de la chimenea, moviendo algunos de los troncos despacio con el atizador, y no se ha girado aún. Pero Steve no debe estar nervioso. Como el jefe, siempre puede tomar a Bucky si eso quiere. Se _supone_ que es poco ortodoxo y no permitido. Las leyes de consentimiento son muy claras en muchos casos. ¿En un matrimonio disparejo? ... siguen siendo debatidas.

Sin saber qué hacer, y odiando eso, Bucky toma algunas uvas más del racimo, toma un puñado de nueces de macadamia de la pila que casi se termina, _¿en qué momento comió tantas de esas?_ Se lleva unas cuantas de ambas a la boca y piensa que bien podría romper el hielo. Si espera a que Steve lo haga, no tiene idea de cómo le hará sentirse. Bucky tiene demasiado miedo de la abrumadora decepción a la que podría ser forzado.

“Sabes que no tienes que secudirme, ¿verdad?” Dice él. “Soy como que una cosa segura.”

Aunque un poco de romance y seducción no le harían daño. De hecho, es lo que a él le gustaría. Bucky ha pasado tantas noches cortejando damas bonitas y caballeros bien parecidos. Suaves caricias, besos delicados, lenguas juguetonas. Luego estaba Brock, que no tenía ni un ápice de romance o sentimientos o pasión. Sería lindo tener a alguien que lo corteje a él. Es lo que siempre ha querido. Alguien que quiera conocerlo, alguien que descubra esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacen sonrojarse y reír y cubrir su sonrisa—cosas que no deja que el público vea.

Sabe que debería olvidarse de esa fantasía. Necesita acabar con esas esperanzas y expectativas. Se ha casado bien. No hay necesidad de que Steve haga ninguna de esas cosas que Bucky desea, esas que ha hecho cientos de veces por otros.

Steve se gira, con las cejas muy juntas y una expresión perpleja en su rostro. Ladea la cabeza.

“¿Qué?”  
“¿Quieres consumar, no es así?” Clarifica Bucky. “¿No es eso...?”

Bucky calla cuando ve el rojo en la piel de Steve, cubriendo hasta su cuello, y se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho ruborizarse. Con la cabeza baja, Steve regresa a la cama, se para frente a Bucky, y finalmente pasa sus dedos por su cabello como ha estado evitando hacerlo toda la noche. Acomodándose, Bucky se quita los primeros botones de su camisa de dormir. Nunca ha estado tan preocupado por el sexo, no desde la primera vez con Talia—y en ese entonces eran casi niños.

“Detente.”

La voz de Steve es callada, pero firme. Sus manos aún en el cuarto botón, Bucky alza la vista hacia él.

“Oh...” Bucky tuerce los labios. “¿Querías hacer tú esta parte?”  
“No, Bucky, yo...” Pone sus manos sobre las de Bucky y hace que las baje. “No vamos a consumar nada.”

Puede sentir su gesto cambiar, y no hay forma de detenerlo. Steve no quiere consumar. Eso quiere decir que...

“¿Por qué?” Bucky pregunta, su voz sonando como un quejido e increíblemente patética. Si no consuman, Steve tiene motivos para anular esto sin verse mal en la Casa Rogers. “¿Hice algo mal?”  
“¿Qué?” Parece ser que Steve se perdió en sus pensamientos. “¡Oh! ¡No! Bucky...” Mueve la cabeza. “Estás ebrio.”  
“¿Y eso qué?”  
“¿Y eso qué?” Steve se sienta a su lado. “Que estás ebrio. No puedes dar tu total y absoluto consentimiento.”

Bucky parpadea unas cuantas veces mientras procesa aquello. Por alguna razón, comienza a reír.

“¿Te estás riendo de mí?” Steve pregunta, pero, por suerte, Bucky no cree que esté ofendido.  
“No, yo...” Ríe aún más fuerte. “Yo... no, suenas como un libro de leyes.”  
Steve ríe. “Bueno, nuestra casa es parte de la Oficina Judicial. Supongo que es bueno que conozca las leyes tan bien.

Toma unos cuántos minutos más, pero Bucky deja de reír y se llena de preocupación.

“Lo siento. No debí reírme.”  
“Ríe cuanto quieras.” Bromea Steve. “No siempre sé cómo hablar. Me pongo nervioso. Pierdo las palabras. A veces _sí_ sueno como un libro. Te comiste todo el chocolate.”

Sin esperar esa última parte, Bucky mueve la cabeza negativamente, sin saber a qué se refiere con eso. Hasta que ve la bandeja de comida y se da cuenta de que solo queda una nuez.

“Oops. No fue mi intención.”

_Tampoco trataste de detenerte._ Se burla su boca.  
_Tú eres quien los quería todos._

“Está bien. A menos que no tengas auto-control. Entonces tal vez tenga que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Quieres el último?”

Le está ofreciendo la última pieza, y la garganta de Bucky se contrae. Steve está sonriendo, pero esa parte sobre auto-control, Bucky no está seguro de si era en serio o no. Solo puede pensar en los últimos meses, viviendo de forma precaria de momento lascivo a momento lascivo. Esa no es su vida. No lo es. Solo ha sido un lapso de malas decisiones. Un periodo de duelo por la vida que nunca va a recuperar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo desaparece lentamente.

“Tú... ¿no lo quieres?”  
“Yo...” Su estómago se aprieta. “Tengo auto-control. De verdad.”  
“¿Qué?” Le toma un momento a Steve entender, “Estaba tonteando. Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.”  
“Oh.” Bucky suspira y se talla la cara. “Lo siento.” Mira a Steve. “Estoy cansado.”  
Aun sosteniendo el chocolate en su mano, Steve asiente. “¿Quieres ir a dormir?”  
“Sí.”  
“Vamos.”

Steve lo ayuda a levantarse, pone la bandeja en uno de los dos tocadores del cuarto y deshace la cama. Palmea el colchón y Bucky prácticamente se arrastra a la cama, donde Steve amablemente lo arropa.

“¿No te vas a quedar aquí? ¿O sí?” Pregunta Bucky. No está seguro cómo es que sabe eso, pero lo sabe.  
“Dormiré en otra recámara. Guardemos la incomodidad para otro momento, ¿sí?”

Sólo es el alcohol hablando, Bucky está seguro de eso, pero no cree que le importaría particularmente si Steve se quedara ahí con él esa noche. Pero la mañana, esa sería otra historia. Aun así, no se va de inmediato. Steve se sienta en la orilla de la cama y decide mover los cabellos del rostro de Bucky gentilmente. El roce se siente bien, extrañamente reconfortante, y Bucky se mueve un poco hacia éste. No sabe si es eso o solo el deseo de Steve, pero se queda unos cuantos minutos más haciendo solo eso. Cuando los buenos y cálidos dedos de pronto abandonan su piel, Bucky contiene un quejido.

“Trata de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?”  
“Espera, ¿puedo quedarme con el chocolate primero?”

Steve sonríe y está a punto de entregárselo a Bucky cuando se lo lleva a su propia boca y luego ríe cuando Bucky abre la boca.

“Es oficial.” Murmura. “Mi esposo es la persona más mala del mundo.”  
“Te lo compensaré,” Steve ríe. “Cuando te sientas mejor. Estaré a dos puertas de aquí por si necesitas algo.”

La puerta se cierra en silencio tras él y Bucky está empezando a perder ante el sueño que desesperadamente quiere jalarlo con él. Lo último que escucha es su corazón regañarlo.

_Probablemente no te lo mereces._ Suspira.  
_Tienes razón. No lo merezco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, me doy asco, Brock me da asco, el mundo me da asco x_x Pero no os preocupéis, WinterBones no es algo oficial y sólo será mencionado como algo que ocurre en el pasado y así :3 La autora lo aseguró y confío en ella :D


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que pasan cosas.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que Bucky sufre like Precious y Steve es un buen esposo y hace de comer :3

El fresco aire otoñal se abre paso entre el desordenado cabello de Steve. Le golpea el rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se enfríen y se sonrojen, su respiración sale en pequeñas nubles blancas de vapor. Hay un poco de hielo afuera hoy, escarcha sobrante dejando intrincados diseños en delicadas hojas de pasto, y pequeñas y delgadas manchas marcan el camino por donde Steve ha corrido.

Es diferente correr sólo. Normalmente tiene a Sam a su lado, cada mañana al alba, ambos empujando y alentando al otro a dar ese último paso. La carrera de esta mañana es silenciosa, dejando a Steve con sus pensamientos como única compañía. Y sus pensamientos no han sido la mejor compañía hoy.

La única cosa en su mente desde que sus ojos se abrieron ha sido Bucky y este matrimonio. Nada se siente real, como si aún durmiera. Bucky estaba tan ebrio anoche que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estuvo coherente un momento, pero cuando estuvieron en la recámara juntos—cuando Bucky pensó que Steve planeaba tener sexo con él—sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sonaba como si su lengua fuera demasiado grande para su boca.

Steve solo puede pensar en un motivo para que él se intoxicara así. Estaba tratando de ahogar sus penas por este matrimonio. Steve no lo culpa, de verdad no. Trata de ponerse en el lugar de Bucky, imagina como se sentiría si un día, de pronto, necesitara casarse bien—y justo tras la muerte de su padre para rematar. Era difícil de imaginar, considerando que no había _tantas_ Casas para que se casara bien. La Casa Rogers es una de las más antiguas e influyentes Casas en Sociedad _y_ el Buró Judicial, lo cual deja sólo al Buró Ejecutivo y sus Casas por encima de ellos. Dadas las opciones de Casas, la idea le hace un hueco en el estómago. Y eso es solo hipotético. Si lo que Bucky siente es parecido a esto, entonces Steve entiende.

Su carrera dura una hora. Steve se detiene en el porche, tomando un tiempo para enfriarse antes de entrar a la casa. Al menos Bucky se veía impresionado con la casa. Y había reído. Era una descuidada risa de ebrio, pero aun así era una risa. Steve disfrutó mucho su sonido, incluso si Bucky se estaba riendo de él. También estuvo un poco bromista, una vez que aceptó las razones de Steve para no consumar su matrimonio.

El pobre Bucky se veía tan aterrado cuando Steve le dijo que no quería consumar anoche. Si no lo hacían, Steve podía reservarse el derecho de alejarse del matrimonio sin consecuencias. Es difícil probar eso hoy en día. Anteriormente, antes de que Steve y Bucky nacieran, era algo que la Corte revisaba. Ya no está en práctica, pero las preocupaciones de Bucky son válidas. También lo son las razones de Steve. Quiere que este matrimonio funcione y espera hacerlo con la menor cantidad de problemas posibles, y eso incluye no hacer nada de lo que ambos pudieran arrepentirse.

Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo cuando una brisa helada lo golpea, recordándole que sigue afuera. Entra y de inmediato va al pasillo a revisar a Bucky. Tocando suavemente la puerta, no recibe respuesta y la abre lentamente. Bucky sigue dormido, la cara pegada en la almohada, la boca abierta lo suficiente para que Steve vea humedad mojando la funda de la almohada, el brazo izquierdo colgando fuera de la cama, el derecho escondido tras su espalda, mechones de cabello revueltos frente a su rostro.

Steve sonríe. Bucky se ve adorable. Aunque la realidad aún no los golpea—a ninguno en realidad—al menos Steve tiene este momento. Un momento en el que Bucky no lo odia o lo resiente, donde Steve no ha tomado una responsabilidad masiva sin saber realmente en qué se está metiendo, un momento en el que pueden coexistir en paz.

Cerrando la puerta, Steve piensa que tiene suficiente tiempo para bañarse antes de que su esposo despierte. No hay muchos lugares fuera de la ciudad con electricidad, incluso menos con tuberías interiores y agua corriente. Steve _casi_ puede recordar un tiempo en el que la casa de campo no tenía eso. Es una lejana y distante memoria, posiblemente producto de que le dijeran al respecto, pero sabe que la familia mandó poner todo para él.

Cualquier corriente fría podría haberlo matado. Es lo que decían los médicos. Muchos de sus exámenes médicos fueron hechos aquí, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y el curioso público. Steve recuerda—y estos son sus propios recuerdos—estar cubierto en mantas, fuerte tos que lastimaba sus pulmones, fiebres que le daban frío. Noches en que la Muerte se acercaba, sosteniéndolo y lista para llevárselo. La Escarlatina dio miedo, la fiebre reumática fue peor. Sarah nunca se alejó de su lado, Joseph se paseaba en la habitación. Con todas sus otras debilidades, los doctores de la Casa de Banner aún mantienen que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido la infancia. Otras Casas lo habrían abandonado, Steve lo sabe. Un niño con tantas dolencias es un mal augurio y nunca se le puede confiar en ninguna posición de poder. Incluso ahora. Alguien _podría_ abrir un caso si supieran que Steve necesita medicación continua y vitaminas para mantenerse fuerte, un intento de revocarle su sitio en el Buró Judicial.

Agua caliente corre sobre su cuerpo, librando a su piel del frío que le quedaba del exterior, aunque Steve aún tirita. Se pregunta qué pasará con sus padres si los Ejecutivos descubren que Sarah está enferma.

Steve aleja esos pensamientos. Está en su luna de miel. Tal vez no sea la luna de miel que siempre quiso, pero Steve no va a dejar que la posibilidad de que los Ejecutivos descubran sobre su madre haga que este tiempo sea más incómodo de lo que ya es.

Cierra la llave de agua y la ve mientras termina de irse por el desagüe en el suelo. Ha estado ahí más tiempo del anticipado, sus pensamientos tomando control por un rato. Envolviéndose en una gran y mullida toalla—que es tibia y se siente bien tras estás en el calentador colgado de la pared—Steve se talla el cabello con la otra, más pequeña. Sus vitaminas y medicinas—todas experimentales de los científicos en la Casa de Erskine—mantienen su temperatura base un poco más elevada de lo normal, así que Steve emerge del baño con solo un par de pantalones sin preocuparse mucho por la corriente de aire que sopla por la casa. La tentación de ver a Bucky lo llega al pasillo. La puerta sigue cerrada, así que Steve no lo hace. Escuchó a su esposo vomitar unas cuantas veces en el baño anoche. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a verlo, temeroso de estar presionando demasiado, demasiado pronto.

Al final de la noche, Bucky fue bastante receptivo al poco cuidado que Steve le ofreció. Antes de ello, estuvo vacilante, incluso reacio. Steve espera que eso cambie con el tiempo. Disfruta de ser cariñoso y ocasionalmente consentidor. De hecho, probablemente habría vuelto loca a Peggy si se hubiesen casado. Tal vez Bucky sea diferente. Tal vez, eventualmente, llegue a gustarle. O continúe pareciéndole paternalista y condescendiente y Steve tendrá que parar.

Mientras Bucky aún duerme, Steve opta por hacer el desayuno. Se mueve con facilidad en la cocina, con mayor habilidad y gracia que en una pista de baile. Es el uso de sus manos en lugar de sus pies. Sus manos cooperan mejor. Están quietas y estables, trabajando fácilmente en cosas que de otro modo son complicadas. Las manos de Steve tienen entre ellas algunos de sus más preciados secretos y, mientras las usa expertamente para preparar un desayuno tradicional de la Casa Rogers, se pregunta si mantendrá esos secretos ocultos de su nuevo esposo. Los ha guardado de sus padres por tanto tiempo, pero Bucky vivirá con él. Steve tendrá que pensar en algo.

Mantiene su mente ocupada en la tarea actual. Considerando el alimento que está preparando, toma mucha concentración y tiempo de todos modos.

El tocino de lomo se cocina en la estufa—una estufa de leña negra, de metal, con dos pequeños hornos en el frente—Steve ha preparado las salchichas con los huevos crudos y pan rallado, y salteado los tomates. Aún necesita hornear los frijoles en salsa de tomate y luego tomar los huevos para freírlos.

Steve va a la nevera a tomar huevos. Hay demasiado ahí dentro para el corto periodo de tiempo en que Bucky y él estarán en la casa. Tendrá que dejar una nota para los empleados que vendrán a limpiarlo de que tomen lo que gusten. Con los huevos en mano, Steve se gira para ir a la mesa-isla donde espera la sartén, y se asusta tanto de ver a Bucky parado del otro lado que deja caer uno.

“¡Bucky!” Exclama.

Los ojos de Bucky se amplían, como si no estuviera seguro de qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Sus labios forman la palabra ‘qué’, pero no se atreve a decirla. Luego ve a Steve un segundo, y Steve se da cuenta de que los ojos de su esposo recorren su cuerpo. Está claro que trató de contenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Steve recuerda medio segundo después que sigue sólo en pantalones.

“Um... ¿perdón?”

Antes de responder, Steve toma un trapo de la mesa y limpia el desastre, tirando las cáscaras del huevo en la basura y el trapo en el lavaplatos. Cuando se ha incorporado de nuevo, Bucky sigue en su sitio, abrazándose a sí mismo como si tuviera frío o se sintiera increíblemente inseguro. Steve supone que deben ser ambas, pero más lo último. Su esposo también luce indispuesto. Con la piel ceniza, los labios resecos, la frente cubierta de sudor, Bucky luce como alguien que bebió demasiado anoche.

“No te escuché.” Le dice Steve. “Cuando entraste. Eres como un fantasma.”

Eso puede tomarse de dos formas, y Steve no sabe cómo lo toma Bucky. Sus labios se mueven un poco, no sonríe ni un poco, pero reacciona al comentario. Frota su ojo con la parte inferior de su mano derecha y Steve cree escucharlo quejarse.

“¿Café?” Pregunta Bucky.  
Steve mueve la cabeza negativamente. “Lo siento. La Casa Rogers no pone nada no natural en nuestros cuerpos.”  
“... Oh.”

Bucky luce como si fuera a llorar y Steve se siente mal de inmediato, así que ríe un poco.

“Solo bromeo.” Clarifica mientras toma un bote café soluble de la gaveta más cercana. “Siéntate. Prepararé un poco.”

El alivio en el rostro de Bucky es inmediato, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes negros—del cual seguramente se habría caído anoche—reposando sus codos en la barra y su cabeza en sus manos.

“De verdad eres la persona más mala del mundo.” Se queja.  
Steve ríe. “Bueno... Te estoy haciendo desayuno. ¿Eso cuenta?”  
“Mientras no tenga que hacerlo yo.”

Sigue sin mirarlo, pero Steve le dedica una sonrisa de todos modos mientras vierte el café molido en la cafetera de vapor. Esta es nueva pues la última vez que estuvo aquí descompuso la anterior por accidente. Pero esta fue hecha por la Casa de Stark, y aunque su opinión podría estar sesgada, siendo amigo de Tony Stark y todo, piensa que el café sabe mejor en ella.

Permanecen en silencio mientras Steve espera que el café esté listo. Por supuesto, ahora que Bucky está ahí, se siente como si todo tomara diez veces más tiempo del usual. En vez de quedarse quieto, Steve comienza a preparar los frijoles con la salsa de tomate, luego revisa las salchichas y el tocino. Sin decir nada, toma la sartén que iba a tomar antes de que Bucky lo espantara y está a punto de abrir uno de los huevos cuando el café comienza a brotar en el contenedor.

“¿Cómo lo...?”  
“Solo negro.” Dice Bucky antes de que Steve termine de preguntar. “Por favor.”

Steve le sirve un poco en una taza blanca de cerámica, y lo pone frente a Bucky en un platito que hace juego. Apenas y toca la barra cuando Bucky ya está alcanzándola con las manos. Da un cuidadoso sorbo, no los bastante cuidadoso pues Steve puede verlo hacer una pequeña mueca. Volviendo a preparar el desayuno, Steve saca dos platos y luego mira sobre su hombro cuando Bucky carraspea.

“Yo, uh...” Se detiene un momento, pasando su dedo alrededor de la orilla de la taza. “Lo siento.”  
“¿Por asustarme?”  
“¿Qué?” Bucky lo ve como si estuviera loco. “No. Digo, claro, supongo... Por eso también.”  
“Entonces ¿por qué?”  
Bucky casi rueda los ojos—casi. “Por anoche. Por...” suspira. “Por estar tan ebrio. No... No eras tú. En serio.”  
“Bueno, ciertamente tuvo un poco que ver conmigo.” Responde Steve, poniendo un poco de todo en un plato. “Lo entiendo.”  
“Pero no lo fue.” Insiste Bucky. “No las bebidas al menos.”

Steve está tentado a preguntar la razón exacta. Si de verdad no era a causa suya, no puede imaginar qué hizo a Bucky beber tanto. En vez de preguntar, pues la idea de hacerlo le hace nudos en el estómago, pone un plato lleno frente a él.

Debe haber asustado a Bucky esta vez pues e aleja un poco. Bucky ve la comida y luego a Steve, con las cejas muy juntas.

“¿Qué es esto?”  
“Una comida tradicional de la Casa Rogers.” Explica Steve. “Tocino de lomo, salchicha, huevos fritos, frijol y tomates salteados.”

Bucky ve la comida con desconfianza, su boca torcida un poco aunque trata de no hacerlo. Steve no lo culpa. Casi todos en su familia aman esa comida. Pero él la odia. Solo que no va a decir nada al respecto, no hasta que Bucky la pruebe, solo para ver qué hará. La única razón por la que la hizo fue por tradición. Es lo que comen en ocasiones especiales. Así que cuando Bucky toma un largo respiro, le toma a Steve toda su fuerza de voluntad no reírse de la cara de su marido.

“¿No te gusta?” Pregunta.  
“Um, es...” Toma un sorbo de su café. “Es...”  
“Es mala.” Ríe Steve. “No te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gusta.”  
“¿Entonces por qué...?” Bucky suspira. “¿Tradición?”  
Steve asiente. “Tradición. Está bien. La envolveré y se la enviaré a mis padres. La aman. Para nosotros...” Señala un gran bol al lado del lavaplatos. “Tengo un plan B.”  
“¿Qué es eso? ¿Guisado de haggis?”  
“Ew, no, ¿qué?” Bucky sonríe con sus balbuceos. “No. Son panqueques.”  
Bucky se anima un poco. “Ah. Eso suena decentemente normal.”  
“¿Eso es un sí?”  
“Definitivamente.”

Sonriendo, Steve mueve la comida cocinada a un refractario de vidrio, poniendo la tapa y metiéndolo en la nevera. Toma otra sartén y pone algo de mezcla en ella. De nuevo, parece tomar más tiempo del usual, esperar a que el panqueque esté listo para girarse. Pero finalmente está listo y Steve, en un momento de no-tan-absoluta-inteligencia, toma este momento para tratar de presumir frente a su nuevo esposo tratando de lanzar el panqueque en el aire para voltearlo. Falla miserablemente.

Cae la mitad en la sartén, la mitad en el piso, y la mezcla sin cocinar se derrama por todos lados.

“Suave.” Murmura Bucky.  
Las mejillas se Steve se entibian. “Podrías hacer tú, ¿sabes?”  
“¿Y perderme el show?

Con la boca entreabierta, Steve se gira para lanzarle una mirada de odio sin ganas. Pero encuentra a Bucky con la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Pero está ahí, y Steve se pregunta si Bucky desearía que no lo estuviera.

“No sabía que eras tan sabelotodo.” Dice.  
Bucky se encoge de hombros. “Es porque no me conoces. Y sin embargo aquí estamos. Casados.”

Alza su taza de café en un irritado brindis. Bucky se ve peor que cuando llegó. La idea de estar casado con Steve realmente le afecta. O tal vez solo es estar en un matrimonio arreglado en general.

“Sí, respecto a eso...” Steve ha limpiado el desastre que hizo y trata de hacer otro panqueque. “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”  
“Claro.”  
“Por qué, uh... ¿Por qué yo?” Pregunta.  
“¿Por qué tú qué?”

Steve de verdad no quiere preguntar directamente. La idea de la respuesta, lo hace sentir mareado. Pero Bucky no le deja otra opción.

“¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?”  
“No lo hice.”

La forma en que Bucky responde, tan rápido y despreocupado, es exactamente por lo que Steve estaba preocupado. Mira el panqueque, el lado de arriba con suficientes burbujas para saber que necesita ser volteado, y se siente horrible. Toma la espátula, esperando obtener algún consuelo por tener algo en sus manos y no lo obtiene. Girando el panqueque, Steve se regaña a si mismo por sentirse tan herido. No hay necesidad; no tiene derecho a sentirlo. Esta tal vez es la peor pesadilla de Bucky, y él ha sido arrastrado a ella. Sin quejarse, sin embargo. Bucky ha hecho algo que nunca quiso hacer por el bien de los que ama. Steve no puede culparlo por ser directo y honesto con él al respecto

“Ah, demonios.” Escucha mascullar a Bucky en la mesa. “Soy terrible en esto de ser esposo. Lo siento. Eso sonó grosero.”  
“No. Bueno, creo que sí. Pero está bien. Sé que no querías esto.”  
“¿Y tú?”  
“No de este modo.” Dice Steve. “Pero no estoy tan enojado por ello como tú.” Hace una pausa y se asegura de que Bucky sepa que no está molesto con él. “Lo cual tiene sentido.” Pone el panqueque en un plato. “No sé cuánto recuerdas de anoche, pero te prometí que haría esto lo más simple posible. Nunca esperé casarme bajo...” Steve hace una mueca, no le gusta cómo sonó eso. “Digo, un arreglo siempre fue una posibilidad, pero conociendo a mis padres elegirían a alguien que conociera y fuera mi amigo.”

Cuando se gira, con el plato lleno de panqueques en mano, Steve se encuentra con los ojos de Bucky, que no parpadean. La luz del sol entra por las ventanas tras él, bañando a Bucky en una brillante y ominosa presencia. Hay motas de polvo flotando a su alrededor, como secuaces pequeñitos esperando hacer lo que él diga. Esos ojos azul metálico suyos están abiertos ampliamente, casi con fuego mientras observan a Steve.

“¿Qué?” Se pregunta Steve.  
Bucky alza ambas cejas. “Eso no es lo que quise decir, pero gracias por eso.”  
“Espera.” Sigue parado ahí con el plato de comida. “¿Qué quisiste decir?”  
“Quise decir que si tú elegiste. A mí. ¿Dijiste que aceptabas o lo hicieron tus padres?”  
“Oh.” Su frente de arruga y Steve pone la comida frente a Bucky. “Yo lo hice.”  
“¿Por qué?”  
“¿Miel?” Ofrece Steve.  
“Claro.”

Las facciones de Bucky se aligeran un poco con la promesa de miel, aunque trata de ocultarlo. Alguien es goloco. Steve guarda esa información mientras le entrega el frasco cristalino de miel.

“No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?” Pregunta a Bucky mientras él básicamente _ahoga_ su comida en miel.

Steve puede ver la forma en que todo el cuerpo de Bucky se tensa. Claramente, Bucky no puede recordar un momento en que hayan estado en la misma pieza juntos además de recientemente, menos que hayan interactuado. Su esposo alza la vista y Steve casi puede _escuchar_ las frenéticas preguntas pasando por la mente de Bucky mientras trata de descubrir por qué debería recordarlo. ¿Acaso conversaron? ¿Pelearon? ¿Coqueteó con él? Peor... ¿Sería Steve una de las personas con las que tuvo sexo y luego olvidó vergonzosamente? No era ninguna de esas, por supuesto, pero Steve lo dejó pasar aceite por algunos momentos.

“Nunca dormimos juntos.” Finalmente admite. “No te preocupes.”

El alivio es instantáneo, y Bucky exhala un agradecido suspiro.

“Oh gracias a Dios.” Aspira y luego entra en pánico de nuevo. “No, espera... no porque... Quiero decir...”  
“Sé lo que quieres decir,” ríe Steve.  
Bucky sonríe aunque sus ojos no lo hacen. “Entonces... ¿cómo...?  
“La Gala de Año Nuevo, en el Ayuntamiento.”  
“Vas a necesitar ser más específico.” Suspira Bucky. “He ido a bastantes de esas.”  
“Hace unos diez años.” Continúa. “Yo tenía doce, sentado por mi cuenta mientras mis padres bailaban. Tú bailabas también, con Natalia Romanov.” Bucky sonrió afectuosamente, pero no dijo nada. “Bueno, había un chico ahí, no sé si lo recuerdes, ¿Eugene Thompson? Estaba en una esquina, molestando a otro chico, más pequeño que él. Todos estaban ocupados disfrutando la gala, pero yo lo noté.”  
“Bien...” Bucky luce confundido. “¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?”  
“Uh,” Steve se rasca la nuca. “Yo... Traté de detener a Eugene.” Steve puede recordarlo perfectamente, como si hubiese pasado ayer.

_El salón principal del Ayuntamiento ha sido adornado con lo mejor de la temporada. Hay papel cortado en forma de copos blancos y plateados colgando del techo. Cadenas de guirnaldas de pared a pared y hay esculturas de hielo puestas al azar por todo el salón, aun así manteniéndose estéticamente agradables._

_Steve está sentado por su cuenta en la mesa de la familia, arreglado con un traje que le da comezón en las piernitas y se siente demasiado apretado en su cuello. Juega con algunas piezas de confeti plateado regadas por el blanco mantel. Las está moviendo de un lado a otro, acomodándolas en figuras y diseños que sabe que recordará perfectamente después para dibujarlos._

_Escucha una risa, del tipo malvado y cruel, el sonido no encaja del todo con los alrededores. Steve revisa sus aparatos auditivos. La risa continúa. Moviendo los ojos, ve a dos niños en una esquina. Nadie parece notarlos. Parecen ser más o menos de su edad, pero más grandes—aunque eso no es sorprendente—pero uno de ellos, un poco más grande, no deja de dar capirotazos al otro. El más pequeño parece que va a llorar._

_Nadie hace nada para detenerlo, pero para ser justos, nadie está poniendo atención. Nadie más que Steve. Saca su inhalador de su bolsillo y respira la medicina antes de ir para allá._

_“¡Hey!” Grita Steve tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten sobre la música. “¡Déjalo en paz!”_

_El más grande lo mira con molestia y luego se echa a reír. Hasta rueda los ojos y se agarra los costados como si el hecho de que Steve le diga qué hacer es lo más gracioso del mundo._

_“¿Y quién va a detenerme?” Se mofa. “¿Tú?”_  
_“Vamos, Eugene,” Dice el más pequeño, “Déjalo en paz.”_  
 _“Cállate, Peter.” Gruñe Eugene y empuja a Peter tan fuerte que choca con Steve._

_Steve tropieza y cae de espalda tan fuerte que puede sentir la presión en sus pulmones hacerse más fuerte. Toma una rápida bocanada de su inhalador de nuevo para evitar que el ataque de asma llegue. Eso hace que Eugene se ría más fuerte. Incluso desde el frío suelo, cubierto de purpurina que se supone que parezca nieve, Steve lo mira con enojo. Peter se agacha a su lado cuando Eugene se gira._

_“No se preocupe por esto, Lord Rogers,” Murmura. “Solo quédese abajo. Lo dejará en paz.”_

_Steve asume que Peter sabe quién es él por reputación, pero eso no importa. En este momento, lo único que le importa a Steve es levantarse, lo cual hace, lentamente, pero con seguridad. Sus piernas tiemblan un poco, pero aun así alza los puños._

_“¿Qué está...”  
Steve ignora a Peter y le grita a Eugene, “¡Hey! ¡No he terminado!”_

_Eugene se detiene y mira sobre su hombro. Se gira, quedándose donde está, y se ríe con disimulo._

_“¿No has terminado? Terminaste el día que naciste, niño.”_  
_“Puedo hacer esto todo el día.” Le reta Steve._  
 _“¿Ah sí?”_

_Camina de vuelta y ovilla un puño hacia atrás. Steve no retrocede, pero sí cierra los ojos. Solo que el golpe nunca llega. En lugar de eso siente que alguien lo aleja. Abriendo un ojo, ve a Eugene siendo empujado hacia atrás._

_“¡Hey!” Grita el recién llegado. “¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!”_

_Sin rendirse tan fácil, Eugene lanza otro golpe, esta vez al que lo empujó. Pero falla y trastabilla hacia adelante. Cuando lo hace, el chico nuevo lo patea en el trasero, y Eugene sale huyendo, con las manos en su trasero, y ni siquiera mira atrás._

_“¿Ambos están bien?” Le pregunta a Steve y Peter._

_Steve no sabe quién es, no parece que Peter lo sepa tampoco, pero ambos asienten. Hay una niña con él, alta, bonita, cabello rojo, y parece que pudiera matarlo con la mirada adecuada. A Steve le recuerda un poco a Peggy. A ella sí la conoce—Natalia Romanov. Nunca se han conocido, pero Steve la ha visto en revistas cuando la Casa Romanov la adoptó hace unos años._

_“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” Pregunta Steve. “Yo podría haber...”_  
_“Podrías haber ¿qué?” Se ríe él. “¿Caído al suelo de nuevo? Seguro. Mira.” Toma los puños de Steve y saca sus pulgares de debajo de sus dedos. “Te los quebrarás así. Mantén tu pulgar bajo tus dedos, frente a tus nudillos. Si alguna vez **logras** tirar un golpe, será mejor.”_  
 _“Uh... Bueno.”_  
 _Se señala a sí mismo con el pulgar. “Me llamo James.” Le dice. “Pero todos me dicen Bucky.”_  
 _“Yo soy... Uh, Steve. Este es Peter.” Steve arrastra los pies. “Gracias.”_  
 _“Bueno, uh Steve,” Se burla Bucky. “No dejes que nadie te desanime. Tengo la impresión de que eres más grande por dentro que por fuera. Mi papá siempre dice que hasta la luz más pequeña...”_

“Brilla con fuerza en la oscuridad...” Bucky luce como si hubiera visto un fantasma. “Mi papá _sí_ decía eso siempre. ¿Ese eras tú?”  
Steve se encoge de hombros. “Sí.”  
“Pero... ¿ _cómo_? Eras sólo un escuálido...” Mueve la cabeza negativamente. “Digo... ¿Qué demonios te pasó?”  
“¿Pubertad?”

Es la única pieza de información que Steve se siente cómodo compartiendo por el momento. Tal vez un día le dirá a Bucky todo sobre los procedimientos, las medicinas experimentales, y las medicinas y vitaminas que aún toma, pero hoy no es ese día.

“Pubertad, ¿eh? Hizo maravillas contigo.”

Bucky acepta la respuesta de Steve con pocas dificultades. También toma su mano izquierda, y Steve piensa que recuerda que ese fue el mismo año en que Bucky la perdió.

“¿Por qué no comes?” Sugiere Steve. “Iré a cambiarme.”  
“¿No comerás conmigo?”  
“Ahora vuelvo.” Ya está saliendo de la cocina, pero se detiene cuando piensa en algo. “¿ _Quieres_ que coma contigo?”

Los ojos de Bucky se mueven por la estancia como si buscara la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Steve no está seguro de que haya querido que sonara de ese modo, o si de verdad eso quería decir. Sonríe un poco y luego suspira.

“Sí... Sí quiero, Steve.”  
Steve trata de contener la sonrisa. “Bueno. Ahora vuelvo.”  
“Ok.”

Mientras Steve avanza al pasillo, puede escuchar el tenedor golpear el plato y luego a Bucky hablar rápidamente.

“Esto tiene _chocolate_.” Le llama.  
“Te gusta el chocolate.” Responde Steve como si no fuera nada.

No se molesta en girarse a ver, pero está casi seguro de que Bucky está sonriendo.

***

La realidad se asienta. Steve está despierto. Bucky está despierto. Y están casados—uno con el otro. Están sentados en la sala, el silencio estirándose sobre ellos por casi una hora. Steve ha tratado de decir algo varias veces, pero simplemente no se ha atrevido. Al menos ayer tenían el ajedrez para matar el tiempo. Hay uno aquí también, pero Steve no está seguro de que tendrá el mismo significado esta vez.

El desayuno pasó sin novedad después de que Steve volviera de cambiarse. Bucky y él se sentaron a la mesa juntos y comieron, comentando un poco sobre el clima—está frío afuera hoy. Bucky se niega a salir a pasear, Steve asume que no le gusta tener frío—y la comida. Bucky le agradece por cocinar y agregar pequeños trozos de chocolate—incluso ayudó con los platos.

Ahora sólo están sentados ahí. Al menos Bucky se siente lo bastante cómodo para sentarse en el sofá _con_ Steve. Hay otras opciones, pero ha elegido sentarse con él.

“¿Necesito empezar a trabajar en el Buró Judicial?” Bucky pregunta de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en cuestión. “¿O puedo conservar mi trabajo?”  
“Trabajas en un hospital ahorita, ¿verdad?”  
“Si. En el Recinto Militar.”  
“¿Te gusta trabajar ahí?”  
“Sí.”  
“¿Entonces por qué lo dejarías?”

Una vez más, Bucky lo ve como si estuviera confundido. Steve supone que entiende la pregunta. Muchas Casas requieren, o más bien esperan, que cada miembro siga los pasos de la Casa cuando se trata de trabajos. Bucky mismo trabaja en la milicia, como la mayoría de la Casa de Barnes.

“Quiero decir...” Bufa como si Steve lo estuviera molestando. “No _quiero_ dejarlo. Estoy preguntando si _tengo_ que dejarlo.”  
“No. No tienes que dejarlo. La Casa de Rogers está más interesada en mantener las tradiciones familiares más que el trabajo o las carreras.”  
“Oh.” Sus labios se alzan y Bucky mira hacia adelante. “¿Cómo cuáles?”  
“Como, desayunar y cenar juntos—al menos cuando sea posible. Lo mismo con las fiestas.” Notando que el rostro de Bucky se frunce, Steve pregunta, “¿Eso va a ser un problema?”  
“No,” Bucky niega con la cabeza. “No lo creo.”

El silencio comienza a descender sobre ellos de nuevo. Steve no quiere que lo haga. Le gusta escuchar a Bucky hablar. Además, deberían tomar este tiempo libre para conocer más uno del otro.

“Pero tú trabajas para el Buró Judicial, ¿no es así?” Pregunta Bucky.

Steve casi ríe, muy feliz de que no es él quien evita que la conversación muera. El hecho de que Bucky pueda estar interesado en lo que hace también es satisfactorio.

“Sí. Trabajo desde casa más que nada en este momento.”  
“¿Haciendo?”  
“Reviso casos que han sido olvidados o ignorados y trato de que salgan para que tengan la atención que merecen.”  
Bucky ríe disimuladamente negando con la cabeza. “Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“No debiste tratar de pelear con ese niño.” Anuncia él. “Era el doble de alto que tú.”

Le toma un momento a Steve, pero luego reacciona. Bucky está hablando de la Gala de Año Nuevo que Steve le hizo recordar.

“ _Todos_ eran el doble de altos que yo.”  
“Con más razón debiste echarte para atrás.” Gruñe Bucky. Steve no está seguro, pero parece que esto le está molestando. “Debiste conseguir ayuda en vez de ir tú solo y arriesgarte a salir lastimado.  
“No había suficiente tiempo de conseguir ayuda.”

Bucky se mueve en el sillón lo suficiente para ver a Steve de frente. Este es ahora más alto que él, mucho más alto, y probablemente más fuerte—salvo tal vez por su mano de metal, pero eso aún no ha sido probado—pero aun así se siente pequeño cuando Bucky lo mira así. No le sorprendería que salieran volando dagas de sus ojos.

“¿Y qué ganaste con ello?” Le dice entre apretados dientes. “¿Con ir allá? Nada más que ser golpeado.”  
“No, eso _no_ es lo que gané con eso.” Steve le explica con calma. “Claro, Eugene me hizo caer al suelo. Pero me volví a levantar. Eso es lo que me importa.”

Obtiene una risa sin ganas de Bucky como respuesta. Hay un brillo casi cruel en sus ojos, uno que seguramente no pertenece ahí. Esa mirada sin corazón, está toda mal, no es Bucky para nada. Por supuesto, Steve no lo conoce bien, o para nada en realidad además de lo que ha visto y leído sobre él, pero ese no es Bucky.

“Y te habría vuelto a derribar _cada vez_ que te levantaras. Tu sacrificio no habría servido de nada si yo no hubiera llegado.”

Un fuerte viento choca contra las ventanas, golpeando el vidrio como si estuviera desesperado de entrar ahí con ellos. Las hojas se aprietan contra el viento, lanzando intrincadas sombras de un lado del rostro de Bucky. Steve contiene un escalofrío. Conoce esa voz que Bucky ha usado, se ha escuchado a si mismo usarla varias veces en el último año. Es el dolor el que habla, no Bucky. El dolor y la pena, enojo, y algo que Steve reconoce como culpa.

“Pero _llegaste_ , Bucky.” Puntualiza él. “Lo hiciste, y me ayudaste, y me demostraste que algunas personas _sí_ ven a los débiles.”

Un parpadeo de esperanza pasa por el rostro de Bucky, las sombras de las hojas se retiran deslizándose por el vidrio. Abre la boca como si quisiera responder, pero cambia de parecer, cerrándola mientras la idea se hacía más pequeña en sus ojos y se desvanecía por completo.

“No me siento bien.” Susurra. “¿Puedo ir a acostarme?”  
“Sí, claro. No necesitas preguntar.”

Bucky asiente y se levanta para volver a la recámara. Inseguro de qué fue lo que alteró a su esposo, y deseando saberlo para arreglarlo, Steve se sienta ahí un rato más. No le gusta saber que Bucky está molesto por algo, que él podría ser la causa esta vez. Tras algunos minutos, Steve va tras él.

Acercándose a la puerta, abierta solo un poco como si Bucky la hubiese lanzado pero simplemente no se cerró, Steve puede escuchar un ruido sordo saliendo de dentro de la estancia. Se detiene justo frente a ella. Con un súbito nudo en el corazón, se da cuenta de qué es el sonido.

Llanto.

Bucky está ahí adentro, llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que lamento mucho, MUCHO la tardanza en subir este capítulo.
> 
> Estaba haciendo un cosplay que me encargaron para final del mes y el mes que está por comenzar es ComicCon, por lo que tengo que planear y hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para llevar en los cuatro días que estaré fuera de casa, trabajando esclavamente en una convención. Espero que me toque ver el panel de Agent Carter! :D
> 
> Como sea, disfruten el capítulo de esta semana. Feliz fin, salgan por ahí a pasear :3 O no salgan, quédense en casa y hagan lo que más les gusta hacer.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde pasan más cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, MIL DISCULPAS!! Me largué a ComicCon y volví y tenía depresión post-convención y pues aha uwu  
> Pero he vuelto! :D Con otro capítulo de esta bella traducción uwu

Capítulo 6

Algo tibio toca el rostro de Bucky. No está seguro de qué es, no al principio. Bucky tampoco está seguro de qué está pasando. Su cerebro se siente borroso y desenfocado. Tallándose la cara, su otra mejilla descansando sobre una almohada cómodamente, Bucky se da cuenta de que es el sol. El sol ha bajado significativamente y ahora brilla por la ventana, golpeando su rostro.

Bucky se sienta en la cama, una manta se resbala de sobre él. No recuerda haberse dormido, pero debe haberlo hecho. Hay algo de humedad secándose en la orilla de su boca, y sus ojos están hinchados e inflamados por llorar, su nariz tapada y teñida de un poco atractivo rojo. No sabe por qué estaba llorando. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y simplemente no pararon. Había lágrimas por la pérdida de su padre, de su familia, de sus esperanzas y sueños. Tantas pérdidas en tan poco tiempo.

Bucky sigue en medio de la cama, sobre el edredón, donde se acostó tras dejar solo a Steve en la sala. La manta sobre él, la almohada bajo su cabeza, no estaban ahí cuando se acostó. Él no las trajo.

Su pecho se infló con un sentimiento que realmente no quería sentir, sabiendo que la única explicación era Steve. Su esposo debió venir mientras él dormía y lo arropó. Bucky no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

_Sí lo sabes._ Discute su corazón.  
 _No, no lo sabe._ Contesta su cerebro.  
 _Cállense, los dos._

Cuando Bucky despertó esta mañana, el pánico lo envolvió, asentándose hasta la médula. La realidad de estar casado con Steve Rogers le pesaba en la mente, aún lo hace. Pero Steve no solo le hizo el desayuno—incluso añadiendo chocolate porque descubrió que a Bucky le gustan las cosas dulces—también se había molestado en asegurarse de que estuviera cómodo aquí.

Bucky alza las rodillas, la manta envolviendo sus piernas, y se pregunta qué hacer al respecto. No puede recordar la última vez que alguien lo cuidó así, solo porque querían, no por necesidad. Estaban sus estancias en el hospital, primero cuando perdió el brazo izquierdo y luego cuando le pusieron la prótesis metálica ocho años después. Enfermeras, doctores, sus padres, Rebecca, Natalia, Clint y Maria—todos estuvieron ahí para ayudarlo a recuperar la salud, ambas veces.

Hubo tanto llanto derramado. Primero por la pérdida de su brazo y luego por la pesada adición a su cuerpo, el brazo sin vida que se suponía que era suyo. Frío y metálico. Pegado a él. Los doctores y enfermeras le ayudaron a acostumbrarse a su nuevo brazo, ayudando con ejercicios y a como ajustar sus habilidades motoras. Sus padres lo alimentaron, lo bañaron; su madre le contaba sus cuentos favoritos, su padre le leía. Rebecca cantaba canciones. Natalia lo abrazó mientras lloraba y lloraba, besando las lágrimas de su rostro. Clint le aseguró que podía lograrlo, una y otra vez le dijo que era diferente, pero que seguía siendo Bucky—con brazo, sin brazo, con brazo de metal—él siempre sería Bucky. Maria prometió que ella—que todos ellos—siempre estarían ahí para él.

Y lo estuvieron. Todos ellos, familia y amigos, nunca lo abandonaron. Cuidaron de él cuando los necesitaba.

Steve había cuidado de él hoy porque sí. No necesitaba hacerlo, Bucky no lo necesitaba realmente, pero igual lo hizo, aunque Bucky no le dio motivos para hacerlo.

Ahora, Bucky sabe que necesita descubrir que hacer al respecto. Esta tampoco es la situación en la que Steve esperaba estar, incluso si dijo que sí a la petición de la Casa Barnes de matrimonio, y no sería justo que siguiera huyendo de este modo. Además Steve había sido amable y paciente hasta ahora. No había modo de saber si seguiría así con el comportamiento de Bucky. Debía tener algún tipo de límite.

Tomando su decisión, Bucky se envuelve la manta en los hombros y vuelve a la sala. De hecho Steve sigue ahí, sentado en el sofá como si nunca se hubiera movido, sus rodillas están alzadas, y está inclinado en el brazo del sofá. Parece que escribe algo en el libro en su regazo.

“¿Qué haces?” Pregunta Bucky cuando está justo detrás de él.

Steve casi salta del sofá cuando Bucky anuncia su presencia. El libro cae de sus piernas y se queda viendo a Bucky un segundo, parpadeando una vez y luego otra.

“Rayos, Bucky,” Dice conteniendo una risa. “Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.”  
“Lo siento.” Bucky ríe. “No sabía que mi esposo era tan nervioso.”  
“Si, bueno, es que entras como un bicho en la pared.”  
“¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que soy medio fantasma?”  
“Nop.” Steve le sonríe. “Supongo que olvidaron poner eso en la propuesta de compromiso.” 

Bucky ladea la cabeza. Sabe que su madre mandó propuestas, pero hasta ahora, no había pensado mucho en qué decían.

“¿Qué _decía_ la propuesta?”

Steve se acomoda de forma que está apoyado en sus rodillas, sus rótulas ahora contra el brazo del sofá en vez del respaldo. 

“Era una propuesta básica,” Sus ojos vagan hacia abajo un momento y luego se alzan de nuevo al rostro de Bucky. “Y Lady Barnes dijo que eras su inspiración y que tú, y cito, ‘mereces todo el amor del mundo’.”  
Bucky siente sus ojos abrirse. “¿Dijo eso? ¿De verdad?”  
Steve asiente. “Sí. Lo hizo. No es exactamente la forma más tradicional de enviar una petición de matrimonio, pero me gustó.”  
“Y... ¿fuiste tú o tus padres...?  
“Fui yo.”  
“Tú respondiste.” Bucky dice suavemente, más para él mismo pero sabe que Steve ha escuchado. “¿Puedo preguntar qué respondiste?”  
“¿Además de sí?”  
Sonríe levemente. “Pues sí.”  
“Le dije que estaría feliz de darte todo el amor del mundo.”

La sonrisa que sube al rostro de Bucky es demasiado grande para ocultarla. Lucha por hacerlo, pero sus labios no cooperan.

_Basta._ Le exigen. _Déjanos ser.  
¿Tienen que ponerse tan amplios?_

Tras un momento o dos, Bucky gana la batalla y su boca se controla. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello y mira sus pies.

“¿Por qué dijiste eso?”  
“Porque lo sentía.” Dice Steve sin dudar. “Claro, no sabía que debí conseguirme una cláusula firmada de no-sábelo-todos firmada también.”

Está bromeando, Bucky lo nota, así que se permite a si mismo reír despacio. Pero sigue sin entender del todo.

“¿Pero cómo podrías ser feliz de hacer eso?” Le cuestiona. “Quiero decir... Ni siquiera me conoces.”

Steve se levanta de rodillas y tira de los lados de la manta envuelta alrededor de Bucky, acercándolo.

“Ven aquí.” Susurra Steve, sin darle muchas opciones a Bucky de cualquier modo.

Su esposo alza una mano y toca la mejilla de Bucky. Él cierra los ojos. No es su intención hacerlo, pero ellos no le hacen caso. La mano de Steve es amplia, grande y fuerte, pero él es suave y gentil. Fuerza y dulzura todo en uno. Bucky no quiere que su roce le agrada, temeroso de que querrá más y más, pero así es—ya le gusta.

“Tienes razón,” murmura Steve. “No te conozco. No sé cuál es tu color favorito, o tu bebida favorita, o si prefieres dormir con las mantas envolviéndote como capullo. No conozco el funcionamiento de tu mente,” Steve deja su mano donde está, pero da golpecitos con sus dedos contra la sien de Bucky. “Hay mucho que no sé sobre ti. Pero ¿las cosas que _sí_ se? Esas vale la pena quererlas, y son razón suficiente para que te quiera.”

Bucky abre los ojos, y por un loco segundo, quiere besar a Steve. Están tan cerca. Steve aún sostiene las orillas de la manta, con una mano y casi atrapando a Bucky en su proximidad. Tal vez no es loco. Están casados después de todo. Pero la idea de inclinarse y besarlo no se siente bien. Por otra parte, tampoco se siente _mal_.

“¿Qué...?” Su voz surge débil y algo ronca, Bucky carraspea. “¿Qué sabes de mí?”  
“Sé que defiendes a los débiles.” Comienza. Lo que pasó hace una década realmente debe significar mucho para Steve. “Sé que estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia comodidad para que tus seres queridos no tengan que hacerlo. Sé que amas bailar y que eres apasionado—se te nota. Cuando hablas de algo que amas, empiezas a divagar.” Steve tiene razón. Lo hace. “Te gustan las bandas clásicas pero te gustan más las desconocidas. Sé que estás cómodo destacando, incluso te gusta, pero estarías perfectamente cómodo dejando que alguien más tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te gustan las cosas dulces y tienes una debilidad porque te toquen. Así.” Su mano baja de la mejilla de Bucky al costado de su cuello. Cuando los ojos de Bucky se cierran, Steve sonríe. “¿Ves?”

_Muchas gracias, chicos._ Regaña a sus ojos.  
 _¡Ya lo sabía de todos modos!_

Contra los deseos de sus ojos, Bucky los obliga a abrirse. Steve lo mira fijamente, específicamente a sus labios. Sin pensarlo, los separa lo suficiente para que él sienta su respiración correr entre ellos. Parece que Steve quiere besarlo. Los labios de Bucky quieren sentir los de Steve pegados a él, saber si ese roce es tan dulce como el de su cuello. No. No solo sus labios. Todo el cuerpo de Bucky lo quiere— _él_ lo quiere.

“Quiero besarte.” Susurra Steve. “¿Puedo?”  
“Si quieres.”

Bucky no sabe por qué dice eso en vez de decir simplemente sí. Siente paredes alzarse a su alrededor, paredes que Steve no puede ver, pero que definitivamente podrá sentir. Roca; gruesa y sólida.

“No.” Responde Steve. “Solo si tú quieres que lo haga. ¿Quieres que lo haga, Bucky?”

_Sí. Sí por favor bésame._ Ruega todo dentro de él.

No puede encontrar un argumento en contra de cualquier parte de él que ha votado por que Steve lo bese. No un beso como ayer, cuidadoso, resguardado, para asuntos legales nada más, sino uno que tal vez se _sienta_ como un beso. Bucky no recuerda un momento en que quiso, para él mismo y por ninguna otra razón, algo con tantas ganas.

“Entonces tal vez en otra ocasión.”

Steve se aleja, dejando ir la manta y asintiendo. Pasa la mano que ha estado gentilmente sobre su cuello por el mentón de Bucky y entonces ninguna parte de Steve lo toca. El cuerpo de Bucky se queja.

_No, no te vayas.  
Sí. En otra ocasión. Es mejor así._

Bucky no tiene idea qué lado o qué parte de él está de acuerdo con ese argumento, pero ya extraña las manos de Steve. Como si despertara de un sueño, agita la cabeza. Steve se ha vuelto a sentar en el sofá, tomando el cuaderno que dejó cuando Bucky entró y poniéndolo en la mesa cafetera. Rodeando el sofá, Bucky se recarga en el respaldo de este.

Atrae la atención de Steve de nuevo. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Bucky no puede evitar preguntarse si el no haberlo besado ha nublado su humor. Sintiendo la necesidad de compensarle por ello, Bucky sonríe—del modo en que lo hace para las cámaras y el público. A la gente le gusta esa sonrisa, grande y tentadora, tal vez con un poco de maldad y lujuria. Se inclina más sobre el sofá. Puede asumir este papel—el del chico confiado, arrogante e indiferente. Es un profesional en ello.

“Estaba pensando...” Dejando la manta caer sobre el sofá, Bucky se lanza en este.  
“Wow, tranquilo, campeón.” Steve ríe cuando Bucky cae, terminando a un cojín de distancia. “¿Qué pensabas?”  
“Sólo que... Si estamos casados, y lo estamos y todo, tal vez debamos empezar a conocernos. ¿Todo eso que dijiste?” Se detiene para no divagar y que Steve no piense que esto realmente le emociona. _¿No te emociona?_ Bucky ya ni lo sabe. “Azul. Mi color favorito es el azul. Como tus ojos.”

Con el rostro tibio, Bucky desvía la mirada. ¿Realmente ha dicho eso? ¿en voz alta? Solo quería decir azul y dejarlo así.

Viendo de reojo a Steve, puede ver el toque de rosado que ha tomado las mejillas de su esposo.

“El mío es el verde.” Dice Steve, salvando a Bucky de alguna otra vergüenza—al menos en este tema. “Me gustaría eso.”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“Conocerte.”  
“¿Sí? ¿Qué te gustaría saber?”  
“¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?”

Bucky pasa su lengua por sus labios, apretando los dientes suavemente contra ésta.

“Si te portas bien, tal vez seas tú.” Steve entrecierra los ojos y Bucky alza las manos en señal de derrota. “Lo siento. Bailar.”  
“No. No hay cámaras aquí. ¿Qué es lo que _realmente_ te gusta más hacer?”  
“¿Cómo es que tú...?” Bucky niega con un suspiro. No sabe cómo le ocultará cosas a Steve si tiene que hacerlo. El tipo nota demasiadas cosas. “Me gusta leer.”  
“¿Sí? ¿Qué lees?”  
Se encoge de hombros. “Lo que sea.”  
“¿Cuál es tu...?”  
“No, mi turno.”

Steve alza las cejas, lanzando una mirada sorprendida hacia Bucky. Tragando el duro nudo en su garganta, Bucky logra sonreír débilmente—espera que se vea un poco más fuerte que como se siente. Tal vez está empezando a sobrepasar sus límites. Steve es su esposo, no solo alguien con quien quiere pasar un buen rato. Y aún _es_ la cabeza de la casa.

Pero tras un momento, la mirada sorprendida se vuelve más curiosa que otra cosa—como si Steve se preguntara qué puede alguien querer saber de él—y acepta alzando levemente el mentón.

“¿Has estado enamorado?”

Steve se sonroja, y Bucky está seguro de que es la segunda o tercera vez que lo hace ponerse rojo así y también está bastante seguro de que le gusta.

“Wow, vaya pregunta para empezar.”  
“Oh. Lo siento. Puedes decirme que pregunte otra cosa.”  
“Sé que puedo.” Asegura Steve. “Pero eso acabaría con el propósito de este pequeño juego, ¿no es así?” No le da tiempo a Bucky de responder eso. “Dos veces.”  
“¿Dos veces? ¿O sea que has estado enamorado dos veces?”  
“Así es.”  
“¿De quién?”  
Steve sonríe maliciosamente. “Mi turno.”  
“Tu... Oh demonios. Está bien, pregunta.”  
“¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?”  
Bucky se echa a reír. “¿Eso es lo que escogerás?”  
Se encoge de hombros. “Soy chapado a la antigua.”  
“No es así.” Dice Bucky. “Clásico tal vez, pero no chapado a la antigua.” Está a punto de decir perro, pero sabe que Steve se dará cuenta que es mentira. “Uh... Gatos, de hecho. Gatitos. Me encantan los gatitos.”

La forma en que Steve lo ve tras esa respuesta, sus labios en forma de una impresionada sonrisa, hacen que Bucky piense que él ya sabía la respuesta. O al menos lo había pensado. No entiende como Steve es capaz de saber todo esto. La única persona que lo conoce así de bien es Talia, y tal vez Rebecca.

“Tu turno.” Le recuerda Steve.  
Bucky no pierde el tiempo. “¿De quién estabas enamorado?”

Steve no lo ve cuando responde, como si temiera ofenderlo con su respuesta.

“Peggy y Sam.”  
“¿Peggy Carter?”

La conoció una vez, hace un año, y honestamente no estaba seguro de quién sería capaz de patearle más el trasero, o Peggy o Talia.

_Están a mano._ Le dice su intuición. _No podrías contra ninguna de las dos.  
Me doy cuenta. Gracias._

Considerando el sello de la Casa de Carter—Donde los Habitan los Valientes—no es sorprendente que Steve se haya enamorado de ella en algún momento. Pero Bucky está sorprendido ante la mención de Sam.

La Casa Wilson es una Casa bien respetada en el Buró Militar. El padre de Bucky los tenía en alta estima, y hablaba de ellos con frecuencia. No tenía idea de qué tan cercano era Steve con Sam. Por alguna razón, Bucky piensa que podría estar un poco celoso. Pero no hay lógica detrás de tal sentimiento.

_Es porque te gusta._ Dice su corazón.  
 _Claro que no._ Discute él. _Yo... Ni siquiera lo conozco.  
Pero **él** parece conocerte a **ti** bastante bien._

Para eso, Bucky no tiene respuesta. Y de todos modos es el turno de Steve, así que Bucky se reclina y espera a la siguiente pregunta.

“Ya sé que te gustan los dulces,” Medita Steve. “Así que, ¿qué es lo que _no_ te gusta comer?”  
“¿O sea, _además_ de lo que sea que cocinaste esta mañana?”  
“Sí.” Ríe Steve. “Además de eso.”  
“¿Coles de Bruselas?”  
“No cuenta. A nadie le gustan las coles de Bruselas. ¿Qué más no te gusta? Algo que a la mayoría le guste.”  
“Bueno, eso es bastante específico.” Ríe él. “A ver... algo que no me guste que a todo mundo le gusta. ¡Oh! Manzanas. De cualquier tipo. Odio las manzanas.”  
“Nada de manzanas, ¿eh? Sabes que son buenas para ti, ¿verdad?”  
“¿Eso cuenta como una pregunta?”

Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe un poco. Aunque no puede verlos, Bucky está seguro de que ha rodado los ojos.

“Ugh. No lo sé. ¿Cuenta?”  
“Hm.” Bucky finge que piensa mucho al respecto. “Supongo que te daré una gratis. Sí, esposo, sé que son buenas para mí. Aun así no me gustan.”  
Steve ríe de nuevo. “Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta.”  
“Bien, mi turno.” Bucky tuerce los labios un momento mientras Steve claramente se prepara para lo que sea que tenga preparado para él. “¿Qué te pasó realmente?”

El gesto de Steve, que había estado felizmente claro durante todo el rato se ensombrece. Aleja la vista de Bucky, buscando algo que ver.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”  
“Digo... Acepto que tal vez la pubertad ayudó con eso de crecer, pero ese pequeño mocoso flacucho que era demasiado tonto para alejarse de una pelea?” Steve lo ve de lado. “Tenía aparatos auditivos. No creo que la pubertad arregle problemas de oídos, ¿o sí?”

La forma en que Steve lo mira ahora, sus ojos enfocados en Bucky y sus labios apretados en una línea, pone nervioso a Bucky. Lo suficiente para que necesite ver a otro lado.

_Tú muy bien_. Le regaña su cerebro.  
 _No quise... Cállate._

“No importa,” Susurra Bucky. “Lo siento, yo...”  
“Fue una especie de... Procedimiento experimental.” Dice Steve.

Con el estómago hecho nudos, Bucky alza la vista hacia él. La expresión de su esposo, aunque lejos de estar relajada, es menos intensa ahora. Steve parece haber encontrado el valor que estaba buscando.

“¿Qué...?”  
“No se suponía que sobreviviera.” Le dijo Steve. “O sea, eso es lo que los doctores dicen. Yo solo... ¿nací enfermo? Supongo. Defensas débiles, problemas de oídos, asma, anemia, soplos cardiacos y taquicardia, presión sanguínea alta... Probablemente hay más que estoy olvidando porque no mucha gente sabe de esto.” Toma un largo respiro, como si necesitara prepararse para continuar. “Mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron para cuidarme adecuadamente. Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí.” Eso podría explicar por qué los Rogers pudieron estar lejos del ojo público tanto tiempo. “Los doctores y científicos en las Casas de Banner y Erskine firmaron una mordaza legal cuando yo era solo un bebé,” Se detiene y ve a Bucky un momento. “Seguro puedes imaginar que la Sociedad no habría sido muy amable con mis padres si descubrieran sobre su hijo enfermo.”

Bucky lo entiende. Los Rogers, por tener un niño tan enfermizo, podrían haber sido removidos del Parlamento por estar emocionalmente comprometidos y ser incapaces de hacer decisiones adecuadas.

“Como sea,” Continúa Steve. “Había un boticario de la Casa Erskine, Abraham, que era increíblemente brillante. Creó varios medicamentos y vitaminas para que pudiera pasar por la infancia. Cuando tenía catorce, generó una fórmula específicamente diseñada para mí y mi cuerpo. Pudo hacerla usando mi ADN. Tomó tres días completar todo el proceso. Tuvo que inyectar la medicina en mi médula ósea. Fue arriesgado, podría haberme matado de inmediato, pero... pues no lo hizo. Fue un proceso lento, pero después de algunos meses, yo... pude respirar bien. La taquicardia se fue. Mi presión se quedó normal. Podía escuchar sin los aparatos, podía _ver_ colores. Dejé de enfermarme todo el tiempo. Tienes razón, por cierto,” Añade. “Mi crecimiento fue la pubertad, pero fui capaz de ponerme fuerte—lograr que mi cuerpo creara músculo y fuerza—gracias a ese proceso que me hicieron.”

Le toma algunos minutos a Bucky procesar aquello. Al principio, es capaz de sostener la mirada de Steve; y su mirada no claudica. Pero Bucky debe ver a otro lado. No sabe qué decir. Así que dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

“¿Te dolió?”  
Una pequeña sonrisa alza los labios de Steve. “Un poquito.”  
“¿Es permanente?”  
“Hasta ahora.” Mueve la cabeza un poco. “Bueno, aún necesito tomar inyecciones cada día. Solo una pequeña dosis de las medicinas y vitaminas que mantienen el suero original en funciones. No se supone que las tenga. El Doctor Erskine murió antes de que pudieran aprobar el suero en el Buró Militar, y cuando murió, la fórmula original se fue con él. Los doctores de la Casa de Banner me siguen entregando los suplementos.” Steve le da una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Ahora puedo hacer tres?”  
Bucky lo ve sin comprender. “¿Tres qué?”  
“Preguntas. Acabas de hacer tres.”  
“¿Lo hice?”  
Steve ríe. “Sí que lo hiciste. Preguntaste qué me pasó,” Alza un dedo para marcar cada pregunta hecha. “si dolió, y si fue permanente.”  
“Oh.”

Bucky no puede estar seguro, pero cree que ese es el modo de Steve de alejarse de él y de ese tema en particular. El hecho de que haya respondido tan honestamente le ha dado a Bucky tanta información personal de él cuando se han conocido por todo un día... Bucky no entiende aquello. Pero hay una cosa que puede hacer por él.

“Bueno, sí. Te tocan tres.”  
“Muy bien.” Steve le guiña un ojo. “Pensé que tendría que usar mi rango en ti.”  
Bucky abre la boca. “Tú... ¿estás bromeando de nuevo, eh?”  
“Si. No eres el único que puede ser un sabelotodo.”  
“Ya veo.” Oculta una tímida sonrisa. “¿Cuáles son tus tres preguntas?”  
“Hmm...” Steve mira hacia la ventana primero y luego sonríe suavemente. “Creo que las guardaré. ¿Por qué no cenamos?”  
“¿Puedo contar eso como una pregunta?”  
“No.” Sonríe. “Pero prometo que haremos algo que te guste.”  
“Trato hecho.”

Steve cumple su promesa y le cocina pollo a la parmesana para cenar a Bucky, pero su esposo claramente le dice que preguntar lo que quería cenar definitivamente _no_ cuenta como una pregunta. 

“Vas a tener que aprender a andar en la cocina.” Le dice Steve mientras comen. “Necesitas aprender a cocinar y eso.”  
“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Bucky antes de poder guardarse la pregunta. “Erm, quiero decir...” Steve lo está mirando de un modo que no puede descifrar del todo. _Demonios._ “¿No tienes empleados que cocinen para ti?"  
“Sí tenemos. Pero aun así debes aprender. Trabajo duro y eso. Parte del credo de los Rogers.” Le explica Steve, sus palabras gentiles como si tratara de no molestar a Bucky. “Truvie te ayudará.”  
“¿Truvie?”  
“Nuestra casera.”

_Nuestra casera. Sí tenemos._

Steve incluye a Bucky en todas las áreas de su vida. Es como si no lo viera como un intruso, incluso si Bucky se siente como un forastero. Moviendo lo que queda de su cena por todo su plato, Bucky suspira. Con el mentón en la mano, se da cuenta de que está por encerrarse de nuevo.

“¿Y dónde vives?” Pregunta Bucky. “Sé que la Casa de Rogers tiene su edificio en Lower East Side, pero... ¿vives ahí también?”  
“No. Tenemos una casa de ladrillo en Clinton Hill.”

_Tenemos._ Lo hizo de nuevo.

“En el Sector Brooklyn?”  
Steve asiente. “Sí.”

Genial. Eso los hace gente de puente y túnel. Bueno, a Bucky al menos, pues el Recinto Militar está en la Isla de Manhattan. 

Como si Steve pudiera leer su mente, continúa diciendo, “Tenemos un chofer que puede llevarte a trabajar todos los días. O, si lo quieres, puedo ir contigo.” Niega con la cabeza. “Quiero decir, no, tú sabes, a tu trabajo. Digo que puedo trabajar desde el Ayuntamiento. Podemos ir juntos. Si quieres.”  
“No, está bien.” Le asegura Bucky. 

No es que realmente le _moleste_ que Steve vaya con él, es... lo contrario. No quiere sentirse cercano a él, no quiere sentir _nada_ por él, y ya está peligrosamente cerca de quererlo mucho. 

_Es porque tienes muchas ganas de estar enojado._ Le recuerda su corazón. _¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?  
¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en lo que **no** te importa?_

“Oh, bueno.” Murmura Steve, y suena decepcionado. “¿Qué haces en el hospital?” 

Ahora Bucky se siente mal. Consolado a la vez. Como cabeza, Steve técnicamente puede decirle que se vaya al carajo, que irá con él aunque lo quiera o no. No _debería_. No es realmente la forma en que un cabeza de familia se supone que funcione, a menos, claro, que Steve piense que es lo mejor para la Casa y la familia acompañar a Bucky todos los días. No significa que no pasa en muchas Casas, en especial en aquellas de Alta Sociedad.

“Sabes que _puedes_ venir si eso es lo que quieres. No puedo detenerte.” Responde primero, una pequeña e insignificante parte de él espera que lo haga. “Tú eres el cabeza y eso. Y trabajo en rehabilitación.”  
“¿Rehabilitación física?”  
“Así es. Trabajo con muchos amputados, pero cualquiera con una discapacidad física que necesite ayuda con movilidad y habilidades funcionales.”  
“Empezaste eso antes de...”  
Steve se detiene, pero Bucky sabe qué quiere decir. “Sí, Steve, lo hice _antes_ de tener el brazo de metal.” 

Su marido baja la vista. Pero no lo ha insultado. Mucha gente tiene curiosidad sobre su brazo, y no muchos saben mucho al respecto. Nadie más que Bucky sabe la historia completa de todos modos—y es una carga en su corazón desde hace una década.

“Lo siento, Bucky.” Se disculpa Steve. “No debí...”  
“No, está bien. No hiciste nada malo.”

Los ojos de Steve se llenan de alivio, pero se incomoda un poco tras un momento. 

“Puedo... ¿usar una de mis preguntas? Para preguntar...”

Su voz se desvanece del mismo modo que hace un momento. De nuevo, Bucky sabe exactamente qué quiere saber. Pero esta pregunta es diferente, y baja su brazo de la mesa y lo pone en su regazo donde es menos visible.

“No, bueno, digo... Fue congelamiento, si eso es lo que quieres saber, pero preferiría no...”  
“No necesitas decirme nada que no quieras.” Interrumpe Steve. “Y nunca haría eso, por cierto.”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“Usar el ser cabeza para hacerte hacer algo que no quieres. A menos que sienta que es absolutamente necesario. No soy un tirano.”

Bucky apenas y recuerda haber dicho eso, pero lo sugirió hace apenas unos minutos.

“No te gustan los bravucones.” Puntualiza, imaginando al niño que apenas y puede pararse sobre sus pies tratando de pelear con un niño el doble de su estatura.  
“No, así es. No voy a aprovecharme de ti, Bucky. Solo porque tengo derecho de hacer algo, eso no lo _hace_ estar bien.”

Sin saber qué decir a eso, Bucky come otra pieza de su pollo aunque ya está lleno. La comida se mueve dentro de su boca, sin ayudarle en saber qué decir. 

“No tienes que contar esa como una de tus preguntas.” Decide al fin.

Steve parpadea un momento antes de juntar sus cejas.

“¿Qué?”  
“¿Tu pregunta sobre mi brazo? Aún puedes tener tres.”  
Un lado de los labios de Steve se alza en una media sonrisa. “Gracias. Tal vez pregunte algo en el camino de regreso mañana.”  
“¿Mañana?”  
“Si. En la mañana."

Con el cuerpo tenso, el estómago de Bucky da saltos. Los nervios invaden sus músculos, haciendo que se sientan ligeros e inquietos.

“Um, eso quiere decir que... esta noche querrás...” 

Steve respira largamente por la nariz. Se ve tan nervioso como Bucky se siente.

“¿Sabes qué? No. ¿Por qué no lo guardamos?”  
Bucky casi se ríe de su esposo de nuevo. “¿Quieres guardarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para el matrimonio?”

Por la forma en que entrecierra los ojos al verlo, Bucky sabe que no está feliz con su chiste esta vez. Con el estómago hecho nudos, se pasa la lengua por los dientes.

“Lo siento.” Susurra Bucky.

Steve hace un sonido con la garganta que hace que el estómago de Bucky se anude aún más. Pero no dice nada sobre el comentario de Bucky. 

“Yo _de hecho_ pensaba que podríamos esperar hasta que los dos _queramos_ hacerlo. No parece normal, tener sexo solo porque la Sociedad espera eso de nosotros. Prefiero que sea natural, que pase cuando el momento sea bueno.”  
“¿Y si...?” Tras que su último comentario molestara a Steve, Bucky estaba nervioso de preguntar cosas. Steve dijo que no se aprovecharía de él, pero eso no significa que Bucky puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero Steve asiente como incentivo, permitiendo que Bucky diga lo que piensa. “¿Qué tal si ambos... o uno de nosotros nunca está listo?”  
“No necesito sexo para intimar...” Steve se sonroja y luego revisa lo que ha dicho, “para sentirme cercano a alguien. Si nunca lo hacemos, nunca lo hacemos.”  
“Pero si no consumamos, tú puedes...”  
“No voy a dejarte por eso.” Se encoge de hombros. “Nadie va a revisar de todos modos. Ya no funciona así. Con sexo o no, haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz, para hacer funcionar este matrimonio. Pero...” Y los ojos de Steve se encuentran con los de Bucky. Sus ojos son tan intensos que Bucky no puede desviar la mirada. “No puedo hacerlo solo. Tal vez soy el cabeza, claro, pero no puedo mover este matrimonio solo. Necesitaré que me ayudes.”

Alejándose por fin del poderoso agarre de los ojos de Steve, Bucky juega un poco con sus dedos. Steve Rogers en privado no es para nada como Steve Rogers en público. Este hombre es mucho más seguro de sí mismo que el de las entrevistas y eventos públicos. Bucky, por otro lado, se empapa en la atención del público—aunque Steve tiene toda la razón al decir que no le preocupaba dejar que alguien más la tuviera. Aunque se empapa en esa atención, Bucky es mucho más torpe en privado. Hasta ahora, siente que se ha portado como un tonto incompetente varias veces.

Hasta donde se da cuenta, Steve le está preguntando si Bucky tratará de ayudarle en este matrimonio. Bucky sabe que ha empezado esto mal, no ha ayudado para nada. Poniéndose ebrio en su boda, siendo incapaz de consumar por ello, huyendo, alejándose—al menos Steve no sabe sobre Brock. Necesita arreglar esto lo mejor que pueda. Si pierde este matrimonio, quien sabe qué pasará con su familia—su _anterior_ familia 

“Te di mi palabra, Steve.” Le dice. “Yo... Espero poder cumplirla.”

Steve acepta la respuesta asintiendo, pero también hay algo de decepción entre sus cejas. Tal vez esperaba un compromiso más fuerte, que Bucky _quisiera_ honrarlo. Bucky no lo culpa. Tratando de imaginar esta situación en la que se encuentran de forma diferente, Bucky está seguro de que esperaría que la persona que se ha casado con él quisiera estar en esa relación también. Pero no puede darle eso a Steve. No ahora. Tal vez nunca.

_¿Estás seguro?_ Tanto su corazón como su cerebro preguntan. _¿Seguro que no puedes darle más ahora mismo?_

Bucky no puede responderles.

No sabe qué respuesta sería una mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si encontraron la referencia, les mandaré una galletita virtual uwu


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bucky es grosero y adorable y Steve lo regaña y hablan y son adorables.
> 
> o
> 
> En el que hay amorts *u*

Dos semanas han pasado en un parpadeo. Tanto ha pasado y a la vez tan poco ha cambiado entre Steve y Bucky. Cuando Steve llevó a Bucky al lugar que llamarían su hogar juntos, estaba feliz de ver que los ojos de Bucky se abrieron al doble de su tamaño apenas vio la casa, brillando con curiosidad al asimilar todo.

Steve ama esta casa. La puerta de hierro fundido en la entrada chirria cuando la abren, su propia manera de darle la bienvenida a él y a Bucky a casa. Únicos en su edificación de tres pisos, tiene construidos ventanales en el primer piso. Como la casa de campo, el lugar está lleno de ventanas, la mayoría en dirección al parque, las traseras dando una vista fantástica del cielo de la Isla de Manhattan, con luces brillantes y reconfortante niebla.

Cuando entraron –después de que Steve bromeara con Bucky sobre que era tradición familiar cargarlo por la entrada—“Por favor dime que estás bromeando.” “Estoy bromeando, Bucky.”—Bucky se paseó por el primer piso, dejando de forma ausente que sus ojos y dedos pasaran por las paredes color avellana, los dinteles de las ventanas, los objetos, los manteles de las chimeneas y los libreros empotrados. Como si necesitara probar si eran reales, la mano derecha de Bucky apretó todas las manijas de cobre de las puertas. Vio hacia arriba para admirar los acabados de las puertas curvas y los techos con molduras, altos y espaciosos, y dejó que sus dedos rozaran la barandilla de madera pulida, pero no subió las escaleras hasta que Steve lo llevó allá y a la primera habitación a la izquierda.

“Tu recámara.” Le dijo.

Los ojos de Bucky aumentaron su tamaño imposiblemente cuando vio su estancia, había cajas y baúles estibados dentro de ésta.

“¿No vamos a...?” Bucky comenzó a preguntar. “Oh. ¿Quieres esperar para eso también?”  
Steve se encogió de hombros. “Pensé que sería más cómodo para ti de este modo por ahora.”

Bucky no respondió directamente. En vez de eso, señaló todas las cosas que ya estaban ahí, rodeando la gran cama y apiladas delante de la chimenea de ladrillo.

“¿Qué es todo esto?”  
Steve se volvió a verlo. “Tus pertenencias, por supuesto.”

La forma en que Bucky alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incluso shock total, hizo que Steve estuviese desesperado por saber qué pasaba por su mente.

“¿Mandaste traer mis cosas?”  
Steve trató de no suspirar. “Te dije, Bucky, quiero que esto salga tan bien como sea posible. ¿Cómo ayudaría obligarte a tener cosas nuevas? Probablemente te haría odiarme más.” Sintiéndose extraño e incómodo, sabieno que las cosas en las cajas de Bucky no lo quieren ahí, Steve carraspea. “Uh, supongo que querrás revisar todo. Lo siento. Será por tu cuenta. Al menos hoy.”  
“Trabajo duro.” Gruñó Bucky. “Entiendo.”  
“Sí. Bueno... uh, estaré... en la biblioteca,” Señaló con su pulgar hacia el final del pasillo. “Si me necesitas. O solo vendré por ti cuando sea hora del almuerzo.”

Se giró para escapar rápidamente, tratando de escapar de los reproches de las pertenencias de Bucky, rápidamente empacadas y llevadas a otro sitio sin su consentimiento. Justo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puesta, la mano de Bucky tomó sus dedos. Por unos minutos, se quedaron así, la mano de Bucky envolviendo los dedos de Steve, hasta que Bucky avanzó despacio hacia él, lento y titubeante. Su esposo se inclinó un poco en su costado, y Steve tuvo que contener las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

“No te odio, Steve.” Murmuró Bucky, antes de alejarse rápidamente y entrar a la recámara.

***

Esa es probablemente la cosa más linda que el esposo de Steve le ha dicho desde entonces. Steve no tiene idea si algo pasó mientras Bucky desempacaba sus cosas o si desempacarlas hizo que toda la situación fuera demasiado real para él, pero Bucky ha sido todo menos agradable desde que llegó.

Steve ha tratado en varias ocasiones de hacerlo abrirse de nuevo, tal vez jugar su juego de preguntas y respuestas, todo en vano. Está callado durante el desayuno—y definitivamente no le gustan las mañanas—silencioso durante la cena, y sin palabras entre comidas. Las respuestas que _sí_ salen de su boca son palabras murmuradas o gruñidos. Se ha rebelado contra Steve algunas veces también, usualmente por cosas simples como que Steve le pregunte cómo estuvo su día. Bucky ha mostrado una actitud desenfrenada como si eso fuese a mejorar su situación de algún modo. Steve no ha hablado al respecto, pero si continúa, sabe que tendrá que hacer algo. No debería dejar que se salga con la suya, no como jefe de la casa, pero están en privado. Nadie está ahí para acusarlo de ser incapaz de liderar su familia.

Las habitaciones de su casa—ahora de ambos—antaño abiertas e invitantes, están tensas, esperando a que Bucky estalle en cualquier momento. Steve sabe que Bucky necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, y quiere dárselo. El problema es, que Steve debe comenzar a enseñarle a Bucky algunas de las reglas y costumbres de los Rogers. La Época Navideña llegará en algunas semanas y la familia esperará que algunas tradiciones sean utilizadas por el nuevo miembro de la Casa. Bucky no sostiene bien sus cubiertos, sus modales a la mesa son ligeramente distintos de como necesitan ser, Steve debe prepararlo para los afectuosos aludos de los Rogers—Bucky será abrazado y besado por casi todos los parientes que conozca—debe aprender la oración de la familia, y eso es solo lo básico.

Pero lo más importante de todo para Steve es, que no quiere que Bucky sea miserable con él. Quiere que este sea un hogar feliz y, en este momento, no tiene idea de cómo hacer para que eso pase. En el poco tiempo que llevan juntos, está comenzando a ver que el Bucky Barnes público y el Bucky Barnes privado son dos personas totalmente distintas. Cuando no está lleno de ira, Bucky es mucho más inseguro de sí mismo, e incluso esquivo, un poco tímido. Ese es el Bucky que Steve quiere que vuelva, solo que no sabe cómo hacerlo, a menos que use su rango, lo cual, básicamente, es lo último que quiere hacer.

“¿Mermelada, milord?”

Steve alza la vista, lejos de la cubierta de mármol que ha tenido su total atención por algún tiempo. Lástima que no puede responderle. Con todos los intrincados surcos en la dura cubierta color crema, siempre se ha preguntado qué diría. Está desayunando en la sala de día de la cocina, pero no escuchó lo que le dijeron.

“¿Perdón?”  
“¿Usted y Lord Barnes desearían mermelada en la mesa esta mañana, milord?”  
“Oh. Um, sí, por favor, Truvie. Gracias.”

Truvie le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa y pone el frasco en la mesa y un cuchillo para untar al lado. El sol que entra por las grandes ventanas en la pared del este se queda en el cabello castaño que se asoma bajo la cofia de ella.

Steve le agradece y como es usual ella responde con, “Siempre es un gusto, señor.”  
“Puedes guardar la leche, Truvie,” le dice. “Bucky toma su café negro.”

Bucky no ha bajado aún, aunque eso no es inusual. Steve ha estado levantado por casi dos horas ya, fue a su usual carrera con Sam justo después de despertar. Sam le ha apoyado bastante, cada mañana, incluso si Steve no ha hablado mucho de su nuevo matrimonio.

“Todo esto es nuevo para él, Steve. Dale un poco de tiempo. Se aclimatará a ti. Todos lo hacen.”  
“¿Y si no lo hace, Sam? Yo... No quiero hacerlo infeliz. Y yo... Me agrada.”  
“Me doy cuenta. Esto es diferente para ambos, pero la vida de Bucky ha cambiado. Tal vez le tome un tiempo acostumbrarse.”

Steve trata de tener eso en mente cada vez que él y Bucky están en el mismo lugar, más aún cuando su esposo deambula hacia la sala de día. Un lado de su cabello está pegado a su cabeza, el otro desordenado y en todas direcciones. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y se relame los labios, apenas y nota que hay gente en la sala con él mientras se deja caer en la silla del otro lado de la mesa.

“Buenos días.” Saluda Steve.

Bucky alza el mentón por respuesta.

“¿Dormiste bien?”

Se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

“¿Quiere un poco de café, Lord Barnes?” Pregunta Truvie, alzando la tetera de porcelana.

Por toda respuesta Bucky sostiene su taza en el sitio destinado para él. Steve se muerde la lengua mientras Truvie sirve café para él. Quiere decirle a Bucky que le responda a Truvie, quiere dejar muy claro que ella está ahí para _ayudar_ no para _servir_. Bucky no hace esto todos los días. A veces _sí_ habla con Truvie, siempre bien educado y respetuoso. Otras veces, apenas y la ve cuando hace algo para él, mucho menos le agradece por ello.

Steve está esparciendo mermelada en una tostada cuando Truvie pone el plato de Bucky con huevos horneados y tiras de pan delante suyo. Quizá el gruñido que suelta es el intento de Bucky de dar las gracias, pero no pasa de eso. Mordiendo su tostada, Steve piensa en si debe o no decirle sobre aprender las costumbres de los Rogers en algún momento de la noche mientras Bucky da su primera mordida al desayunado.

Apenas entra en su boca, hace una mueca y lanza el tenedor a la mesa, Steve se detiene a medio masticar y lo ve.

“¿Qué _pasa_ contigo?” Le gruñe Bucky a Truvie. “¿Es _tan_ difícil hacer un huevo decente en este lugar? ¡Esto está demasiado cocinado! ¿Cómo se supone que meta mi pan en esto cuando la yema está prácticamente sólida?”

Steve lo ha escuchado hablar así varias veces ya, siempre para él. Su esposo ha tenido estos desplantes de enojo antes, y Steve ha estado tratando de pensar en cómo lidiar con ellos. Nunca lo ha visto o escuchado actuar de este modo con los empleados, y francamente, está demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar más allá de verlo con la boca abierta. Pero el rostro de Truvie permanece tranquilo, sus labios apretados, mientras baja la cabeza frente a Bucky.

“Mil disculpas, milord,” Dice mientras se lleva los huevos. “Haré...”  
“No vas a hacer nada.” Le dice Steve, su cerebro apenas regresando a la realidad. “Deja los huevos donde están. Si no le gustan, _él_ puede hacer otros. Y no te disculpes con él por nada.” Se vuelve a ver a Bucky, quien parece debatirse entre ver su regazo y ver con odio a Steve. “Y _tú_...” Limpiando su boca, Steve lanza su servilleta un lado y se levanta. “ _Tú_ ven comigo.”

La sala se ha vuelto considerablemente más pequeña, la tensión es tan grande que es difícil no sentirla a su alrededor. Con todo, Steve marcha entre ella, se detiene solo cuando está delante del asiento de Bucky. Su esposo alza la vista para verlo, su expresión es una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa.

“ _Ahora._ ” Le ordena Steve y solo se mueve de nuevo cuando Bucky se levanta.

Steve sabe que Bucky lo sigue, solo porque el suelo de madera cruje cuando lo pisa, cada rudo sonido un constante recordatorio de la forma en que le habló a Truvie. Lleva a Bucky a través del comedor y hacia el recibidor. Hace sol ahí, la luz entra por los ventanales alargando sus sombras por el suelo. La estancia está en silencio, ansiosa, como si esperara que algo pase.

“Steve...”

Girando para ver a su esposo, Steve ve su ceño fruncido y, cuando Bucky alza la vista, la luz del sol brilla en sus ojos.

“No.” Steve dice antes de que Bucky pueda hablar de nuevo, aunque no parece que tenga mucho qué decir de todos modos. “Me dejarás hablar por ahora. ¿Eso que hiciste allá? Es totalmente inaceptable. ¿Quieres desquitar tu enojo _conmigo_? Encontraré un modo de lidiar con eso y contigo. ¿Pero Truvie? ¿Quién _sea?_ Nunca. _No_ voy a permitirlo. La gente que trabaja aquí trabaja muy duro para ganarse la vida. Tienen familias y amigos y no importa su status, _nunca_ está bien ser abusivo con ellos, ¿me entendiste?”

Con los labios torcidos en una mueca de enojo, los ojos de Bucky, duros y desafiantes, están desviados a la altura del pecho de Steve. Fuego y hielo. Asiente.

“No te escucho, Bucky.”  
“Sí, Steve.” Musita Bucky, con los dientes apretados. “Entiendo.”

Steve inhala con molestia, y exhala mucho más calmado. Su molestia aún se nota en su rostro y sus ojos, trata de hablar un poco más suavemente.

“Estoy tratando, Bucky.” Le dice. “De verdad que sí. Dijiste que esperabas cumplir con tus votos. ¿La obediencia hacia mi? ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿Algo de eso? Porque si estoy solo en esto...”

Se detiene cuando Bucky baja la cabeza. Hay un ligero estremecimiento en los hombros de su esposo y cuando levanta la vista, su expresión es totalmente diferente. Sus ojos ya no son fríos o duros, su mandíbula ya no está apretada, no hay enojo en su cara ya. En vez de eso, sus ojos se llena de lágrimas, su labio inferior tiembla y cuando su boca se abre Steve puede escuchar un indicio de un gimoteo. El hielo se ha derretido, el fuego se ha apagado.

“Lo siento...” Bucky dice en un suspiro. “No sé qué estoy haciendo.”

Toda la tensión se aleja por completo de Steve. Bucky se ve tan perdido e indefenso, el susurro de un niño asustado, y no hay manera de que pueda mantener ni un poco de su enojo de hace un momento.

“¿Pasó... pasó algo?”  
Bucky asiente una vez. “Sí. Me casé, Steve. Me casé con alguien que no conozco, alguien que es tan bueno y dulce y cuidadoso, y la única razón por la que lo hice es porque debía hacerlo porque mi familia necesitaba una dote...”

Se lleva la mano a la boca, tapándola como si eso fuera a devolver las palabras de regreso a su boca de algún modo y haría que nadie las escuchara. Bucky ve a Steve como si temiera haberlo herido.

“Está bien, Bucky. Entiendo eso, nunca voy a recriminarte por eso, ni a la Casa de Barnes.”

Las lágrimas no derramadas por fin brotan en las orillas de los ojos de Bucky. Baja la cabeza como si fuese muy pesada para sostenerla más tiempo. Luego sorprende a Steve al tomar un lento y cuidadoso paso hacia él, luego otro, y otro, hasta que está justo frente a él. Ahí, posa su frente contra el pecho de Steve. Steve puede sentir su cuerpo temblar y escucha su respiración entrecortada.

“Lo lamento mucho, Steve.” Gimotea. “No quería hacerte enojar.”

Antes de que Bucky pueda terminar su lacrimógena disculpa, Steve lo envuelve en sus brazos, Bucky prácticamente es consumido por su abrazo. Ha querido sostenerlo así desde que vio lo nervioso que estaba en la Capilla. Aunque esta no es la situación ideal para tener a su esposo finalmente en sus brazos, _está_ feliz de que Bucky ha buscado y acepta su afecto. Es como si lo necesitara desesperadamente. Tal vez solo se ha acercado a Steve porque es la única opción, pero de todos modos significa algo para él.

Solo lo sostiene por algunos segundos antes de responder, “Está bien, Bucky. Estoy aquí para ti. Lo prometo.”  
“No vas a dejarme, ¿verdad? Entiendo si lo haces. Yo... Sé que he sido un horrible marido, pero puedo... hacerlo mejor. De verdad puedo.”  
“Aw, Bucky, no voy a dejarte. No por esto.” Le asegura Steve. “Tal vez sea más grande ahora, pero te juro que sigo siendo ese pequeño mocoso que no se alejaba de una pelea. En serio.”

Por alguna razón, eso solo hace que Bucky llore con más fuerza. Pero permanece acurrucado en los brazos de Steve y cuando su respiración comienza a agitarse, abraza a Steve de vuelta, sus dedos apretando la espalda de su camisa. Su rostro oculto en el pecho de Steve, tiembla y jadea y deja ir una cantidad interminable de lágrimas y sollozos.

“L-lo siento tanto...” Balbucea. “No sé qué pasa conmigo...”  
“¿Han pasado muchas cosas?” Sugiere Steve. “Y muy rápido. Digo... Tu padre murió hace ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco meses?”  
“Cuatro.” Susurra Bucky.

Steve suspira en el cabello de su esposo. Esto no es justo; nada de esto lo es. Bucky no ha tenido tiempo de lamentar la pérdida de su padre. En lugar de eso, debió casarse; casarse por encima de su estatus además, para ayudar a su familia.

“Solo dime lo que necesitas” Murmura Steve. “Haré lo que pueda por ti. ¿Quieres que le diga a Truvie que llame al hospital? ¿Les digo que llegarás tarde? ¿O que no vas a ir hoy?”  
“No...” Bucky se aferra más fuerte a él. “Aún no. Por favor. Sólo... ¿podemos quedarnos así?”  
“Por supuesto.”

Acariciando la espalda de su esposo de arriba a abajo, Steve mantiene a Bucky en sus brazos mientras él llora un poco más en su camisa.

Sus sombras se han hecho más pequeñas para cuando las lágrimas de Bucky se secan y su respiración se controla. Cuando Steve siente que trata de alejarse, se lo permite, pero no puede evitar desear que se quede así cerca de él. Bucky toca el lugar en la camisa de Steve donde sus lágrimas la han humedecido.

“Tu camisa.” Comenta Bucky. “Lo siento.”  
“No lo sientas. Está bien.” Le asegura Steve, pasando su pulgar bajo el ojo de Steve para enjugar lo que queda de sus lágrimas. “¿Te sientes mejor? No, no respondas eso. Es una pregunta estúpida.”  
“No es estúpida.” Responde él. “No sé cómo me siento. Yo...” Lo que sea que quería decir cambia a, “Supongo que debería prepararme para trabajar.”

Steve ya puede sentir aquellas paredes alzándose alrededor de Bucky de nuevo. El sol en la estancia está brillando sobre ellos, pero cuando Bucky da un paso hacia atrás—poniendo la mayor distancia entre ellos desde que empezó a llorar—queda lejos del alcance de la luz. Es casi como si se condenara a si mismo al frío y la oscuridad. Steve quiere traerlo de vuelta a la luz del sol. Darle calor y tenerlo cerca. Temeroso de que aquellas paredes que Bucky mantiene a su alrededor se hagan más grandes, Steve se queda donde está.

“Yo, uh, voy a tener que insistir...”

Bucky asiente rápidamente como si ya supiera lo que Steve le va a pedir.

“Me disculparé con Truvie.” Promete, sorbiendo un poco más como si fuera a empezar a llorar de nuevo. “No hay necesidad de desquitarme con el mundo solo porque no quiero estar aquí.”

Steve no está seguro de qué espera de Bucky tan pronto, pero escuchar eso es como una patada en su estómago. Ya sabe que su esposo está ahí en contra de su voluntad, pero, bueno, escucharlo decirlo en voz alta duele de formas en las que Steve no está preparado.

Cuando Bucky suelta un quejido y oculta su rostro en sus manos, meciendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante, Steve toma ese paso hacia él.

“¿Bucky?”

Bajando las manos, suspira y se ve como si estuviera listo para meterse en la cama y dormir por días.

“Siempre te digo las cosas incorrectas.” Gruñe. “No quería que eso sonara de ese modo.”  
“Fue honesto.” Steve espera que el dolor que siente no se escuche en su voz. “No puedo pedir más que eso. Quiero que seas tú mismo.”  
“Pero... Esto _no_ es ser yo mismo,” Bucky suspira y masajea el puente de su nariz. “Yo no soy esta persona. Esta persona enojada y grosera.” Se queja un poco y mira hacia Steve, su expresión suplicante y casi desesperada. “Soy una basura de persona, sí, pero no esta persona. No sé cómo lo haces.”

Steve alza una ceja. No va a comentar respecto a lo que su esposo ha dicho de ser una persona basura, pero lo guardará para futura inspección.

“¿Hacer qué cosa?”  
“Eres tan... _bueno_ en esto. Ya estás tan seguro, como si... como si _supieras_ ya lo que tienes que hacer o algo así.”  
“¿Yo? ¿ _Bueno_? ¿En esto?” Niega con la cabeza, sorprendido por aquello. “Bucky, estoy absolutamente aterrado.” Steve posa sus manos suavemente en los hombros de Bucky. “ _No_ tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy preocupado de si voy a arruinar tu vida, arruinar la mía, avergonzar a mi Casa... Yo... Estoy aterrado.”  
“¿Lo estás? Tú no... No actúas como si así fuera. Digo... Oh cielos. Lo siento. De nuevo. Yo... Steve lo siento. Mira, se que ya hicimos esto antes, pero, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Pretender que estas dos semanas... ¿no pasaron?”

Mirándolo, Steve se pregunta cómo va a ser capaz de negarle algo a este hombre si puede darle esas expresiones tan adorables. La forma en que Bucky lo ve tan inocentemente, sus ojos llenos de misterio e intriga, estrellas y azúcar, debería ser ilegal. Y Steve está seguro de que su esposo tiene muchas más expresiones ilegales guardadas como ases bajo su manga.

“Vamos.” Le instruye Steve, tomando su muñeca derecha gentilmente y alejándolo del recibidor.

Mientras camina con Bucky hacia la puerta principal, Bucky gira su muñeca un poco para soltarse del agarre de Steve, solo para, en vez de eso, entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Steve sonríe. No sabe si esta es la forma en que compensa por su actitud o si quiere mostrar a Steve que de verdad pretende intentar. Tal vez de verdad desea el contacto. Lo último solo es Steve aferrándose a la esperanza, pero tal vez es una posibilidad.

Cuando llegan afuera, justo del otro lado de la puerto, Steve no puede evitar reír por la cara pasmada de Bucky. Pero puede ver la piel de Bucky temblar, y no le sorprende. Los fríos vientos de otoño soplan con fuerza, cosquilleando en cualquier parte de piel expuesta con sus juguetones dedos. Bucky solo lleva su ropa de dormir.

“¿Qué estamos...?”

Steve pone sus dedos contra los labios de Bucky para evitar que cuestione algo más.

“Soy el jefe,” Sonríe. “Nada de impertinencias.”

Con la boca abierta, Bucky se ve bastante escandalizado pero luego hace un sonido gracioso con la garganta cuando Steve de pronto lo levanta en sus brazos.

“¿Qué estás...?”  
“Dije que nada de impertinencias.” Pero tiene piedad de su esposo cuando tuerce los labios y le guiña el ojo, su boca sonriendo maliciosamente. “Si quieres empezar de nuevo, lo haremos. Pero te cargaré por la puerta esta vez. No es tradición de la Casa Rogers, pero tal vez la convertiremos en una.” Da un paso hacia atrás de vuelta a la casa, los brazos de Bucky alrededor de su cuello. “Y tal vez nos traiga algo de suerte.”

Aún en los brazos de Steve, Bucky le sonríe. Es una cálida sonrisa, una que Steve sabe que es real. Densa como almíbar, dulce como miel. La ha visto en fotos informales de Bucky. Saliendo con sus amigos y alguien toma una fotografía desprevenida, una que aparecerá en la sección de ocio de los diarios y hará flaquear a todos. Steve está seguro de ello, pues él mismo está flaqueando en este momento.

“Ya... ¿Ya puedo hablar?”  
“Claro.” Ríe Steve. “Nunca dije que no podías hablar. Solo que no dijeras impertinencias.”  
“Gracias, Steve.” Bucky trata de no sonreír, pero igual pasa. “¿Ya puedo rezongar?”  
“Mm. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Pero puedes seguir siendo un sabelotodo.”  
“Oh bien. Entonces ¿te importaría bajarme?”

Hace esta petición ligeramente, como si estuviera bromeando y hablando en serio a la vez. Por un segundo, Steve se pregunta si que lo bajen o no es lo que realmente quiere Bucky.

Bajando ligeramente la cabeza, sus frentes casi tan cerca como para tocarse, Steve suelta un silencioso suspiro. No _quiere_ bajar a Bucky. Si por él fuera, lo cargaría así por el mayor tiempo permitido. Bucky es suave, y se siente bien tenerlo así de cerca. Está tenso en este momento, salvo por los brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve. Están flojos, como si confiara en que Steve no lo dejará caer. Es un avance.

“¿Steve?”

Steve mueve la cabeza.

“Claro.” Dice, depositando a Bucky de vuelta en el piso. “Lo siento.”

Bucky se rasca la nuca, sus desordenados cabellos castaños se agitan con el movimiento.

“Está bien.” Se muerde el labio, una forma que Steve tiene de saber que su esposo se está sintiendo incómodo. “Debería ir a cambiarme para trabajar... oh, espera. Tú... ¿Debería disculparme primero? ¿Con Truvie? O... ¿Cómo quieres que maneje eso?”  
“Discúlpate después. Prepárate para el trabajo ahora. ¿Seguro que no quieres que los llame y les diga que llegarás tarde?”  
“No. Está bien. El Dr. Odinson no se molestará si llego un poquito tarde.”  
“Bien. Ve a alistarte.”  
“Está bien.”

Bucky se dirige a las escaleras e incluso empieza a subir. Pero se detiene, después de llegar a la mitad. Por algunos minutos, se queda parado ahí, con la mano en la barandilla, sin moverse. Un poco preocupado, Steve se acerca al pie de la escalera y está a punto de decir algo cuando Bucky inhala profundamente.

“¿Steve?”  
“¿Sí, Bucky?”

Aún le está dando la espalda, pero Steve nota que su cuerpo está tenso y rígido antes de que se gire. Hay conflicto en la mente de Bucky. Steve puede verlo en sus ojos mientras dos, tal vez más, lados discuten. Cuando una de esas partes sale victoriosa, el labio inferior de Bucky es atrapado entre sus dientes.

“¿Crees...?” Sus cejas se juntan. “¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hoy? Digo, no a trabajar o, supongo que puedes si quieres, pero, ¿quieres ir en el auto conmigo hoy?”  
Subiendo los primeros peldaños, pero manteniéndose más abajo que Bucky, responde, “¿Quieres que vaya? Ya te dije, puedo trabajar desde el Ayuntamiento tan fácil como desde casa.”  
Bucky toma unos segundos para pensar al respecto. “Te gusta trabajar desde casa.”

Eso es cierto. Steve está cómodo en casa, se siente seguro en la privacidad de su oficina mientras revisa casos. Además, le da tiempo para trabajar en otros proyectos suyos; proyectos que solo unos pocos conocen.

“Así es. Pero si quieres que vaya contigo, trabajaré desde allá. ¿Quieres que vaya?”  
Bucky se encoge de hombros. “Si tú quieres.”

Steve puede ver lo que está pasando, o al menos, cree que lo hace. Bucky está evitando preguntarle directamente. Hay tanto que Steve quiere darle, de hecho está seguro que le daría a este hombre lo que sea con tal de hacerlo sonreír. Pero, Steve necesita escuchar esas palabras de Bucky.

“Pero ¿ _tú_ quieres que vaya, Bucky? Me gustaría, pero solo si tú quieres. Solo dime y lo haré.”

Aunque Bucky está mirando sus pies, Steve puede ver que sus labios se tuercen de un lado a otro.

“Yo no...” Las palabras parecen estar atoradas en la garganta de Bucky, tal vez bloqueadas por otras diferentes. “¿Tal vez solo esta vez? No quiero estar solo.”

La luz del sol que entra al largo pasillo baila de felicidad ante esta confesión, y Steve brilla con ella.

“Bien. Alístate. Te veré en la puerta.”

Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Bucky otra vez, esta vez con cuidado de no hacerse muy amplia, y sube el resto de las escaleras sin otra palabra.

Trabajar en el Ayuntamiento significa que Steve necesita vestirse apropiadamente en vez de estar en su oficina usando ropa casual. No es algo que haga comúnmente. Le gusta más solo tener su camisa abotonada hasta el pecho, no tener que usar un chaleco, dejando sus sacos solos en sus ganchos. Pero es un caballero de Sociedad, así que hoy se abotona hasta el cuello, se pone un chaleco gris y un plastrón rojo, se pone su saco color carbón y termina con su sombrero negro. Con los pantalones bien planchados—cortesía de la necesidad de Truvie de siempre estar preparada—y los zapatos brillantes, Steve se dirige escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Bucky.

Su esposo ya está en la entrada esperándolo. Bucky está vestido similar—chaleco borgoña, corbata negra, chaqueta larga color carbón. Profesional y representando adecuadamente su status. Su sombrero está en sus manos mientras lo hace girar entre las palmas de éstas.

Inclinado contra la pared, Bucky se ve mucho más relajado y cómodo de lo que Steve se siente en un traje. Esta no es la primera vez que Steve lo ha visto listo para el trabajo—ha intentado despedirse de él cada mañana, aunque Bucky no ha estado entusiasmado para nada al respecto. Pero cada vez que ve a Bucky todo arreglado, es como si la sofisticación y encanto que prácticamente mana de él lo impactara una y otra vez.

Rayos de sol se esparcen alrededor de Bucky. Reflectores personales esperando para brillar sobre él cuando decida privilegiar al mundo con su presencia. Como Bucky aún no lo ha notado a mitad de la escalera, se toma unos cuantos momentos más para admirarlo. Tiene tantos deseos de hacer feliz a Bucky, o, al menos, contento. Steve se preocupa de nunca ser capaz de hacerlo. Bucky no quiere tener nada que ver con él o con este matrimonio. Dijo que no lo odiaba, pero hay un largo camino desde no odiar hasta siquiera agradarle. Hasta donde sabe Steve, Bucky simplemente lo tolera, cuando Steve ya quiere envolverlo. Es una locura, esta urgente y poderosa necesidad de _conocer_ a Bucky, las ganas de estar cerca y con él, y Steve supone que no es el primero en sentirse tan enamorado del hombre. Es tan _encantador_ , en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una persona adictiva, dulce con un toque picante.

Tan es así que Steve toma la lisa barandilla de madera para mantener el equilibrio cuando se balancea un poco. Algo de luz se queda en el brazo izquierdo de Bucky y en la cadena del reloj de bolsillo que siempre lleva consigo cuando se gira a verlo. La luz molesta a Steve por ver a Bucky cuando él pensaba que el momento era privado, golpeando con rudeza sus ojos.

“Lo siento.” Dice Bucky, moviendo su mano de modo que la luz no golpee más a Steve.  
“Está bien. Me lo merecía.”  
Bucky ladea la cabeza. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”  
“Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Estás listo?”

Con una sonrisa—tal vez forzada, tal vez no, Steve no está seguro—Bucky gira el sombrero sobre su brazo y en su cabeza.

“Te he estado esperando.” Ríe disimulado. “Por supuesto que estoy listo.”  
Steve se burla de él y baja el resto de los escalones. “Disculpe, su majestad. Le ruego me perdone.”  
“Mm...” Bucky se moja los labios. “Te perdonaré esta vez. Trata de que no pase de nuevo.”

Una risa ansiosa ataca a Steve con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo se estremece. Ha sido una mañana difícil. Espera que sean solo los nervios.

“Vamos, Bucky.” Hace ademán de ofrecerle su brazo derecho, pero lo piensa mejor y le ofrece el izquierdo.

Bucky toma un momento o dos para ver aquella oferta. Justo cuando Steve está a punto de alejar el brazo, su esposo no solo une su brazo con el de él, sino que se inclina hacia Steve por un momento antes de volver a erguirse. Está viendo al frente, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, esperando a que Steve se mueva.

Paso a paso. Es el único modo en que esto va a funcionar. No importa cuánto Steve quiera besar a Bucky, incluso solo darle un besito en la cabeza, se contiene. Paso a paso.

“¿Puedo tomar un turno?” Steve pregunta cuando están cerca del Recinto Militar donde Bucky trabaja.

Están en la cabina cubierta del automóvil, por supuesto, así que está un poco más cálido ahí a pesar del frío de la mañana. Steve siempre se asegura de que su chofer, Stiles, tenga una manta consigo. Es un camino desigual, el automóvil vibra mientras se mueve y se zarandea un poco más cuando se detiene. Los asientos son lo bastante cómodos, afelpados y tolerantes con el peso combinado de sus cuerpos, y la cabina es muy espaciosa.

Los dos han estado bastante callados todo el camino, un poco incómodo, un poco confortable. Están uno al lado de otro, con poca distancia entre ambos.

“¿Un turno?” Cuestiona Bucky.  
“Sí. Aún es mi turno, ¿no es así?”  
“Para preguntar.” Sonríe, entendiendo. “Todavía tienes tres.”  
“No necesito usar las tres de inmediato, ¿o sí?”  
“Supongo que no.” Finge un abadejo malhumorado. Steve lo nota. Sus ojos aún brillan intensamente, hielo reluciente en lugar de duro. “Solo que tengo que esperar hasta que termines. Reglas del juego, ya sabes.”  
“¿Talladas en piedra?”  
“Seguro.” Ríe ligeramente. “¿Cuál es tu pregunta?”  
Steve inhala profundamente y cuando exhala pregunta, “¿Tienes frío?”  
“¿Ah?”  
“Frío. ¿Tienes?” Steve suspira. “Eso ni siquiera era una frase. Digo que si tienes frío. Ahora mismo.”  
“¿De verdad esa es tu pregunta?”  
“Casi. Hay más. Es como una pregunta de dos partes. Si está permitido eso.”

Su esposo lo ve sospechosamente, torciendo el gesto como si se debatiera entre permitir o no que Steve haga eso.

“Si. Supongo que se puede.” La expresión de Bucky no cambia. “¿Y quieres saber si tengo frío?” Steve asiente. “Um. Sí. Un poco.” Desvía la mirada como avergonzado por eso. O quizá porque Steve lo ha notado. “¿Y la segunda parte?”  
“La segunda parte es, ¿te gusta cuando alguien te da calor?”

Bucky se vuelve a verlo y parpadea un par de veces. Sus ojos ven alrededor de la cabina, buscando algo que Steve no puede ver.

“Siento que esta es una pregunta capciosa.” Admite tras unos segundos.  
“No es una pregunta capciosa.” Responde Steve. “Tal vez una pregunta difícil, pero no capciosa.”

Con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, Bucky se ve como si tratara de arreglar algo complicado.

“¿Para qué quieres saber?” Contesta.  
Steve mueve la cabeza negativamente. “¿Desde cuándo necesitamos explicar las preguntas?”  
Quejándose despacio, Bucky echa la cabeza hacia atrás. “Bueno, bueno. Um, pues...” Tiene problemas para pensar en una respuesta. “No, uh, bueno. Si. Así es. Me gusta mucho.”

Admitir eso hace que Bucky se sonroje. Steve no se imagina por qué. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que no le gusta el frío. No es de sorprenderse que le guste que le den calor.

“Bien.” Steve asiente y vuelve a mirar al frente, solo entonces notando que se había movido para mirar a Bucky. “Guardaré las otras dos para otra ocasión.”  
“Espera...” Bucky titubea. “¿Es todo? ¿No vas a...?”

No termina de hablar, pero Steve entiende la idea. De hecho, es posible que haya deseado eso.

“¿Qué? ¿Deseas algo?” Se burla. Bucky tuerce el gesto y antes de que pueda responder, Steve abre los brazos un poco. “Si quieres. Es tu decisión. No me ofenderé si no quieres.”

Bucky luce nervioso, y tal vez debatiéndose entre dejar que Steve lo sostenga o mantenerse firme y no dejar que Steve haga gran cosa por él. Juguetea un poco con sus dedos, sin ver a Steve que sigue con los brazos extendidos solo lo suficiente para demostrar la invitación. Steve se sorprende de que no esté temblando, pues está tan aterrado ahora mismo que tendría un ataque de asma si fuera posible que aún sufriera de ellos.

Pero no quiere alejarse, quitar la oferta de la mesa, por así decirlo. Steve quiere mostrarle a Bucky que la opción siempre estará ahí, aunque la tome o no.

Sin embargo, Steve se sorprende cuando Bucky está de pronto en sus brazos. Su esposo se mueve tan rápido, tan fluido, que apenas tiene tiempo de notarlo hasta que está pegado a él. Ambos están tensos y, en la extraña posición en la que se encuentran, Bucky solo está tendido desordenadamente contra el pecho de Steve. El asiento debajo suyo insta a Steve a ponerlos a ambos más a gusto. Tomando su consejo, Steve los mueve de modo que él está reclinado en la esquina de la cabina, dando oportunidad a que Bucky se acomode mejor sobre él. Lo cual hace.

Bucky se mueve un poco, reposicionándose lo suficiente para que Steve pueda sentir algo de la incómoda tensión alejarse de su cuerpo. Sabiendo ya de antemano algunas de las formas en que a Bucky le agrada que lo toquen, Steve le acaricia el cabello.

La primera vez que su mano se mueve por la cabeza de su esposo, Bucky se tensa. Pero Steve no se detiene. En vez de eso, hace que el roce sea más suave, y luego incrementa la presión gradualmente mientras Bucky se acostumbra a él. Este es Bucky-privado. El que él nunca muestra al público. El que Steve duda que muchos tengan el placer de conocer. A diferencia de Bucky-público, este Bucky empieza a derretirse por el afecto, le encanta la atención física, pero es demasiado tímido para pedirla él mismo.

“Gatos, ¿eh?” Murmura Steve cuando Bucky se relaja en su abraza, incluso lo suficiente para dormirse. “Con razón son tus favoritos. Practicamente _eres_ uno.”

Steve puede sentir a Bucky sonreír contra su pecho, pero no responde. Tímido e incómodo. Sin embargo, lo que hace, es deslizar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Steve.

Se quedan así por el resto del camino. De cuando en cuando, Steve pasa su mano por el cabello de Bucky y a veces Bucky frota su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Steve un poco más cuando lo hace. Cuando el vehículo se estaciona, Steve ve por la ventana. Siente que Bucky hace lo mismo antes de levantarse.

Con la mirada en Bucky mientras éste ve por la ventana, Steve piensa que podría estar deseando no tener que bajar ahora. Hay una pequeña arruga entre sus ojos y sus labios están levemente torcidos. Es posible que simplemente no quiera ir a trabajar, pero Steve tiene esperanza de que sea más que eso. Cuando los ojos de Bucky se mueven hacia Steve, éste le obsequia una sonrisa. Apretando los labios, Bucky se separa por completo, justo cuando Stiles abre la puerta para dejarlo salir.

“Um, gracias, Steve.” Susurra Bucky. “Por venir hoy.”

La forma en que lo dice, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Steve haya cumplido su oferta, hace que Steve quiera abrazarlo de nuevo. Estrecharlo hasta que Bucky entienda que él _de verdad_ pretende cuidar de él, hacerlo feliz si puede, y tal vez, un día, amarlo. Amarlo más de lo que tal vez ya lo hace.

“Vendré cada día si te hace felíz.”  
“Hm. Podría acostumbrarme a ser abrazado así cada mañana. Pero... Te gusta trabajar desde casa, y me vuelvo consentido fácilmente. Creeme.”  
“Pensaremos en algo. Y nunca dije que no iba a consentirte.”

Aunque está mirando al frente, Steve puede ver las comisuras de los labios de Bucky moverse, incluso si al final evita sonreír.

“Estoy empezando a convencerme más de que te casaste conmigo solo para empezar algún tipo de escándalo. ¿Quién ha escuchado de un cabeza consintiendo a su cónyuge?”  
Steve ríe. “Así pasa. Deberías conocer a los Wilson. Verás cuándo consiente Lady Wilson a Lord Wilson. Es lindo. Ahora ve. Estás dejando entrar el aire helado y no te tendré para darme calor después.”

Esta vez, Bucky no contiene su sonrisa, o tal vez no puede. Ve a Steve. Hay una expresión en su cara que Steve no puede descifrar. Nunca ha visto esa mirada antes.

“Te veré más tarde, esposo.” Dice Bucky, y luego rápidamente se inclina, deposita un beso en la mejilla de Steve, y sale rápidamente del auto.

Steve toca el lugar donde Bucky lo ha besado. Le hormiguea y está tibio, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Tachará lo de querer amar a Bucky algún día.

Steve está bastante seguro de que está enamorado de él justo ahora.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que pasan cosas feas y Bucky comete muchos errores.
> 
> o
> 
> En el que hay beso *o*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba subir esto mañana, porque he empezado en un nuevo empleo y debo dormir temprano, pero me ruega que lo haga hoy uwu

“Vamos, Charlie, puedes hacerlo.”  
“Lord Barnes...”  
“No-oh. Te dije que no me llamaras así.”  
“Bucky... es difícil.”  
“Claro que es difícil.” Le dice Bucky. “Y claro que puedes hacerlo. Ahora intenta de nuevo.” 

Bucky está de pie detrás del joven, le dispararon el año pasado y quedó paralizado de la cintura para abajo por eso. Están en las esteras, alzadas hasta la cintura de Bucky, con Charlie tendido boca abajo y Bucky parado tras él. Entiende la frustración de aprender a usar tu propio cuerpo en forma totalmente diferente. También sabe que Charlie no quiere ser apapachado, es más fácil a veces tomarlo de quienes se lo darán. Y Bucky no lo hará.

“¿Listo?” Le pregunta.

Charlie respira profundo y asiente, su cabeza moviéndose por la estera. Tomando la parte trasera del aparato ortopédico envolviendo la cintura de Charlie, Bucky se prepara para que él se levante con sus brazos. En el momento en que Charlie pone cualquier peso en sus manos, Bucky ayuda a tirar de su cuerpo hasta que quedara a gatas. A partir de ahí, Charlie aún estaba algo tambaleante para mantener el equilibrio, pero gradualmente se movía hacia adelante.

“Muy bien, Charlie.” Le alienta Bucky. “Tú puedes.”

Ayuda a Charlie con el balance, pero Charlie mismo es quien está haciendo todo el trabajo. Charlie se mece hacia atrás y luego delante de nuevo, continuando a paso seguro. Bucky sonríe, orgulloso de su paciente por abrirse paso a través de otro obstáculo. Estos son algunos de los momentos más difíciles. Cada obstáculo nuevo es como una bofetada. Las veces en que el universo trata de bloquearte el paso es sorprendente. Pero cada vez que alguien atraviesa las dificultades y sale victorioso, su orgullo hinchándose con un merecido sentimiento de satisfacción y emoción—eso es a lo que Bucky dedica su trabajo.

“Uno más, Charlie. Puedes hacerlo.”

Con los codos temblando de fatiga, Charlie respira con fuerza algunas veces antes de completar una última serie. Bucky suelta un sonido de júbilo mientras ayuda a Charlie a bajar de nuevo.

“¡Te dije que podías hacerlo!” Exclama, moviéndose a un lado de modo que pueda ver su rostro. “¿No te lo dije? Déjame escucharte decirlo.”

Respirando con dificultad, Charlie solo sonríe a pesar de todo y ve a Bucky a los ojos.

“Me lo dijiste.”  
“Claro que lo hice.”

Desliza su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, en la estera y Charlie la golpea. Luego cambian sus manos y las chocan de ese modo. Bucky toma el termo de metal en una charola a su lado y abre la tapa. Moviéndose hacia adelante en la estera con Charlie, lo ayuda a levantarse un poco, lento y firme, hasta que está sentado y erguido.

“Toma.” Le entrega el termo. “Bebe un poco.”

Mientras Charlie toma un poco de agua, Bucky le limpia la frente y el cuello a su paciente con una toalla húmeda, removiendo algo del sudor.

“Dime cuando estés listo,” instruye Bucky. “Y te pondremos de vuelta en tu silla.”

Charlie ve la silla de ruedas delante de las esteras como si fuera su peor enemigo. No se trata de algo que Bucky pueda comprender. Después de todo, él nunca ha perdido la habilidad de caminar. Incluso con lo que _sí ha_ perdido, Bucky no puede comprender del todo lo que Charlie ha perdido. Su lugar en Sociedad, bajo como era, ahora está básicamente perdido. Nunca será considerado un miembro productivo del mundo. Bucky estuvo a punto de sufrir esa suerte cuando perdió el brazo. Fueron sus padres, su insistencia en ponerlo en público y hacerlo una historia relevante, lo que lo salvó. Era un muchacho joven que había perdido una extremidad y el público—de Sociedad y más abajo—lo hizo parecer una víctima en una historia trágica. Levantándose de entre las cenizas de la desesperanza, superando todo y saliendo airoso a pesar de los obstáculos.

Hubo rumores sobre cómo lo perdió—un incendio, caer de un caballo, caer de un árbol, su favorita fue la del sacrificio ritual (¡El sello de la Casa Barnes es Del Sacrificio Viene la Gloria después de todo!) Sin importar cuánto ofrecieran pagar los reporteros, Bucky nunca les dio esa historia. Eventualmente, la mayoría dejó de preguntar.

Aún le molesta a Bucky. Las mentiras que la gente está dispuesta a creerse para hacerse a sí mismos sentir bien respecto a sus vidas son interminables. Con todo, si no fuera por ellos, Bucky n tiene idea de dónde estaría ahora.

“¿Lord Barnes? Uh, quiero decir ¿Bucky?”  
“¿Sí?”  
“Cuánto tiempo... um, ¿cuánto tiempo tomó?” Charlie pregunta. “Tú sabes, acostumbrarse.”

El brazo de metal de Bucky ríe. Trata de ignorarlo, pero es increíblemente difícil cuando se niega a callarse. Usualmente ya no es así de burlón. En este momento, estaba portándose mal del mismo modo que lo hizo al principio y no importa cuántas veces Bucky lo ignore o lo reprenda, continúa haciéndolo. Incluso cuando le dice que se calle, continúa riendo.

Desearía poder darle una respuesta concreta a Charlie, una que le un tiempo para tener esperanza, pero la verdad es que...

“Honestamente, Charlie, no estoy totalmente acostumbrado a él.” Le responde. “Aún hay mañanas en las que despierto y me sorprendo de tenerlo. A veces espero tener mi brazo real. A veces pienso que de nuevo no hay nada.” Bucky se detiene cuando ve el pánico en los ojos de Charlie crecer. Le da una palmada en la pierna. “Pero se hace más fácil. Te lo juro.”

Charlie asiente, su rostro aún contrariado mientras sus ojos buscan algo que le ofrezca simpatía. La silla de ruedas no es conocida por hacerlo.

“Sabes que mis padres han arreglado un matrimonio para mi.” Charlie comenta. “Con mi amiga Raven.”

Bucky inhala rudamente, poco preparado para ese comentario. Se asienta en sus venas, haciendo que su cuerpo se sienta frío y entumido.

“¿Ah sí?” Dice a pesar de lo apretada que se siente su garganta.  
“Sí.” Charlie juguetea con sus dedos. Bucky se pregunta lo que podrían estarle diciendo. “La quiero y todo, de hecho la quiero mucho... Solo que nunca pensé que tendría que casarme por encima de mi status por... estar lastimado.”  
“Bueno, eso asegurará tu lugar en Sociedad.”

Eso es solo su boca sacando palabras por él. Aunque aquello es verdad, Bucky no pretende que le ofrezca algún consuelo, porque sabe que no lo hará.

“¿Amas a tu esposo?” Charlie pregunta. Sus ojos se agrandan, Bucky observa su regazo y Charlie agrega. “No importa. Eso fue impropio y grosero de mi parte. Lo lamento.”  
“Está bien.” Bucky carraspea. “¿Estás listo?”  
“¿Listo? Oh. Sí.”

Bucky pretende ayudar a Charlie a sentarse en su silla y llevarlo de vuelta al lobby pero se da cuenta de que no es necesario. Uno de los amigos de Charlie está cruzando la estancia hacia ellos. A pesar de que claramente ha intentado arreglarse, aún hay hollín embarrado en el rostro de su amigo. Su ropa está andrajosa y gastada, no es la ropa de un caballero. Pero se ilumina con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillan entre más se acerca.

“¡Erik!” Exclama Charlie. “Pensé que debías trabajar hoy.”  
“Así es. Salí temprano para venir por ti.” Erik sonríe y ve a Bucky. Su sonrisa se borra. Bucky sabe por qué. Hablarle a Charlie primero, a pesar de ser su amigo, es grosero e irrespetuoso. Bucky es de estatus más alto, y debe ser saludado primero. Bajando la cabeza respetuosamente, Erik murmura, “Buenas tardes, milord. Mil disculpas... Yo...”  
“Está bien. No te preocupes por eso.”  
Erik asiente, su sonrisa regresa. “¿Puedo? Usted sabe...”  
Bucky señala a Charlie. “Por supuesto.”

La sonrisa de Erik se amplía mientras va a ayudar a Charlie a sentarse él mismo. Extendiendo los brazos, Charlie acepta la ayuda con una amplia sonrisa.

“Vamos, amigo.” Erik dice mientras lo levanta.

Viéndolos, Bucky siente su interior crecer. La forma en que ambos se miran, hay algo ahí que le recuerda a Bucky a Steve. Ha estado haciendo todo lo que puede deliberadamente para _no_ pensar en Steve. En su esposo. Que muy razonablemente le reprendió hoy temprano. Quien le está permitiendo empezar de nuevo una vez más. Que lo abrazó en el automóvil hoy y lo acarició y le dio calor y que hizo latir locamente su corazón. A quien Bucky besó. Él sólo. Porque Steve lo hizo querer hacerlo. Es frustrante.

El recuerdo se mete de vuelta en su mente en el momento más inoportuno. Básicamente todo el tiempo. Sin importar cuántas veces trate de ahuyentarlo, de encerrarlo en el cuarto más profundo de su mente. Solo que su mente no quería cooperar con él. No le sorprendía pues la mayoría de su mente, cuerpo, alma, corazón, todo, decidió ponerse en su contra. Así que por supuesto, sus labios sienten hormigueo de vez en cuando, como si estuvieran trabajando con su mente a propósito, y haciendo a Bucky recordar lo bien que se sintió tenerlos contra la piel tibia de Steve.

“¿Bucky?”

La voz de Charlie lo saca de la parte trasera del automóvil con Steve. Meneando la cabeza, Bucky le pone atención de nuevo en otro intento desesperado de ignorar aquel recuerdo.

“Sí. Lo siento. Estás listo.” Le dice. “Misma hora la próxima semana, ¿verdad?”  
“Estaré aquí.” Asiente Charlie, y luego ve por encima de su hombro a Erik, su expresión brillante aún en toda su cara. “¿Listo?”  
“Sip.” Erik responde, el mismo gesto de adoración en su rostro también. “Vamos. Buen día, Lord Barnes.”  
“Lo mismo para usted, Sr. Lehnsherr.”

Bucky puede escuchar a Erik preguntando a Charlie cómo le fue en su sesión mientras se marchan y la animada respuesta de Charlie. Lo cual ahora deja a Bucky solo con nada más que sus pensamientos y muchos aparatos por compañía. Los aparatos no ayudan. Han estado ocupados trabajando todo el día y es hora de que sean limpiados de todos modos. Bucky trata de concentrarse en eso. Pone especial atención en la niebla que sale de la botella de spray—una especie de nuevo desinfectante por la Casa de Foster. Las diminutas gotas de humedad brillan un poco en la luz hasta que Bucky pasa el trapo sobre ellas, esparciéndolas y estregándolas en la superficie de dónde sea que caigan.

Un par de grandes ojos azules como de cachorro llegan a su mente. Bucky ahuyenta la imagen de su mente mueve el trapo de un lado a otro para hacer garabatos y diseños en la estera que está limpiando. Eso habría ayudado un poco si Bucky no hubiera escrito _Steve_ en vez de solo hacer dibujos al azar.

Suspirando, Bucky lanza el trapo lejos y oficialmente abandona su tarea. Se rinde y deja que sus pensamientos lo invadan a placer.

_No sé por qué luchabas contra esto de todos modos._ Comentan sus recuerdos.  
 _Porque... Porque..._

Porque Steve lo hace sentir bien. Y no esperaba eso. Porque Steve es bueno con él. Y no esperaba eso. Porque a Steve le gusta bromear y hacer chistes, y comentarios sobre consentirlo. Y Bucky de verdad no esperaba nada de eso. Porque Steve es mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Y eso le aterra. Porque ¿qué tal si... qué tal si esta solo es la fase de luna de miel? Momentos dulces y tentadora amabilidad, solo para cambiar más adelante.

Pensar en Steve hace sonreír a Bucky, lo ha hecho todo el día. La semana pasada y la semana anterior, pensar en Steve lo hacía sentir pena. No era Steve el que lo molestaba en realidad, esa su propia actitud, Bucky había sido todo menos fácil de tratar. Más que eso, había sido totalmente grosero e irrespetuoso. No había razón para ello, excepto que Bucky se resistía a abrirse a Steve, a aceptarlo lo que había pasado.

Para ser honesto, Bucky realmente no sabe _por qué_ de pronto sintió la necesidad de atacar a su paciente y comprensivo esposo. Es que... cada mañana, despierta rodeado de sus pertenencias—sus chucherías y libros y ropa—pero la recámara aún es extraña. No conoce las paredes, las paredes no lo conocen a él. El piso cruje de formas extrañas y desconocidas, diciéndole que no es bienvenido ahí. Es un forastero, alguien insertado de pronto en una vida de la que no sabe nada. Abandonado en un país desconocido, donde no conoce el idioma y no puede encontrar el camino de regreso. Perdido para siempre. Eso lo asusta tanto como Steve lo hace.

Aún hay tanto que aprender, tantos cambios que vendrán. Steve mencionó algo sobre aprender a cocinar. Esa es solo una de las tradiciones y costumbres a las que necesita adaptarse como miembro de Casa de Rogers.

Bucky se echa un vistazo a si mismo en la pared de espejo. Su estómago se sacude. La estrella en su brazo, el símbolo Barnes y su credo, aún están ahí. Steve ha sido indulgente hasta ahora, dejando que conserve su apellido, mandando por sus cosas, tolerando su tosco comportamiento, pero pronto, Bucky tendrá que quitarse todo. Bucky es parte de la Casa Rogers. Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar eso. Ya no es más parte de su familia, no se supone que piense en ellos de ese modo. Ahora son para él la Casa Barnes y nada más.

Solo que Bucky no sabe cómo hacer eso. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Bucky suelta un suave quejido. Ningún sentimiento por Steve, _no es que tengas ninguno ¿verdad?_ , tomara nunca el lugar de su familia. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Steve no significa nada para él, bueno, no nada, un poco, algo, pero ahora Bucky debe tratarlo como si él lo fuera _todo_. La irritación al respecto no se ha aminorado aún.

“¿Bucky?”

Alza la vista para ver a su jefe caminar hacia él. Se supone que debe acabar ya aquí, limpiar el equipo, no sentarse a enfurruñarse.

“Lo siento, Doctor Odinson.” Dice mientras se incorpora. “Supongo que mi mente se alejó de mi.”  
“No hay necesidad de disculparse.” Le asegura el doctor Odinson.

A pesar de la apariencia del Dr. Odinson—su contorno amplio y cuerpo incluso más grande que el de Steve, rizos ondulados de cabello dorado largo en vez del aceptable peinado corto—es un buen hombre, y Bucky le debe mucho. Tomando el riesgo de contratarlo antes de que a Bucky le pusieran su prótesis era y es algo grande. Cualquier otro departamento en el Buró Militar le dio negativas, incluso cuando el asiento de su padre en el Departamento de Inteligencia aún estaba en su herencia.

“Volveré a...”  
“No, no,” interrumpe el Dr. Odinson. “Venía a decirte que tienes un visitante esperando en la entrada.”  
“¿Un visitante?”  
Asiente. “Sí. Llamaron con antelación para avisarme.”

Mariposas invaden su estómago, miles de ellas moviendo sus alas sin cesar y causando una especie de emoción desconocida surgir desde su interior. Solo piensa en Steve. Bucky trata de mantener su sonrisa bajo control, o, al menos, controlarse él. No tiene tanto éxito.

_¿Por qué me torturas así?_ Se pregunta a todo él.

Lo único que recibe por respuesta es una risa ante su angustia y su miserable fracaso en mantenerse tranquilo.

“¿Quieres ir a encontrarlo?” Pregunta el Dr. Odinson. “¿O debería decirle que venga?”  
“Pues, um...” Bucky casi se ahoga. “Aún tengo que terminar aquí. ¿Podrías...?”  
“No hay problema.” Se da la vuelta para irse, pero se detiene y lo ve de nuevo. “Oye, Bucky, escucha..”

El estómago de Bucky se contrae. Esa nunca es una buena forma de empezar algo.

“¿Sí?”  
“Si necesitas un tiempo libre, un tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo matrimonio, sabes que lo entiendo, ¿verdad?”

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus pulmones.

“Gracias, Doctor Odinson. Tal vez le tome la palabra.”  
El Dr. Odinson sonríe, amplio y mostrando sus dientes, y dice, “Eres un buen hombre, Bucky. La Casa Rogers es una buena familia. Estoy seguro de que quieren que seas feliz.”

Es todo lo que dice antes de dejar a Bucky en la estancia para que espere a su invitado. Y necesita, de hecho, esperar en la habitación. Bucky necesita recuperar la compostura con, bueno, el cree que con Steve.

Esta maldita sonrisa no se va, ni siquiera le da el privilegio de hacerse un poco más pequeña. Los cumplidos del Dr. Odinson, sus amables palabras, flotan gentilmente alrededor de Bucky, ofreciendo apoyo e instándolo a estar emocionado. Por una vez, les está haciendo caso. Mientras continúa limpiando, permitiendo que la emoción entre en sus venas, su visitante debe estar ahí, parado en la entrada a la que Bucky le da la espalda. Alguien carraspea y Bucky lucha por mantener su sonrisa controlada.

“Hola, muñeco.”

Las palabras de aliento se destrozan a su alrededor, dejando una pila de escombros a su paso. Con los ojos ampliados, el cuerpo de Bucky retrocede ante esa voz, ante ese apodo, ante todo lo que esa voz le hace pensar.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Brock?” Sisea mientras se gira.

Brock cruza la habitación hacia él, deambulando en ella a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta por mantenerlo fuera. Hay una sonrisa en su cara, también, como si la reacción de Bucky al verlo fuera divertida.

“¿Qué pasa?” Dijo burlón. “¿No puedo venir a ver a mi muñeco?”  
“Deja de llamarme así. Y _no_. Te lo dije. Se acabó.”  
“Siempre te gustó que te llamara muñeco.” Brock se mofa, como si eso fuera lo único que Bucky dijo. “¿O no te acuerdas? ¿Gimiendo, pidiéndolo más fuerte? ¿Más? ¿ _Por favor_ más?”  
“Cierra la boca.” Gruñe Bucky.

Por supuesto que lo recuerda. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todos sus patéticos intentos de olvidar su dolor, llenar el vacío con algo, con _lo que fuera_ , lo cual terminaba con él sintiendo más dolor, sintiéndose más vacío.

“¡Basta!” Bucky grita antes de que Brock pueda acercarse más.

Su mano está estirada como si pretendiera acariciar a Bucky con ella. Es grande y ruda, nunca ha dado una sola caricia gentil o suave con ella.

Brock se detiene, su boca torcida en una sonrisa sádica. Su cruel lengua se desliza por su labio inferior.

“Tranquilo, muñeco.” Se ríe. “ _Yo_ no vine a verte.”  
“¿Entonces qué carajo...?”  
“Alguien más quiere hablar contigo.” Interrumpe Brock. “Un socio de negocios mío.”  
“¿Qué?” Bucky mira alrededor de la estancia. Nada ahí le ayuda a aclarar su confusión. “¿De qué estás hablando?”  
“Siéntate, Bucky.”  
“No me digas...”  
“Debería sentarse, Lord Barnes.”

La voz es diferente a cualquier otra que Bucky haya escuchado antes. Es suave, sí, pero firme, exigiendo obediencia con solo unas cuantas palabras. Esas palabras empujan la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, y Bucky se deja caer en las esteras.

La fuente de la voz es un caballero mayor, vestido en un apropiado traje de día, más tradicional de lo que mucha gente usa en estos días, y viene hacia él, caminando y haciendo que todo en la habitación sentirse agradecido con él. Los ojos de hierro de este hombre están fijos en Bucky. Bucky trata de forzar a sus ojos a mantener contacto. No lo escuchan, no pueden, y descienden entre más se acerca, cayendo en el broche de cobre en la solapa del hombre. Es redondo, con la imagen de un cráneo—seis tentáculos torciéndose fuera de él—y las palabras “Grandeza a Través del Poder” grabadas alrededor. Ese emblema, el sello que lo acompaña... las cosas comienzan a tener sentido en el cerebro de Bucky.

“Lord Barnes,” Dice el hombre. “Mi nombre es Alexander de la...”  
“Casa de Pierce.” Bucky termina para él. Ahora sabe exactamente quién es él. “¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lord Pierce?”

Intenta mantener su voz tranquila, pero por poco no lo logra. La Casa de Pierce es menos conocida por su cordialidad y más por lo aferrados que son a las tradiciones y el valor Social.

“Veo que mi reputación me precede.” Comenta Alexander. “Estoy aquí hoy para discutir con usted cómo podemos ayudarnos uno al otro?”  
“¿Ayudarnos uno al otro?”  
“Así es. Tengo entendido a través de pláticas con Lord Rumlow, que usted no está exactamente complacido con el predicamento en el que se encuentra.”  
“¿Predicamento?”  
“Su matrimonio.”  
“¿Mi matrimonio?”

Bucky se siente como un perico. Casi todo lo que ha dicho a este hombre ha sido una repetición de lo que ya ha sido dicho. No está seguro por qué se siente intimidado de estar bajo el escrutinio de este hombre. No ayuda el hecho de que Brock está en un lado, gruesos brazos cruzados en su pecho y viendo atentamente.

Alexander habla lentamente, como si necesitara hacerlo para que Bucky entienda. “¿Con Steve Rogers? Se _acaba_ de casar por encima de su status dentro de la Casa de Rogers recientemente, ¿no es así?”  
“Uh, sí...” Frunce el ceño. “¿De qué se trata esto?”  
“Lord Rumlow me ha dicho algunas de las cosas que le dijo usted durante su relación.”  
“Nosotros _no_ tenemos una relación.” Espetó Bucky. Alexander alza ambas cejas, su mirada pone nervioso a Bucky. “Yo... uh...”  
“Como _sea_ ,” Dice, su tono improvisado y casual, aunque sugiriendo que Bucky necesita ser más respetuoso con él. Posiblemente estén en igualdad de status ahora, pero eso solo se debe al nuevo matrimonio de Bucky. “Este matrimonio _no_ es algo que usted quería. ¿Correcto?”  
“Pues, sí, o... no, no lo quería.”  
“¿Sigue sin quererlo?”  
“Yo...”

Pensamientos de Steve pasan por su mente. Steve abrazándolo y dándole calor, haciéndolo reír y sonreír y queriendo consentirlo. Luego Bucky piensa en sus cosas, solas en la recámara donde las ha puesto. No hay respuesta a esta pregunta, así que se encoge de hombros.

“Déjeme decirle algo, Lord Barnes,” Dice Alexander, avanzando lo suficiente para que Bucky necesite alzar la cabeza un poco para mantener contacto visual. “Un hombre como usted nunca podrá ser feliz en la situación en la que está. Podrá encontrar cosas que le agraden al respecto, claro. He conocido a la Casa Rogers por mucho, mucho tiempo. Son una familia muy... _agradable_ por no decir más. Pero no hay nadie en este mundo, especialmente no en Sociedad, sin motivos ocultos. Nadie es tan bueno como la Casa Rogers pretende ser. Créame. ¿De verdad cree que el trabajo voluntario que Steve Rogers hace es por la _bondad_ de su corazón?”

Bucky no lo creía. Hace algunas semanas creía los rumores de que Steve tenía sus propios motivos egoístas para ser voluntario. Habiendo pasado algún tiempo con el hombre, ha empezado a creer lo contrario.

“Ha sido bueno conmigo hasta ahora.” Puntualiza Bucky.  
“Está en una etapa de luna de miel.” El pecho de Bucky se contrae. “No durará.” Dice esto como si fuera obvio, como si fuera una verdad irrefutable de la vida. “Tan pronto como le convenga, no habrá necesidad para que su esposo lo trate tan bien.” Su voz se hace más baja y murmura, “ _Todos_ quieren algo. Todos quieren _más_ y usaran lo que sea y a quien sea para conseguirlo. Solo mírese a usted mismo.”  
“¿Yo?” La voz de Bucky chilla. “Yo nunca...”  
“¿Nunca? ¿Está _seguro_ de eso?”

Bucky se toca el brazo izquierdo cuidadosamente.

“Eso pensé.” Alexander continúa antes de que Bucky pueda responder más allá de una postura rígida y una mirada al suelo. “Solamente mire su matrimonio. Tal vez no _quiso_ casarse por dinero, para mantener su lugar en sociedad, pero lo _hizo_. No es mejor que ninguno de nosotros. Tampoco lo es la Casa de Rogers. No importa qué tan agradable sea el joven Lord Rogers, _va_ a utilizarlo. Ya sea para verse bien él mismo o para tener una cara linda a su lado para las cámaras para obtener más santidad para su Casa,” Se acerca a tocar el brazo de Bucky. Sin restricciones, a su disposición. Solo un objeto para él. Bucky lo aleja. “Lo está _usando_.”

Hay nudos atados fuertemente en su estómago. Duele y se siente enfermo. Bucky echa un vistazo a Brock. Esos ojos oscuros, un cielo oscuro antes de una tormenta, lo observan. Con el interior doliendo, Bucky no sabe qué pensar de todo esto.

“Steve es bueno.” Bucky se descubre respondiendo. “Él es... Yo...” Traga las palabras, luego las dice de todos modos, “Me agrada. Usted... ¿piensa que va a usarme?”  
“Lo creo, Lord Barnes. ¿Y siendo usted cómo es? No es algo que usted pueda hacer el resto de su vida.”  
“¿Y qué tipo de persona soy yo?”  
“Necesita estar al mando. Arriba. Lo sé.”  
“Pero yo...”  
“Tal vez no al mando,” Alexander se corrige a sí mismo. “Pero piénselo. Tal vez Steve Rogers lo trate bien, sea amable y dulce con usted, tal vez incluso lo ame,” la idea le da placenteros aunque helados escalofríos, “Nada de eso cambia el hecho de que _usted_ debe obedecerlo. De que _él_ está a cargo de _usted_. ¿Lo que él quiera? Al final, eso _va_ a pasar. Todo en su vida, de ahora en más, él puede tomarlo ahora.”

La piel de Bucky se siente demasiado apretada alrededor de sus huesos. Pretende estrangularlo, apretarlo hasta que no quede nada. Todo lo que Alexander ha dicho, cada punto que ha hecho, todo eso pesa sobre Bucky igual de dolorosamente que el momento en que supo que su madre— _es Lady Barnes para ti ahora, amigo_ , una cruel parte de su cerebro le recuerda—le dijo que arreglaría un matrimonio para él.

Nunca se ha ido realmente. La amabilidad de Steve no lo ha alejado, solo cubierto. Sólo se ha ocultado, acechando dentro de Bucky y esperando a salir cuando menos lo espere.

“No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.” Susurra Bucky, apenas capaz de hablar.  
“Al contrario,” Contesta, su gesto es tan presumido y confiado que lo abruma. “¿Qué tal si le dijera que hay una manera de divorciarse de su esposo y mantener su estatus?”

Solo puede mirar a Alexander por un momento, incluso tomando un segundo para ver a Brock de nuevo. Su única respuesta es un ligero movimiento de las cejas de Brock, como si el hombre le estuviera haciendo un gran favor.

“No es solo...” Bucky no quiere decirlo, decirle, a ellos, que su familia aún necesita el dinero. “No puedo divorciarme.”  
“¿Por la deuda de su padre?”

Fuego se enciende dentro de Bucky, brilla a través de sus ojos con tal intensidad que casi puede sentirlo quemarle.

“Eso no es asunto suyo.” Gruñe él.  
“Pero _sí_ es asunto mío, Lord Barnes. Verá, para que esto funcione, necesito tener la información. La decisión del difunto Lord Barnes de invertir en los nuevos motores de diésel de Hammer Tech le costaron al Buró Militar bastante dinero, pero, estoy seguro de que no necesito decirle eso.”  
“Cómo...” Las palabras se atoran en la lengua de Bucky. Se supone que esto se mantendría en secreto si la deuda era pagada. “¿Cómo supo de eso?”  
“No hay mucho que yo _no_ sepa. Excepto sobre la Casa de Rogers. Y ahí, Lord Barnes, es donde entra _usted_.”  
“¿Yo?”  
“Así es; usted. Ayúdeme a hacer que la Casa Rogers se venga abajo, y será recompensado generosamente.”  
“¿Hacerlos venirse abajo?” Bucky niega con la cabeza. “No quiero lastimar a Steve. No quiero lastimar a ninguno de ellos.”

Alexander le sonríe pacientemente, aunque de forma condescendiente. Incluso le da palmadas en la cabeza. Bucky quiere alejarse, pero no se atreve.

“Disculpe mi lengua chapada a la antigua. ¿Desacreditarlos? Quizá eso se oiga mejor.”  
“¿Por qué está en contra de ellos?” Pregunta Bucky.  
“Mis motivos realmente no son de su incumbencia. Pero la Casa Rogers es de una especie _liberal_.” Dice despreciativo. “Como dije, tienen sus motivos. Sus ideas definitivamente serán la perdición de la Sociedad propia.”  
“¿Y quiere evitar eso?”  
“Por supuesto que quiero.” La boca de Alexander se tuerce en algo similar a una sonrisa. “Y si me ayuda, si podemos desacreditarlos _antes_ de que haya estado casado por un año, usted puede pedir un divorcio por tergiversación. Sin embargo, un divorcio de tal razón le permite a _usted_ quedarse con _todo_ lo que usted y su _anterior_ familia han ganado a través de este acuerdo.”  
“Se... ¿puede?”

La intriga llega de pronto, y muy indeseada. Pero está ahí, entrando en Bucky como un virus.

“Así es. Es una ley muy vieja, una que no se usa mucho hoy en día porque la gente no la conoce, pero aún está en los libros. Aún es bastante legal.”  
“Pero... ¿Qué pasará con la Casa Rogers?”  
Alexander se encoge de hombros. “Alguna pérdida de estatus, tal vez. Perderán su influencia en el Parlamento. Pero son una Casa _vieja_ , Lord Barnes. Con una gran fortuna guardada. Se recuperarán.” Inclina la cabeza un poco e inhala largamente. Pero más importante aún... _usted_ tendrá su vida de vuelta. Aún mejor, será capaz de cuidar de la Casa de Barnes por _su cuenta_ , porque será _su_ Casa de nuevo.” Alexander se inclina de modo que Bucky ya no necesite alzar la cabeza para verlo. Están cara a cara, sus ojos brillando con poder y sugerencia cuando agrega, “La Casa Rogers perderá su poder en el Parlamento, pero aún tendrán su lugar en Alta Sociedad. Y usted tendrá su vida de vuelta. Pero... Eso sólo pasará _si_ usted puede ayudarme. ¿Puede ayudarme, Lord Barnes?”

Su Casa de vuelta. Bucky podría ser parte de su familia de nuevo. No tendría que aprender a ser parte de otra Casa y aceptarla como suya. No tendría que vivir bajo el liderazgo de alguien más. Como Alexander dijo, los Rogers son una Casa vieja. Ellos... Seguirán con su vida.

_¿Y qué hay de Steve?_ Algo le pregunta. _¿Qué tal si se equivoca?  
Él... él... Yo no..._

“¿Sí o no, Lord Barnes? ¿Puede ayudarme? ¿Puede darme alguna información, la que sea, que pueda ayudar?”  
“Steve... es un buen hombre. De verdad.” Bucky insiste. “Él no... No creo que me lastime.”  
Alexander alza las cejas. “Hm. Dígame, Lord Barnes. Por cuánto tiempo conoció su padre a Lord Hammer?”  
“Yo...” Su estómago gira, duele. “Mucho tiempo. Antes de que yo naciera.”  
“Ya veo. Estoy seguro de que su padre también pensó que su amigo hablaría a su favor después de que la inversión se amargara, ¿no es así?  
“Yo...” La estancia se hace más pequeña a su alrededor. Aire caliente lo aprieta. Le dificulta respirar. “Steve... ¿estaba enfermo?” Las palabras simplemente salen. Murmuradas, silenciosas. Bucky no piensa decirlas, solo las dice, rápidamente para deshacerse de ellas. “Cuando era niño. Los doctores pensaban que moriría.”  
“¿Qué doctores?”  
“La Casa Banner.”  
“¿Algo más?”

La Casa Erskine. Ellos son los que desarrollaron la fórmula que ayudó más a Steve. Aún toma medicinas para estar fuerte también. Bucky lo ha visto, ha visto a Steve cuando él piensa que está solo, poniéndose las inyecciones que le ayudan.

No. Estas no son cosas que nadie, especialmente alguien de a Casa Pierce, debería saber. Le costaría a Steve mucho más que una reputación rota. Podría arruinarlo.

“No.” Susurra Bucky. “Eso es todo. Digo... Sólo he estado casado dos semanas. No los conozco tan bien.”  
“Eso imaginé. Solo el hecho de que el sello de la Casa de Barnes siga en su brazo. Usted... _Sabe_ que tendrá que deshacerse de eso, ¿No es así?”  
Bucky se muerde el labio y aleja la mirada. “Sí. Lo sé.”  
“¿Y está _seguro_ de que no tiene nada más que decirme?”  
“No. Digo, sí, estoy seguro.”

_Qué... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Arregla esto. Ahora._

“Espere.” Dice Bucky. Está hablando, sí, pero su voz suena lejana, distante. “Era... Está mejor. Ahora. Steve.” Mueve la cabeza, quiere decir más, pero solo se le ocurre decir, “Así que... No es nada.”  
“Entonces está bien.” Alexander se incorpora y se arregla la corbata. Asiente una vez hacia Bucky y luego ve a Brock, moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta. Se pone el sombrero. “Gracias, Lord Barnes. Que tenga un buen día.”

Se llena de confusión. Bucky ya no está seguro de qué es abajo y qué es arriba. Como si su vida no hubiese sido tirada de debajo de sus pies los suficiente.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Bucky no está seguro. Niebla parece haberse asentado en su cerebro, apenas comenzando a disiparse. Un fuerte viento la aleja cuando Brock pone su mano en el costado de la garganta de Bucky. Bucky alza la vista hacia él, hacia sus ojos fríos antes de que Brock apriete su cuello y lo haga levantarse.

“Brock...” Parpadea, buscando más coherencia. “¿Qué fue lo que...?”

Quiere preguntarle que pasó. Quiere saber qué pasará ahora. Pero en vez de que pueda decir esas cosas, en vez de que Brock quiera ver lo que tiene que decir, sus labios son apretados por los de él. Es un beso como todos los que han tenido antes, rudo, fuerte y sin significado. Pero, sin embargo, se siente como magia. No magia buena. No la magia que se encuentra en los cuentos de hadas que despierta a la princesa durmiente y la lleva a ella y a su príncipe a la felicidad eterna. Esta magia devuelve a Bucky a la realidad, de vuelta a un sitio en el que no está seguro que le guste estar. Empuja a Brock con la mano.

“¡Detente!” Le grita. “Te dije que...”  
“Lo sé, lo sé,” Se burla. “Se acabó, ¿no? No te preocupes. Lo hiciste bien, muñequito.” Sonríe cuando Bucky lo ve con odio. “Sabes a lo que vas conmigo, muñeco. No puedes confiar en ese Steve Rogers. _Nadie_ es así de bueno.”

Es todo lo que Brock dice antes de irse tras Alexander. Pero no deja a Bucky solo. La traición está ahí con él, en el aire y flotando sobre Bucky. Se cierne sobre él, dejando una invisible sombra.

Lo que ha hecho, decirle a este hombre cosas que Steve le dijo en confianza después de apenas conocerlo... bueno, _no_ lo conoce. Steve no lo conoce y aun así confió en Bucky con uno de sus más profundos secretos y Bucky lo ha compartido.

“No le dije todo.” Murmura Bucky para sí mismo.

Tal vez decir aquello en voz alta aminorará de algún modo la culpa que siente. Puede justificar esto. Si puede... de verdad. Steve ya no está enfermo. Toma medicinas y vitaminas para mantenerse sano. Y Bucky no dijo nada de eso. Steve estará bien.

“¿Cierto? ¿Estará bien?”

Nada le responde.

***

El otoño ha sido amable este año. Brisas nítidas y hojas caídas, aquellas que permanecen en los árboles brillando como flamas de brillante naranja y caoba. Está llegando el final de la estación, así que cuando Bucky sale, el frío en el aire lo hace temblar. No siempre fue tan sensible al frío. El Dr. Strange—quien supervisó su procedimiento y recuperación—dice que es su cerebro respondiendo—recordando, reviviendo incluso—un ambiente que recuerda de forma demasiado nítida. Un periodo que dejó una huella duradera sobre su alma.

Bucky aprieta su abrigo y baja su sombrero un poco más, piensa que tal vez deba empezar a envolverse en una bufanda hasta que el mundo se entibie de nuevo. Está afuera por pocos minutos, parado ahí envuelto mientras la culpa se debate dentro de él por obtener el control total, antes de que el automóvil destinado para él se detenga en la acera, dando saltos cuando pasa por un agujero donde una roca falta en la calle. Stiles sale del asiento del conductor para abrirle la puerta, saludándolo mientras lo hace. Bucky quiere responder, de verdad, pero nada sale. Su boca, labios, lengua, no quieren trabajar con él en este momento.

Pone su pie en el descanso y está a punto de impulsarse al interior del carro cuando una mano se acerca a él. Espantado, Bucky se aleja y se encuentra con un par de amables y cálidos ojos—ojos como cielo líquido, luz del sol brillando fuera de ellos.

“¡Steve!” Exclama Bucky, un vergonzoso, pero emocionado chillido acompaña el nombre mientras navega fuera de su garganta. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Steve ríe, aparentemente complacido con la reacción de Bucky al verlo en la parte trasera del automóvil, que le induce a sonrojarse.

“No pensaste que volvería sin ti, ¿o sí?”  
“Oh, yo... No sé. Supongo que no pensé realmente en eso.”

No es verdad en absoluto. Bucky ha estado pensando en eso casi tanto como ha pensado en Steve abrazándolo. Solo que ha estado preocupado los últimos treinta minutos y fracción.

“Bueno, espero que no te moleste.” Steve carraspea, y, a diferencia de las últimas dos semanas, Bucky _de verdad_ nota lo inseguro que debe sentirse. Se nota en las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se bajan un poco. _Pues si nos hubieras escuchado, te habrías dado cuenta antes._ Le dicen sus ojos. Así que Bucky le responde a Steve. “No me molesta. Me... alegra.”

Esto causa que su esposo sonría levemente. Bucky sonríe también. Le gustan las sonrisas de Steve. Le gusta hacer que sus labios se muevan hacia arriba y den brillo a su adorable rostro.

“Bien, deberías subir.” Le dice Steve. “Tengo algo para ti.”  
“Hmm, parece que involuntariamente has encontrado mis cuatro palabras favoritas.”  
“Entonces ven aquí.”

La mano de Steve sale otra vez, y ahora Bucky la toma, parcialmente ignorando el calor que lo rodea cuando la piel de su esposo toca la suya. Mientras Bucky sube, Steve duda por un momento y luego se hace a un lado, para que Bucky siga a su izquierda. Bucky no sabe si lo hizo a propósito, pero está infinitamente agradecido de que lo haya hecho.

Cuando toma asiento al lado de su esposo, Bucky le sonríe y dice, “Hola.”  
“Hola.” Steve le sonríe de vuelta de nuevo. “¿Qué tal tu día?”  
“Estuvo..” Nop. No puedes hablar de eso, “bien. ¿Y el tuyo?”  
“Diferente. Trabajar en el Ayuntamiento requiere mucha conformidad y seguir las reglas.”  
“¿No te gustan las reglas?” Bucky dice medio en bromas. Parece que Alexander podría tener razón. “Eres todo un rebelde.”  
“No, no me molestan las reglas. Pero las reglas que tienen sentido. ¿Las que mantienen a la gente a salvo? Son buenas. ¿Las que dicen que los artistas, músicos, actores y escritores no pueden ser parte de Sociedad o el Parlamento porque sus mentes son, y cito, demasiado sensibles y dramáticas para tener pensamientos racionales y coherentes que beneficien a la Sociedad en general? No me gustan tanto.”

Bucky solo puede mirarlo después de que explica esto. No tiene sentido, como Brock dijo. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan genuino, tan dedicado a hacer el bien incluso cuando la mayoría del mundo está en su contra? Eso no puede ser. Steve no tiene sentido.

Algo doloroso perfora su pecho. Esa traición que ha tratado de ignorar envuelve su cuello, una cuerda tirando con más fuerza entre más ve a Steve. La culpa oficialmente gana la guerra dentro de él.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Steve, con rostro preocupado.  
“Yo...” _Creo que he hecho algo muy malo,_ “...te extrañé.”

Bucky siente un tirón en el estómago cuando Steve frunce el ceño, como si estuviera seguro de que le miente. Pero en realidad no lo hace del todo. Bucky no se había dado cuenta de que lo extraña durante el día, no solo este día, hasta ahora.

“¿De verdad?” Pregunta Steve. “¿Me extrañaste?”  
“Sí... Yo, uh, si, Steve. Lo hice.” Bucky se muerde los labios. “Lo siento.”  
“¿Lo sientes?” Ríe Steve. “¿Por qué?”

_Porque eres demasiado bueno para mí y ni siquiera puedo darte lo que mereces._

“Por... las últimas dos semanas. Lo lamento.”  
“No.” Steve niega con la cabeza.  
“¿No?”  
“Empezamos de nuevo, ¿recuerdas? No necesitas disculparte.”

Una vez más, no tiene palabras. Están por ahí, convenientemente ocultas mientras Bucky se pregunta si Steve de verdad tiene algo bajo la manga.

“Solo con Truvie.” Logra decir Bucky.  
“Solo con Truvie.” Asiente Steve. “Ahora cierra los ojos.”

Sus ojos se cierran en automático, respondiendo al tono de voz de Steve. Es autoritario y dominante, pero mantiene ese sonido gentil y cariñoso que Bucky está empezando a pensar que es parte de la naturaleza de Steve. Un líder que no piensa en nada más que en la seguridad y felicidad de sus seguidores. ¿Puede existir una persona así?

Bucky escucha ruido de papel y luego siente algo en sus labios antes de que Steve diga “Abre la boca.” Sus labios se separan y algo se desliza en su lengua. “Come.” Su esposo le dice. En el momento en que mastica, la boca de Bucky explota con dulzura, sus papilas gustativas vitorean y cantan con el suculento sabor del chocolate.

“Mmm,” Bucky gime y abre los ojos. “Esto es...”  
“Ah-ah,” Steve pasa sus dedos por sobre los ojos de Bucky, para cerrarlos. “No dije que podías abrirlos aún.”  
Se ríe. “Lo siento Esto es delicioso. ¿Qué es?”  
“Trufa de avellana.” Dice él. “Prueba esta.” Bucky abre la boca y ríe cuando mastica una nuez de macadamia con chocolate como las que comieron en su luna de miel. “Por la que me comí en tu cara.” Explica Steve casualmente. “Una más.”  
Bucky suelta una juguetona y silenciosa queja. “¿Solo una?”  
“Por ahora.” Ríe Steve. “Ven. Muerde.”

Sus dientes atraviesan una fresa cubierta de chocolate y Bucky no puede evitar gemir. Estas son sin duda sus favoritas.

“¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?” Pregunta. “Para agradecerte adecuadamente.”  
“Hmm...”

Puede escuchar a Steve considerarlo y Bucky tiene que cerrar más fuerte los ojos para resistir la tentación de abrirlos. Mordiendo su labio inferior, contiene una risita.

“¿Por favor?”  
“Está bien, está bien.” Ríe él. “Abre tus ojos.”

Cuando los abre, Bucky se sorprende de lo cerca que Steve está de él. Abre la boca para dar las gracias, pero su garganta se siente seca y su cabeza da vueltas, mareada por el cielo líquido que gira a través de los ojos de Steve. Steve está sonriendo y mueve su pulgar suavemente bajo el labio de Bucky.

“Tienes un poco de...”

Está a punto de alejar su mano, Bucky no quiere que lo haga. Antes de que pueda pensarlo, se inclina hacia adelante antes de que el pulgar de Steve se aleje y logra apenas chupar la punta de este, probando solo un poco de chocolate. Steve se congela, Bucky se congela. No pensó para nada en esto. Su boca reaccionó a los ruegos de su piel de mantener cerca a Steve. Se aleja, dejando que el pulgar de Steve se aleje de su boca. Steve lo deja donde está como si aún estuviera Bucky ahí.

“Yo...”  
“No digas que lo sientes.” Susurra Steve. “Por favor.”  
“Pero yo...” Su mente queda en blanco cuando Steve acaricia su mejilla. “Está bien...” Suspira y se inclina hacia su mano suavemente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Un gemido, un verdadero gemido, escapa de sus labios y sus ojos se abren cuando escucha el vergonzoso ruido que hizo. Los labios de Steve están separados y sus ojos enfocados en los labios que acaban de dejar salir un gemido.

“Bucky...” Murmura. “Puedo...”  
“Sí, por favor...” Casi le ruega. “Steve...”

Su esposo no pierde tiempo en atraerlo a él y juntar sus labios como si besar a Bucky fuera la única cosa que Steve siempre soñó con hacer. Steve sabe a gloria, como aire fresco y luz del sol, y Bucky quiere más de él, Bucky quiere _todo_ de él.

Lágrimas se juntan en las comisuras de sus ojos. Esto no debería pasar. No debería quererlo, no así, no después de lo que ha hecho hoy, y cuando Steve se separa de él, Bucky rápidamente parpadea para alejar las lágrimas. Pero Steve no es engañado. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece.

“Bucky, lo lamento. No debí...”  
“No, Steve, no, no lo hiciste... Me gustó eso, creo... Me gustaría más de eso.”  
Steve acaricia su rostro. “Pero no ahora. Tal vez... ¿eso fue demasiado? Debí haberlo sabido. Lo siento.”

_No. Por favor deja de ser tan maravilloso conmigo.  
Sí, **está** haciendo esto mucho más difícil ¿no es así?_ Dice su corazón.

Una lágrima que logró quedarse se resbala de su ojo y baja por su mejilla. El gesto de Steve le rompe el corazón, sus ojos destrozados en miles de pedazos como si hubiese hecho algo terrible.

“¿Qué pasa, Bucky? Por favor dime.” Implora Steve, su voz envolviendo a Bucky en forma suplicante. “Además del matrimonio que no quieres. ¿Hice algo malo?”  
“No, Steve. Para nada. Yo...” _No entiendo nada. Y eres perfecto. Y soy horrible. Todo está mal._ Bucky traga saliva pesadamente. “Tengo frío.”  
“Tienes... ah... está bien.” Steve asiente, y Bucky está aún más agradecido de que entienda tan fácilmente. “Ven aquí.”

Extiende los brazos y Bucky descansa en él. Hay hielo deslizándose por sus venas, pero Bucky está tibio en el abrazo de Steve. Se está bien aquí, en los brazos de Steve. A Bucky le gusta.

Le gusta y lo odia y no quiere tener nada que ver con ello y nunca quiere abandonarlo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que pasan muchas cosas.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que Bucky quiere pero Steve dice que ño, Steve tiene muchos secretos, Bucky también, pero ambos están comenzando a confiar el uno en el otro. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tardar tanto, pero es que he entrado a laborar y pues aha.

La ropa de Steve huele a Bucky. Tan es así que no desea cambiarse mientras se para en su recámara. Es el sutil aroma a dulce, muy parecido a Bucky mismo. Como es, la forma en que sabe, solo Bucky. Steve aún puede sentir en sus labios el cosquilleo donde tocaron los de Bucky. Desea tanto besar a su esposo de nuevo, que su corazón se acelere y contenga la respiración como lo hizo en el auto. Tras la forma en que reaccionó Bucky, con nostalgia y tristeza, Steve sabe que lo mejor es no besarlo de nuevo, al menos no tan pronto. Los conflictos que está teniendo Bucky son demasiados, y no es algo que Steve quiera incrementar.

Bucky se quedó en sus brazos todo el camino a casa. Estuvo rígido, sí, pero Steve estaba bastante seguro de que ahí es donde quería estar. Y definitivamente es donde Steve quería estar. Cuando regresaron, Bucky camino con él al segundo piso, y dudó antes de dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse como lo ha hecho desde que llegó.

“Yo... Digo...” Bucky respiró profundamente. “Nos veremos para la cena, ¿verdad?”  
“Si, por supuesto.” Le aseguró Steve, posando su mano en el hombro derecho de él. “Costumbre de la Casa Rogers, ¿recuerdas?”

Eso logró hacer sonreír a Bucky, y le obsequió a Steve una de sus miradas ilegales. Grandes ojos de mar alzando la vista hacia él y haciendo que el estómago de Steve de saltos.

“Sí. Entonces está bien. Te veré en la cena.”

Bucky tomó el brazo de Steve para que se inclinara un poco y, como en la parte trasera del auto esta mañana, besó su mejilla antes de correr a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Steve mientras avanzó a su propia recámara, donde ha estado parado los últimos quince minutos.

De pie frente a su cómoda de madera oscura, Steve se pone un par de pantalones viejos y gastados. Se mantienen en su sitio con tirantes de cuero, y Steve decide no ponerse camisa hoy. Se pondrá su bata cuando llegue escaleras abajo.

Cuando sale de su recámara, los ojos de Steve se mueven directo a la puerta cerrada en el pasillo. En un tiempo, apenas hace unas semanas, esa puerta no significaba nada. Solo madera silenciosa. Ahora lo mira, como si retara a Steve a acercarse, atreverse a tocar, o solo abrirla, es su puerta después de todo. Pero no lo es, no importa qué tentaciones le lance. Steve le ha dado esa habitación a Bucky, y va a honrar su privacidad, incluso si su derecho como esposo dice que puede hacer lo contrario.

En vez de volverse a sí mismo loco de curiosidad, preguntándose que puede estar haciendo Bucky, Steve va primero a la biblioteca a ver el correo. Está todo en su escritorio, donde Truvie siempre lo pone. Una pila de sobres sellados con cera y pergaminos enrollados. La mayoría de los últimos vienen de familias fuera de Sociedad, ruegos y palabras desesperadas de aquellos que buscan su ayuda para encontrar justicia para un ser querido o incluso ellos mismos. Ocasionalmente, incluso recibe mensajes de gente ya en prisión que clama que ha sido acusada injustamente.

No hay gran cosa hoy, algunas cartas más de felicitación, dos respuestas de casos que ya ha pasado a su padre para que los revise, y una invitación a la apertura de un nuevo club al final de la próxima semana. Tomando unos minutos para responder las que requieren respuesta, Steve las pone todas en una pila y baja las escaleras.

“Estaré abajo.” Le dice a Truvie mientras pasa a su lado en el pasillo del primer piso. “El correo está en mi escritorio, ¿está bien?”  
“Por supuesto, milord.” Responde e inmediatamente va en esa dirección. “¿Lo llamo para la cena?”  
“Gracias, Truvie.”

Steve sigue su camino al nivel inferior, a la habitación hasta la esquina, designada como espacio de exhibición. En su bolsillo está la llave de cobre de dos dientes que usa para abrir la puerta. Corriendo el cerrojo de nuevo tras de sí, Steve enciende las luces. Un zumbido pasa por los cables mientras se encienden, los largos focos colgados del techo parpadean dos veces antes de quedarse encendidos. La luz natural sería mejor, pero él mantiene las cortinas de las altas ventanas cerradas. Es una habitación amplia. Aun desordenada. Como a Steve le gusta. No hay nada ahí que él no sepa exactamente dónde está en cualquier momento. El piso es madera, paredes blancas—todas ellas—piso incluído—manchadas de pintura. Varios caballetes están esparcidos por todos lados, todos cubiertos con mantas, pilas de lienzos inclinados contra la pared—algunos blancos, algunos a medio pintar, cubetas y botellas de pinturas llenan el piso, hay cientos de frascos de vidrio llenos de pinceles y brochas de distintos tamaños por todos lados. Hay algunos bancos de madera por ahí y un colchón doble empujado en una esquina para esas noches en que la habitación no deja a Steve irse. Junto a la puerta está una larga mesa de trabajo, cubierta de más pintura, y sosteniendo brochas, lápices, hojas de papel, carbón y en una esquina lejana, un fonógrafo, una pila de discos en el piso bajo éste.

Esta no es una habitación que Steve debería tener, incluso si le da la bienvenida cada vez que se ha alejado. La mayoría de la semana pasada la evitó, pero ha estado lejos demasiado tiempo. La extraña. Y ella le extraña a él. Si cualquiera descubriera este lugar, posiblemente él sería llevado a la Corte donde determinarán si es o no apto para su posición o para heredar el asiento de los Rogers en el Parlamento. Un tiempo en prisión podría incluso estar en su futuro por razones de fraude. Garabatos o un bosquejo ocasional, eso es una cosa, aceptable en Sociedad. Pero ¿esto? ¿Producir verdadero arte? No está bien.

La Sociedad ve esto como que alguien tiene un cerebro que trabaja distinto, incapaz de formar las mismas conclusiones lógicas y racionales que otros. Sensible. Dramático. Impulsivo. Fantasioso. Artistas, músicos, escritores, actores, cualquiera que trate de hacer una profesión a base de crear arte de cualquier tipo, nunca se le puede confiar con responsabilidades importantes. Steve está haciendo ambas cosas.

Lo que dijo Steve a Bucky hoy, sobre encontrar esas leyes injustas, sobre querer cambiarlas, no es totalmente un esfuerzo desinteresado. Los de Sociedad toman placer en el arte que todo tipo de gente crea—ya sea música, arte visual, cuentos, teatro, poesía—pero los cerebros detrás de todo eso no son del todo confiables. Y para Steve, ha estado tomando más y más riesgos.

Todo lo que debe hacer es preguntar a la carta sobre su mesa de trabajo para confirmarlo. Va dirigida a ‘Capitán’ y expresa la emoción del conservador del Museo de Arte Moderno de ser el anfitrión de su nueva exhibición. Capitán ha estado ganando mucha fama como el artista más prometedor del año. Tal vez es por el misterio y el anonimato que rodea el arte y al artista. Nadie del público sabe que Steve Rogers es Capitán, muy pocos realmente lo saben, ni siquiera sus padres.

Steve sabe que debería parar, especialmente ahora que tiene que pensar en Bucky. Pero simplemente no puede imaginarlo. Esto es lo que lo alegra. Entra en su cuerpo. Le da vida de las formas más maravillosas. Puede perderse horas y horas aquí, dormir un poco y despertar para empezar todo de nuevo. Tal vez el cerebro de Steve _sí_ funciona diferente. Hay paz en crear, sin importar qué tan frustrante y largo y cansado pueda ser el proceso, poder crear algo de nada le trae algo a su interior que nada más puede hacerlo.

La gente ha sonreído, quedado atónita, incluso llorado, con sus exhibiciones—de Capitán. Steve hace a la gente sentir cosas. Y si la Sociedad lo quisiera, tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

De pie sobre la mesa, sus ojos analizando y re-analizando la carta a mano del conservador del museo, Steve suspira, liberando a su cuerpo de los miedos no deseados que tratan de albergarse en él de cuando en cuando. Mira su estudio, las piezas sin terminar cubiertas por mantas llamándolo. Asintiendo hacia ellas, primero escoge un disco de la pila y lo pone delicadamente en el fonógrafo. Hace girar la manivela y cuidadosamente pone la aguja sobre el disco, subiendo todo el volumen. La canción inicia despacio, gradualmente creciendo y alejando los pensamientos innecesarios de Steve. Miedos de ser encontrado, de fracasar, de la enfermedad de su madre, de su esposo escaleras arriba y miserable. Lo deja en la estancia con solo las emociones sobrantes.

Steve se acerca al caballete más cercano y tira de la manta. Esta es una pieza abstracta, una que no había pensado en crear hasta la semana pasada. Un árbol de hielo de brocha gorda. Brillante contra la oscuridad. Creciendo de entre el frío. Piso congelado, el fondo comenzando a tomar la forma de dificultad y caos.

Mezclando la pintura, Steve es incapaz de conseguir el color que desea, como el brillo de un par de ojos aguamarina en un océano congelado.

~~

Bucky se inclina contra la puerta. Su corazón late con fuerza y cierra los ojos, se desliza hacia el suelo. Ha ido y lo ha hecho de nuevo. Ha besado a Steve y ahora sus labios tienen ese cosquilleo de nuevo.

_Por favor deténganse._ Les ruega.  
 _¿Por qué? Te **gusta** besarlo._

El sabor a chocolate sigue en su lengua. Bucky abre los ojos. Steve le compró chocolate. Porque sí. Se queja y considera buscar a Brock y decirle que inventó lo que dijo de Steve. Luego toma nota de sus cosas. La mayoría de sus ropas están desempacadas, colgando del semi vestidor—el resto siguen en el baúl que ha empujado contra la orilla de la cama. Hay unas cuantas cajas que tiene que revisar desperdigadas por todos lados, cajas que no se atreve a vaciar. Sus cosas no pertenecen aquí, en esta habitación hecha de una madera más oscura que la suya. Esquinas que susurran sombras a mitad de la noche.

Bucky alza la cabeza para ver hacia el techo. No hay respuestas ahí. Los minutos pasan, haciendo tictac de la misma forma monótona, y la mente de Bucky comienza a retarlo.

Algo de lo que dijo Alexander tiene perfecto sentido. Esta idea que ha sugerido, no es como si Bucky no la hubiese pensado antes. Si hay algo que aprendió tras la muerte de su padre es que a la gente en verdad no le importa. Tras todos sus fieles años en el Departamento de Inteligencia, la memoria de George Barnes habría sido destrozada, manchada para su familia. Tierra y lodo. Arruinada por al menos una generación. Todo por el motor de diésel de Hammer Tech que no estaba listo para ser usado aún. El prototipo era casi perfecto, pero cuando trataron de producirlo en masa... no funcionó. Porque George Barnes lo aprobó primero, la culpa cayó sobre él y solo él.

Ni una sola persona se atrevió a hablar a su favor, ni siquiera después de que su corazón cedió y se fue de este mundo para siempre. Silencio. Como Alexander había dicho, incluso Justin Hammer, el inventor de la máquina misma y _amigo_ de su padre no lo apoyó. Si no es por el trato que hizo Winifred, el acuerdo de pagar la deuda sin importar cuánto tardara—incluso _después_ de que el Buró Militar congeló y luego vació sus cuentas—la información se habría hecho pública y la Casa de Barnes no habría vuelto a ser acogida en Sociedad.

Sus cosas serían vendidas en subastas. Probablemente compradas entre los que ellos decían eran sus amigos. El penthouse en el Lado Superior Este de la Isla de Manhattan, las habitaciones que fueran sus compañeras de niño, vendidas a alguna otra Casa. Los empleados se quedarían a servir a alguien más. La Casa de Barnes habría quedado en quiebra y en las calles sin nadie a quien acudir.

Ahora Bucky no puede dejar de pensar en eso. La semilla fue plantada, y crece dentro de él a un paso sin precedentes. Ramas de duda y desconfianza. Estirándose bajo su piel, empujando y torciéndola dolorosamente. Una sensación de agonía que no cede.

Lágrimas tibias se agolpan en las esquinas de los ojos de Bucky. Salen rápidamente y sin importar cuan fuerte trate Bucky de hacerlas parar, siguen saliendo. Pasa su mano por su nariz y su cara, alejando la humedad que se niega a irse.

Sus ojos atraviesan la habitación de nuevo. Ahora se burla de él, de su inhabilidad de irse. Le recuerda que está atrapado, sin opciones, sin manera de escapar... excepto... tal vez la que Alexander le ha presentado.

Bucky se levanta y sale de ahí. No quiere nada que ver con Alexander Pierde, nada que ver con Brock Rumlow. Pero no soporta la idea de quedarse un momento más en esa habitación. No hoy. Dos semanas. Dos semanas de su vida han sido consumidas por ella. Debería salir. Caminar. Aclarar su cabeza.

En la cima de la escalera, Bucky se da cuenta de que no debería irse sin decirle a Steve primero. Como el jefe, debe de saber a dónde va su esposo, incluso si es solo una idea general. Bucky trata de evitar revolear los ojos. Protocolo. No se puede evitar.

Dando la vuelta, va a la habitación de su marido. De camino, Bucky se pregunta si tal vez Steve quiera ir con él. A su mano le gusta la idea, se entibia con el pensamiento de los dedos de Steve sosteniéndola mientras caminan juntos por el parque. Aromas de otoño y amigables brisas. Un cielo brillante y abierto tomando su mano. Bucky trata de no sonreír mucho.

La puerta está abierta así que solo toca en el dintel.

“Steve, quieres...”

Le habla a una recámara vacía y niega con la cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, Bucky asoma un poco más la cabeza al interior de la habitación como si eso hiciera que Steve aparezca mágicamente.

“¿Steve?” Llama cuando se gira para estar en el pasillo de nuevo.

Por única respuesta recibe el suave viento que sopla contra la ventana. Debe mover una rama de un árbol afuera. Un rayo de sol baila por la habitación, dice hola y luego se va tan rápido como llegó. Bucky intenta la biblioteca y la encuentra vacía también. Ignora el llamado de todos los libros acomodados con cuidado en las repisas, rogando porque sus títulos sean leídos, y se va.

Bucky se para en el pasillo un momento, con las manos en la cintura y preguntándose a dónde ha ido su esposo. O tal vez eso no es anormal. Las últimas dos semanas, Bucky sólo ha estado en su recámara y la cocina. Siempre es posible que Steve se marche algunas veces entre que Bucky vuelve del trabajo y la cena. Bucky no podría saber. No es como que tenga que hacerle saber de todos modos. No funciona de ese modo. Bucky necesita decirle a Steve a dónde irá, no al revés.

Decepcionado, Bucky inhala profundamente y baja las escaleras hacia el recibidor principal. No podrá salir a caminar ahora si no puede decirle a su esposo dónde estará. Su esposo no está para ir con él tampoco. _¿Qué es más decepcionante?_ No está seguro. Con nubes negras sobre su cabeza, al menos puede pararse afuera un momento. Aire fresco y eso. Abre la puerta de cristal hacia la entrada y es golpeado de inmediato con un aire helado. La entrada cubierta siempre es más fría que el resto de la casa, y Bucky se da cuenta que debería tomar su abrigo.

“¿Va a salir, Lord Barnes?”

Con la mano aún en el picaporte, Bucky se gira para ver a Truvie venir por el pasillo, secando sus manos con un trapo blanco.

“Uh...” Cierra la puerta. “No. ¿Dónde...? no espera,” Más vale que haga esto ahora. “Uh, lo lamento. Por lo de hoy. Antes, con el desayuno. No fue mi intención, o, supongo que si quise ser grosero. Pero no debí hacerlo. Así que... lo siento.”

Bucky se queda sin aire para cuando termina de hablar. Debe haber divagado un poco. Lo cual, en cierto modo, es bueno. De verdad lo siente. Truvie le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa.

“Disculpa aceptada, milord.” Dice asintiendo con la cabeza graciosamente. Truvie luego ve a su alrededor como si se asegurara de que no haya nadie más. “¿Quería salir a fumar, señor?” Bucky siente sus ojos ampliarte. “A Lord Rogers no le gustará, pero no se preocupe. No le diré a nadie.”  
“¿Cómo lo...?” Bucky ha sido tan cuidadoso respecto a sus cigarrillos de media noche. “¿Cómo lo supiste?”  
Ella sonríe suavemente. “Guarda usted su cigarrera en el bolsillo del pecho de su saco de vestir. Puedo sentirlo cuando lo cuelgo, señor.”  
“Hm.” Hace un sonido ahogado con la garganta. Aunque no era su intención, un cigarrillo en este momento suena agradable. “¿Dónde está Steve?”  
“Lord Rogers está trabajando en la oficina de la planta baja.”  
“¿Hay una oficina en la planta baja?” Bucky pregunta y luego mueve la cabeza. “¿Hay una _planta baja_?”  
“Hay mucho más en este lugar que una recámara y la cocina, milord.” Ríe ella, suavemente. “Tal vez si le diese una oportunidad, podrían gustarle también las otras habitaciones.”

Bucky desvía la mirada, su rostro se sonroja. Sí, fumar podría ser justamente lo que necesita. Tal vez caminar por la cuadra. Nadie debe saber.

“Tal vez si fume ese cigarrillo.” Le dice a Truvie sin mirarla.

Se ha movido de vuelta a la entrada y ya está tomando su sombrero y su abrigo del perchero.

“¿Volverá para la cena, milord?”  
Bucky suspira. Casi ríe. Tal vez Truvie sepa. “Debo hacerlo.”  
“¿Sabe? Tengo una prima que trabaja en el hogar de la Casa Barnes en la Isla de Manhattan.”

Se detiene, casi saliendo por la puerta. La mención de su familia, aunque indirecta, hace que su corazón se contraiga. Bucky entra de nuevo y ve a Truvie otra vez.

“¿De verdad?”  
Ella asiente. “Lo es. Siempre ha tenido cosas buenas que decir de la Casa Barnes, de usted, lo dulce y amable que siempre fue, usted en particular, _y_ su familia.”

La sangre se le agolpa a Bucky en el vientre, fuego ardiendo sobre esta.

“No es _mi_ familia.” Musita. “Ya no lo es.”  
“Oh si, son su familia.” Le dice, sorprendiéndolo. “Nada cambiará eso.”

Bucky contiene un gemido. Truvie no entiende cómo funciona la Sociedad para nada si está dispuesta a decir esas cosas así como así donde cualquiera pueda oírla.

“No.” Niega Bucky con la cabeza. No puede dejar que nadie juegue más con su corazón. “No funciona de ese modo. Me he casado. La Casa Rogers es mi familia ahora.”

Truvie niega tristemente con la cabeza.

“Conozco mucha gente que habla de lo glorioso y glamoroso que sería escalar en Sociedad, pero, honestamente, yo no veo el atractivo. Cuando me casé con mi esposo, nuestras familias se volvieron una. Ninguno de los dos debió dejar nada atrás. Escogimos el matrimonio nosotros mismos, empezamos una familia juntos. No parece correcto, esta idea de que uno debe perder su identidad para casarse dentro de una Casa más importante. Pero...” Estira los labios. “Soy solo una sirvienta. ¿Yo qué sé de la Sociedad y sus complejidades?”

En algún momento mientras ella hablaba, Bucky bajó la vista. Siempre pensó que _todos_ bajo la Sociedad deseaban un lugar en ella. Mucha gente está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por probar un poco de eso.

“Creo que tienes mucha razón, Truvie.” Susurra, solo un fantasma de su voz saliendo de sus labios.  
“Gracias, Lord Barnes. Disfrute su cigarro, señor.” Comienza a girarse, y se detiene para ver sobre su hombro. “¿Sabe? La Casa Rogers pone la mayoría de sus valores, si no es que todos, en la familia. Podría sorprenderse de las libertades que Lord Rogers le permitirá tener como cabeza de la casa.”  
“¿Sabes qué...?” Bucky cierra la puerta principal y comienza a quitarse el abrigo. “Tal vez me ponga mejor a explorar aquí adentro.”

Truvie le sonríe y asiente rápidamente, casi como si aprobara esta decisión. Bucky no sabe por qué, pero eso es importante para él.

“Lo llamaré para la cena, milord.”  
“Bueno...” Bucky se muerde el labio. “Steve dijo algo de necesitar aprender... ¿en la cocina? Tal vez...”

Simplemente se queda sin palabras ahí. Su cerebro está fallando de nuevo, desconectándose del resto de él como suele hacerlo en ocasiones. Pero Truvie parece entender la idea principal de su petición y asiente.

“¿Por qué no viene a buscarme a la cocina? ¿Qué tal en treinta minutos?”  
“Bueno.” Murmura, pasando su mano por su nuca. “Gracias.”

Con otra sonrisa para él, Truvie se marcha, y lo próximos treinta minutos, Bucky los pasa viendo el lugar que ha sido su hogar las últimas dos semanas.

La primera habitación de la entrada es la sala recibidor. Grande y espaciosa, con una chimenea de ladrillo en la pared del este, tiene una repisa de piedra, hogar de varios marcos con fotografías. Son de Steve y su familia, una de él con Peggy Carter y su esposo Gabe Jones; hay una pequeña niña con piel morena en el regazo de Steve, una de Steve y Sam, incluso una de Steve con Tony Stark y la esposa con la que se casó por encima de su status, Pepper Potts. Se rumorea que sus padres, Howard y María, arreglaron el matrimonio para que Lady Potts lo pusiera en cintura. Si es verdad, ha hecho un buen trabajo. No ha habido muchos, más bien ninguna otra historia de él haciendo locuras últimamente, como la vez que pensó que era buena idea lanzare en paracaídas desde el puente de Brooklyn.

El comedor formal, por el cual Bucky sólo ha pasado una vez, es hogar de una gran mesa rectangular de oscura madera pulida que brilla con la luz que entra por la pared de ventanas. Es madera natural, y le va bien a la estancia, los verdaderos tablones de madera brindan más elegancia a ésta. Hay diez sillas de piel a su alrededor, esperando ser usadas. Probablemente están aburridas, sin ser usadas mucho pues Steve—y Bucky—viven aquí solos y la mesa en la salita de día es suficiente para ellos. Bucky se pregunta dónde tendrá que sentarse en caso de, y cuando, porque no está seguro de que vaya a pasar eventualmente, organicen una cena, ¿Tendrá que sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, frente a la cabeza de la familia como en la Casa de Barnes? ¿O se sentará al lado de su esposo, como se hace a veces?

A través de la cocina, en un lugar que nunca ha visto antes, está la sala de estar, del doble de tamaño de la salida. Este es el lugar donde entretendrán a sus invitados, donde el té y el café serán servidos, se harán conversaciones educadas, se tocará música... en el piano de media cola en la esquina del salón, el mismo que los ojos de Bucky se niegan a dejar de ver.

Es negro, perfectamente pulido, tanto las teclas como la tapa abiertas por el momento. Ver el marfil, las teclas blancas y negras brillando así del otro lado del salón, hace que los dedos de Bucky vibren. Su viejo piano, ha estado cerrado desde que perdió el brazo. No ha tocado el instrumento desde entonces.

_¿Por favor?_ Los cinco dedos en su mano derecha preguntan. _Podemos intentar._ Los cinco dedos en su izquierda añaden.

Bucky no va a intentar solo para descubrir que sus dedos de metal son pesados y toscos, a dejarlos caer sobre las delgadas y delicadas teclas, y destrozar el dulce sonido que espera producir. La idea duele demasiado, deja un mal sabor en su boca.

_“Aún puedes cantar, Bucky.”_ Su padre le dijo, cuando lloró en el hospital. _“Aún puedes hacer música con tu voz.”  
“No es lo mismo, Papá.”_ Lloró él. _“Nunca seré el mismo de nuevo.”_

Bucky había visto hacia su izquierda, a donde su brazo solía estar, a donde ahora había espacio vacío y nada. Su padre se sentó en la cama a su lado, a su izquierda y todo, y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Bucky se inclinó hacia el confort de su padre.

_“Tienes razón. Nunca será lo mismo de nuevo. Pero trabajaremos con eso, Buck. Y haremos esta vida nueva nuestra vida normal. Eres mi hijo. Haré lo que sea que pueda hacer para cuidarte.”_

Bucky se enjuga los ojos. Aún están secos, pero siente que debe asegurarse. Saca el reloj de bolsillo de su padre, bueno, suyo. Forjado en plata antigua y pintado con un acabado negro-perlado, el reloj con su diseño abierto de engranes de cobre ha estado en la Casa Barnes por varias generaciones. Mientras los engranes giran, haciendo que el tiempo avance, tick-tock, tick-tock, Bucky se pregunta si significa que ahora pertenece a la Casa de Rogers. Su nombre es el mismo, pero no su Casa.

Viendo la hora, aún le quedan unos quince minutos antes de que deba ver a Truvie en la cocina. Se aleja de la habitación, no confiando en sí mismo dentro de ella.

Sus dedos están molestos con él, el piano decepcionado mientras él se aleja por la cocina. Bucky no pone atención a sus dedos o al instrumento. Ya no debe volver a tocar. Y de todos modos los libros en el piso de arriba lo llaman. Aún hay un poco de tiempo y puede al menos darles unos cuantos minutos de su atención, ver los títulos y saber qué hay allá arriba.

La biblioteca es agradable. Le gusta estar ahí, se enamora de ella de inmediato, no sabe cómo no se sintió atraído por ella cuando fue ahí antes.

_Estabas buscando a Steve, ¿recuerdas?_ Su pecho le recuerda.  
 _Oh, sí._

La pared del otro lado es más que nada ventana, un ojo enorme que deja entrar luz y da una amplia vista de los árboles casi desnudos en las aceras afuera. Hay un escritorio, cree que de caoba, cubierto de papeles—abarrotado en realidad—y una máquina de escribir y una lámpara de vitral bastante cerca de la orilla. Bucky la empuja amablemente hacia el centro para que esté a salvo.

Frente al escritorio hay dos sillas, grandes y cómodas, nubes mismas convenientemente decidiendo quedarse aquí. Tal vez un día pronto Bucky tendrá el placer de derretirse en una de ellas, con un libro en su regazo mientras lo arrastra a un mundo que no es el suyo... tal vez Steve esté trabajando en su escritorio.

Bucky descansa sus dedos en el escritorio, imaginando a Steve sentado aquí durante el día, haciendo su trabajo, tratando de ayudar a quienes necesitan su ayuda. Por qué está pensando estas cosas, no está seguro, pero la idea está ahí, apareciendo sin más en su mente como si su mente fuese una sala de juegos para ella, y finalmente se permite ver los libros.

Sus dedos rozan los lomos, acercándose a ellos, de algún modo conectándose con ellos y teniendo una silenciosa tregua. Estarán ahí para él cuando los necesite, estos libros, cientos, tal vez miles que Steve ha guardado con mimo en los estantes pegados a la pared. Algunos de sus favoritos están aquí, entre otros que nunca había visto, algunos en Ruso—los cuales Bucky puede leer con fluidez—otros, cree él, en Alemán y Francés. Algunos de los lomos están rotos y gastados, como si Steve los hubiese leído muchas veces. _Frankenstein_ es el peor, y, Bucky supone que debe ser el favorito de Steve. En el estante con él está _Matar A Un Ruiseñor_ , también un poco gastado.

Su mano se mueve sola, y Bucky toma el libro. Lo toma con cuidado de entre el resto de sus amigos y pasa los dedos por las primeras páginas. En solo ese corto tiempo, se siente a si mismo atrapado fuera de este mundo y dentro de Maycomb con Scout y Jem. Bucky cierra de golpe el libro. No tiene tiempo de perderse ahora mismo. Debe encontrarse con Truvie en—saca su reloj de bolsillo de nuevo—hace cinco minutos.

“Demonios.” Murmura mientras lanza el libro en una de las sillas-nube y baja a prisa a encontrarla. 

~~

La música aún suena fuertemente por la habitación desde el fonógrafo. _Who’s the betrayer? Who’s the killer in the crowd? The One who creeps in corridors and doesn’t make a sound._

Las manos de Steve están ocupadas trabajando. Se mueven rápido, haciendo veloz trabajo en algo que apenas y nota. Más hielo. Tomando forma de algo. No sabe qué es aún. Dejará que el arte decida por sí mismo. Pero esta pieza parece esperanzada. Vendrán mejores días.

La puerta es golpeada con fuerza. El sonido asusta toda inspiración, toda creatividad. El momento se ha perdido, espantado para que se le encuentre en otra ocasión.

“¿Sí?” Llama por encima de la música.  
“Lord Rogers,” Responde Truvie desde el otro lado. “La cena está lista.”

Por supuesto que lo está. Esa sería la única razón, además de una emergencia, por la que cualquiera lo interrumpiría. Steve se pasa la mano por el cabello, dándose cuenta solo cuando la siente que tiene pintura fresca en él. Se limpia las manos en su camisa antes de quitársela y lanzarla a una de las bancas de madera. Steve apaga la música antes de responderle a Truvie.

“Subiré enseguida, Truvie.”  
“Muy bien, señor.”

Antes de dejar la estancia, Steve da un vistazo al trabajo que ha logrado esta tarde. El lienzo que comenzó en el caballete donde estaba se seca en su mesa de trabajo. Steve está bastante complacido con él. Volverá más tarde a tapar todo.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Steve se asegura de que esté asegurada y va arriba a cambiarse para la cena. Cuando llega a la cocina, Steve casi se cae hacia atrás con lo que ve. Ahí está su esposo, en la estufa, usando un delantal alrededor de su cintura—de los de Truvie. Contiene una risa, una risa que viene inesperadamente y solo porque está sorprendido.

Hay una gran olla de cobre en el quemador frontal, una olla más pequeña en el que está a su lado, y el inconfundible aroma a mariscos flotando en el aire. Bucky está frente a la olla pequeña, removiendo lo que sea que hay en ella. La mesa ya está puesta, una botella de vino se enfría a su lado.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” Pregunta Steve.

Anuncia su presencia suavemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchado. Y su voz lo logra, pues ni un segundo después, Bucky se gira, su mano liberando la cuchara de madera que estaba usando para remover.

“Clases de cocina.” Dice tras un momento de silencio. “Dijiste que las necesitaba, ¿verdad? Si no, solo dímelo porque es horrible y lo odio y si no necesito hacerlo no lo haré nunca más. Y ella es una santa.” Bucky observa a Truvie. “Eres una santa, ¿ya te lo había dicho?”  
Truvie ríe. “Múltiples veces, Lord Barnes.”  
“¿Cocinaste?” Pregunta Steve mientras avanza hacia la estancia.  
Un poco de rosado tiñe las mejillas de Bucky. “Sí. Es... Lo que querías que hiciera, ¿no?”  
“Sí, digo, lo es. Solo pensé que no estabas listo para hacerlo todavía.”  
“Pues pensé que debía...” Bucky se muerde el labio y debe cambiar de idea porque se quita el delantal y se acerca a Steve. “¿Tienes hambre, esposo? Hice... Hicimos langosta.”

Una sonrisa se estira en los labios de Steve. Descubre que le agrada cuando Bucky lo llama esposo. Le gusta más cuando lo llama por su nombre, pero ‘esposo’ funciona. A Steve le gustaría tocarlo ahora. Idealmente, le encantaría abrazarlo, pero tomar su mano estaría bien. No hace nada.

“Sí tengo hambre, Bucky. Gracias.”  
“¿Por qué no se sienta?” Sugiere Truvie. “Les serviré la cena.”  
“Um, eso...” Bucky se muerde el labio. “¿Está bien?”  
Steve asiente. “Sí. Vamos. Sentémonos. Todavía me quedan dos preguntas.”  
Su esposo se emociona de nuevo. “Oh bien. Yo tengo lista una buena.”

Conteniendo otra sonrisa, Steve extiende su mano. Bucky no parece dudar cuando la toma, dedos tibios alrededor de los de Steve. El calor entra en la piel de Steve, profundamente, hasta sus huesos, enviando aun así un escalofrío al resto de su cuerpo. La acción, o la normalidad de ésta, debe sorprender a Bucky. Mira sus manos y luego a Steve mientras éste le guía a la mesa en la sala de día, con el ceño fruncido, pensamientos callados formándose en él. Bucky está por alejarse, por tomar su sitio del otro lado de la mesa como lo ha venido haciendo, pero Steve no lo deja. Recibe un par de ojos viéndolo, dos orbes brillantes de curiosidad.

“¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?” Steve mueve la silla al lado de la suya. “Ahí es, uh, donde... tú sabes...”

Bucky asiente, entendiendo. Esta es otra tradición de la Casa Rogers, la disposición de los asientos de los esposos. Al menos Bucky no parece incómodo por esto. De hecho, ve la silla con una sonrisa. Como si tuviera un chiste interno con ella del cual Steve no es cómplice.

“Huele bien.” Dice Steve a manera de cumplido cuando se han sentado.  
“Gracias. Espero que sepa tan bueno como huele.” Suspira Bucky. “Porque no fue fácil de hacer. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es hacer puré de papas?”  
Steve ríe. “Sí, de hecho lo sé.”  
“Oh sí, supongo que lo sabes.”

Están callados un momento de nuevo mientras Truvie prepara la langosta para ser servida. Bucky lanza miradas furtivas a Steve. Secretas. Trata de no hacerlo, pero Steve lo nota.

“Qué tal...” Bucky se aclara la garganta. Sus ideas, atoradas ahí dentro. “¿Trabajas? ¿Más?” Suspira. “¿Abajo?”  
“Oh.” La pregunta le cae de sorpresa a Steve. No está preparado para ningún tipo de pregunta sobre haber estado abajo, incluso una tan simple como esa. Una vieja ley de engaños le daría a Bucky suficiente causal para un divorcio y dejaría a Steve en la vergüenza. Mentiras se ciernen sobre él. Más fáciles que la verdad. No tan fáciles de decir. Steve responde suavemente. “Bien.”

Truvie entra entonces, salvando a Steve de la posibilidad de más preguntas, aunque parece que Bucky no tiene ninguna más. Pone los platos delante de ambos y luego se dedica a servirles vino. Steve está mirando su regazo y cuando Truvie se mueve para llenar la copa de Bucky, sus ojos se alzan y ríe levemente al descubrir que no sólo estaban él y Bucky en la misma posición, sino que ambos han alzado la vista al mismo tiempo.

“Veamos qué tal lo hiciste.” Dice Steve mientras deja que su tenedor se entierre en una pieza de langosta.  
“No vas a divorciarte de mí si no está bueno, ¿o sí?”  
Steve ríe con la boca llena. “Solo dije que debías aprender. No que tenías que ser bueno en eso.” Le tranquiliza. “Pero no es necesario. Está un poco bueno.”

Bucky lo mira, herido, con la boca abierta y una mano sobre su pecho. Jugando. Está bromeando, Steve está seguro de ello.

“¿Sólo _un poco_ bueno?”  
Steve junta el pulgar y el índice. “¿Así de bueno?”  
Rueda los ojos exageradamente. “Supongo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente.” Bucky mira sus manos. “Supongo que eso significa que ustedes de verdad no tienen talento.” Vuelve a ver a Steve, con los ojos como diamantes y se encoge de hombros. “Pero dijiste que no ibas a dejarme. Lo siento. Estás atrapado conmigo ahora. Sin talento y todo.”

La boca de Steve aún está llena con su segundo bocado. Ha dejado de masticar para ver a su esposo. Hay una expresión juguetona en el rostro de Bucky, pero algo en la forma en que dice eso, y el recuerdo de él diciendo que es una basura de persona más temprano, hace que Steve piense que no está bromeando del todo.

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Bucky desaparece y se concentra en comer. Su esposo ha decidido llenarse de comida para no hablar, tomar vino para bajarse la comida y tal vez encontrar algo de valor en ello. Steve no está seguro de qué hacer. No le gusta que Bucky hable así, especialmente no le gusta que se sobaje a sí mismo. Lo odia.

“Así que, um... querías...” Bucky empuja algo de comida por su plato. Le responde con silencio. “¿tomar un turno?”  
“Un turno...” Steve baraja la idea en su cabeza. Tendrá que mencionar los comentarios de Bucky hacia sí mismo después. “Hmm... ¿estás ansioso de jugar de nuevo?”

Bucky aún está viendo su plato, pero sus labios se alzan en una sonrisa. Alzando la vista para ver a Steve, asiente.

“Te dije. Tengo una buena.”  
“¿Por qué no te dejo hacerla?”  
“¡No!” Bucky casi se queja. “¡Eso sería trampa!”

Steve ríe. Se contiene solo un poco.

“Bueno, bueno. Primera pregunta. ¿Playa o lago?”  
Bucky arruga la nariz. “¿Qué?”  
“Bueno...” A Steve le gusta esa carita que Bucky pone cuando lo confunde. “No te gusta el frío, ¿no?” Su esposo asiente. “Así que, estoy pensando que te gusta más el verano. Lo cual me lleva a creer que tal vez te guste nadar. O al menos, estar afuera en el sol. Así que... ¿Playa o lago?”

Quejándose, Bucky tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa. Largos y delgados dedos que hacen tap, tap, tap, con deliberada lentitud.

“Sólo para aclarar,” Dice él. “¿esto es algo que haces normalmente?”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Ser un sabelotodo.”  
“Si por sabelotodo te refieres a que soy capaz de leer a la gente muy acertadamente, entonces... sí.”

Su esposo contiene una sonrisa, sus labios luchando contra él en un valeroso esfuerzo de iluminar su rostro.

“Playa.” Responde finalmente. “Me gusta la arena entre mis dedos.”

Una escena danza en la mente de Steve. Bucky tendido sobre una toalla en una playa clara. Con el cabello en el rostro. La piel dorada al sol, húmeda por haber nadado. Con los pies en la arena.

“¿Segunda pregunta?”  
“¿Eh?”

Steve sigue en la playa con Bucky. Una cálida brisa de verano empuja su cabello hacia atrás mientras unta aceite de sol en la piel de su esposo.

“Tienes otra pregunta antes de mi turno.”

Oh, es verdad. No está en la playa, cómodo con Bucky, Bucky cómodo con él. Están en la salita de día, cenando. Una cena que Bucky preparó porque está casado con Steve y Steve necesita hacerlo aprender cosas que Bucky no desea aprender.

“Claro. Um. ¿Color favorito?”  
“Yo... me preguntaste esto. Azul, ¿recuerdas?”

Sí. Le dijo eso mientras estaban de luna de miel en la casa de campo. Steve sonríe.

“Como mis ojos.”

Bucky no oculta su rostro lo bastante rápido. Steve aún logra ver el inicio de un sonrojo.

“Sí, esposo.” Suspira entre una sonrisa. Dulce e inocente. “Como tus ojos.”  
Steve le ahorra la vergüenza y pregunta, “¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?”  
“¿El chocolate no cuenta?”  
“No.” Steve ríe. “Y ciertamente no quiero escuchar sobre mi esposo comiendo una comida enteramente de chocolate.”  
“Oh demonios. Ahí va mi plan maestro.” Bucky ve la mesa y luego alza la vista, dándole a Steve una de sus miradas adorables, como si tal vez la idea de que Steve no quiera que tenga una comida de chocolate de verdad le lastimara. “¿Qué tal si... pregunto primero?”

Largas pestañas parpadean sobre dos brillantes ojos, derritiendo el corazón de Steve en oro líquido.

“Tal vez. Ya veremos. Dije que te consentiría después de todo.” Bucky se sonroja de nuevo. “¿Y dónde está mi respuesta?”  
“Oh. Chuletas de cordero.” Deja ir su tenedor y se sienta derecho. “Mi turno.”  
Steve ríe. “¿Emocionado?”  
“¿Tu libro favorito es _Frankenstein_?”

Steve solo puede verlo un segundo. Se llena de frío. Niega con la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, buscando algo que no puede estar realmente en ningún lado de la estancia.

“Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes eso?”  
“¿Eso es un sí?”  
“Yo...” Su mandíbula tiembla una vez, luego otra, antes de cerrarse. “Sí.”

Bucky toma su tenedor y pone algo de comida en su boca. Se remueve un poco en su asiento, con una expresión bastante orgullosa en su rostro. Un pavo real justo al lado de Steve.

“¿Vas a decirme cómo sabes eso?”  
“¿Es esa tu siguiente pregunta?”  
“No. Respóndeme. _Ahora._ ”

La expresión de Bucky desaparece y la voz de Steve entra en sus oídos. Es dura, incluso fría. Ruda. No tiene intención de serlo. Pero este tema. Es uno tenso, personal. _Demasiado_ personal. Escarlatina. Frankenstein. Neumonía. Frankenstein. Fiebre reumática. Frankenstein. Tos, dolores, escalofríos, heridas. Frankenstein. Pero eso no es culpa de Bucky. Steve le ha reprendido después de que su esposo ha trabajado tan duro esta noche. Steve necesita arreglarlo.

“Lo... Lamento. Yo solo... Mi madre...” Steve mueve la cabeza. Su voz aún es ruda, no parece poder quitarse la tensión. “Solía leerlo para mi, cuando yo era pequeño y... tú sabes, enfermo.” No es suficiente. Necesita darle más. Por qué significa tanto. “Yo solía pensar que era un monstruo. De verdad. Me viste, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? Lo dije una vez. Madre me dijo que a veces la gente que es considerada monstruos solo era... incomprendida. Que los verdaderos monstruos estaban en los lugares más insospechados. Así que me leía Frankenstein, todo el tiempo, hasta que entendí eso.”

Con el corazón temblando, Steve acaba de darle algo suave y frágil a Bucky. Vidrio y cristal, único solo de él. Mucho más incluso que la historia de sus dolencias y medicinas. Esto es persona, un trozo de él. Y Steve confía en Bucky, para que lo guarde con cuidado.

“Es el libro más gastado en tu biblioteca.” Susurra Bucky, la mirada baja como si estuviese nervioso de que ha hecho algo malo.

Sus manos, cerradas en puños ansiosos, están sobre la mesa. Steve se mueve para poner una mano en su izquierda, luego recuerda que probablemente no le guste eso y se inclina para tomar la derecha.

“Mírame.” Bucky alza la vista. Despacio y titubeante, pero lo hace. “Lo lamento. Yo no... No hiciste nada malo, ¿está bien? Y es nuestra biblioteca.”  
“Nuestra.” Su voz es distante, atrapada en cualquier pensamiento que pueda estar teniendo y que es incapaz de decir. “A veces soy tan estúpido.”  
Y eso es todo. “No. Bien. Hora de reglas.”  
“¿Reglas?”  
“Sí. Reglas. Como el cabeza, puedo hacer eso. Ponerte reglas. Te lo dije.” Dice Steve gentilmente, “no hiciste nada malo. En serio.”

Bucky ha palidecido. Como fantasma. Blanco. Como sábana. Casi traslúcido, venas azules como mapas en su piel. Ha temido esto. Tal vez esperado por esto. Ahora que va a suceder, luce enfermo.

“Qué...” Steve apenas puede oírlo.  
Steve acerca su silla para estar cerca de Bucky. “Es fácil. O, tal vez no tanto. No quiero que hables así de ti mismo.”  
“Así...” Arruga la cara de esa forma que Steve usualmente encuentra adorable. “¿Así cómo?”  
“Cosas como que eres basura. O que no tienes talento. O...”  
“¿O que soy estúpido?” Susurra.  
“Exacto. Nada de eso. No me gusta. No lo creo. No quiero escucharlo. ¿Entiendes tu nueva regla?” Bucky solo asiente así que Steve vuelve a intentarlo. “Déjame escucharte decir que lo entiendes.”   
“Entiendo, Steve.”

Con su mano aún sobre la de Bucky, Steve puede sentirla temblar un poco. No ha tratado de alejarse aún, aunque su mano izquierda sigue en su regazo. Steve no está seguro de si es porque él sigue sosteniendo su mano y Bucky siente que no puede o si Bucky quiere que esté ahí. Desliza dos dedos bajo el mentón de Bucky—apenas es libre su mano, se encuentra con la otra en su regazo—y lo insta a alzar la vista para verlo a los ojos.

“¿De verdad piensas esas cosas, Bucky? ¿Piensas tan pobremente de ti mismo?”

Su esposo lo observa, buscando algo. ¿Algo en qué confiar, tal vez? Steve de pronto se llena de pánico. Su cuerpo arde de miedo. ¿Algún día Bucky confiará en él? ¿Encontrará razones para compartir sus secretos de vidrio y cristal?

“Yo…” La voz de Bucky suena débil. “No. Y sí.”  
“A veces.”

Con frecuencia. No las culpas y fallas de cualquier otra persona. Mal carácter o necedad. Más que eso. Más profundo. Un monstruo en sus ojos. Uno que no existía cuando Steve lo conoció la primera vez como un niño que susurra cosas crueles que son mentira, que deja caer oscuridad y sombras por toda su alma. Steve quiere acercarse y sacarlo, ahuyentarlo a los confines del mundo para que no toque más a Bucky.

“¿Puedes besarme?”

La voz de Bucky perfora el silencio. Pesada y cálida, desvaneciéndose. Steve está tan sorprendido que cree haber escuchado mal.

“¿Qué?”  
“¿Por favor?”  
“¿Estás seguro?”

Asiente y Steve se inclina hacia adelante, posando sus labios en los de su esposo. A diferencia del primer beso—tenso, formal—o el segundo—dulce pero cuidadoso—este es rudo, intenso. Bucky enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Steve, su respiración caliente en su boca. Tira de él para acercarlo más, trata de devorarlo.

Cuando Steve trata de separarse, Bucky trata de mantenerlo ahí. Steve debe llevar sus propias manos a las manos en su cabello y quitarlas. La de metal es más difícil—hay pequeños sonidos de aire saliendo de ella mientras Bucky trata de forzar su agarre—pero cuando Steve la toma, y Bucky lo nota, lo deja ir.

Una vez separados, con respiración agitada y entrecortada, Steve está vibrante y confundido, ve a Bucky. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, el negro casi cubriendo el azul-hielo completamente. Oscuridad y deseo ahogando cualquier otra emoción. Llenos de instintos salvajes. Y Steve entiende.

“Bien.” Respira. “Bien.” Steve se inclina y besa la frente de Bucky. “No así, ¿de acuerdo? Así no. No voy a tapar esto con sexo. No lo arreglará, ¿sí? Lo arruiné.” Toma la mano derecha de Bucky entre las suyas. Son los bastante grandes para que desaparezca entre ellas. “Lo lamento mucho, Bucky.” Su esposo empieza a temblar y la gravedad de lo que Steve ha hecho por fin los golpea a ambos. Palabras erróneas, tono erróneo. Mundos enteros se destruyen demasiado rápido para que los arregle con solo una historia de su madre leyendo para él. Steve besa los nudillos de Bucky antes de acariciar su rostro con la mano. “Todo esto es mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? No esperaba que hablaras del libro. Y estabas emocionado y tenías toda la razón al estarlo.”  
Bucky alza la vista y dice, “Usualmente no soy así de sensible. Su voz tiembla, suave, incluso asustada. “¿Situación nueva? Te reprendí. Lo lamento.”  
“Yo también.”  
“No tienes razón para hacerlo. Es mi culpa. Todo esto. Lo siento.” Steve tiene ambas manos en el rostro de Bucky, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, entre su cabello, por su mejilla, sobre su mandíbula. Roces gentiles, recordatorios. Cuidará de él, mientras él se lo permita. “Lo siento, Bucky. Por favor di que me perdonas.”  
“Te perdono, Steve. Está bien. Yo…” Suena como si fuera a disculparse de nuevo, pero se lo guarda. “Estoy bien.”

Suena más fuerte ahora. Daño hecho. Reparado. Pero no sin consecuencias.

“¿Está bien si empezamos de nuevo?” Pregunta Steve.  
Bucky ríe. “Tienes que ponerte al corriente, sí.”

Sonriendo, Steve lo besa de nuevo. Sin cuidado. Sin pensar. Quiere hacerlo y lo hace. Bucky corresponde. Rápido. Una vez. Un beso corto en los labios. Un familiar y casual intercambio de afecto. Evitan miradas, pero Steve toca sus propios labios, pasando sus dedos levemente sobre ellos.

“Bien. Um, tengo algo… para ti.”  
“Ah.” Bucky suena más tranquilo. “Ahí están esas palabras de nuevo.”  
“Tus cuatro favoritas.”  
“Cierto.”

Una sonrisa tensa aparece en la boca de Bucky. Sus labios apretados, tratando de hacer que todo esté bien. Steve aún está tocando a Bucky, dudando de no hacerlo. Romper el contacto podría destruir todo de nuevo. Sabe que no. Es lógico Pero a Bucky le gusta que lo toquen y a Steve le gusta tocar a Bucky—los mantiene a ambos ahí, en el ahora. O tal vez solo a Steve.

Los ojos de Bucky se deslizan a un lado. Señal segura de que piensa en algo. Dice, “¿O es que te gusta molestarme, esposo? Eres la persona más mala del mundo, ¿recuerdas?”  
“Lo recuerdo.” Ríe Steve. “Y tal vez no te lo de si sigues siendo un sabelotodo.”

Steve entra en pánico ligeramente. Muy poco muy pronto. Está bromeando con su esposo pero tal vez es demasiado pronto después de su pequeña pelea. Pero Bucky pasa su pulgar y su índice por su boca para cerrarla como un cierre, incluso con llave. Lanza la llave lejos para asegurarse. Steve ríe y luego busca en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa, rompiendo la conexión de piel con piel. El mundo no se destruye de nuevo. Saca la invitación a la apertura del club nocturno que recibió en el correo y la desliza por la mesa.

El sello de cera hace un ruido pegajoso cuando Bucky lo levanta. Solo necesita un momento para verla. La invitación le dice rápidamente lo que necesita saber. Sus ojos se abren, brillantes y felices para encontrarse con los de Steve.

“¿Una apertura? Tú…” Hay optimismo precavido ahí. Bucky dijo que había visto sus entrevistas. Debe saber cómo maneja estas cosas Steve normalmente. “¿Querías hacer una aparición ahí?”

Cierto. Una aparición. Saludos y sonrisas para las cámaras. Ropa formal, algunas palabras, caminar por el perímetro y luego correr a casa. No es como Bucky. Saludos y sonrisas para las cámaras. Ropa formal, palabras y conversaciones, bebidas y baile, citas de medianoche.

“¿Quieres que pida una mesa?” Ofrece Steve. “Puedo hacerlo si quieres.”  
“Oh.” Alza las cejas. “Eso no es… Usualmente no haces eso.”  
“Tus amigos estarán ahí.” Puntualiza. “Y eso no es lo que te pregunté.” Sonríe Steve. “¿Necesito hacer una regla de eso también?”  
“¡No!” Responde Bucky rápidamente. “Sí. Digo, no a la regla. Sí a… ¿la mesa? Si eso… ¿está bien?”  
“Bien.” Steve asiente, sonriendo. Por su esposo. “Bien. Ven aquí.” Con la mano en la nuca de Bucky, junta sus frentes despacio. El contacto se ha restablecido. “¿Qué regla te dije antes?”  
Toma un profundo respiro. Oxígeno para tomar fuerza, y recita. “No hablar mal de mí mismo.”  
“Pediré la mesa. ¿Bien?”  
“Bien. Sí. Gracias, Steve.”  
“De nada.” Sus ojos están perdidos en los de Bucky. Lo marean. Aturdido y flotando. “¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?”  
Bucky sonríe. “Sólo si dices que mi comida es,” Separa los dedos un poco más de como estaban los de Steve. “Así de buena.”

Steve ríe, y Bucky le da un beso en los labios antes de que pueda estar de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van a ir a un club! A un club! A bailar! ;D
> 
> La canción que escucha Steve mientras pinta es Heavy In Your Arms de Florence + The Machine


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que salen, bailan, se divierten, y pasan cosas desagradables.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que Bucky y Steve bailan y Brock es un pendejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Día de la Independencia de México a todos mis lectores mexicanos! :D
> 
> Lamento mucho tardarme tanto, pero el trabajo es pesado y los días se vuelven cada vez más cortos. Pronto terminaré en ese empleo uwu
> 
> Disfruten de este capítulo, el que sigue es super lacrimógeno uwu

Capítulo 10

Unos dedos masajean suavemente su cabeza. Espuma de champú, con aroma a vainilla, Bucky piensa, es puesta en su cabello. La silla de peluquería está reclinada hacia atrás para que la cabeza de Bucky esté sobre el pequeño fregadero de baño, tibio y húmero, con una toalla enrollada bajo su cuello. Hay un hombre en un banco a su derecha, haciéndole manicura. Trabajadores contratados solo por hoy. Los pies de Bucky descansan en una cubeta de agua caliente, pétalos de rosas flotan en ella, y en un rato más serán masajeados y luego se les hará pedicura. Se siente bien. Relajado. Cómodo. Incluso normal. Preparándose para salir a un evento, la apertura de esta noche, se siente bien.

No lleva camisa. A ambos lados de su silla hay dos estufas de sauna quemando madera. Vapor sale de las piedras calientes, cayendo en su pecho desnudo. Suave y tibia llovizna en casa. Los ojos de Bucky están cerrados mientras la mujer de pie tras él lava su cabello. Cuando inhala profundamente, sus dedos se detienen.

Bucky abre los ojos solo para mirarla. Apenas sus ojos se encuentran, ella los desvía, necesita contener una sonrisa tímida y se sonroja. Hace sonreír a Bucky, lo hace sentir bien. Aún puede provocar un sonrojo con solo una mirada. Antes de que ella pueda seguir con su trabajo, él extiende su mano libre y toma su muñeca.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Pregunta.

Ella baja la cabeza, un gesto apropiado antes de hablar con alguien de Sociedad.

“Teresa, milord.” Responde suavemente, casi nerviosa.  
“Lindo.” Dice Bucky como cumplido, su voz es suave, terciopelo y seda, suficiente para que las mejillas de ella se enciendan de nuevo. “Teresa, no estoy hecho de vidrio, querido. Puedes masajear más fuerte.”  
“Oh… mis… mis disculpas, milord.”  
Bucky ríe. “No es necesario.” Se pone a si mismo más cómodo, causando que el hombre en su mano tenga que detenerse un momento. “Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.”  
“Gracias, señor.” Responde ella mientras vuelve a trabajar, esta vez presionando más firmemente su cabeza.  
“Mmm,” Arrulló Bucky, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. “Eso es aún mejor.”

Recibe una risita por esa respuesta. Tal vez nerviosa, tal vez halagada. No está seguro. Por el momento, está demasiado emocionado acerca de esta noche para que le importe. Va a salir esta noche. Van a salir. Steve y él. Bucky va a salir con su esposo. O más bien, su esposo, su cabeza de familia, lo va a sacar de la casa. No importa. Bucky saldrá. A una apertura de un club y todo. Bucky sonríe de nuevo.

Como Steve le dijo la noche en que prometió llevarlo, sus amigos estarán ahí. No saben aún que él irá. No les dijo. Quiere que sea una sorpresa. Aunque honestamente, no está cien por ciento seguro de cómo se supone que vaya la noche.

Sin pensarlo, Bucky alza la cabeza, y Teresa aleja los dedos. Baja la cabeza de nuevo.

“Oops.” Ríe. “Lo siento, Teresa.” Bucky mueve los dedos al hombre que está trabajando en ellos. “¿Podrías traer a Truvie?”  
“¿Truvie, milord?” Como Teresa, baja la cabeza.  
“La ama de llaves.”  
“Oh, sí, ciertamente, señor.”

Pone los dedos de Bucky en un recipiente con aceites y se aleja a hacer lo que se le ha pedido.

Si alguien puede decirle lo que se espera de él esta noche, será Truvie. Bucky ha pasado cada tarde con ella en la cocina desde el inicio de la semana pasada. Adora a Truvie. Aún se disculpa con ella por cómo la trató esa mañana y aún odia cocinar. Es un largo, cansado y sudoroso proceso. O fallas o triunfas. Demasiado de esto o no lo suficiente de aquello hará que todo se queme. Aunque debe admitir que _es_ gratificante ver la reacción de Steve hacia los platillos que Bucky ha hecho.

Hasta ahora, le ha gustado más el pollo rostizado y las patatas rojas y el salmon es lo que menos le ha gustado. Eso hizo que Bucky se sintiera mal pues aprendió por su juego que el salmón era su favorito así que realmente quería hacerlo bien. En defensa de Steve, trató muy duro de mentir y _pretender_ que le gustó, pero…. Sucede que Steve no es tan bueno para mentir.

“Volveré a intentarlo.” Le dijo Bucky cuando Steve se detuvo a medio masticar, en la primera mordida. “Con suerte, saldrá mejor.”  
“No, no. Está bien. Bueno. No está malo. De verdad. Me gusta. En serio.”

Bucky rodó los ojos. Steve ni siquiera había tragado ese primero bocado.

“Lo haré de nuevo.”

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido mejores que las primeras dos. Menos incómodas. Un poco agradables, o cómodas. No solo pasadas encerrado en su recámara, aún llena de cajas. Algunas palabras más. Un poco más de su juego de preguntas.

¿Cuál es tu celebración favorita? Navidad. ¿Por qué? Familia.

Steve debe haberse dado cuenta de que su respuesta incomodó a Bucky pues le dio otro trozo de pastel y no habló de nuevo hasta que él lo hizo.

¿Cuándo conociste a Sam? Corriendo en el parque, casi un año después de mi procedimiento. ¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita? Agua ¿En serio? ¿Agua? Sip. ¿Alcohol? De hecho, solo me gusta la cerveza. ¿Qué tal postres? Pastel de manzana. ¿Qué diablos es el pastel de manzana? (Steve se rió) Le diré a Truvie que haga un poco. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? Jugar cartas.

Eso era mentira, y descolocó a Bucky lo suficiente para que no supiera qué hacer.

Hasta donde Bucky sabía, Steve sólo había mentido esa vez. Nunca antes, nunca después. Ni siquiera con el incidente de Frankenstein. Bucky aún se siente mal al respecto, por tomar algo tan cercano y personal para él que hizo que Steve se alterara con él con solo mencionarlo. Bucky sentía que tenía más que ver con que su madre se lo leía que con el libro en sí. Steve es cercano con su madre, Bucky puede entender eso, y ese libro es algo que es de ambos. Bucky no sabía cómo reaccionar respecto a Steve en ese momento. Tanto pasó por su mente. Desconfianza, algo de miedo, un ataque de lágrimas. Como le dijo a Steve esa tarde, usualmente no es tan sensible.

Es solo que Steve ha sido tan paciente y comprensivo, y ese súbito e inesperado cambio le dolió a Bucky, lo tomó por sorpresa. Steve se sintió mal al respecto. Su rostro, la humedad en sus ojos, todo gritaba pánico. Como si hubiese arruinado todo y nunca, nunca pudiera arreglarlo. Pero si lo hizo. Bucky no entendía cómo lo logró tan rápido. Un tibio roce que nunca parecía querer dejarlo. Ojos profundos que derretían su interior. Palabras amables que se prendieron a su alma, volviéndose parte de él.

Sin embargo, está esa regla, la que a Steve se le ocurrió esa noche. Bucky arruga la cara pensando en ella. Detrás de él Teresa aleja sus manos de nuevo, ahora trabajando en acondicionar su cabello.

“Lo siento, milord. Eso fue... ¿demasiado fuerte?”  
“Oh. No. Lo haces bien, Teresa.”

Ella vuelve a su trabajo, y Bucky vuelve a pensar en la regla de su esposo. Su regla, en realidad. Steve ha amenazado con esconder los dulces, que parecen haberse multiplicado, en la casa si no la sigue. Bucky se quejó. Le dio a su esposo su mejor mirada de cachorro. Aún tiene la amenaza. Steve debe haberle dicho a Truvie también, pues le ha lanzado miradas de advertencia a veces cuando se ha equivocado y se ha insultado a sí mismo. Hasta ahora, hasta ahora no lo ha delatado con su esposo, y los dulces siguen a su disposición.

No es tanto que sea una regla _mala_ , en cuanto a reglas se trata. Solo que es una regla. Tiene una regla que debe seguir. Una regla. _Solo era cuestión de tiempo_. Es lo que se dice a si mismo. Como trata de verlo. Lidiar con ello. La idea, sin embargo, cuando llega, lo hace pensar en lo que Alexander le dijo, sobre no ser capaz de vivir así por el resto de su vida. Bucky no sabe. Simplemente no sabe. Esta regla no es mala. Probablemente es buena para él. ¿Qué tal si la que sigue no lo es?

“¿Quería verme, Lord Barnes?”

Bucky sonríe con el sonido de la voz de Truvie. Pero no puede verla, no con Teresa enjuagando su cabello.

“Así es. Gracias, Truvie.” Dice él. “Me preguntaba si podrías decirme qué esperar de Steve esta noche.”  
“¿En lugar de preguntarle usted mismo a su esposo, señor?”

Bucky hace una mueca. A pesar de su mal comienzo con la ama de llaves, Truvie y él han llegado a un silencioso pero mutuo acuerdo. Él la trata con amabilidad y respeto y ella le ha estado dando tips de cómo encajar en la Casa mejor, lo cual a veces incluye puntualizar cuando él no está haciendo algo inteligente. Como no comunicarle sus dudas a su esposo. Desde un lado suyo, puede escuchar a Teresa contener una risita.

“¿Te estás riendo de mi?”  
“¡No! Yo, yo lo lamento, milord, yo...”

Está tartamudeando. Preocupada. Bucky solo está bromeando, pero no debe tener mucha experiencia con ser molestada, aunque de forma juguetona, por gente de Sociedad. Bucky se siente mal.

Antes de que pueda calmarla, Truvie pone una mano en su hombro y dice. “No hagas caso a Lord Barnes, querida. Es un sol. En serio.Al menos en eso la Sociedad no mentía.”  
“Ella tiene razón.” Dice Bucky. “Bueno, no sé respecto a lo de ser un sol. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Solo estoy jugando contigo.”

Alivio pasa por el rostro de Teresa con su sonrisa mientras guía a Bucky a sentarse, pasando una toalla por su cabello. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que ha estado trabajando en sus manos empieza con sus pies.

“Así que quiere saber lo que debería esperar esta noche.” Dice Truvie, y ahora que está sentado derecho, Bucky puede verla. “Imagino que estará más que nada preocupado porque usted se divierta.”  
“Pero...” Bucky suspira. “Steve usualmente no se queda a estas cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Llega y se queda un rato y luego se va?”  
“Así es. Las multitudes lo ponen ansioso. También las entrevistas en vivo y los lugares ruidosos. Prefiere escenas íntimas y compañía personal, lugares tranquilos. Lo mantiene cómodo.”  
“Hm.” Hay miles de pensamientos pasando por su mente. Pero no puede dar voz a ninguno. “Gracias Truvie.”  
“¿Hay algo más que necesite, Lord Barnes?”  
“No. Eso es todo.”  
“Muy bien, milord. Dejaré su traje para usted en su recámara.”  
“Muy bien. Gracias, Truvie.”

Se marcha, y en lo único que puede pensar Bucky es en este matrimonio y como está condenado a la miseria. No hay manera de que funcione. Steve y él son dos personas completamente diferentes.

_Pero te gusta Steve._ Le recuerda su corazón.  
 _Sí. Creo. Un poco. Pero…_

Pero Steve se levanta al amanecer para correr por al menos una hora. Bucky duerme hasta el último segundo. Steve prefiere frutas y vegetales, no tanto por gusto dada su historia con las enfermedades, pero Bucky podría comer un almuerzo entero de chocolate, pastel, postres, helado, azucar, hasta que su estómago estalle y luego culpar a la comida. A Steve le gusta la cerveza fría. A Bucky le gusta el vino y el licor y las bebidas preparadas con sabores añadidos.

_Deja de ser quisquilloso._ Lo reprende la lógica.  
 _Lo siento. Tienes razón._

Aun así, Bucky sale a bailar. Steve se queda en casa a tener una noche tranquila. Bucky quiere divertirse. Steve quiere paz. Bucky se queda o se va, pero le gustan los reflectores. Steve los evita cuando puede hacerlo.

La emoción de Bucky por los próximos eventos de esta noche se está desvaneciendo. Quiere llorar de nuevo, del mismo modo que el día de su boda.

¿Cómo puede funcionar esto? ¿Cómo haran que esto algún día funcione?

***

Treinta minutos después, Bucky se para frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de tres piezas de su recámara. Teresa está de pie detrás suyo y pasa la mano por su hombro derecho para aplanar su manga.

“Lord Rogers tiene excelente gusto.” Comenta ella.

Bucky sabe a lo que se refiere. Steve compró el traje para él para esta ocasión. Camisa blanca de botonadura—seda, muy suave, sin abotonar por completo—chaleco negro, chaqueta aún más oscura, el traje y el cuello de la camisa ambos largos y grandes, con costuras grises. Pantalones a juego. Zapatos cómodos y pulidos. Pero no puede evitar jugar. Espera que ella esté captando ya su humor.

“¿En ropa o en hombres?”  
Ella sonríe. “¿En ambos?”  
Bucky ríe. “Buena respuesta.”  
“Bueno,” Le arregla el cuello una última vez. “Creo que ya está listo, milord.”

Tomando un minuto para dar unas vueltas, Bucky admira su reflejo en el espejo. Teresa ha hecho un excelente trabajo en arreglarlo. Con el cabello peinado hacia un lado, brillante y suave, no grasiento, se siente bien pasarle los dedos. Teresa le aleja los dedos con un manotazo. Bucky sonríe. Al menos la ha hecho sentir lo bastante cómoda para hacerlo. No lo ha rasurado del todo. Su piel no está suave de la forma en que lo ha estado en el pasado. Hay algo de barba en ella, no mucha, solo suficiente para ser vista.

_Una... barba de diseñador._ Su piel decide.  
Bucky ríe. _Suena bien._

“¿Le satisface cómo está todo, milord?”  
“Así es.” Barba y todo. “Tendrás mis recomendaciones.”

También le dará una propina, o bueno, técnicamente, Steve lo hará, pues lo que gana Bucky va y le pertenece a Steve ahora. No hay nada que su esposo pueda hacer al respecto. Le ha dado a Bucky acceso a la cuenta, darle su propina a Teresa no es problema. La recomendación es más importante para ella. Bucky está casado tan bien en Sociedad que su palabra puede significar mucho trabajo bueno para ella.

“Gracias, milord.” Responde ella, con una gran sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Aliviada. Incluso sorprendida. Está empacando sus cosas, preparándose para irse, cuando alza la vista y le dice, “Perdone si está fuera de lugar lo que diré, señor, pero... Creo... Creo que usted y Lord Rogers han sido los mejores clientes con los que he trabajado.”  
“No está para nada fuera de lugar, Teresa. Gracias.”  
“Él...” Teresa duda, como si estuviese segura de que lo próximo que diga sí estará fuera de lugar. “Él le aprecia mucho, señor.”  
“¿Quién?”  
Parpadea. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. “Lord Rogers, señor.”  
Bajando la cabeza, Bucky siente su rostro tibio por el sonrojo. “Oh, ¿en serio?”  
“En serio, milord. Prendado, creo que es la palabra. Es lindo. Creo que será feliz si se lo permite.”

Bucky alza la cabeza de nuevo, y ella se muerde los labios. Se da cuenta de que ha ido demasiado lejos con la familiaridad.

_Tal vez tiene razón._ Su intuición le dice.  
 _Cállate. No vamos a hablar de esto._

“¿Estás casada, Teresa?”  
Ella ya no lo ve. “N-no, milord. Pero mi amiga, Evelyn, y yo, hemos hablado. Sobre cortejarnos.”

Y así nada más, Bucky está celoso. Celos instantáneos. De esta mujer que fue contratada para servirle, a quien puede hacer o deshacer con algunas cuantas palabras. Ella no sabe. Ella no entiende. _No quiere decir que no pueda tener razón._

Bucky avanza hacia ella, se inclina. Besa su mejilla. “Tienes mis recomendaciones, Teresa. Buena suerte con tu amiga.”  
“Yo...” Luce un poco nerviosa, pero se recupera lo suficiente para decir, agregando la reverencia de cabeza apropiada, “Muchas gracias, milord.”

Como aún tiene que guardar algunas cosas más para marcharse, Bucky va al encuentro de Steve. Está esperando por él en la salita de estar. Ahora que está listo, arreglado, bañado en aceites especiales y perfumados, se está emocionando de nuevo. Con una sonrisa, se contiene para no bajar corriendo el resto de los peldaños.

Bucky casi se cae de ellos cuando ve a Steve. Está parado cerca de la mesa, con una mano en la cintura, la otra gira un lápiz. Su esposo tiene muchos lápices. En sus manos, en sus bolsillos, tras sus orejas. También tiene muchos cuadernos, no solo el que tenía en la casa de campo. Steve escribe mucho en ellos, tal vez esa es la razón por la que siempre carga un lápiz. Pero eso no es lo que hace que Bucky pierda el piso.

La causa es como luce Steve. Y como luce es increíble en ese traje. No es tan formal como su traje de boda, pero diferente al que usa para ir a la ciudad a trabajar en el Ayuntamiento—lo cual ha hecho otras tres veces para ir con Bucky en el auto. Es chic, moderno incluso. Camisa blanca bien planchada--con el primer botón sin cerrar—sin chaleco o fajín, el saco negro lo bastante corto para que las mangas de su camisa asomen. Lleva un moño en el cuello, pero no está hecho, solo es un trozo de seda delgado por el momento. En vez de un reloj de bolsillo, Steve tiene uno en su muñeca. A diferencia de Bucky, su rostro está completamente liso, pero su cabello está peinado similar al suyo. Teresa los arregló a ambos, y parece que se preocupó en hacer que sus estilos se complementasen.

Steve se lleva el borrador del lápiz que ha estado girando hacia sus labios. Lo aprieta con ellos. Absorto en sus pensamientos.

_Adoras a Steve absorto en sus pensamientos._ Sus ojos puntualizan.  
 _¿Acaso no pueden guardarse sus opiniones a veces?_

Bucky suspira y el sonido es suave pero debe ser lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de Steve, pues alza la vista. Con el borrador aún en sus labios, sonríe. Los pulmones de Bucky olvidan cómo tomar oxígeno. Steve se acerca al pie de la escalera y alza la mirada.

“¿Bucky?” Dice su nombre con cuidado, como si necesitara sostenerlo suavemente. “¿Está bien? ¿Vienes?”

_Claro. Tan pronto como recuerde cómo caminar._ Se burlan sus piernas.  
 _Vamos. Muévanse para mi._

Sus piernas se apiadan de él y dejan a Bucky sentirlas de nuevo. Cuando el sentimiento regresa, baja el resto de los escalones y se detiene en el último, quedando a la altura de Steve.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Steve apenas llega ahí.  
“Mhmm,” sonríe Bucky. “Te ves bien. ¿Vas a salir con eso desatado?”

Bucky toca el fondo de su moño sin hacer. Steve baja la vista hacia él y luego de vuelta a Bucky, su rostro luce avergonzado.

“Estaba muy apretado. Tengo que, uh, pedirle a Truvie que lo vuelva a hacer para mi.”  
Bucky ríe. “¿Qué no sabes anudar un moño?”  
Hace un ruido avergonzado con la garganta y no lo mira a la cara cuando responde, “No. No sé.”  
“Ha. Mírate. Caballero de Alta Sociedad. Ni siquiera sabe anudarse el moño.” Bucky hace un ruido de desaprobación y sonríe juguetón. “Ven aquí, esposo.”

Steve avanza hacia él y Bucky alza tanto el mentón como el cuello de su esposo, luego con cuidado, con dedos expertos y talentosos, le anuda el moño. Termina rápido, asegurándose de que esté alineado con el cuello y no muy plano.

“¿Está bien?” Le dice a Steve, aun revisando el moño. “¿No muy apretado?”  
“Perfecto.”

Hay una sonrisa en su voz. Una grande. Tan grande que hace que Bucky quiera verlo. Por supuesto, la sonrisa está ahí.

“¿Qué?”  
“Nada.” Steve ríe y roza el mentón de Bucky, luego su mejilla, pasando sus dedos por la breve barba. “Me gusta esto.”  
“Mm. Gracias.”  
“¿Puedo besar tu mejilla, Bucky? ¿Ver cómo se siente?”  
Se contiene para no rodar los ojos juguetonamente. “Sí. Sabes que no tienes que preguntar, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo jefe de la familia?”  
“Lo sé.” Steve se inclina hacia adelante, hace lo que Bucky dijo que podía hacer. Presiona sus labios contra la mejilla de Bucky. Húmedo. Tierno. Familiarizándose. “Pero como tu esposo, seguiré preguntando hasta que estés cómodo con que lo haga sin preguntarte. Y si nunca estás cómodo, nunca dejaré de preguntarte. ¿Trato hecho?”

Bucky contiene un gemido. ¿Cómo es que Steve hace eso? ¿Eso que hace que se sienta débil por todo el cuerpo? ¿Decir cosas buenas? Cosas perfectas.

“Trato hecho.”  
“Bien. ¿Listo?”  
Bucky sonríe y asiente. La emoción abunda en él. “Sí.”

Sonriendo de vuelta, Steve mueve la cabeza hacia la entrada y ambos se dirigen hacia allá, se ponen sus abrigos y sombreros, y salen de la casa.

Cuando el auto se estaciona en una línea con el resto de los autos para llegar al frente del nuevo club nocturno, el nombre HYDRA parpadeando en la marquesina, el estómago de Bucky salta de alegría. Ya puede alcanzar a ver los focos de las cámaras brillando, escuchar el murmullo de la multitud que se hará más fuerte entre más se acerquen, cabezas de gente que hace fila para echar un vistazo a la sociedad. Gente a la que saludará y les lanzará besos.

Bucky está tan distraído por lo que está fuera de la ventana que casi olvida que no está solo. A su lado, escucha a Steve inhalar profundamente. Al verlo, se sorprende de ver que su esposo tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Como en una pesadilla. Tratando de mantener monstruos y fantasmas lejos. Su cuerpo está tenso, sus manos apretadas y temblando.

“¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?”  
“Sí, estoy bien.”

_Está mintiendo._ Dicen sus oídos.  
 _Lo sé._

“No estás bien. Por favor dime.”

Steve abre un ojo, ve a Bucky con él y luego abre el otro, suspirando.

“Miedo.” Admite. “Esto me pone nervioso. Las cámaras, preguntas, gente. Yo... um.” Traga saliva con dificultad, se talla los ojos y aprieta los puños de nuevo. “Estaré bien,”

Truvie no exageraba.

“¿Qué es lo que haces usualmente?” Pregunta Bucky. “¿Para calmarte?”  
“Um, bueno, yo sólo...” Duda, estira los labios, pero alza los puños, los abre, los cierra de nuevo. “No lo sé.”  
“Wow, Steve. Déjame ver eso.”  
“¿Qué?”

Steve deja que Bucky tome su mano derecha y Bucky pasa sus dedos por su palma abierta, sobre las lunas crecientes marcadas en su piel. El estómago de Bucky da giros. Su esposo está tan nervioso que aprieta los puños tan fuerte que deja marcas en sus manos.

“No, Steve, ya no vas a hacer esto. Detente. Ahora.”  
“Bucky, no me duele.”  
“¡No, Steve!” Le interrumpe Bucky. “No lo tienes permitido. Hacer eso.”  
“Pero...”  
“¡No!”

Steve baja la cabeza y abre los puños. Por primera vez desde que está casado con él, Bucky se siente más grande que su esposo. Es como si Steve de pronto se hubiese encogido a la mitad de su tamaño, a ese pequeño que conoció en la Gala de Año Nuevo. Pero se están acercando al club, y Bucky ha tomado su único modo de relajarse. No está seguro de por qué Steve le ha escuchado. No tiene razón para hacerlo. Y Bucky no debería de hablar así a su esposo y salirse con la suya. Le alegra haberlo hecho. Bucky no quiere que Steve haga algo que le cause daño, sin importar qué tan leve pueda ser.

Cuando se acercan más, casi para llegar a la entrada, los ojos de Steve ven frenéticos por la ventana.

“¿Bucky...?” Dice en un gemido.  
“Bien...” Bucky necesita pensar rápido. “Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Yo responderé las preguntas. No las que te hagan a ti. No lo tengo permitido. ¿Eso está bien?” Steve asiente. Ya están en la entrada, el auto se estaciona, Stiles se acerca a abrir la puerta. “Bueno. Y ten.” Le acerca su mano derecha, luego lo piensa mejor y le ofrece la izquieda. “Aprieta tan fuerte como quieras. No la romperás.” Todo pasa rápido, pero Steve luce como si fuera a llorar. Lágrimas buenas. Felices. Honradas. “No llores ahora, ¿sí?” Le dice jugando. “Y no preguntes. La respuesta es sí.”

Steve sonríe mientras toma su mano de metal por primera vez y se inclina para besarlo.

Pasan por aquel circo bastante rápido, pasando entre la gente más rápido de lo que Bucky lo haría normalmente. Como lo prometió, Bucky toma todas las preguntas pensadas para los recién casados.

Sí, la vida de casados nos está tratando bastante bien. Un cambio, sin duda. Necesito discutirlo con mi esposo, pero es posible que nos presentemos a más eventos. No hemos hablado sobre herederos aún, tal vez podamos empezar con un perro, o un gato primero.

La prensa les pidió ver un beso. Bucky asumió que Steve simplemente lo haría. Pero sus ojos aún pedían el permiso que juró pedirle hasta que fuera necesario. Bucky se lo dio. Se besaron. Luces brillaron, la gente vitoreó, sonrieron para las cámaras.

Steve tenía una pregunta que sólo él podía responder. ¿Qué se siente estar casado con el más dulce de la Sociedad? Dulce, por supuesto. Se rieron. Bucky rió también. No entiende por qué Steve está tan nervioso. Parece tan natural. Pero sigue apretando su mano de metal fuertemente con la propia, incluso cuando son llevados a su mesa en la sección VIP.

Están en el segundo nivel, mientras que la entrada general, una gran fila alrededor de la manzana esperando por su oportunidad de entrar, estará en el primero.

Los asientos aquí arriba están todos separados. Grandes y cómodos asientos alrededor de las mesas, ya adornadas con aperitivos y vino helado—blanco y rojo y rosado. Grandes candelabros cuelgan de los techos. Grandes piezas con cristales de gota y focos en forma de flamas cubiertos de cristal, todo rodeado de trabajo metálico. Está más iluminado que otros sitios como este. A Bucky le agrada. También le gustan los grandes relojes en las paredes. Varios de ellos. Con grandes engranes girando al mismo tiempo para dar la hora.

Alguien le toca el hombro a Bucky, alejándolo del escenario de tres niveles donde la banda se está acomodando. Es Steve, y le sonríe ampliamente. Le ha devuelto su mano.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” Pregunta Bucky.  
“Sí. Gracias.” Luego señala algo a su derecha. “Mira.”

Bucky mira. Al principio no está seguro de qué se supone que debe ver. Hay bastantes cosas. Empleados corriendo, gente hablando, fumando, riendo. Luego los ve. A tres mesas de distancia. Natalia, Clint y Maria. Bucky se ilumina. Puede sentir su cuerpo entero avivarse y salta del sofá en el que está. Incluso da un paso adelante.

“Uh...” Se detiene y se gira hacia Steve. “Lo siento. Quieres...” No. Dirá que si incluso si es solo para complacerlo. “Me gustaría que los conocieras. ¿Vendrías conmigo?”  
Steve sonríe, y Bucky se pregunta si le alegra que haya preguntado. “Claro.”

Más emocionado que nunca, Bucky se mantiene algunos pasos delante de Steve y avanza hacia sus amigos, todos de espaldas hacia él. Tan pronto como está lo bastante cerca, rodea a Natalia con sus largos brazos. La asusta, lo sabe por la forma en que salta ligeramente, así que se aleja antes de que pueda lastimarlo, lo cual ha hecho en el pasado sin saber que era él.

“¡Bucky!” Grita, seguida de Maria e incluso Clint.  
“¡Hola!” Dice, tanto con voz y manos. “¿Sorprendidos?” Bucky recibe un puñetazo en el brazo de parte de Natalia. “¡Hey, ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?”  
Ella se aferra al chal color crema alrededor de sus hombros. “Por no decirnos que ibas a venir.”

Bucky se frota el brazo, con la boca abierta, y ve hacia Clint buscando ayuda. Pero Clint se encoge de hombros.

“ _Hey, ya deberías saber cómo es.”_

Frunce el ceño y ve a Maria. Y es golpeado igual de fuerte.

“¡Ay, por favor! ¿Ni siquiera puedo recibir un hola?”  
“Hola.” Maria tuerce los labios, juguetona. “Mírate, Bucky. Te ves muy elegante esta noche.”

Antes de que pueda responder, los tres se levantan y bajan la cabeza una vez. Bucky no está seguro de qué hacen hasta que ve por sobre su hombro, ve a Steve de pie detrás de él. Su esposo, de status más alto que el de ellos. Técnicamente él lo es ahora, también, pero esta cantidad de ceremonia es algo que ellos saben que él nunca esperaría de ellos. No cree que Steve lo espere tampoco, pero no es algo en lo que quieran arriesgarse.

Ahora todos están de pie. En silencio. Incómodos. Esperando que algo pase. En cuanto a Status, es decisión de Steve. Ninguno de los amigos de Bucky debería hacer algo sin que Steve se mueva primero y Bucky no puede hacer nada sin el permiso de su esposo. Pero Bucky sabe que Steve lo está esperando a él, porque socialmente, Steve está nervioso. No lo parece, no con esa mirada abierta y placentera, pero lo está. Sus manos están abiertas, pero parece que está luchando por mantenerlas así. Tieso y rígido, temblando debido a ello. Todo porque Bucky le dijo que lo hiciera.

_¿Vas a hacer algo o qué?_ Su cerebro le grita.  
 _Yo... ¿qué?  
¿Por qué no los presentas?_

“Yo...” Se queja y mueve la cabeza. “Wow. Soy tan idiota.”

Bucky está a punto de presentar a Steve con sus amigos, presentar al hombre con el que ya está casado, con las tres personas que significan casi tanto para él como su –anterior—familia, cuando Steve se inclina hacia él y carraspea justo en su oído. Lo espanta. Se vuelve hacia su marido. Steve lo mira divertido. Pero intensamente.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta, y luego cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir _Soy tan idiota_. Abriendo los ojos, Bucky exclama. “¡No! Steve, yo... ¡ _Steve_ , fue un accidente!”

Esa mirada sigue en todo el rostro de Steve. Divertida e intensa. Toda la tensión de estar en un lugar ruidoso y lleno de gente parece haber desaparecido y sus brazos están cruzados perezosos sobre su pecho. El Steve público, ansioso e incómodo se ha ido, dejando ver a Bucky al Steve privado, seguro y confiado. Es como si todos a su alrededor se desvanecieran. Están en la salita de día, solo ellos dos, y Steve le ha atrapado rompiendo la única regla que tiene. Steve alza las cejas, acerca un dedo a su oído.

“¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que eres un qué?”  
Bucky echa la cabeza hacia atrás. “¿Lo siento?”  
Steve ríe. “Mhm.”  
“Lo... ¿hablaremos después?”  
“Sip.” Steve sonríe y señala a los demás, los demás que de pronto reaparecen. “¿Querías presentarnos?”

Bucky tiene que contener la sonrisa antes de ver a sus amigos. Steve lo ha hecho de nuevo. Decir las palabras perfectas. Bucky se siente cálido por todo el cuerpo.

“Um, amigos, me gustaría presentarles a mi esposo...” Bucky hace una pausa con sus palabras y sus manos. No está seguro de cómo llamarlo. “Uh... Lord... ¿Rogers?”  
“... Necesitamos hablar más.” Steve dice para sí mismo, no decepcionado de Bucky sino de él mismo. “Steve.” Aclara. “Soy Steve.”  
“Bueno.” Bucky asiente. “Él es Steve. Steve, te presento a Natalia de Casa Romanov, Maria, de Casa Hill y Clint, de la Casa Barton.”

Todos asienten de forma apropiada cuando son nombrados. Steve luce algo incómodo con la cantidad de respeto mostrado hacia él, pero lo acepta y sonríe de vuelta a todos ellos. Toma un minuto para decir algo y cuando lo hace, habla despacio, y sorprende a Bucky cuando usa sus manos para hacer señas. Se equivoca un poco, no tiene gracia o elegancia, pero lo hace.

“Es un placer conocerlos a todos.”

Clint sonríe ampliamente. Es raro que la gente sepa señas, especialmente en Alta Sociedad. No hay razón para aprender. Si alguien con la discapacidad de Clint, como se le llama en Sociedad, quiere demostrar que no es una carga y ser aceptado, debe demostrarlo. Aprender a comunicarse efectivamente. La mayoría de la Casa Barton ni siquiera habla en señas con Clint. De modo que cuando Steve lo hace, Clint empieza a hablar en señas sin darse cuenta. Pero Steve claramente no sabe lo suficiente para entenderle y mira a Bucky como pidiendo ayuda. Bucky ríe. Entendiendo lo que ha hecho, Clint se detiene, luego señala que lo lamenta. Steve entiende eso y asiente.

“Dijo que no esperaba que supieras hablar en señas. Piensa que es genial que puedas.” Bucky frunce el gesto. “Yo tampoco sabía que podías.”  
“¿Recuerdas a ese niño? ¿El que te dije que tenía aparatos auditivos?” Claro. Se refiere a él mismo. “Sus padres pensaron que era buena idea que aprendiera. Al menos un poco. Yo también aprendí un poco.” Steve les sonríe a todos de nuevo. “Pero los dejaré para que se reencuentren. ¿Tal vez puedan venir a cenar algún día?”  
“Espera...” Bucky niega con la cabeza. “¿Te marchas?”  
“No me marcho. Solo vuelvo a nuestra mesa. Quieres estar con tus amigos.”

Es cierto. Bucky _sí_ quiere estar con sus amigos... y solo sus amigos. La cosa es que, una pequeña parte de él quiere que Steve los acompañe. Ahí está el conflicto de nuevo. Bucky se hace a un lado, un poco lejos de los demás con él.

“Yo... No es que...”  
“Está bien, Bucky.” Le asegura Steve, a punto de tomar su brazo izquierdo y luego tomando el derecho al final. “Entiendo. Yo cambié tu vida. No tomaré personal el que quieras pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Ve. Diviértete. Yo te digo que lo hagas.” Lo hace levantar el rostro. “Como tu esposo. ¿Está bien?”

Bucky ríe. Vaya forma de Steve de usar eso.

“Bueno. Bueno. Gracias, esposo.” Obteniendo una sonrisa de él, dulce, como chocolate, Bucky vuelve a sentarse con sus amigos, se detiene un momento y añade, “¿Steve? Tú... No cambiaste mi vida. Es... ¿la vida ahora? No es tan mala.”

Le da poca oportunidad a Steve de responder y se sienta en el espacio al lado de Natalia. Ellos siguen de pie.

“Siéntense.” Les pide. “Por favor. Adelante. Bombardéenme.”  
“¡Te gusta él!” Grita Natalia mientras se deja caer a su lado. Está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa de gato Cheshire.  
“¿Qué?” Se sienta derecho. “Claro que no.” Todos lo ven raro, dudando su respuesta. “¡No me gusta!”  
“¡Claro que sí!” Insiste Maria. “Debiste ver tu cara cuando los dos hablaban hace un momento. Antes de que nos presentaras. Muy tierno.”  
“¡Cállense!” Bucky se cubre el rostro. “Son unos mentirosos.”  
Clint le quita las manos del rostro. “ _Sabes que tienen razón. Te veías muy adorable.”  
_ “Oh vamos, ¿tú también?”  
“ _Está bien, ¿sabes? ¿Que te guste tu esposo? Incluso es bueno._ ”  
“Oh, sí, lo sé.” Bucky tuerce los labios, niega con las manos. “No es que _no_ me guste. Me gusta. Solo que no de la forma en que ustedes dicen.”  
“Sí, chicos.” Dice Natalia, pasando su mano por la espalda de Bucky de arriba abajo un momento. “Excepto que sí te gusta así.”

Bucky se queja y se deja caer en su regazo. Ella ríe, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Ninguno de ellos dice nada al respecto, ni siquiera Clint. No hay nada entre ellos, no desde que eran niños, nada más que comodidad, un roce familiar y un aroma. Tal vez esto deba cambiar cuando Natalia y Clint se casen, tal vez deba cambiar ahora pues Bucky está casado con Steve, pero se siente demasiado bien para moverse.

“¿De _qué_ estaban hablando?” Pregunta Maria.  
“¿Antes de que los presentara?”  
“Ah ha.” Natalia ríe. “Tenías esa cara de Bucky-hizo-algo-malo-por favor-perdoname.”  
Bucky bufó. Ella lo conoce demasiado bien. “Yo, um... aw demonios.”  
“¿Qué?” Le pellizca el costado.  
“¡Ay!”  
“Dinos.”  
Cuando sus dedos se mueven a su costado de nuevo, Bucky chilla, “¡Rompí mi regla!”  
Clint estira la mano y le toca el hombro. “ _¿Qué dijiste?_ ”  
“Rompí mi...” Suspira. “No eres gracioso.” Clint entendió lo que había dicho. Solo quería que lo dijera de nuevo.  
“¿Y qué regla es esa?” Pregunta Maria.  
“Me alegro de que le encuentren el humor a esto.”  
“Si fuera serio, no lo haríamos.” Le promete, palmeando su pierna. “Pero ambos se veían demasiado tiernos para que fuera algo muy serio. Incluso felices. ¿Cuál es tu regla?”

Bucky gimotea a modo de queja. Pero lo molestarán hasta que se los diga, justo como él lo haría con cualquiera de ellos.

“Yo...” Sus dedos se mueven con torpeza mientras trata de murmurar y hacer señas. No sabe por qué murmura. Todos pueden leer sus dedos perfectamente. “No tengo permitido decir nada malo de mi mismo.

Hay un momento de silencio. Seguido de un ataque de risa de sus tres amigos. Bucky suspira, con la cabeza aún el regazo de Natalia, mientras todos se burlan de él.

“Wow. De _verdad_ te gusta.” Decide Maria.  
“Cómo... ¿Cómo llegaste a _esa_ conclusión?”  
“¿Quién más sabe que no eres el bobo arrogante que pretendes ser?” Pregunta Natalia.  
“¿Nosotros? ¿Rebecca?”  
“ _Pues ahora también Steve.”_ Añade Clint.  
“¿Qué?” La voz de Bucky se escucha quebrada de nuevo. “Qué estás...”  
“Te comportas como tú mismo con él. Al menos un poco.” Dice Maria. “Si te estás insultando a ti mismo.”  
“ _Eres demasiado inseguro, Bucky. Demasiado duro contigo mismo._ ” Añade Clint. “ _Te lo decimos todo el tiempo._ ”  
Natalia bufa. “Sí, y lo cubres actuando todo rudo y cool.”  
“ _Cuando todos sabemos que eres tan rudo como un oso de peluche._ ” Se burla Clint. “ _Steve debe ver eso. Lo suficiente para haber hecho esa regla._ ” Se encoge de hombros. “ _Me suena a que te gusta._ ”

La banda ya está en su sitio. Comienza a tocar. Sólo música, sin palabras. Swing, rápido, pateado y divertido. Bucky quiere levantarse y bailar.

_¿Por qué?_ Pregunta su corazón. _¿No quieres escuchar a tus tres conciencias?  
_ Ignora ese comentario.

“Vamos.” Dice, tomando la mano de Natalia y levantándolos a ambos. “Vamos a bailar.”  
“Oh, ¿en serio?”  
“Así es. Los supero a todos en rango ahora y yo digo que vamos a bailar.”  
“¡Oh!” Maria ríe y tuerce su dedo lo suficiente contra su costado para hacerlo reír. “Miren quién ya está usando su rango en nuestra contra.”  
“¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento. ¡Solo vamos a bailar!”

No hay otro argumento al respecto mientras ríen y avanzan a la pista de baile. La única razón por la que no busca a Steve mientras se van es para evitar que sus amigos lo molesten más.

~~

La cerveza entibia el vientre de Steve. Con sabor a otoño, especial para la temporada. El sabor aún está en sus labios. Podría pedir otra, aunque seis vasos vacíos llenan ya su mesa. En la planta baja, su esposo está bailando, lleva tres horas seguidas, pausando solo unos minutos para hablar, beber, ir al baño. Una nube de humo flota sobre la gente en la pista. Chicas con cigarros cargan sus bandejas y hacen sus ventas, lo cual causa el humo. Steve se sorprende de ver a Bucky encender unos cuantos. Bucky se ha quitado su saco y chaleco. Los primeros botones de su camisa están sin abotonar ya. Sudor brilla en su pecho, sobre su frente. Sonríe, ríe, mientras su cuerpo se mueve con fluidez por la pista, tomando el control de esta, volviéndose su dueño y de los cuerpos con los que se mueve. No ha vuelto una sola vez.

Steve ve a la mesera y alza su vaso vacío. Ella sabe lo que ha estado bebiendo y asiente, corriendo a traerle otra. No está enfadado, ni molesto. No lo está. Quiere que Bucky se divierta. Le gusta verlo bailar, ha tenido que removerse unas veces en su sitio porque le ha gustado _demasiado_. El cuerpo de Bucky es largo y delgado, liso y tentador, sabe cómo moverse y cuándo. No como el de Steve. El de Steve siempre es demasiado de algo. Demasiado pequeño cuando era más joven, huesudo, tan angular que incomodaba a la gente—un monstruo, pensaba él. Demasiado grande ahora que es mayor. Grande y torpe. No siempre puede hallar el piso para evitar caer por culpa de sus propios pies o los de alguien más.

Pero está sintiendo algo. Celos, tal vez. Celos de la gente alrededor de Bucky que puede compartir esta noche con él. Justo a su lado. No de lejos. Steve sabe que no tiene derecho de sentirse así. Él es quien se va a casa con Bucky. Con el hombre que realmente no quiere ir a casa con él. No es que el sentimiento sea justo, especialmente esta noche. Bucky no solo insistió en que Steve dejara de apretar sus manos-- _¡No! ¡Steve, no tienes permitido hacer eso!_ Dijo—le dejó sostener su mano de metal en lugar de eso. Su esposo ha estado preocupado por él, lo suficiente para poner sus propias inseguridades de lado para ofrecerle consuelo. Steve de verdad pensó que iba a estallar de júbilo justo ahí en el auto. Si hubiese espacio, se habría arrodillado y agradecido a Bucky por tal honor. Como si no fuese suficiente, Bucky le dijo que su vida no era tan mala. Un inicio. Es al menos un inicio.

La mesera le entrega a Steve su cerveza fresca. Le agradece, toma un gran sorbo. Se siente bien, que más de ella pase por su garganta, entibiándola de nuevo, encendiendo su interior. Calla algo del clamor que lo rodea, aunque sea por un momento. Cuando la baja, manteniendo el vaso firmemente en su mano, los ojos de Steve encuentran a Bucky de nuevo de inmediato. No es difícil de encontrar. Tal vez Steve solo busca demasiado.

Dos manos golpean sus hombros, con bastante fuerza para descolocarlo un poco.

“¡Te vas a lastimar viendo tan fuerte, grandote!”  
Steve ríe. “No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.”  
“Ni idea, ¿eh?” Rodea el sofá y le obstruye la vista de Bucky a Steve. “Entonces no creo que te moleste si me paro aquí, ¿verdad?”  
“Eres una molestia, Tony, ¿sabías?”  
“¡Ya lo sé!” Tony alza su copa—Martini, dos aceitunas en su palillo aún dentro—y le sonríe ampliamente. “¡No me dijiste que vendrías!” Está gritando un poco más de lo necesario. “¿Por qué?”  
“¿Tal vez para evitar verte?” Dice Steve en broma.  
“¿Evitar verme? ¿Por qué alguien querría evitar verme?”

Steve ríe. Tony, anteriormente de la Casa de Stark, ha tomado apenas recientemente el negocio de Howard Stark. Trabajan directamente en conjunto con el Buró Militar. Una de las primeras decisiones de Tony fue un movimiento muy poco convencional e igualmente poco popular de dejar de fabricar armas para ellos, y en vez de eso trabajar en eficiencia energética. La idea inicialmente golpeó a las Industrias Stark, pero les ha ganado mucho mejor status desde entonces.

La Casa Stark es la más rica del país. La Casa de inventores, los más grandes del mundo, algunos dicen. Tony siempre está hablando de algo, la mayoría del tiempo nadie sabe de qué.

“No lo sé, Tony, no lo sé.” Steve ríe.

Tony, como siempre, está vestido muy extravagante. Con un largo traje de doble cola, camisa con vuelos, un fajín de morado brillante, un sombrero de copa alto, y para rematar, lleva un bastón pulido--un diamante, tal vez real, tal vez falso, en la parte de arriba--y un par de lentes tintados de amarillo descansan sobre su nariz.

Gira su bastón una vez antes de girar dramáticamente él mismo, las dos colas de su chaqueta se mecen mientras lo hace, y se deja caer al lado de Steve. Sus brazos estirados mientras descansa sus manos en el bastón innecesario, le sonríe estúpidamente a Steve.

“¿Y cómo está tu bola con grilletes?”  
Steve revolea los ojos. “No lo llames así.”  
“Lo siento. Pero en serio, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casado? ¿Estás bien, grandote?”  
“Estoy bien. Hasta ahora. Nada qué reportar.”  
Tony lo codea. “¿Nada? ¿Al menos ustedes se están llevando bien? Digo, sé que te echa a andar y todo. A juzgar por la baba que tienes ahí...”

Hace ademán de limpiar la saliva inexistente del mentón de Steve. Ojalá sea inexistente. Steve le da un manotazo.

“Bueno ya, cálmate.” Suspira Steve. “Sí, nos estamos llevando bien. La mayor parte del tiempo.”  
“¿La mayor parte del tiempo? Vamos, grandote, ¡eres el líder! ¡Lidera! ¡Toma las riendas! ¡Mira a mi líder!”  
“¿Qué hay de tu líder?”

Tony echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá tras él hacia Pepper Potts, su esposa y jefa. Está parada tras él, con el cabello peinado elegantemente, con un sedoso vestido de noche, y un estilo completamente relajado, muy diferente a lo que Tony lleva puesto.

“¿Mi líder?” Tony repite. “Maravillosa. Amable. Bella. Inteligente. Todo lo que un tipo como yo necesita.”  
“Mm.” Ella rueda los ojos, se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa. “Déjate de zalamerías. Hola Steve.” Le obsequia una sonrisa tan feliz, que Steve sabe que las bromas de Tony han sido perdonadas. “No esperaba verte aquí, ¿cómo estás?”

Steve se levanta. El saludo propio para una dama de Sociedad, especialmente una por encima de él, no importa qué tan frecuentemente Pepper le ha pedido que no lo haga.

“Lady Potts, siempre es un placer.” Saluda besando el dorso de su mano.  
Pepper ríe. “Steve, ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames Pepper?”  
“Al menos una vez más, como siempre, Pepper.”

Steve sonríe y le ofrece su sitio en el sofá, y toma la cómoda silla a la izquierda de Tony.

“Ojalá hubiéramos sabido que estarías aquí.” Le dice Pepper. “Peggy y Gabe estuvieron aquí más temprano.”  
El estómago de Steve se contrae de una forma nostálgica. “¿De verdad?” No es el tipo de lugar al que vendrían. No cuando deben cuidar a Sharon. “¿Me imagino que ya se fueron?”  
“Así es. Estuvieron aquí sólo por un rato.”  
“¡Steve!” Grita Tony de pronto. “¿Has probado el nuevo fondue?”  
“¿El qué?”  
“¡Fondue! Ahí es donde vimos a Peggy y a Gabe. En la mesa del fondue.”  
“¿Qué demonios es fondue?” Pregunta Steve.  
“Una cosa de queso y pan. Está buena. Deberías probarla con tu nuevo esposo.”  
“Hablando de eso.” Pepper niega con la cabeza en dirección de Tony. “¿Cómo está tu nuevo esposo? No lo he visto.” Alza la cabeza un poco para ver por el balcón. “¿Cómo van las cosas?”  
“Van... Bueno...” Steve realmente necesita decirlo. Sacar las palabras y decírselas a alguien. “No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo. No tengo idea de si estoy haciéndolo mal. Ni idea de si me odia. A veces dice que no me odia, otras veces actúa como si lo hiciera. Ya no tanto, pero... Es que no sé. De verdad que no sé.”  
“¿Sabes qué...?” Tony toma su Martini de la mesa y se bebe lo que queda de él. “Suena a que necesitan realmente sentarse a hablar. Y que _tú_ tomes el control de la conversación. _Tú_ necesitas decirle lo que esperas. _Tú_ necesitas escuchar cuáles son _sus_ miedos. Y _ambos_ necesitan poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Tú eres el cabeza, Lord Rogers. Tal vez es hora de que actúes como tal.”

Tanto Steve como Pepper se miran consideradamente. Pepper asiente una vez y ríe.

“Bueno, yo sé que éste a veces suena como un mandril parlante...”  
“Hey... _Puedo_ escucharte, y lo sabes.” Murmura Tony.  
Pepper lo ignora. “... Pero, y odio admitirlo, en este caso en realidad tiene razón.”  
Steve se queja. “Sí. Sé que la tiene. Ya hace falta. Creo que lo he estado evitando. Supongo que para evitar la incomodidad.”  
Tony palmea la rodilla de Steve. “Como un curita. Arráncalo. Hazlo ya.”  
“Oh, como si tú supieras.” Suspira Pepper. “Tú te casaste conmigo. Ya nos conocíamos por años.”  
“Aún así me casé por encima de mi status. Un cambio muy drástico.” Tony parece bastante serio en ese momento. “No fue fácil. Pláticas de media noche. Muchas. Nuevas reglas y restricciones. Me acostumbré. Amo mi vida.” Toma el palillo con las aceitunas. “Toma. Tus favoritas.”

No son sus favoritas del todo, pero a Steve le gustan las aceitunas de los Martinis más que los mismos Martinis. Con Tony sosteniendo el palillo, las quita de éste con los dientes y sonríe mientras mastica.

“Gracias, Tony.” Dice, con la boca aún llena.

Sus ojos se mueven de vuelta a la pista. Bucky le da la espalda ahora. Parece que se ha detenido un poco, aunque el ritmo sigue siendo rápido y ruidoso. Clint, parece ser, lo empuja y Bucky vuelve a tomar el control de todo. Steve se pregunta qué le molesta. Se pregunta si se lo dirá más tarde. Tal vez si se lo pregunta.

“Es una pena tener que dejar esta plática, pero tengo que llevarme a éste a casa.” Pepper dice a Steve.  
Tony se inclina hacia Steve. “Debo ir a casa.  
“Tiene una junta en la mañana.”  
“Tengo una junta en la mañana.”  
“Tony.”  
“Pepper.” Estira los labios y murmura lo bastante fuerte para que Steve lo escuche. “Voy a estar en problemas.”

Apenas salen las palabras de sus labios cuando Pepper ya lo ha tomado de la oreja. Tony sisea algo sobre abuso y maltrato y testigos.

“Lamento mucho que no te hayamos visto antes. Te habríamos acompañado.”  
“Pepper, está bien. Me alegra haber tenido su compañía aunque sea un rato.”  
“Siempre es un placer, Steve. Di adiós, Tony.”  
“Adios, Tony.” Pepper tira de su oreja. “¡Ay! ¡Estoy jugando! Nos vemos, grandote. ¡Invítanos a cenar pronto!”  
“Ugh, ¡ _Tony_!” Pepper suspira. “ _No_ tienes modales.”

Steve ríe y los ve a ambos irse, discutiendo todo el camino, incluso cuando Tony desliza un brazo amoroso alrededor de su cintura. Se sienta de vuelta en el sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante, con los codos en las rodillas mientras bebe más de su cerveza, y busca a su esposo de nuevo.

Bucky está haciendo girar a Natasha bajo su brazo y de vuelta. Se la entrega a Clint y baila con otro hombre. Esta vez, cuando Steve se lleva el vaso a los labios, Bucky alza la vista. Sus ojos se encuentran. Está sonriendo, pero lentamente deja de bailar. La única cosa inamovible en la pista. Su mano se alza. Saluda. Steve saluda de vuelta, moviendo los dedos. Sonriendo también. Bucky respira agitado, con las manos en la cintura, y mira a su alrededor antes de volver a ver a Steve. En vez de volver a bailar, se dirige a las escaleras, subiéndolas. Steve lo ve todo el tiempo.

Regresa a su mesa por primera vez en toda la noche y se sienta en el sofá a su lado, está tan bien sentado que sus piernas están colgando del mueble. Lo hace ver directamente hacia Steve. Hay una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Su cabello está húmedo y su piel brilla, Bucky es un desastre, pero del tipo bueno. Del tipo que Steve quiere limpiar y a la vez estar en las mismas condiciones.

“¡Hola!” Grita, como lo hizo Tony. La música aún suena en sus oídos como si estuviera abajo, tal vez.  
“¡Hola!” Steve responde, como si estuviera allá abajo con él. “¿Te estás divirtiendo?”  
“Lo estaba.”  
“Oh.” Steve arruga las cejas. “No pretendía molestarte.”  
“¿Qué? ¡No lo hiciste! ¡Quiero decir que no quería ignorarte! ¡Lo siento!”  
Steve niega con la cabeza. “No lo sientas. Te dije que te divirtieras. No lo habrías hecho conmigo allá abajo. Creeme.”  
“Aw, ¿cómo sabes?” Bucky palmea su pierna. “¡Podrías haber venido a bailar también!”  
“No. No... Yo...” Steve siente que las palabras salen de su boca. No tienen mucho sentido. “Yo no creo... no.”

Bucky mueve un poco la cabeza y sonríe más amplio después de echar un vistazo a la mesa.

“¿Estás ebrio?”  
“¿Ebrio?” Steve niega con la cabeza. “Me atrapaste. No estoy ebrio. Tampoco sobrio. Tú tampoco.”  
“Cierto. Pero no como en la boda.” Bucky inhala largamente y le mira con sus grandes ojos. “¿Baila conmigo, esposo?”

Steve necesita contener un gemido, más aún cuando Bucky se mueve, manteniendo esos húmedos y suplicantes ojos sobre él, y pone la cabeza en su regazo. Se pone mucho peor cuando hace salir su labio inferior.

“Sí recuerdas nuestro primer baile, ¿no es así?” Comenta Steve, su voz no suena tan fuerte como sabe que debería. Fallándole por el momento.  
“No. Pero mis pies sí.” Alza uno de sus pies y lo ve. “¿Verdad?”

Steve vio el pie de Bucky como si de verdad esperara una respuesta.

“¿Y de todos modos quieres bailar?”  
“¿Por favor?”  
“Sabes que esa mirada no es nada justa.”

Bucky ríe y se baja del sofá, tomando las manos de Steve con las suyas. Tira de ellas una vez pero no trata del todo de levantarlo. Su rostro se vuelve aún más adorable.

“Estás haciendo eso a propósito.” Le acusa Steve.  
“Por supuesto que lo hago.” Admite Bucky, con la sonrisa cursi que Steve ha visto en entrevistas en sus labios. “Usualmente funciona. ¿Por favor, Steve? ¿Baila conmigo?”  
“Si terminas con un pie roto, será tu culpa.”  
“Entendido.”

Steve hizo que su esposo se emocionara. Lo sabe por la forma en que sus ojos se han iluminado y sus pasos son ligeros mientras lleva a Steve a la pista. Con todo, Steve se pone nervioso cuando llegan a la pista. Hay demasiada gente. Hace calor, hay cuerpos pegados unos a otros moviéndose de un modo y otro. Humo flota sobre sus cabezas. Steve no sabe qué hacer. Pero Bucky no ha soltado su mano, no parece que vaya a hacerlo tampoco, pues se gira y simplemente reacomoda sus dedos para que estén más a gusto de ese modo.

“¡Sólo haz lo que yo hago!” Grita por sobre la música y las voces.

Bucky lo guía, lento, mucho más lento que el resto de la gente. Steve de todos modos logra casi tropezar con sus propios pies. Una mano toca su pecho, lo mantiene equilibrado. Bucky le sonríe. No está preocupado, y simplemente se mueve en una dirección distinta. A su alrededor, Steve ve a los amigos de Bucky. Clint y Natalia se mueven juntos y Maria está bailando con Jim, de Casa Morita. Al verlo, los amigos de Bucky sonríen y lo saludan. Trata de hacer lo mismo, pero está demasiado concentrado en no caer mientras Bucky lo guía.

Tras varios minutos de lo mismo--de Bucky tratando de moverlo en la dirección correcta y de Steve chocando con él, sus frentes golpeándose, pisándolo--Bucky se echa a reír. Steve le aprieta la cara.

“¡Te lo dije!” Le dice.  
“¡Me lo advertiste! ¡Lo sé!” Bucky acepta con una risita. “¡Bueno! ¡Espera! ¡Quédate con Maria!”

Tira de Maria para que se acerque y le dice que espere ahí un segundo. Luego se aleja, corriendo por la pista y subiendo al escenario. Steve ve a Maria. Ella niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

“¡Ni siquiera trates de adivinar!” Se alza de puntillas, tratando de llegar a su oído. Steve se inclina para hacerlo más fácil. “¡Le gustas mucho! ¡No dejes que te engañe! Solo está pasando por un mal momento.”  
Natalia de pronto aparece frente a él. “¿Lo que sea que ella dijo? ¿Si es sobre Bucky? Probablemente es verdad.”

Steve sonríe. La cerveza aún recorre su cuerpo, aún lo entibia de formas placenteras, y esto solamente le agrega más a la maravillosa mezcla.

“Gracias.” Les dice. “En serio. Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso.”

Vuelve a mirar a donde está Bucky. No se supone que esté ahí arriba. Estar afuera, este ambiente, un poco de licor corriendo por sus venas, le da valor. Bucky dice algo al director, quien detiene la canción y hace que la banda comience una nueva. Suave, lenta. La gente empieza a buscar pareja, y Bucky corre de vuelta hacia Steve.

“¡Tú guía!” Le pide cuando regresa, aunque toma sus manos y se pone en posición antes de que Steve pueda decir que sí. “¿Esto es mejor? ¿Más fácil?”  
“Sí. No tan bueno. Tengo dos pies izquierdos y eso.” Steve está viendo hacia abajo tratando de hacerlo bien y no pisotear a su esposo de nuevo. “Gracias, Bucky.”

Bucky baja la cabeza mientras se mecen ligeramente para poder a Steve con la cabeza baja igual. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Se supone que veas hacia arriba.”  
Steve ríe. “Lo sé. No quiero... ugh. Está bien.” Alza la cabeza, alentándose un poco más por ello. “¿Estás contento de que viniéramos?”  
“Sí. Más ahora.”

Steve puede sentir su estómago envolverse en felices nudos. El lugar ya no se siente tan lleno, no cuando Bucky le dice cosas así, cosas que lo hacen pensar que le importa. Podría hacer esto cada fin de semana si Bucky sigue mirándolo así.

“No te agradecí adecuadamente. Antes.” Dijo Steve. “Por lo que hiciste.”  
“¿Te refieres a cuando llegamos aquí? No te preocupes.”  
“No, Bucky. Sé que te sientes... ¿inseguro? Respecto a tu brazo. Como si tal vez pensaras que es lo único que la gente ve. No lo es, por cierto. Son tus ojos. Toda la gente con la que he hablado lo dice. Tus ojos son lo que más resalta.” Steve mueve su mano de la cadera de Bucky y mueve un poco de cabello para quitarlo de su rostro, el producto en éste perdiendo fuerza con todo el sudor. “Significa mucho para mí. Lo que hiciste o, dejaste que hiciera, tomando tu mano así. Así que gracias.”

Bucky esconde una sonrisa, mordiendo su labio y bajando la cabeza. Tal vez quiera decir algo en respuesta a los cumplidos de Steve. De hecho, Steve está seguro de ello. Pero no lo hará. Aún es muy tímido. Pero le encanta. Las últimas semanas, Steve ha empezado a aprender que a Bucky le encanta que lo elogien.

“Steve, yo...” La confianza se aleja, la timidez surge. Se queja juguetonamente. “No sé qué decir.”  
Steve ríe. “Puedes tratar con de nada.”  
“Ah. Muy convencional. De nada, esposo.”

Steve quiere pedirle un beso a Bucky. Incluso se acerca para hacerlo. Solo que algo atrae su atención. En el bar. Justo en la esquina. Una joven mujer, ensombrecida por una imponente figura. Se ve incómoda, incluso en la distancia Steve puede ver que lo está.

“¿Steve?”

La voz de Bucky sube al oído de Steve. Puede escucharlo. Pero no puede responder. Está demasiado concentrado en la dama en el bar. Está tratando de hacer que el hombre con el que está se vaya. No lo hace, en vez de eso, se acerca más. Entre sus brazos, puede sentir el cuerpo de Bucky moverse, girándose para ver lo que sea que Steve está viendo.

“Steve, no...”

No. Es demasiado tarde. Steve ya está caminando hacia allá. Hay un leve tirón en la espalda de su camisa. Posiblemente Bucky tratando de hacer que se quede ahí. No funciona, y Steve se mueve entre la multitud, se para entre ambos justo cuando el hombre está por decirle algo más a ella. El hombre se aparte. La mujer luce asustada. Pero también aliviada.

“Disculpe.” Dice Steve a modo de saludo. “No pretendo interrumpir, pero ¿se encuentra bien?”

Sus ojos lo observan, se mueven al hombre tras él, y luego vuelven a Steve.

“Yo... no, Lord Rogers. Me gustaría mucho irme a casa.”  
“Bueno. Esto está bien. No tiene que...”  
“Uh, _disculpe_.” El hombre tras él gruñe. “Me parece que está _interrumpiendo_ mi conversación con la señorita.”

Hay una mano en el hombro de Steve, haciéndolo girar. Está a punto de responder, de decirle a esta persona que la dama no quiere nada con él, cuando lo ve. Viendo quién es, no está para nada sorprendido con la hostilidad. La mano se aleja de su hombro y ambos se paran derechos.

“Ah. Buenas noches, Lord Rumlow.”  
“Lo mismo para usted, Lord Rogers.” Le saluda de vuelta, con sorna. “No parece su tipo de ambiente, ¿no?”  
“No, no lo es.” Asiente Steve. “Ahora si me permite. Estaba por escoltar a esta joven dama a la salida.”

Steve trata de girarse de nuevo, solo para que la larga mano de Brock lo golpee en el hombro de nuevo para detenerlo.

“Oye, oye, Steve.” Suelta una risa, una falsa. Ligera, pero con amenaza. “Creo que malentendiste lo que está pasando aquí. Verás, _yo_ la escoltaré esta noche. Es lo que ella quiere.”  
“No, Brock. No creo que eso quiera.” Steve se inclina hacia la dama en cuestión. “¿Cuál es su nombre?”  
“Um... Gwen, Gwen Stacey.”  
“Señorita Stacey,” Dice él, “Le gustaría marcharse, ¿no es así? ¿Pero no con Lord Rumlow?”  
“Yo...” Traga saliva y baja la vista. “No. Preferiría que no. Iba a tomar el tren con mis amigos Peter y Mary Jane.”  
“Adelante. Vaya a buscar a sus amigos. Yo me ocuparé de esto.”  
“Gracias, Lord Rogers.” Dice rápidamente y se aleja antes de que algo más pueda pasar.

Steve se asegura de que la chica desaparezca entre la gente antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando lo hace, los ojos duros y fríos de Brock lo miran con odio.

“Hijo de perra.” Sisea Brock cuando Steve se da la vuelta. “¿Cómo te atreviste...?”  
“¿Cómo me atreví?” Le reta Steve. “¿Cómo me atreví a qué? ¿A asegurarme de que trataras a alguien que no quería nada que ver contigo con dignidad? ¿Con respeto? Sí, como me atreví, en efecto, Brock.”  
“Jódete, Rogers. Eres una verdadera fichita, ¿lo sabías? Piensas que eres mucho mejor que todos.”  
“Yo no creo que soy mejor que nadie. No seas un idiota, Brock.”

Steve está a punto de irse. Listo para alejarse de ahí. Ha hecho lo que fue a hacer. No necesita quedarse. Está a punto de girarse, casi dando la media vuelta cuando se da cuenta de que Brock está a punto de empujarlo. Solo que no alcanza a hacerlo. Alguien se detiene entre ambos, golpea a Brock en el pecho con ambas manos y a duras penas evita que el ataque suceda.

“ _Estás_ siendo bastante idiota.”

Es Bucky, su voz fuerte y retadora. Steve se mantiene cerca, justo detrás de él. Pone las manos en sus hombros.

“Vaya, hola, muñeco. Mírate, viniendo a defender a tu marido.”

Brock hace ademán de tomar el mentón de Bucky, pero este le da un manotazo para alejarlo.

“Vamos, Bucky.” Murmura Steve. “Vámonos de aquí.”  
“Oh, ¿qué pasa?” Le grita Brock cuando Steve los hace girarse a ambos. “¿No eres lo bastante hombre para terminar lo que empezaste?”  
“Soy lo bastante hombre para alejarme.”  
“A la mierda.” Brock gruñe. “Sé un maldito hombre.”

Su mano está otra vez en el hombro de Steve, ésta vez logra hacerlo girarse. Un puño lo golpea en el rostro. El golpe es imposiblemente fuerte, le hace ver luces.

“¡Brock!” Puede escuchar a Bucky gritar. “¡Ya basta!”  
“Cierra la boca, muñeco, o tú sigues.”

Steve está en el suelo, alzándose con los codos. Se sacude el golpe, se da cuenta de que Brock se acerca de nuevo. Alza el brazo, bloquea el golpe que se acerca, luego lanza él mismo un golpe, dando en la mandíbula de Brock con fuerza. Brock se echa hacia atrás, claramente no esperaba ese golpe. Cae de espaldas.

“¡Brock, aléjate de él!” Bucky grita. “¡Déjalo en paz!”

En vez de ir tras Steve de nuevo, Brock va hacia Bucky. Se levanta, lanza un golpe. Bucky lo esquiva como Steve lo hizo. Golpea de vuelta con la mano izquierda. Un golpe certero. Sus ojos se abren ampliamente.

“Mierda.” Murmura. “Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Lo siento. Carajo, Brock. Yo--”

Antes de que pueda seguir, Brock lo detiene. Justo en la boca. Steve solo puede atraparlo en sus brazos mientras cae. La gente se arremolina a su alrededor. Los amigos de Bucky están ahí. Natalia justo al lado de ambos, así que Steve se dirige hacia Brock, sabiendo que Bucky está a salvo, y sin importarle nada más que detener al hombre que ha golpeado a su esposo.

Golpea a Brock. Una vez. Dos. Tres veces, antes de ser literalmente arrancado de encima de él, y sacado a rastras del lugar.

“¿Estás bien?” Maria le está preguntando. “¿Steve?”

Steve no puede responderle. Están afuera. No está seguro de dónde. Caminando por una cuadra de la ciudad. Lejos del club, a la vuelta de la esquina. Las calles de piedra están vacías. Caballos pasan trotando--clip, clop, clip clop. Pasan trenes a lo lejos. Ruidos de la noche.

“¿Dónde está Bucky?” Pregunta.  
“Estoy justo aquí.”

Está con Natalia y Clint, en la acera. Ella le está frotando algo en los labios. Un pañuelo, parece. Blanco, tornándose rojo. Sangre.

“Oh Dios mío. Estás herido.” Steve corre hacia él. “Estás herido, Bucky.”  
“Estoy bien.”

La respuesta de Bucky es ruda y fría, como el aire de la noche. Helada e inesperada. Tampoco ve a Steve.

“¿Estás enojado conmigo?”  
“No.”  
“James.” Susurra Natalia. “Ya basta.”  
“Talia...” Bucky cobre la mano que atiende la herida en sus labios con largos dedos. “Está bien.” Sus ojos finalmente ven a Steve. “No aquí. ¿S-sí?”  
“Sí, está bien.” Steve ve a los amigos de Bucky. “¿Están todos bien? Me disculpo por lo que pasó allá adentro. Nunca pretendí causar tal caos.”

Clint niega con la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente. Empieza a hablar a señas y Natalia traduce para Steve.

“No te preocupes por eso, Steve. Todos sabemos que Brock Rumlow es un imbécil. Se ha merecido eso por años.” Cuando Clint termina de hablar, Natalia continúa. “Tiene razón, creo que todos estamos un poco celosos de que fueras tú quien logró hacerlo.  
“Sí, en serio.” Añade Maria. “Lo que no daría por golpear esa cara horrible.”  
“Deberíamos irnos.” Bucky interrumpe, su tono vuelve a ser de pocos amigos. “Brock probablemente ya se ha ido.”  
“Tiene razón.” Dice Maria. “Ustedes deberían irse de aquí.”  
“Está bien. Ustedes... ¿estarán bien?”  
Clint asiente. “ _Estaremos bien._ ”

Steve entiende eso y tras una despedida, se aleja un momento, dando a Bucky oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigos. Intercambian algunas palabras, algunos abrazos, amigables besos en las mejillas. Bucky va a su encuentro.

Hay una gran distancia entre ambos, más distancia de la que ha habido entre ambos desde que se casaron mientras caminan de vuelta a HYDRA. Stiles les espera con el motor del auto encendido, sus chaquetas y sombreros--incluso las prendas que Bucky se quitó mientras bailaba--esperan por ellos en el asiento trasero. Parecen ser las únicas cosas que están contentas de estar con Steve en ese momento.    

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que por fin, la pareja arregla sus problemas.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que hay muchas lágrimas! D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada MIL PERDONES por tardar tanto, un sujeto llamado Vida llegó a mi casa y no se quería ir y pos aha u_u pero traigo un capítulo más! :D

El viaje de vuelta a casa es silencioso. Es un largo y marcado viaje y para cuando finalmente llegan de vuelta a las calles que llevan al empedrado, se siente como si hubieran pasado días y noches en este enloquecedor silencio. Las entrañas de Bucky están en llamas, ardiendo y listas para estallar. Sus nudillos duelen. _Mentira._ No sienten nada. Pero golpeó a Brock con ellos. Alguien de status más alto. Podría significar un mundo de problemas.

_No será así y lo sabes._ Le dicen sus puños.  
 _Lo sé._

Brock no hará un escándalo al respecto, no legalmente, ni públicamente. Su ego se interpondrá. Un ego tan grande que creará un muro lo bastante alto para que Brock no se moleste en escalarlo. Pero Steve no sabe esto. Steve no puede saber eso. Y de todos modos lo golpeó, alguien de rango mayor--un Ejecutivo incluso. No está en posición aún. Brock Rumlow aún no ha tomado su asiento en el Parlamento y no tiene verdadero poder, solo trabaja como conexión entre los cuatro Poderes y la Corte. No significa que no pueda abusar de su privilegio, causar problemas. Y Steve lo golpeó.

_Tú también._ Le recuerda su mano izquierda.  
 _Diferente. Yo me arrepentí. Él no.  
Tal vez él tiene una motivación distinta._

“Me iré a la cama.” Anuncia Bucky apenas entran por la puerta.

La casa de tres pisos de Steve se siente pequeña esta noche. Como encerrada, las paredes envolviendo a Bucky y apretándolo dolorosamente.

“¿No quieres...?”  
“No. Yo solo...”  
“No.” Steve niega, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que el resto de sus palabras formen un nudo en su garganta. “No, quiero saber por qué estás molesto conmigo.”  
“¿De verdad importa?”  
“Sí, por supuesto que importa.” Steve se quita la chaqueta. La lanza en un lado del sofá en el recibidor. “¿Qué está pasando, Bucky?”

Cálmate. Eso es lo que Talia le dijo que hiciera. Bucky quiere hacerlo. De verdad quiere. Pero puede sentir su sangre hirviendo, lista para estallar. Simplemente es demasiado. Padre muerto, sexo por deseo con alguien que lo trató mal, matrimonio arreglado, matrimonio por status, su vida cambiada por completo. Un truco barato que salió horriblemente mal.

“¡¿Acabas de _golpear_ a alguien de mayor rango y quieres saber qué _pasa,_ Steve?! ¡¿Estás _loco_?! ¡¿Sabes lo que un hombre como Brock Rumlow puede _hacerte_?!”

Todo sale de pronto, una explosión de palabras que fluyen de su boca en un molesto grito.

“¿Qué se supone que hiciera?” Steve está molesto también, no tanto, pero casi. “¡Te _golpeó_!”  
“Soy un chico grande, Steve ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! ¡No necesito que busques pleitos con Brock Rumlow y arruines esto para mí!”  
“¡¿Buscar pelea?!” Los ojos de su esposo de abren ampliamente. De todas las cosas que le ha dicho esta parece dolerle más. “¿ _Yo_ busqué una pelea esta noche? ¿Fue _eso_ lo que viste cuando fui a asegurarme de que la joven mujer a la que _él_ estaba molestando estuviera bien? ¿Acaso _yo_ estaba buscando pleito cuando _yo_ trate de alejarme? ¿ _Yo_ empecé una pelea cuando _él_ lanzó el primer golpe? Carajo, Bucky, ¿en serio? De toda la gente, nunca espero que _tú_ también me harías esto.”  
“¿También?”  
“Toda mi vida, _cada vez_ que trataba de ayudar a alguien, no importaba lo que hiciera, o más bien, lo que la _otra_ persona hiciera, alguien _siempre_ trataba de culparme a _mí_. Yo _siempre_ tenía la culpa. ¿Victor empujó a Richard? ¿Trato de ayudar a Richard? Me meto en problemas. ¿Me golpean por decirle a un hombre en el teatro que se calle? La gente me dice que es _mi_ culpa.”

Bucky no tiene idea de qué está hablando, pero Steve parece sentirse muy molesto por esto.

“Steve, _no_ tengo idea de qué estás hablando.”  
“No voy a cambiar, Bucky. Voy a seguir haciendo lo que creo que es lo correcto, no me importa si significa golpear a alguien de la Corte. Si no estás de acuerdo con eso, entonces sugiero que nos divorciemos ahora mismo. Puedes quedarte con mi dote, no te preocupes, te daré tu divorcio si eso es lo que realmente quieres. O tal vez podrías decirme lo que realmente te está molestando.

Esa palabra, divorcio, hace que Bucky sienta cosas feas. Duele. Por dentro, por fuera, por todos lados. Solo que esta vez Bucky no está seguro si es solo por el dinero. Y luego las palabras de Alexander lo golpean de nuevo, haciendo que el dolor sea aun peor. Nadie es así de bueno. Nadie. Todo mundo quiere algo de alguien. Brock lo golpeó esta noche, Steve golpeó a Brock. Solo es cuestión de saber quién está obteniendo qué y de quién. Así tal vez Bucky podría saber dónde encaja él.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” Musita.  
“¿Qué?” Pregunta Bucky. “¿De qué...?”  
“¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!” Grita Bucky. “¡¿Qué consigues con todo esto?! ¡Solo dime para saber quién debo ser! ¿Estás tratando de entrar a la Corte? ¿Quieres una mejor imagen pública? ¿Qué? ¡Sé que quieres algo! ¡Todo el mundo quiere algo! ¡Solo dime!”  
“Wow...” Steve alza ambas manos, rindiéndose gentilmente, no más gritos de su parte. “Bucky... Yo no... Quiero nada _de_ ti. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero que _nosotros_ seamos felices. Tal vez que yo pueda hacerte feliz. ¿Estoy confundido? Yo solo quiero cuidar de ti.”

_No necesitas irte tan pronto, muñeco. Vamos. Quédate un rato. Cuidaré de ti._

Se lo creyó. De cabo a rabo. Bucky estaba tan desesperado por compañía, deseaba tanto que alguien lo cuidara, no le importaba quien fuera. Debió haberle importado. Tal vez entonces se habría ahorrado todo este arrepentimiento, esta vergüenza. Brock no cuidó de él. Ni siquiera un poquito. No caería en eso de nuevo.

Bucky mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Rápidamente. No pretendía decir esto, acusar a Steve, incluso su las acusaciones estaban nadando en su mente por unas dos semanas ya. Una esponja dentro de él, lentamente absorbiendo todo, creciendo y creciendo. Una bomba de tiempo. Tick... Tick... Tick...

“¡No!” Grita a todo pulmón. “¡ _Todos_ quieren algo!” El público quiere sonrisas y respuestas. La Milicia quiere su deuda pagada. Brock quiere usar el cuerpo de Bucky hasta que duela en todos lados. Alexander quiere información. Bucky quiere dinero para su familia. “¡¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?! ¡Solo dímelo! ¡Por favor! ¡Steve!” Está temblando. Lágrimas tibias mojan sus pestañas. “¡No soporto esto! ¡Solo _necesito_ saber!”  
“¡Bucky!” Steve da un grito. Con las palmas aún alzadas como una bandera blanca para que sepa que sólo ha gritado para obtener su atención. “Estás equivocado.”

El rostro de Steve se ha suavizado, sus ojos derritiéndose como suave mantequilla. Oh no. Su esposo va a hacer esa cosa. De algún modo dirá las palabras correctas. Y Bucky ya puede sentir el enojo alejarse mientras Steve acerca sus amables manos hacia él. Se detiene para buscar permiso primero. Ya lo tiene, debe verlo en los ojos de Bucky, pues sus dedos rozan la breve barba de su rostro.

“No quiero nada de ti, lo juro. No estoy tratando de usarte o a este matrimonio para conseguir nada.”  
Bucky se está calmando, sí, pero aún tiene suficiente enojo para decir, “¿Entonces _por qué_? ¿Por qué me escogiste si no era para _obtener_ algo? No me conoces. Si tu familia no me eligió entonces por alguna razón _tú_ debiste hacerlo.”  
“Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Yo _sí_ tuve una razón.”

Bucky hace una mueca. Por supuesto que tiene una razón. No sabe si se siente mejor o peor. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

_Dale una oportunidad._ Le dicen.  
Los ignora.

“¿Y...?” Le cuestiona. “¿Qué razón era esa?”  
“No me viste como si fuera un monstruo.” Steve susurra.

Baja los brazos mientras estos le reprenden con burlones te-lo-dijes.

“¿Qué?”  
“En la Gala de Año Nuevo. Tú no...” Steve suspira como si estuviera nervioso, aunque Bucky ahora se siente pequeño. “La gente solía mirarme como si les enfermara.” Su voz es baja, ocultando los fantasmas de su pasada. “Podía ver las preguntas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué mis padres no me hicieron a un lado, o me dejaron en un orfanato? ¿O me abandonaron en la calle? Y eso era solo por cómo me veía. No tenían idea de qué tan enfermo estaba. Pero tú no.” La mirada de Steve está sobre Bucky. Él a duras penas siente merecer esa mirada, como luz de sol, o la mano tibia que acaricia su mejilla. “Tú no viste nada de eso. Tú solo me viste a mí.”

_Dile lo que pasó. Toda la historia._

Dedos arrepentidos tiran del cuello de su camisa. Steve debería saber esto. Saber qué pasó antes y después.

“Yo no vi lo que estaba pasando. No al principio.” Admite Bucky. “Talia lo vio. Iba a ir de inmediato. Probablemente habría golpeado a ese niño hasta el otro lado del salón.” Ríe sin humor. “La detuve. Miré solo un momento. No te detenías. Solo... te seguías levantando, no importa qué tan fuerte te derribara. Temía que fueras a romperte. Fue... fascinante, er, tal vez esa no es la palabra correcta. ¿Increíble? Eso tampoco está bien. Steve, nunca he visto a nadie tan fuerte en mi vida. Sabía que debía intervenir porque, físicamente, no podías ganar. Eventualmente, terminarías lastimado. Pero... Le dije a Talia después. Le dije... Así quiero ser cuando crezca. Quiero ser como él.”

Se detiene ahí, avergonzado. Pero Steve tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Bucky se acerca para limpiar la que trató de escaparse.

“¿Dijiste eso?” Murmura Steve. “¿De verdad?”  
“Sí.” Le dice casi igual de suave, como si alguien fuera a escucharlos. “Nunca vi algo así, Steve. No he visto nada igual desde entonces. Bueno, excepto tal vez hoy. ¿Por qué _hiciste_ eso?”  
“Te _golpeó_ , Bucky.”

Steve pasa el pulgar suavemente por sobre el labio hinchado de Bucky. Hace una mueca al contacto. Está sensible, palpitando un poco, así que su esposo aleja su mano. Antes de que pueda removerla por completo, Bucky la toma, lleva el pulgar que lo había tocado tan cuidadosamente hace un momento a sus labios y lo besa.

“¿De verdad te molestó eso?” Pregunta, tan bajo que un fuerte viento podría haber ahogado su voz.  
“¿Qué te golpeara?” Steve suspira. “Por supuesto que me molestó. Me molesta. ¿Estás bien?”  
“Sí. Creo que yo lo golpee más fuerte, si eso te hace sentir mejor.”  
“Un poco. ¿Aún piensas que quiero algo de ti? ¿Te asusta eso?”  
“No sé qué pensar.”

Es verdad. Es lo más verdadero que puede decir en este momento. Bucky se está ahogando en tanto, perdido en un mar de emociones y en este momento lo único que lo mantiene a flote es Steve. Vigoroso y en tierra firme, su esposo espera para sacarlo de las profundas y lodosas aguas.

“Yo... No confías en mí. Lo entiendo. No tienes razón para hacerlo aún.” Steve se detiene, estudia su rostro un momento. “Fuiste lastimado, ¿no es así?” Asiente para sí mismo, como si Bucky ya hubiese respondido. “Puedo verlo ahora. ¿Brock Rumlow? ¿Fue él? ¿Él te hirió?”  
El estómago se le va al suelo. “Cómo... Steve...”  
“Te llamó muñeco. Varias veces. Nadie dice eso porque sí. ¿Qué pasó? Si... si quieres decirme. No lo hagas si... no quieres. No tienes que hacerlo.”

Sería agradable decirle algo a alguien. No necesita decirle todo, como cuánto duró. Nadie sabe al respecto. Ni siquiera Talia. Lo matará cuando se entere. Eventualmente lo hará. Siempre lo hace. Le hará pagar.

“Me dijo que cuidaría de mí.” Admite Bucky con voz perdida, como si saliera de un oscuro y profundo bosque. “Yo... No debí creerle. Quería hacerlo. Pero no debí.”

El gesto de Steve es severo, sus ojos fríos--como rayos y truenos. No está aquí. No está con Bucky. Está en otro lado completamente.

“¿Steve? ¿Esposo?” Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. No quiere que Steve se aleje. Lo necesita aquí. “Por favor respóndeme.”  
Respira profundamente por la nariz. “Él no... él nunca...”  
“Oh.” Bucky entiende. “No. Nunca. Yo siempre...” Se llena de vergüenza. Pero su esposo ha preguntado y se merece una respuesta. “Lo permití. Siempre. Nunca se aprovechó de mí.”  
“¿No?” Steve suena molesto. No con él, no con Bucky. “¿Cuándo pasó esto?” Cuando Bucky no responde, no puede responderle, Steve se atreve a adivinar. “Justo después de la muerte de tu padre, ¿verdad?”

Una vez más, las palabras simplemente no salen. Steve le advirtió a Bucky que era bueno para leer a la gente. No debería sorprenderle que su esposo ya sepa la respuesta.

Steve asiente, suspira, luego mueve la cabeza. Aceptación, decepción, enojo, todo a la vez.

“Suena a Brock Rumlow.” Murmura. “Se aprovechó de ti, Bucky. Cuando estabas vulnerable, de luto.” Steve da un paso adelante, con una mano alzada. “¿Puedo?” Está pidiendo permiso para tocarlo. Tibio y reconfortante, y Bucky de pronto no quiere nada más. Asiente, y la fuerte mano de Steve está en su mejilla, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen. Su pulso se acelera. “Y yo aquí, tratando de asegurarte que cuidaré de ti cuando la última persona en la que quisiste confiar te hirió. Con razón haz estado tan titubeante...”  
“¡No!” Exclama Bucky y se lanza a rodear el cuerpo de Steve con sus brazos. “Oh, esposo, no pienses eso. ¡Por favor! No eres para nada como Brock. ¡En absoluto!”

Roza la mejilla contra el pecho de Steve, puede escuchar el latir de su corazón. Bump, bump. Bump, bump. Steve es cálido, sólido y ahora está rígido en los brazos de Bucky, como si el abrazo de Bucky lo hubiera tomado por completo por sorpresa. Bucky ve hacia arriba, apoyando su mentón donde su mejilla estaba.

Steve baja la cabeza para verlo, con amplios ojos llenos de sorpresa. Su color favorito lo ve mientras se mueve más cerca y junta las frentes de ambos.

“Gracias, Bucky.” Susurra antes de rodear su cuerpo con sus propios brazos. “Gracias. Yo...” Steve cierra los ojos, apaga el sol de Bucky sin querer. “Espero que puedas confiar en mí. Algún día. No sé cuándo. Solo...”  
“¿Steve?” Bucky va a tocar su rostro, sus dedos tocando su mejilla. Su esposo abre los ojos. El sol se ha vuelto a encender. “Tú... de verdad no quieres nada de mí. ¿Verdad?”

Bucky ve eso ahora. Le ha tomado demasiado verlo, todo un mes, pero está ahí. Tan claro como el agua. En las sonrisas de Steve, en sus ojos, en su roce. Siempre ha estado ahí, frente a él para que Bucky lo vea. Sólo era cuestión de que viera.

“Bueno,” los labios de Steve se curvan en una sonrisa. Juguetón, relajado de nuevo. Steve Privado. “Eso no es del todo cierto.  
“¿A qué te refieres?”  
“Vamos.”

Su esposo lo lleva a través del comedor y la cocina, hasta la salita de estar. Steve enciende las luces. La habitación, que no es usada con frecuencia, les da la bienvenida con un respiro de aire fresco. Bucky trata de ignorar el piano, grande, glorioso, tratando de llamarlo.

_Toca para él._ Sugieren sus dedos. _Le gustará.  
No. Yo... ¿Creen que le guste?_

“Bien.” Dice Steve, gruesos dedos buscan a tientas deshacer el moño en su cuello. “Estoy a punto de aprovecharme de ti totalmente como tu señor.”

Bucky contiene la respiración en su garganta. Alza la vista a Steve. Pero su esposo sigue abierto y juguetón. Serio en lo que dice, pero... Bucky necesita solo ver esa luz de sol en él, y sabe que no va a lastimarlo. Confianza. Puede hacer eso. Puede hacerlo. Respira.

“¿Está bien?”  
Steve sonríe. “Vamos a hablar ahora. Una plática que debimos tener hace mucho. Expectativas. Miedos. Lo que necesitas aprender, lo que no quieres aprender, pero que necesitas igual. Y... Voy a tomarte en mis brazos todo el rato porque ahí es donde _yo_ quiero que estés. ¿Entiendes?”

Todo en Steve es diferente, incluso si todo en él es igual. La misma calidez, la misma amabilidad, la misma luz de sol. Pero también hay algo de autoridad en él ahora. No es dura, o fría, solo está ahí, la habilidad de controlar y liderar, y algo en Bucky se siente bien. El mundo se siente inestable a su alrededor. Suelto, tambaleante. Y Steve está ahí para mantenerlo equilibrado. En dos pies, nunca dejando que caiga, o más bien, ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse si cae.

“Di que está bien.” Pide Steve.  
Bucky asiente, susurra, “Está bien.”  
“Bien.” Hay una sonrisa en la voz de Steve, pero Bucky está demasiado envuelto en esta sensación para verlo realmente.

Ahora están en el sofá, no puede recordar realmente ir ahí, pero les da la bienvenida, felizmente, y como acordaron, Steve lo tiene en sus brazos. Steve está tendido en el mueble, su chaqueta está tras él, su moño suelto alrededor de su cuello, una pierna cayendo perezosamente del sofá; no es la forma en que la Sociedad esperaría que un caballero se sentara, incluso sin invitados. Tiene a Bucky tendido sobre él. Con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve, Bucky puede sentir respirar a su esposo. Inhala y exhala, rítmico, normal.

“¿Oye?” Susurra Steve, y Bucky piensa que tal vez ha estado tratando de que le ponga atención. Hay una mano en su hombro, lo sacude una vez, suave pero firme. “¿Sigues conmigo?”

El mentón de Steve está justo sobre su cabeza así que en vez de responder, Bucky levanta los labios y lo besa.

Eso hace que una sonrisa tan feliz aparezca en los labios de Steve, Bucky está seguro de que su corazón va a estallar. Primavera y verano. Eso es Steve. Bucky es más invierno. Lo ha sido por mucho tiempo. Se está derritiendo ahora. Aquí en los brazos de Steve.

“¿Expectativas?” Murmura Bucky. “¿Comenzaremos con eso?”  
“Hm. Sí. Debimos hacer esto hace tiempo. Es mi culpa.”  
“No, es mía. He sido una molestia así que por supuesto que... espera...” Bucky se detiene, alza la vista para ver a su esposo. “Eso no... no puedes contar eso como hablar mal de mí mismo.”  
Steve ríe. “No iba a hacerlo. Pero hablo en serio respecto a la regla. No quiero que hables mal de ti mismo. _Sí_ la voy a poner en vigor.”

Su voz es dura de nuevo, dominante. Esas palabras pesan sobre el cuerpo de Bucky y le hacen cosas extrañas.

_Te gusta._ Sus entrañas puntualizan.  
 _Yo... Creo que... puede ser._

“Entiendo.” Dice Bucky. Y lo hace. ¿Qué utilidad tiene ser el jefe si no cumples lo que dices? Ninguna en realidad. “¿Expectativas? Tuyas, ¿verdad?”  
“Cierto. Um. Necesito que escuches por un minuto. O por varios. Y luego pregunta. Cualquier duda que tengas, ¿está bien?”  
Bucky baja la cabeza y asiente contra el cuerpo de Steve. “Está bien.”

Steve pasa su mano sobre la nuca de Bucky mientras habla. Se siente bien, lo mantiene a salvo de esos pensamientos que se deslizan a mitad de la noche. Sombras susurradas que podrían tratar de alejarlo de este sitio cálido.

Haciendo a un lado de quién sea la culpa, esta conversación debió tener lugar hace semanas. La incomodidad y la amargura han evitado que ocurra. Quizá la culpa deberían tenerla tanto el jefe como el esposo en este caso. Un foco parpadea una vez en el candelabro sobre ellos. Está de acuerdo, Bucky piensa.

“Bueno, no me gusta tanto mucha ceremonia. No necesito que te levantes cada vez que entre o salga de un sitio o esperes para comer cuando yo empiece a comer. Nada de esas tonterías de hablar solo cuando te hablen. Quiero tener conversaciones contigo. Así que tira toda esa basura tradicional por la ventana, ¿Entiendes?” Bucky contiene una risita. Es una casa liberal en verdad. No le molesta en absoluto. “Sí quiero saber dónde estás o a dónde planeas ir, y haré lo que pueda para extenderte la misma cortesía.” No es necesario, solo es Steve siendo amable, “Y sí quiero que me respetes, pero...” Duda. Bucky alza el mentón para verlo y Steve baja la mirada para que sus ojos se encuentren. Su pulgar acaricia la mandíbula de Bucky y Steve encuentra su voz de nuevo. “Eso no significa que no quiera que seas tú mismo. ¿Me entiendes?”

Bucky sonríe. Tal vez no eligió esto, pero está aquí ahora. Con el verano y la primavera. Puede hacer esto. Tiene que hacerlo.

“Hasta ahora, sí.”  
“Bien.” Steve le pica la nariz. Divertido. Bucky entiende que a pesar de que esta conversación es seria, pesada y profunda, se están divirtiendo. Juntos. “No necesitas llamarme Lord Rogers. Espero que me llames Steve... O...” De nuevo duda. Bucky no está seguro de qué otro modo quiere que lo llame. Señor no es algo que cree que Steve querría usar. Aunque considerando su posición, tal vez es algo que necesite cuando estén en público. “Yo... Me gusta un poco cuando me llamas esposo.”  
Bucky oculta su sonrisa en el costado de Steve. “Mmm. Entiendo.”  
“No voy a gritarte órdenes. Nunca. Eso no va a pasar.”  
“No eres un tirano.”  
Ríe, el brazo alrededor de Bucky se aprieta en un perezoso pero afectuoso abrazo. “Cierto. Pero... Tus votos, esos incluyen obediencia.” Una oleada fría golpea a Bucky inesperadamente. Congelada, el frío cala hasta sus huesos. “Oh. Está bien.” Steve los cambia de posición. Se levanta un poquito. “¿Qué fue eso?”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“Algo pasó. ¿Qué estás pensando?”

Bucky muerde su labio inferior. Debajo de él, el pecho de Steve aún sube y baja, aún le asegura que todo está bien. A salvo. No está seguro qué pasó. Nada pasó realmente por su mente, nada coherente. Imágenes. Miedos. No pensamientos.

“Dijiste que escuchara.” Responde. “Que yo hablaré cuando termines.”  
“Cierto.” Steve asiente. “Pero ahora te estoy haciendo una pregunta. Espero que respondas mis preguntas cuando te las hago.”  
Bucky asiente. “Está bien. No lo sé, esposo. Yo solo... esa palabra, creo. Sí, eso es. La palabra, me hace... extraño.”  
“¿Te asusta?” Steve pregunta. “¿La idea de obedecerme?”

Le toma un momento pensarlo y Steve se lo permite, le da tiempo mientras que sepa que habrá una respuesta.

_Está bien._ Su corazón le consuela. _No va a enojarse contigo._

Bucky está casi seguro de que tiene razón. Se remueve un poco en el sofá. Los cojines bajo él le ofrecen ayuda, le dan suficiente comodidad para que se acomode en un costado, pero siga junto a Steve.

“Sí.” Le dice. “Qué tal si... si tú...” La voz de Bucky fluctúa entre susurrar y quebrarse. “¿quieres que haga algo que no puedo o no quiero hacer o es solo...?” Se cubre el rostro con las manos y suspira. Su cerebro no funciona de nuevo. “Steve...”  
“Hey, escucha.” Los dedos de Steve mueven delicadamente las manos cubriendo su rostro. Pone su mano bajo su mentón, lo guía para que vea el rostro de su esposo. “Quiero obediencia, sí, pero quiero que _tú_ seas tú. No quiero que hagas algo que tú _realmente_ no quieras hacer. Lo único que necesitas hacer es decirme y hablaremos al respecto. Como te dije, no voy a gritarte órdenes.”  
“Y qué tal...” Tuerce los labios. ¿Todavía puede preguntar cosas? Steve lo ve pacientemente, esperando a que continúe. “¿En público?”  
Parece que su esposo no ha considerado eso. “Hm. Eso es más difícil. Um. Pero si no estás cómodo con algo que te pida hacer en público, sigue estando bien que me lo digas. Sólo asegúrate que quede entre nosotros.” Steve pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Bucky. “Si no lo haces, y se ve irrespetuoso, yo... Digo, tendré que regañarte. De lo contrario.”  
“Lo sé.” Susurra Bucky. “No se verá bien.”  
“Así es.”

Hay silencio por un momento. La habitación parece murmurar valor, feliz de que ambos hayan venido a hablar de esto en ella. No quiere que se detengan sólo porque se ha vuelto un poco incómodo. Bucky se siente mareado. No mareado de mala manera. En una forma abstracta. El mundo no está girando a su alrededor. Más bien, el mundo ha _dejado_ de girar a su alrededor. Ha dejado a Bucky solo con Steve, en este momento. ¿Qué pasará cuando comience a moverse de nuevo?

“Y bien...” Steve carraspea, pidiendo a la habitación, y todo lo que esté en ella, Bucky incluído, que le pongan atención de nuevo. “Bien. Um. Eso es algo de protocolo que no me importa. Algo que sí. Respeto. Obediencia. Tú respondiendo preguntas cuando las hago. ¿Preguntas? ¿Para mí?”  
“¿No quieres nada de mí?”

Conoce la respuesta. Bucky está seguro de ella. Pero necesita escuchar a Steve decirlo de nuevo. Un ancla. Mantiene a Bucky a salvo de pensamientos que podrían decirle lo contrario.

Mantiene la cabeza baja en el pecho de Steve para preguntar eso. La mano de su esposo se desliza a su cabeza, palmeando gentilmente. Suave y segura. Una presencia confortable de la cual Bucky no está seguro que llegue a saciarse ahora.

“No.” Murmura Steve, con voz profunda y sólida. Es verdad, ahora más que nunca. “Nada de lo que pueda obtener algo.”  
“¿Puedo preguntarte eso de nuevo después?”  
“Puedes preguntarlo cuando necesites hacerlo, Bucky.” Le dice, su cálida respiración justo sobre su cabeza. Steve ha presionado sus labios contra su cabello, pero no lo ha besado. “¿Puedo?”  
Bucky susurra, “Sí.” Después de que Steve le da su beso, sigue hablando. “Pregúntame las veces que sea necesario. Incluso si es para siempre. ¿De acuerdo?”  
“De acuerdo. Gracias, esposo.”  
“De nada. Continúa. Sé que hay algo más.”

Hay más, hay mucho más. Bucky está tratando de organizar algunos de sus pensamientos en su mente, pequeños trozos de ello se apilan organizadamente, otros se dispersan mientras largos y desesperados dedos tratan de atraparlos.

“Aún tengo miedo.” Dice Bucky, casi sin aire. Su voz al viento, pequeña y sólo escuchada por quienes quieran oírla.  
“¿De obedecerme?”  
“No. O, bueno eso. Pero...” La garganta de Bucky se siente apretada. Duele, hace difícil respirar.  
“Está bien. Dime.”  
Por fin puede volver a respirar. “Has sido tan amable conmigo. No lo esperaba. Pero qué tal si eso... ¿cambia?”  
“Oh. Claro, eso tiene sentido.” Steve lo abraza más cerca. “Puedo preguntar... ¿qué esperabas de mí, Bucky? No espera. Primero, solo puedo decirte que, no tengo intención de cambiar. ¿Cómo soy ahora? Yo... es la forma en que siempre he sido. Al menos, eso creo. Ahora continúa. Puedes responder.”  
“¿Lo que esperaba?” Steve está acariciando su nuca de nuevo, pero Bucky puede sentir como asiente. “No sé... Bueno, mi madre... o, um, Lady Barnes...”  
“Tu madre.” Corrige Steve.

El corazón de Bucky hace algo extraño. Como si se detuviera un momento. Luego continúa. Bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo, cantando una agradable melodía mientras lo hace.

“Yo...” No cuestiona la decisión de su esposo de dejarlo considerar a su madre aún su madre. No ahora. “Um, bueno, ella se casó por status. Mis padres, se apreciaron uno al otro con el tiempo, y sé que aprendieron a amarse uno al otro. Pero al principio, Madre dice que era más una negociación que una relación. Ni siquiera una verdadera amistad.” Reglas que seguir, costumbres que aprender. Consumación. Él era bueno con ella, siempre, dice ella, pero había tradiciones que seguir. “No sé si esperaba que fueras cruel, no después de ver tus entrevistas, pero... ¿tal vez más de esa forma? No así.” Bucky se acomoda un poco más contra él. Steve, almohada humana. Cálido y suave, fuerte, pero amoldable para él. “Eres amable y paciente conmigo. Yo solo... No lo merez...” No, no puede decir que no lo merece. La regla lo dice. “Solo quiero decir que no he sido respetuoso contigo aunque has hecho tanto por mí. Lo seré, esposo.”

Los labios de Steve tocan su cabeza de nuevo, pidiendo permiso, Bucky asiente. Lo besa. Dice, “No he sido un buen líder. Este matrimonio no puede funcionar si nadie toma las riendas y se supone que yo debo hacerlo. Me disculpo por eso.”  
“No, Steve, yo...”  
“Bucky.”

Su voz parece cortar el aire como un látigo. Fuerte y segura, cortando las palabras de Bucky tan efectivamente que él siente la boca seca. Bucky se hace pequeño a su lado.

“Hey, mírame.” Dice Steve, Bucky lo hace, alzando la vista lo suficiente para que Steve pueda ver sus ojos. “No discutas. No esta vez. Debí hablar de esto contigo hace un mes. Tú fuiste el que fue lanzado a una vida nueva y debe aprender cómo vivirla. Te quedaste flotando en mar abierto. Se supone que yo sea tu guía. Tal vez fui amable y paciente, claro, pero eso no es suficiente. Debería ser... ¿tu faro? Guiarte a la orilla. No he hecho eso. Lo lamento. ¿Me perdonas?”

Los ojos de Bucky se llenan de lágrimas. No son malas. Abrumadoras, tal vez. Se siente bien. Aquí con el esposo que nunca eligió.

“¿Bucky?”  
Asiente. “Sí. Lo siento. Te perdono.”  
“Gracias. Adelante. Continúa.”  
“Um...”

Hay algo más. Probablemente muchas cosas, pero en este momento, una es más importante. Una que no había considerado, no con Steve, hasta que lo vio con alguien más esta noche. Bucky había estado ocupado bailando. Toda la noche. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro. Al ritmo de la música. Rápido y lento, con compañeros o sin, no importaba. No había pensado en Steve desde que sus pies pisaron la pista. No hasta que sucedió que alzó la vista y lo alcanzó a ver con alguien más. Estaban sentados juntos. Cómodos. Relajados. Steve se veía tranquilo y tomó una aceituna de Martini de un palito--la otra persona se lo entregó en la boca. Un monstruo, grande, feo y verde, apareció en el pecho de Bucky.

“¿Planeas tener amantes?” Pregunta, y sintiendo que su rostro se entibia, añade rápidamente, “Digo, está bien si lo haces. No es decisión mía, por supuesto, así que está bien.”  
“¿No te importaría?” Pregunta Steve. “¿Si tuviera a alguien más fuera del matrimonio?”

Más lágrimas llenan los ojos de Bucky. Estas duelen. Tratan de salir dolorosamente mientras Bucky trata de detenerlas. Sí, le molesta. Le molesta tanto que podría gritar. Su esposa o esposo teniendo relaciones fuera del matrimonio, aunque sean casuales o extremadamente cercanas o íntimas, no es algo que pensó que tendría que considerar jamás. Un matrimonio por status no era el plan. Por otro lado, Steve tiene permitido hacerlo. Mucha gente que se casa por debajo de su status, especialmente en matrimonios arreglados, lo hace. Bucky sabe de familias que han sido exitosas, relaciones muy felices que hasta incluyen esposas y amantes todos juntos. Simplemente no es la vida que él quiere. Pero tal vez es lo que Steve quiere. Mencionó que quería a Sam Wilson. Tal vez piense en añadirlo a su Casa. Bucky no tiene voz ni voto al respecto.

“¿Bucky?”  
“No me molesta.” Susurra. “Entiendo que quieras tener... una relación con,” necesita hacer una pausa, tomar fuerza, evitar que sus labios tiemblen, “alguien con quien... tengas más en común... tal vez alguien que...”  
“Basta.” Interrumpe Steve. “Olvidé algo. Quiero honestidad. Total transparencia, todo el tiempo. No quiero que me digas cosas que crees que quiero escuchar, o que me digas cosas para proteger mis sentimientos. Y ahora mismo, estás temblando. Así que intenta de nuevo, Bucky. Dile a tu esposo lo que realmente sientes.”

Esposo, dice. No líder. Steve quiere que le diga esto como su pareja, no si líder.

Un gimoteo, débil y patético escapa de la garganta de Bucky. Muerde la punta de su pulgar. No sabe cómo es que Steve está haciendo esto hoy. Ha estado nervioso en el pasado, incluso hace unas horas. Inseguro. Sus ojos buscando respuestas de algún lugar lejano. Esta noche no. Esta noche las respuestas están aquí. Dentro de él.

“Estabas con alguien.” Dice Bucky. “Esta noche en el club. Él... te dio aceitunas.”  
“Oh, ¿viste eso?”  
“Sí.”  
“¿Eso es lo que te hizo pensar en esto?”  
Bucky asiente. “Sí.” Steve alza su mentón para decir. “Ese fue Tony Stark.” “Oh.” Amigos. Tony Stark está casado. Aun así. “Yo... No me gustó eso.”  
“¿No?” Hay casi una sonrisa en el rostro de Steve. “¿Por qué?”  
“No lo sé.”  
“¿Entonces, _no_ estás de acuerdo con que tenga amantes?” Bucky tuerce el gesto. Respira con dificultad y niega con la cabeza. “Dime por qué. Por favor. Solo... Bucky, por favor, necesito saber.  
“Porque...” Su voz es aguda, quebrada. Casi suplicante. Steve no ha respondido esto por completo aún. “Porque eres _mi_ esposo.”

No puede contenerse más y esas lágrimas finalmente escapan. Steve las limpia, rápidamente moviendo sus dedos bajo los ojos de Bucky mientras asiente.

“Así es, _tu_ esposo. Soy _tuyo_ , Bucky. De nadie más.” Suena como si él también fuera a llorar. “Nadie más en esto, cariño. Nadie. Solo tú y yo. Lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?”  
Bucky asiente, sus lágrimas fluyen. “Está bien.”  
“Dime que me crees.”  
“Te creo.”  
“¿Lo dices en serio?”  
Sí. “Sí, esposo.”  
“Ven aquí.” Steve lo alza un poco, rodeándolo con fuertes brazos. “Está bien. Te tengo. Déjalo ir todo.”

La cabeza de Bucky está en su hombro mientras hace lo que Steve le dice. Deja todo ir. Lágrimas sin fin. No sabe por qué. Tal vez alivio. O tal vez porque sí. Steve llora un poco también. Trata de ocultarlo, pero Bucky sabe que su mano sube a sus ojos cada cierto tiempo.

Después de un rato, Bucky alza la cabeza y Steve dice, “¿Te sientes mejor?”  
Bucky besa su mejilla. “Sí. Lamento haber mentido.”  
“Está bien. Yo, um, no te dije sobre la transparencia.”  
“No, pero me dijiste que querías mi respeto. No sé si mentir es respetuoso.”  
“Cierto. Pero... Entiendo.” Steve duda. Ofrece una sonrisa. “Pensé en algo.”  
“¿Qué es?”  
“Segunda regla.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Te gustará.” Le promete. “Aún tienes miedo. De cosas diferentes. Lo cual...” Steve cambia de idea, comienza de nuevo. “Quiero que seas capaz de hablar conmigo, decirme cosas. Libremente. Así que espero que me digas cuando creas que estoy haciendo algo mal, cometiendo errores, no importa lo que sea, ¿sí? Tienes mi total permiso de lanzarme algo en la cabeza, incluso. Si crees que estoy siendo estúpido, atrévete a decírmelo.”

Bucky parpadea un par de veces. Su esposo le sonríe. ¿Estará bromeando? Pero entonces pasa un dedo por la nariz de Bucky. Un roce suave, gentil.

“¿Hablas en serio?” Cuestiona Bucky. “Tú... ¿quieres que te diga cuando estés siendo estúpido?”  
“¿Si crees que lo soy? Sí.” Steve le da un pequeño tope con la frente. “Lo has hecho antes. Me has dicho qué hacer porque no te gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.”

Le toma un momento a Bucky entender. Esta noche. Steve lo había escuchado respecto a no apretar los puños como lo hacía. Y Bucky no había querido que lo hiciera porque se estaba lastimando.

Sin pensar mucho, Bucky toma una de las manos de Steve, la abre. Moviendo gentilmente sus dedos para revelar la suave palma. La lleva a sus labios, deja suaves besos en donde había hendiduras causadas por sus uñas.

“No más, ¿sí?” Dice Bucky.  
Steve asiente, vulnerable, aceptando a Bucky. Susurra, “Sí.” Sus ojos se llenan de preguntas, o pensamientos, tantos pasando por la mente de Steve, Bucky puede verlo. Uno sale. “Bucky, ¿odias estar aquí?”  
“No, Steve.”  
“¿Estás feliz aquí?”  
“Golpeaste a Brock Rumlow por mí.”  
“¿Eso es un sí?”  
“No es un no.” Responde Bucky. “No soy infeliz aquí. No me molesta estar aquí. Creo que yo... Podría ser feliz aquí, esposo.”

Al decir esto, y ver el rostro de su esposo iluminarse un poco más, Bucky se da cuenta de que Steve ha estado dudando de sí mismo. Y con justa razón. Ya se ha comparado con Brock. Bucky necesita darle más.

_Oh, al fin vas a darme la razón._ Le dice su cerebro. _Considerando que nunca me escuchas.  
Está bien. Lo siento._

“¿Steve? Yo, um, debería decirte, que lo lamento. Si te hice pensar...” Bucky suspira. Su garganta se siente tapada. “Que era miserable o algo así.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Digo, en caso de que pensaras que lo era. Quiero que lo sepas. No lo soy. En serio.”

Un suave murmullo, el sonido de alguien aliviado, sale de Steve. Bucky puede sentirlo, zumba en su pecho, lo siente moverse por su cuerpo. Los brazos a su alrededor lo aprietan un poco.

“Gracias, Bucky.”

Hablan por horas. Palabras interminables. Cascadas a ríos, las palabras se levantan y caen de nuevo. Es tarde ya cuando suben las escaleras para ir a la cama. Los cielos oscuros cambiando a una tonalidad púrpura. Se acerca la mañana.

Bucky está muy acostumbrado a dormirse en la madrugada después de la apertura de un club. Dejándose caer en la cama después de que las farolas ya se han apagado. Bailando y bebiendo. Encuentros de madrugada con quien sea que quisiera ir a casa con él. Esta noche es diferente. Íntimo y personal. Cálido. Subir escaleras con alguien que lo quiere. Lo suficiente para golpear a alguien de un nivel mayor. Alguien que lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Que lo consoló.

“Voy a darte un beso de buenas noches, ¿está bien?” Dice Steve suavemente, en la cima de las escaleras.  
“Está bien.”

Con las manos a los lados del cuello de Bucky, Steve se inclina hacia adelante y hace eso. Besa sus labios, tan suave y tierno, respira nueva vida hacia él. Luego añade otro rápido beso a su frente. Sin preguntar, solo lo hace. Mejillas pálidas se tornan rosadas.

“Gracias por esta noche, esposo.” Dice Bucky, calladamente, justo antes de que Steve realmente se aleje. “Por todo.”  
“Por supuesto.” Duda un momento. Pensamientos que no dice flotan en el aire. “Buenas noches, Bucky.”

Steve avanza hacia su recámara, y Bucky siente tanta soledad que no puede soportar verlo marchar.

“¿Steve?” Se detiene, ve por encima de su hombro para darle atención a Bucky. Pero Bucky no sabe realmente qué hacer o decir. Lo único que se le ocurre es, “Está algo... frío.”  
Steve frunce las cejas. “¿Qué?”  
“En mi recámara. En la noche. A veces.” Bucky mueve la cabeza, suspirando. “Digo, um, a veces hace frío en la noche.”  
“Oh, lo siento.” Mira a su alrededor, y se acerca de nuevo, avanza a la estancia de Bucky. “Prefiero no despertar a los empleados en sus cuartos, pero podemos ir por algo de leña si quieres. Te ayudaré a prender la chimenea...”

Cuando Steve se da cuenta de que Bucky no lo sigue, deja de hablar. Se gira a verlo. Incómodo e inseguro, Bucky no puede alzar la vista. Enfocado en sus pies. Steve usualmente entiende mejor que hoy. Más rápido. Pero es tarde. Tal vez esté cansado.

“¿Bucky?”  
Asiente, y se acerca a él. “Sí. Claro. Leña.”  
“Eso es... ¿um? Dijiste que...” Sus ojos se aclaran. Su mente por fin entiende lo que Bucky dijo. “Oh.” Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. “Oh...” Suspira, casi exclamando si es que una exclamación se puede susurrar. “tienes... frío. En tu...” Ríe un poco. Suave y para sí mismo. “Oh.” Dice de nuevo. Como si todas sus palabras se hubiesen gastado esta noche. Sus mejillas se sonrojan de nuevo. “Mi pieza. Es cálida. Toda la noche. ¿Te gustaría... acompañarme?”

Los nervios se encharcan en el estómago de Bucky, crecen más y más a cada segundo. Su corazón trata como loco de mantenerlos lejos. Late... Late... late...

_Ignóralos._ Le ruega su corazón. _Tratan de asustarte.  
_ Bucky decide escucharlo. _Está bien._

“¿Por favor?”  
Steve sonríe. “Prepárate para dormir. Mi puerta estará abierta. Ven cuando estés cómodo.” Hace ademán de acariciarlo, se detiene antes de tocar. Espera la aprobación, un sí de Bucky. “No espero nada más esta noche, ¿está bien?”

Bucky se acerca a aquel roce. Se siente como si se derritiera. Era sólido, tal vez antes. Ahora se convierte en líquido. Derretido.

“Está bien.” Murmura.  
“Vamos, Bucky.”

Algo tira de él, cuerdas invisibles que hacen que Bucky haga lo que le dicen. Obediencia. Nada de gritar órdenes, como prometió, pero hay algo que Steve espera que haga. Solo para cumplir con algo que Bucky pidió primero.

Una cosa más que Bucky no esperaba hacer. Escuchar a Steve, seguirlo, se siente bien. Mantiene a Bucky con los pies en la tierra. Sus manos ya no toman solo aire mientras cae a un pozo sin fondo.

Bucky se apura a prepararse para dormir, temiendo cambiar de opinión. Nervios, siguen ahí, aun picándolo por dentro, puede ser que ganen. Se quita el traje de noche. Le ha servido bien, y Bucky espera que tal vez hagan equipo de nuevo. Cambiado, en pijama, cómodo, ahora ansioso, pero listo, Bucky va a la habitación de Steve. La puerta está abierta, como dijo que estaría.

Steve está en su cama. Es más grande que la de Bucky. Tamaño King, con sábanas de satín marrón y una manta de plumas de ganso. Almohadas amigables, esponjadas y que le dan la bienvenida. El fuego ruge ya en la chimenea que casi ocupa toda la pared del otro lado de la orilla de la cama. La madera quemándose y crujiendo en el fuego es el único sonido en este momento. Crack, pop, pop, crack, crack.

Hay un cuaderno en el regazo de Steve, el fuego y la luz de la lámpara cerca de la cama proveen suficiente luz para que vea lo que está haciendo. Un lápiz se mueve por el cuaderno rápidamente, los ojos de su esposo pasan por la página mientras su mano empuja el lápiz con precisión por la página. Bucky se pregunta si tal vez Steve tiene diarios. Tal vez eso hace cuando escribe en todos esos cuadernos.

Parado ahí, moviéndose de un pie a otro, esperando ser notado, Bucky finalmente carraspea. Parece que Steve está tan ensimismado en lo que hace que si Bucky no hubiese anunciado su presencia, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría esperado. Y para ser honesto, Steve se veía bastante... interesante en ese momento. Tan... inmerso, completamente inmerso en el mundo en el que se encuentra en ese momento.

_Steve pensando profundamente._ Puntualizan sus ojos.  
 _No._ Bucky discute un poco. _Es mucho más que eso._

Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar, ni de discutir con sus ojos o cualquier otra parte. Steve sabe que está aquí ahora. Cierra el libro, lo hace a un lado. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro, pero está nervioso, casi tan nervioso como Bucky. Serán todo un par si algún día llegan a consumar. Dos manojos de nervios.

“Hola.” Le saluda Steve.  
“Hola.” Trata de hacer que su sonrisa parezca menos ansiosa. Sus labios no cooperan mucho, pero sabe que lo intentan.  
Steve mueve la manta en el lado vacante de la cama, dando palmadas al colchón. “¿Tu todavía...? Sólo si tú quieres. Yo no... Um... si tú no.” Mueve la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios. “No tienes que hacerlo.”

Bucky ve la cama, siente que le juzga. Sabe lo malvado que ha sido con Steve. Lo cuidadoso que Steve es con ella y quien sea que la comparta con él. Colchón, mantas, almohadas, lo tratan con precaución, pero lo aceptarán por Steve, lo tratarán bien si demuestra que es digno.

Entra a la recámara, cuidadoso, no queriendo molestar nada más dentro de ella. Steve le ofrece su mano mientras Bucky se acerca a la cama. No necesita la ayuda, pero... bueno, Bucky necesita la ayuda. Está mareado de nuevo. Tanto en una sola noche. Demasiado, muy pronto. Cayó y lo volvieron a levantar. Suaves roces, dulces palabras, besos, abrazos, fuertes brazos, ojos como luz de sol. Steve Rogers.

“Es mi turno, ¿verdad?” Pregunta Steve.

Bucky está tendido contra las almohadas, a su lado, pero Steve sigue sentado. Gira la cabeza y lo ve.

“¿Para qué?”  
“Preguntas.”  
Bucky sonríe. “Esas preguntas. ¿Es tu turno?”  
“Creo que sí. La última fue que me preguntaste si me gustaba la nieve.”  
“Oh sí. Dijiste que sí. Porque entonces podías calentarte.” Bucky pretende que rueda los ojos, pero realmente pensó que la respuesta era adorable, incluso si ya no le gusta la nieve para nada. “Entonces sí, es tu turno.”  
“Bien. ¿Mantas? ¿Te gusta enrollarte en ellas? ¿O solo ponértelas encima?”  
Sonríe, suspira y suelta una risa leve. “Enrollarme en ellas.”  
“Ah.” Steve asiente, acomoda las mantas y lo envuelve en ellas. Se queda sobre él un momento. Luego abre los brazos. “¿Puedo?”

Bucky no responde. En lugar de eso, se acomoda contra el cuerpo de Steve, deja que su esposo lo envuelva en sus brazos de nuevo. Steve le pregunta de nuevo si sus labios pueden buscar un espacio para ellos. Bucky acepta y esta vez se posan en su nuca. El roce le causa un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Está hablando un poco, lo sabe por las vibraciones en su propia garganta. Steve está riendo, riendo de él. Bucky dice tonterías. Las actividades del día le pesan ya. Convierten sus pensamientos en balbuceo incoherente, pedazos de oraciones revueltos y unidos desordenadamente.

Bucky no tiene ni tiempo de darse cuenta de que se está quedando dormido. Pero sí sabe que se siente extrañamente en paz. Aquí. Envuelto en los brazos de su esposo.


End file.
